


Trial and Execution of the Bolton Death Trio

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Labyrinth References, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mind Manipulation, Nannerverse, Pack Bonding, Parent/Child Incest, Private school from hell, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Thramsay - Freeform, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 93
Words: 125,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay Bolton, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. It has been my displeasure to suffer you in this courtroom and it is my pleasure to sentence you to die. The things you have done are examples of true darkness and evil, the light shuns you. So many crimes at your feet and now I must add two more.<br/>Sansa Bolton and Theon Bolton, the wife and adopted brother of this vile beast. You have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. I have never and hope never again to hear such a tale like this. You both have been victims of this man, both have been tortured beyond what most could survive through. I am no monster, I understand what the doctors say and I believe everything you have told me. Regardless of why it was done, you have both committed atrocities and you must be held accountable for that. I hereby sentence you both to die. May you both find peace in death and may Ramsay Bolton find hellish eternal punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jail Bird

Catelyn Stark checked her hair one last time in the bathroom mirror. She pulled the scarf more securely around the thick scar around her throat. Adjusted her sunglasses and took a deep steadying breath that rattled slightly. Back ramrod straight, the strong woman grasped the door and opened it. The onslaught of reporters and cameras was instant and Cat cursed herself for pride. She really should have listened when that loathsome Tyrion warned her of the media circus. He had offered her an escort and she nearly spit at him in her indignation. Come to think of it, h Judge Stannis had made that very offer, as had Margery just last night on the phone. Damn it, they were sticking things in her face and the questions. Names being hurled at her in an accusatory tone, as if any of this were her fault? How could she have ever known what was happening with Sansa? Cat has spent years trying to raise her other children and trying to keep sane. She was busy trying to figure out who killed her husband and son, never knowing he was right there. Not knowing she gave her daughter to him in marriage. So maybe that is what this heavy guilt on her shoulders is, but these predators do not know that. It is a secret and Cat is a very proud woman. Head up, Cat begins to try and push through the media. After a moment a bailiff helps her into the courtroom.

After the pandemonium that followed the sentencing it took a while to get everyone out. Now the room was empty except for a few people. Judge Stannis, his assistant Davos Seaworth, the Boltons lawyer Tyrion Lannister and the Head of Prosecution Dany Targaryen. With a nod to an officer, Stannis adjusted his robes and waited while Sansa was brought back into the courtroom. "Sansa, in spite of my sentencing I am compelled by your mother and both attorneys to give you one last word. You have been honest in your accounting but the court and those who know you feel there is more. There is something you are hiding, the three of you are hiding. Sansa, I do not want to put you to death. It would give me a reason to stay my hand. Give me a reason to show you mercy, put you in a mental institution where you might get help. There are simply too many names, too many things and the timelines don't match. Some cases that we cannot conclusively match. Please, give us one name, one word. Give me one thing to save yourself." Sansa stared at Stannis, then looked over at her mother. With a cold smile Sansa said, "Fix your collar mother, wouldn't want that unsightly scar to be seen now would you? Remember, image and pride are everything." Turning back to the judge, the lovely but hard face was frozen. The eyes gave away nothing and Sansa's voice was ice, inviting no kindness. "I have nothing further to add."

Even when Sansa was back in her cell and she was then brought to a counselors office, she did not crack. The fat woman showed due compassion when she told Sansa her mother committed suicide. Coldly, Sansa thanked the woman for the information and asked to go back to her cell. Only after the lights were out, did that stone exterior crack. Only the roaches and rats were witness to the tears that tracked down the young woman's face. Sansa cried for her mother because she wasn't sad and she should be. When her father died, Sansa's heart broke, when her brother died, she cried for months. Her mother just hung herself because of her daughter and the daughter couldn't feel anything. She loved her mother once, Sansa remembers it. She loved her family, flaws and all. Sansa was always accused of being emotional, at least in the past. A foggy, not real type of candy coated past that she barely recalls anymore. Just one thing, just one word and her mother would still be alive. Or maybe it would have made no difference in the end.

Sliding a hand into her bottoms, still quietly crying, Sansa began to play with herself. One word, it was here screaming through her head and there it will stay. Nearing to a climax, Sansa thought of that name and an orgasm ripped through her. Idly, as Sansa wiped the drying tears away she wondered if her mother thought the name too. It was a name mentioned so many times around her house after her father died. The man Cat long suspected of murdering her men. Roose Bolton. Sansa laughed soundlessly before falling into a dreamless sleep. They had no idea how much they had missed, really. Ramsay wasn't the monster, not really. He was a victim just like his wife and pet. Roose Bolton, he was the true monster and they were his silent disciples. Sansa wondered if execution will be very painful, she doubted it would be as painful as what Roose could dole out. Or Sansa's own husband for that matter. Her last thought before sleep was if she would be granted lemoncakes with her last meal. Sansa doubted she would find any in the Seven Hells she will be descending through eternally.


	2. Jail Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Dany have breakfast. Theon is given the same offer as Sansa was. The prison guards arrange a brutal surprise for Theon.

Tyrion and Dany met in front of the diner and sat together. They ordered breakfast and began to speak, sometimes waving knives around in the air to make a point. No one in the little city found this alarming or curious. The two opposing forces have been having breakfast together at this diner since the day they passed the bar exam. Dany and Tyrion never hung out, they never dated, never slept together. They simply had breakfast every day since they were school age. The day that their fathers stood face to face and sneered. "Even my freakish son could debate better than you." "My little girl could just squash your dwarf and you in a debate, even with her empty little head!" From that day forward the two headed out of their homes at breakfast time. They met in a park that lay between their homes. When questioned about this by their families, the answer was the same. "I need to know my enemy to defeat him. Then I can begin to defeat the rest of you."

What neither would ever admit is that there was a friendship there too. The only other person who understands, who could feel always on the fringe. That nothing they do will ever be good enough for anyone to really love and care for them. They did not always debate or speak of law. Tyrion was the first to hear of Drogo and until the man died, he held her hand, silent support. When Tyrion went through that horror with his first wife and his father, Dany let her eggs go cold. She cried along with him, then smacked him when he told her he had thought of killing that faithless whore. Today was going to be a terrible day and both already looked terrible enough. "Did you get my text last night?" asked Tyrion as he drank his coffee. Dany glared at him as she stabbed some fruit. "Yes, I did. It was unbearably sick of you." Raising an eyebrow, Tyrion began to carve into a rare steak. "Oh? I'm sorry. I just thought you would want to see what your stupid move cost." "You, Stannis and Cat agreed it was the only chance she had. We had no idea that Cat would kill herself." "I hope this convinces you to end this here. Let them go to their deaths. You won. I lost. You should be on top of the world celebrating. Why keep this stupid investigative shit going?" "You know why. Because there is one more. And when I beat you at Roose Bolton's trial, then I will celebrate."

Judge Stannis looked down at Dany and Tyrion. "Are you sure that you wish to continue with this plan?" Dany was firm and Tyrion nodded, saying it was a waste of time and money, but why not? Sighing, he ordered Theon Greyjoy to be brought forth. It was very hard to believe that this shuffling, hunched boy, eyes shining with terror could have hurt anyone. The cuffs that chained his wrists and ankles were from the juvenile center because he was so thin and frail. His hair was so long that the boy's face was obscured, only those bugged eyes visible. The clothing hung off him and Theon shook like he had palsy. "Theon, the attorneys have convinced me to offer you one last opportunity to save yourself. Offer me something so I can give you mercy. A name, another interview with detectives where you don't just say, "ask Ramsay" to a question you don't like. Then I can send you somewhere for you to get treatment, live safely out your life." Theon kept his eyes low but he seemed to notice each person in the room separately. That included Roose Bolton, who sat in the same seat he has sat in most of the trial. Theon flinched and shook his head frantically. "I have nothing to tell you, Your Honor." The voice was very soft and apologetic. 

"HEY JAIL BAIT! LITTLE WHORE, YOU WANNA SUCK MY COCK FIRST OR SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST?" Theon knew the guards were grinning over the catcalls. His looks seem to inspire pity in many but not all, not after the things he has done. Not after the stories both true and false began to circulate over what he and Ramsay have done. So far twice Theon has been beaten and raped by guards. He did nothing but submit and when asked, kept his mouth shut about how he was injured. The same when they made the mistake of putting him in general population and they nearly killed him. Roose Bolton had Tyrion raise hell over it. When Ramsay heard what had been done to his pet he caused a riot to happen in his maximum security wing. Which caused Sansa to cause a starve in at her prison. Since then Theon had been kept in a solitary cell in a mental health unit. Til today when he was sentenced to death and now given an opportunity to save himself. It has been spurned and will not be offered again. The guards told him he would be taken to a holding cell until transport to his final prison happens. Then they tossed him into the general cell area, unlocking two cell doors on their way back out, whistling.

He watched numbly as four large men came forward, grinning. The screams of violent demands came from every cell and it only fueled the men who rushed the tiny figure. Theon gave no resistance, in fact when a cock was shoved into his mouth, he sucked it. The careful training painfully taught to him by Ramsay saves his life now. As it had when he had suffered the prison guards and prisoners before. They may hurt, rape, humiliate and torture him, but they won't kill him or take pieces off him with a blade. So he submits, pretending to himself that it is the Boys and Ramsay wants this. It makes it easier to accept. Another thing is, he can be Reek when things like this happen. They force him to say he is Theon, but he really knows he is Reek. Ramsay's Reek. Always Forever. Reek rhymes with sneak and he hides away. Hides away the words others want him to say, hides who he really is. Soon he will be dead and so will Ramsay, Sansa too. They will meet in the seven hells and finally be free of Father. Sir. Theon screams when he is fucked bloody over and over, inside, Reek revels in thoughts of being with Ramsay. Later that day, when Reek is being tended at the hospital, he steals a syringe and needle. During breakfast the next morning in general population, Reek stabbed the ringleader rapist in the eye with it.


	3. Beast Behind Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick gets a chance to speak in Tyrion's stead in the worst way. Dany makes an offer to Ramsay.

Podrick was somewhere between fascination and terror as he walked down the corridor of the jail. He always hated these damned places. Why did he have to intern with Tyrion Lannister of all the lawyers he could have chosen? Because the man was the best at what he did, that's why. And Podrick wanted to be more than just a lackey lawyer someday, he wanted to surpass the best lawyers. Which is why he spent his college years interning for Dany and why he switched to Tyrion directly after he passed the bar exam. What made each of them take him on was not his skills or grades though both were good, it was his goals. "I wish to work for the two best lawyers, to learn and train from each of you. So I can surpass you someday." Each had smiled then worked the boy to the bone. This was by far the worst though. Podrick was used to dealing with the prisons by now. Whether it was Dany or Tyrion, Podrick was used to facing the worst of criminals. Yet never before had they dealt with something like this. It was just his cursed luck that he was working for the defense on this case. There was no doubt of the guilt, of the insanity of it all. There was no doubt that Roose was going free and sending his family to their deaths. No doubt that Roose was the root and cause of it all, but not enough legal evidence can ever be found. Tyrion was a hard drinker but Podrick was truly fearing for his liver over this case.

If Tyrion was taking it hard, Dany was agonizing and it showed on her face. Podrick could see how tired and sick she was over it all. Why wouldn't they just end it, he begged both of them separately. He cornered Dany at the bar and Tyrion during an elevator ride. Both rebuffed him and said to mind his business. Then Dany had told Podrick she was already in too deep to stop now. She had to take down the leader or he will simply move on and make a new deadly family elsewhere. Tyrion had snapped that if Dany would drop it, he would be thrilled to let it go himself. That he wanted nothing more than to end this whole damned case. Then Tyrion said Podrick asked too many questions, the wrong ones. He made sure Podrick had way too much work to ask anything else after that. Podrick has done everything asked of him without much question. Except this one thing, he did fight with Tyrion over this one. "Why me? You are his lawyer. I am just your second. I never even speak in court, I just do everything else." Tyrion ignored the jibe and poured another drink. "Because the man hates me. I work for his father and therefore I do not do his own personal bidding. So if Dany has even the slightest chance of him listening, I cannot be there. You will go and represent us, you are also his lawyer, whether you have spoken or not. After all, as you said, you do everything else, who knows this case better? Who more qualified to protect his rights than you?"

Ramsay sat across from Podrick and Dany, his ice cold eyes scanning both of them. A bright smile full of sharp teeth, with a threatening cheer. "Tyrion sent his lackey. I can only assume that this is either so mundane it doesn't warrant his attention. Or it is something so sneaky or bad that Tyrion dares not show his face. Which is it?" "My name is Podrick Payne, Ramsay. In case you have forgotten, we have been seeing each other for over a year now. I am not a lackey, I am your lawyer as much as Tyrion is. I am the one who knows your case inside and out. I am highly qualified to be here and act in your best interests." Dany arched an eyebrow at this earnest speech and Ramsay seemed amused but intrigued. Clearing her throat, she began. "Ramsay, this is a private meeting just between us to make one last offer to you. If you would just answer some inconsistencies for us, or give us the name of the true mastermind, Judge Stannis will show mercy. He can give Sansa and Theon a safe life in the institution with doctors-" Ramsay cut her off, his voice soft but deadly. "His name is Reek." Dany clenched her jaw and glared at Ramsay. "His legal name, his real name is Theon Greyjoy." This has been a bone of contention between them both this entire trial. Podrick took a deep breath and spoke. "Ramsay calls him Reek, the kid calls himself Reek until forced not to. So they willingly have a Pet/Master lifestyle that includes name changes. Why are you against different lifestyles, Ms. Targaryen? Or is the real reason for your visit suddenly unimportant?"

Dany and Ramsay both stared at Podrick for a moment. "Regardless, if you can give us anything at all, I can see that Sansa and.." Podrick supplied, "Reek." With some difficulty, Dany uttered the vile nickname. "They could be given life at a mental health facility where they can be offered treatment." Laughing, Ramsay said, "I don't think my wife or pet would like seeing doctors everyday anymore than I would."  Dany stared at him as if he were from another planet. "Don't you care at all for them? Don't they mean anything to you after all you have done, after all they have done for you?" Ramsay lunged forward, causing Dany to jump a bit. "I love my pet more than anyone could imagine and he loves me just as much. I am very fond of my wife, she is devoted to me and only Reek can overshadow my affection for her. She loves me and understands that. Do you really think I want you to kill them? Don't you know it tears me apart to know what has been done to my defenselessness pets? Reek is getting beaten and raped despite being protected. Sansa is starving herself to death and no one does a thing to stop it. Or to find out why she does it. When I first answered all your questions, you assured me they would be kept safe. You lied. I believe nothing you offer me now."

That night Ramsay managed to snare a very young new boy who has never been to jail before. As he tortured and raped him, he thought of his little pet. This boy doesn't know how lucky he is yet, to have Ramsay to protect him from the others. Just like he should be doing for Reek right now. They won't allow any contact between Reek, Ramsay or Sansa. It makes Ramsay hurt to know he will not see his pets again before they all die. But at least Roose won't be able to reach them in death. He listens to the muffled screams of his victim and licks up the blood slowly thinking, don't worry, Reek, soon we will be together forever. We shall wrap ourselves in Sansa's long red hair and we will all be safe from HIM. 


	4. Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We travel the dark pathways of some special memories of Roose Bolton's.

Roose parked his Mercedes and went into the spacious mansion. Thank goodness his family has left him a sizable inheritance and home. First losing his license to practice pediatric psychiatry then this trial that cost him a fortune. He got himself a cup of tea and entered his study. Sitting in his leather chair at the desk, Roose leans back and looks up at his shelves. Some were full of books, texts he has referred to through the years. Four of them were books he had written himself on his findings, his research into disturbed children. The accusations that he created the traumas or made children sicker just for his own glory was just the rantings of ignorant minds. For years Roose's reputation withstood the onslaught til too many bleeding hearts came out for mental health. Suddenly, institutions were closed and doctors stripped of careers left and right by a new generation of caregivers. His eyes looked to other shelves that held a strange assortment of childish items. Each thing was something that he has taken from important or favored patients Roose wants to remember. He supposed it was fair to call them trophies, though he felt it was a crass way to say it. Alive or deceased, Roose remembers each of these kids fondly and thinks of these items as a little piece of them he could keep forever. So in his mind, they are still young and weak, vulnerable and his. A stuffed unicorn with missing eyes made him smirk. This had belonged to Ramsay's mother.

When the young teen girl was sent to Roose, she was holding the thing in her hands. She was ordered by the judge to these sessions after robbing a store with her druggie boyfriend. Both of them were addicted to heroin and Roose had gotten her straight from detox. It took very little to get the girl addicted to uppers and downers he prescribed instead. It was amazing the things she would do to get more from him. Roose usually wore a condom when he fucked her, after all who knew what her boyfriend could've given her? One night her boyfriend was murdered by a drug dealer and the girl tried to kill herself. Roose had seen her in her parent's home, in her bedroom. The sight of the girl so pale, her wrists bound and stitched, it turned him on. More so, knowing her parents were right downstairs. So after giving the girl a shot of morphine for which she was grateful, he fucked her harder than ever before. He had no condoms on him at the time and he just couldn't resist. When the girl became pregnant, Roose tried to make her get an abortion. The girl panicked and fled out the clinic window on her family. She never told anyone who got her pregnant, but she never spoke to her family again. Roose thought she would die a junkie and her child with her in some dirty crack-house somewhere.

It was a shock when Social Services showed up a few years later with a dirty, disheveled little boy. Apparently, she had the baby and tried her best to care for it. Except the girl didn't take to motherhood well and had turned back to harder street drugs. The boy had been beaten and neglected by his mother and it showed in every bruise and scar the boy had. Roose begrudgingly took in this strange unwanted child. How would it look not to, considering his career was based on taking care of children that needed his help? Ramsay had taken only one thing with him from his old home and that was a puppy. Roose did not like animals and told Ramsay that pets with fur were not suited for this house. In a moment of kindness, he waited until Ramsay had gone to bed before strangling the dog. Ramsay learned better quickly to bring animals home. Even those he tried to hide, his father found and killed. After the second animal, Roose started making his son do his own kills as punishment. Roose found ways to make his son useful. He began to do experiments on him. Once for an entire month he made Ramsay live in an entirely grey room with grey clothing. Grey food was even created and Ramsay spent several hours a night in a sensory deprivation tank. Roose recorded everything on video and in an extensive file on his son. Another time he went between giving Ramsay different medications and shock therapy.

He raped Ramsay many times and also beat him, burnt him and home schooled him for years. By the time Ramsay started to attend the private school Roose created, he was flaying and dissecting live creatures for fun. Roose stared at the jar on the shelf and pulled out his cock, thinking of Ramsay. The jar was full of pink sand and in the center was a dead bird that you couldn't see. Roose remembered that day quite vividly. Ramsay had yet again been harboring a pet, this one a bird. Roose got the jar and sand, commanding Ramsay to bury the bird. The nine year old boy did so without hesitation and this time his father saw the glee, almost hidden. The boy had been bringing home pets so his father would let him murder them. Roose came hard to the memory of how he had been so excited. He had created a sociopath as he had hoped would happen. Of course, it was already in the genetics, but how far could it go? Roose enjoyed using humans as tools, as lab rats and to know he has created his own creature was Godlike. As a reward, Roose began to allow Ramsay to torture and kill animals in a lab room. However, Ramsay was lonely, like any little boy, he craved companionship. He became surly and depressed in a way Roose didn't wish to heal with drugs. It would interfere with his experiments to give any medications now that Ramsay was a confirmed sociopath. At least not right now, Roose wanted to see if he could control Ramsay's killing urges without drugs first. Roose had found a wonderful way to kill two birds with one stone.

His eyes shifted to the tear stained faded photo of Theon Greyjoy's mother and sister. Roose pulled himself together slowly while staring at the picture. He smiled remembering such sad, fearful eyes and his own voice saying, "A pity but when I tell them what you told me, they will put your father away. Your mother is mentally incapable of holding a job, I wonder how soon she and your sister will starve to death? Of course, if we remove you from the home, your father can stay with them, care for them. After all, you were the only one he hated enough to beat. Even your mother and sister only tolerated you, otherwise they would have saved you. Or at least tried to get you to a hospital. Ramsay, my son, he has taken a liking to you. He would protect you, care for you, even love you. Don't you think it is time you deserved to have someone really love and care for you?" As Roose stood up, his eyes fell upon Sansa's locket from her abusive boyfriend Joffery. Another ghostly voice came back and so did a pale terrified Cat Stark, a woman he had despised. "If I tell the courts the truth as I was appointed to do, they will convict her of murder. You allowed a young girl to be abused badly enough that she wanted to kill her boyfriend rather than seek your help. How will this make your family look? Not to mention Sansa herself? My son needs a wife, they are both almost finished with school. They are not that young, Cat. Think of those children at home, of your husband and son. What if they ever found out how bad it really was? And that you knew some of it, a lot of it, in fact. Your daughter has needed someone to hear her for so long."

Ah, his perfect little children are gone now. It is a pity but he already has his eye on a new location. He knows where the mistakes are now, Roose is ready to try again.


	5. A Throw Away Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon Greyjoy's family and how he met the Boltons.

Theon Greyjoy was the youngest and most hated child of Balon Greyjoy. It wasn't a justifiable hatred, just a smoldering disgust for this boy. The truth might be that Balon was finally caught hard and heavy by his business failings. They went from near kings to a few fishing companies that were way too close to the red. Maybe the declining mental health of his wife was eating him alive. She has always been weak minded, he married her for money and family connections, not for love. Balon never had more than a mild affection for her, but now he cringed when Alannys came to close to him. As if her tearful delusional madness could somehow be passed on to him. Yet Balon had certainly noted that both his wife's illness and his fishing dynasty all worsened around his last son's birth. Nothing the boy could do was right, brought any joy or pride to the man. While his daughter and older sons won awards in yachting and swimming, Theon never got more than second prize. He was born too small, had colic and as a toddler suffered constant colds, as well as strange allergies. The boy was allergic to seafood and that alone made him an alien among his siblings and father.

His mother tried to make up for it, so did his sister to some extent. They read stories and sang songs, sometimes even taking him to the movies. But his mother was taken to wandering away, leaving the terrified child alone in public locations. Asha tried to replace her, but she was a young girl taken to impatience and temper. She nearly drowned Theon teaching him to swim. Theon's brothers beat and bullied him incessantly when they were around, which was never often luckily. Balon was almost always home now and he beat Theon enough for all of them. Balon forced the boy to eat under the table, as the sight of him made Balon go off his food. He would only allow the amount of food that could fit on a saucer at each meal for Theon. He said this was because the boy was so puny, it was a waste to feed him. Even when his father beat him with a stick of firewood and broke his back, it was three days before he saw a hospital. Alannys and Asha brought him water and a blanket, but left him where his father ordered. Right on the cold stone floor on the patio. It was all weekend that he lay there, Theon cried and begged for help but was ignored. On Monday, the mailman found him and called an ambulance.

Theon was removed from home for five months while he healed and Balon attended anger management courses. The man still had enough sway left to keep himself out of jail and get his son back home quietly. After that, things changed between father and son, but not for any better. Balon stuck to a belt and fists after that but beat Theon much more often. For his part, the boy had started to rebel in his own way. An arrogant grin plastered itself on his face and he became the class clown. At school he was a braggart, an attention whore he was called by a teacher once, just in earshot. Theon had no idea what that meant at the time, but when he asked Asha, she told him that it meant his father would beat him more for it. One day Theon came home from school to find Balon raging drunk and Asha in tears. With an ashen face, Asha told her brother that they just got word that their brothers were dead. The boat they were on capsized. Alannys had to be checked into a hospital for two months until her medication was adjusted. During this time, if Asha didn't cook or go shopping, there was no food at all. Balon drank and raged while beating Theon if he caught sight of him. The teachers were used to bruises on the boy, used to his thinness and never questioned. If the boy were less arrogant, maybe they would have said something, then again, he was Balon Greyjoy's son. The Greyjoy's have been long hated and feared, their downfall was amusing to the fishing town long stuck under their boot. So even this little child's suffering was justified to these hardened folks.

Alannys came back but was needing care herself. She suffered periods of time where she lay in bed and never moved for days on end. Asha was starting to drink nearly as heavily as her father, breaking under the stress of a full time job and caring for the family. Balon started to burn his son with cigars, hit him with a bat and lock him in the closet for the full weekend. One night when Theon was cleaning up after dinner, he accidentally dropped and broke a glass. This made his already drunk and angry father explode in an out of control frenzy of violence. He beat the boy bloody but this one night, it just wasn't enough. When Theon was curled on the floor, sobbing and spitting blood, Alannys wandered into the room, not aware of the situation or not caring. Balon swung without thinking and sent his wife reeling into a wall. Something seemed to snap in Theon then when he saw his hated father hurting his mother. Theon was on his feet and the butcher knife was in his hand, everything then came in flashes. His father's face full of shock and hatred, blood from the sharp silver blade, his mother screaming for help on the phone. When the police showed, Theon was sitting under the table, rocking back and forth. His father was laying on the floor, bleeding and his mother was crying over him. Theon cried when the police took him away. He thought he was going to jail forever or maybe the electric chair.

Instead he was put in a hospital where he took medication that made him sleepy. The doctors and nurses told him that his father was in surgery. Then they told him that Balon was healing and would be perfectly fine again soon. No one ever visited Theon nor called or sent letters. He was abandoned and forgotten. This made Theon cry, at first in heartbreak and then in relief. No more pain, no more being afraid all the time or eating under tables if he ate at all. Theon did well enough that it was decided he be transferred to a private school owned by Dr. Roose Bolton. It was paid for by Balon of course, for the courts had decided one thing. That it was not safe for Theon and Balon to exist in the same household. So a social worker came and escorted the boy to Dreadfort School, a towering grey set of buildings that seemed straight from a horror movie. "How lucky a boy you are." Trilled the overworked woman as she pushed the terrified boy towards a set of stone steps. "The seventh grade class here is a very small one, you will recieve much needed attention. Also, I have been assured that Dr. Bolton himself will be your doctor. Look, do you see that boy at the door? The one smiling right at you? He is Ramsay, Dr.Bolton's son and he will show you around while I see to your paperwork. Good luck, Theon. I do hope you take advantage of this amazing opportunity to change your life for the better." 


	6. The Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's early childhood and how she learned to hate.

Sansa remembers the best times were when it was her and Robb with their parents. Mother always was a strict woman  and Sansa always remembers her mother carrying a large stomach. Always pregnant, with a baby in one arm, Cat had little time to coddle the older children. A large father who was always like a deity to Sansa went on long business trips but always brought home presents. Unlike mother who was full of chores and rules, father had a large lap and could read or sing all night. He would play with his son and daughter for a whole day to make up being suddenly gone for another month. Robb was Sansa's best playmate at home and her favorite game was forced upon him constantly. Sansa would be a princess, usually in distress and Robb was the powerful king coming to save her. Sometimes they would have friends over and then the game got even better. Robb would command his army and they would fight against the powerful forces holding his princess. Sansa remembers the day she discovered her brother was no king and her father was no deity.

It was just after her mother gave birth to Rickon that her father brought Jon home. Her father confessed something that made the world go black for them all. In horror, the children watched as their mother had to be told of her husband's other family. They saw their mother turn ugly with rage and hit their father's face so hard, he was bruised for a month. Sometimes her father has been living with another woman and he had made a child with her. Now the woman was dead and here was this boy. A stranger that is supposed to be her brother, half brother. Sansa watched her mother go from a chilly woman to a stone lady. Cat was known to use a wooden spoon or her hard hands on her children if she felt it was needed. However, Jon received enough for it be considered abuse and was by the school. The authorities got involved when Cat hit the boy with a rolling pin and he had a fractured skull. Sansa remembers her mother standing there, breathing heavy. Her eyes were wild and shifting endlessly as she stood over the bleeding, unconscious boy. "Little bastard deserved it. He was told so many times, so many times did I tell him never to wear shoes in my clean house! Robb, get mother the phone. Jon wants to cause more problems for us by needing a doctor."

The doctors and social services began to show up at the house. They spoke with everyone and made surprise visits for some time afterwards. Cat and Jon were both put into therapy together. Luckily, Ned's money and connections could get them appointments with Dr. Roose Bolton. He was to help Jon and Cat bridge that gap between them.  Roose was delighted to help such a prominent family as the Starks. With a very healthy dose of Valium for Cat and some private work with Jon, Roose seemed to help. Roose convinced Jon that if he stays quiet, polite and very forgiving, his step mother would become calmer. During this time period while they were carefully watching Cat and Jon do their therapy, Ned stayed around more. Father was helping with the chores and children, Sansa would assist him. Skipping besides her father, carrying the sheets, helping her father make the bed and put new bedding in the crib. Sansa would make lemon cakes in her little pink Kids First Oven and serve them to Robb and father. They would wince but eat it anyway, letting Sansa create a tea party for them. It didn't escape the kids that their parents were no longer sharing a room. This made Sansa very sad and she often would go into her fathers room at night. She would snuggle against his large warmth as he slept.

One night Sansa heard her father and mother fighting downstairs. She went into her father's room and curled up in the empty bed that smelled like him. It smelled like comfort and safety. The yelling lasted for quite a long time, then it was silent except fro the sounds of her mother going to bed. Sansa drifted off to sleep until she heard her father enter the room. He ripped off his clothing and was very clumsy as he climbed into his pajamas. Sansa startled him when he nearly fell into his bed. He stunk of whiskey and stared at his little girl. "You look just like her, Sansa. Just like your mother, but younger and prettier. You have always been such a good girl, you deserve better than this." She did not understand his rambling nor his heavy hand patting her hair. Ignoring the disturbing things, Sansa tried to snuggle against her father to sleep. "Sweetheart, don't squirm around, not..not right now. I am not thinking well, love." Sansa felt a hard bulge that was nearly pressing into her bum and she went still, scared but not sure why. Hoping her father would sleep, Sansa tried to stay very quiet and still.

For a time it seemed that her father was asleep then something happened. His hands were touching parts of her he had never touched before. Fingers were flicking at her nipples and that hard thing was rubbing against her. Sansa tried to move away and her father pulled her over onto her back. "Be a good girl for me, sweetie. I am so lonely and your mother, she..won't...just stay a good girl for me." A large hand pressed on her mouth when Sansa tried to speak then scream. Her nails pressed hard into her palms as her father plunged into her. It was painful, it was a nightmare and it was disgusting to her. Without thinking, as her father sobbed and drunkenly thrust into her, Sansa scratched at his face. "Be a good girl, not a fucking cold savage cunt like your mother!" Her father snarled in a tone Sansa has never heard before. He thrust even harder and Sansa tried to stay still and take her mind elsewhere. Drunk and full of suppressed lust, the man was savage. The whole time he was raping her, he kept rambling, telling Sansa what a good girl she was. Telling her that he needed this so badly, that it was only his little girl who could help him. That if she loved him, she would know he loved her back and would want him to have this. That she made him feel very good. "I know it hurts baby, but you will get used to it, I promise. I can even make this feel good, just right now, I need this too much. Good girl, almost there now."

The babbling had been heard and to Sansa's horror, she saw over her thrusting father, the door open. Just then her father gave a shove into her so deep that Sansa screamed under his hand. With a shudder and a groan her father began to strain, so deeply in her. As Ned came, he noticed his wife staring at him, next to the bed now. Her face was stone, lips in a thin line of rage. "You sick man. How could I ever have let you touch me, much less marry me? Get off her if you are done. You yell at me for bringing problems to our house with your bastard, yet, what have you done? What happens if she needs stitches or if she tells a teacher?" Ned rolled off his sobbing daughter and to the side away from his wife. "I'm drunk. Wasn't thinking..didn't meant to...:: Drunkenly, he muttered then passed out. Leaving his small daughter ripped and bleeding on his bed. Sansa cried and begged her mother for help then regretted it. The woman dragged her by her hair to the tub and roughly washed her daughter. Grimly, the woman explained to Sansa what a tampon was and then inserted one to stop the damned bleeding. It hurt badly, almost as bad as her parents have hurt her. Cat told Sansa that since she started this problem,she must live with it.

Sansa was put into her own bed in a clean nightgown and stared at the ceiling. Her body shuddered with cramps and she threw up into her wastebasket. Her parents have taught her something new tonight. Hate.


	7. MY Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay saw him and thought, oh, there you are. finally, I found you, pet. For a horrifying moment Ramsay thought there were tears in his eyes.

Ramsay shifted bored waiting for that Osha cunt to bring the new student along. Looks like she was having trouble getting him out of the car. Some kid named Theon Greyjoy, tried to kill his father. Ramsay was rather interested about that one, he was always interested to hear details. During group therapy no one was more attentive than Roose's son. Not so much during class not that any teacher could complain, his lessons were fine. Ramsay was grateful everyday that his father had finally let him go to school. He was never so happy, actually he had NEVER felt happy in his life..until he left that house. Ramsay cried and his father thought it was fear, but it wasn't at all. It was sweet joy, blessed relief of a weight, of a terror. He knew that all his feelings must be known to and recorded by his father. Most of the time Ramsay kept himself blank to never reveal secrets. It was the one thing he had against his father, was to keep just something to himself. Something not recorded, written and dissected until it was either gone or permanently lodged. Tears cannot be hidden and so Ramsay must confess. "I am happy. It made me cry because I will have friends now. Be in a place with other kids that I can talk to. To leave the house, I always felt trapped and so lonely."

School was a dreary building with bad heating, the teachers were good at their jobs. However, they were not inclined to kindness and they believed in corporal punishment. Gods help you if you ended up needing "Student Support". It was a nice way to say,, welcome to the beating, enjoy the solitary and darkness of our cabinet! Then there were all the tests Roose conducts on everyone. So it was common to be trying to study for a test and have someone stand up screaming. Another person could be reading at a college level, a twist of medication and that kid is struggling through Green Eggs and Ham. It wasn't all bad though, Ramsay enjoyed the group therapies, he loved the stories and fantasized over many of them. The students themselves he liked as well. His father told him that every kid will be nice and do anything for him. But it will be because of his father and Ramsay decided he didn't care. At any cost, he will make them all want to be with him. Even the most meek student in there will come to his side at a snap of his fingers. Ramsay did get his father to concede that he was learning at the top in his social skills class. He can be a bully or a charming diplomat depending on the situation. When his father asked him why he thought it was his best strength, Ramsay smirked. "I see it as baiting, I can use this as a trap, as a weapon or a shield."

One of his best practices was to bring the new ones inside. He just loves to play with the fresh meat. Ramsay had been the first at the school and so every student must come through him. With the eyes of a predator, he will assess them and know his prey. Or recognize a fellow predator. Every student that was here was picked because of a violent act that caused death or severe damage. That doesn't mean that the kids will be violent or dangerous here, it could have been caused by a fluke. A twitch in their minds due to being victimized, those kids are still victims. They are broken and Ramsay always gets a tingle of excitement. Toys, these are prey and already would know it. Whenever there is a new victim he will eventually try to make them into a pet. Sometimes Ramsay figures out really fast they are not right for it. They are released with the tearful assurances they give to never tell, to always come when called, if he wants them. Others he will keep for a longer time period, hoping it will get better. It never did and he eventually let them go.The kids that came in as fellow predators were just as fun. First they will know each other for what they are, then there will be circling. Eventually comes the challenging and Ramsay has never lost yet. They follow his directions, they all share new crimes and go over old ones.

Whether they are eleven or seventeen, boy or girl, doesn't matter. Prey or predator will have this ritual, Ramsay likes his rituals, it was a comfort. Eyes that were full of fear or anger would meet his and every time as they recognized each other, like animals. Their eyes would flash with the a second of comfort, this was known, they all needed this recognition deep down inside. Regardless of their status, Ramsay treated everyone of them to the same type of greeting. With a deep courtesy and politeness, sprinkled with charm, Ramsay welcomed them inside. He would be the spider taking the flies into the web and he loved it. Even the toughest of boys that entered here would cower and cry before his father. They would grovel and beg at student support counselors just to be allowed to take a piss. These kids had no idea yet what would or could happen here and Ramsay felt like the hunter baiting its prey. So each student got a very soothing introduction into the school. He used small jokes and was able to explain everything that would put the student at ease. Later as the reality struck them one by one, Ramsay would delight in it. So he was impatient to meet this new student, a killer of fathers, that was fun. It could be another boy to add in his group. Or another shrinking one that he can play with. He realized that for the first time, he wasn't thinking of judging prey as a pet. The last one, a pretty girl broke so badly under his disappointment that his father noticed and Ramsay was punished. Why bother to suffer this anymore? He might kill the next one that isn't right and what would his father do to him for that? It was a question he put to his father after his seven days of beatings. "I might consider a lobotomy for a boy who has no control at all. That kind of boy is useless."

Taking it to heart now, Ramsay just wanted to get started with his comforting rituals. Then the irritated social worker began to drag this thin boy forward. Slight of build, tousled longish hair, nice looking, but that isn't what made Ramsay lose his breath. This Theon had a arrogant grin on his face and his chin was thrust out aggressively. It didn't matter in the least, once the predator in Ramsay took that first look. A fine trembling was all over the boy, as if he were a tiny puppy lost in the cold. Those eyes, Ramsay wanted to cut them out and hold them, he wanted to stare, falling in. He wanted to force the boy to look at his own eyes until Ramsay could drink in everything there. Those large oceans were full of swimming things. Fear wrapped around him like an intoxicating smell and Ramsay loved it. There was a sadness, a knowledge of pain, an acceptance of never being liked and a desire to change it at any cost. Weakness was there, it was hidden so well, but this hunter was the best and he tracked it. When Theon finally met Ramsay's eyes there it was. A flash. Prey trembled before the hunter. It was fast and powerful, silent. Then it was over and Ramsay became the charming boy. On the outside there was ritual and it was the same as always. The inside of this lonely boy searching for a pet was rejoicing. It was painful, sweet agony that he cannot just take the boy in his arms now. Grab his neck and make him understand, not wait through a long hunt. If only Ramsay could just say, I am here. It is alright, you want this, you were always meant to be this for me. Just tell me you are my loving pet and come to me.

The arrogant smirk told Ramsay they would have to play the game until he caught him. This prey still thought it might be able to pretend to be a predator. Ramsay can be kind, gentle and give his puppy time to nip and play. He will be a very good owner, he has thought of it for so long. Roose had made Ramsay go over and over how he wanted to treat a human pet. His father had given permission to have a pet if he kept his control without severely injuring it. Roose had painfully reminded Ramsay the last time of this as well as other rules for catching and keeping pets.  I must follow the rules set out for me on this, or father might take him away from me. Be charming, be funny and gentle as needed with him. Let him think he can be equal, Ramsay will give Theon his false chance to be a tough guy. Let him have his time to be here and see what can happen to little lost puppies that need protection. Ramsay will be there for every time his boys hurt the poor doggie. It hurt deep down to think of letting them touch his pretty little pet, but it was needed. His little boy needed to learn his place, to need Ramsay. Theon needed to be brought down so Ramsay can lift him up. Right into his arms and by the time Theon sees the trick, it will be too late. This boy, he is MY BOY and not this arrogant Theon. To his horror for a moment Ramsay thought he might cry. My pet, I am here, it is okay now.


	8. Sing for Me, Broken Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick and Dany go on a very disturbing mission to find a single victim of Roose Bolton to give them information.

Podrick carefully read the last chapter, he was so intent on the material, he never saw Dany. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Stammering, he tried to wipe the coffee off of Dany's white dress. "Oh, I am sorry. Send me the cleaning bill and I'll pay it!" The irritated blonde struck Podrick's hands away and griped, "You can't afford my cleaning bills. Just stop touching me, you are making it worse! What are you reading that is so good you can't look where you are walking?" Shrugging, Podrick held up one of the last books Roose had written. Shaking her head with disgust Dany asked him why he would read such shit.

"The trials are over, there is no need to find anything further in his word for the defense. Can you honestly tell me you like his books? What he has done to those children, it should have cost that man more than just his license. Is that the one about the school? I threw up twice reading it, though it wasn't the worst book. Why are you reading those again?"  "Because like you, I can't let this go. Roose isn't my client, Ramsay, Sansa and Theon are. Regardless of how Tyrion views it, I am only working for my clients. And they are quite simply being fucked over by Roose Bolton. You and I both know it, Tyrion knows it and Stannis knows it. Every incarcerated teacher and student from his school, they know it. I mean, look at all this shit he did at this school, he hired every person, handpicked every student. They all end up in prison or in crazy house and he just loses his license and the school? Every single student and teacher confessed their crimes but no one blamed Roose. All evidence led to everyone but him somehow. Yet he is writing a fucking confession, boasting in these books. I need to get Sansa and Theon into mental institutions, then Ramsay will know I am for real. He will tell me then, I know he will. Help me out, Dany. Help me nail that sadistic fucking quack."

  Dany stared at the impassioned boy then shook her head a bit. "I can't persuade Stannis to change the execution orders unless I can give him something, some proof. Proof that they were manipulated by Roose into what they had done. I need a witness telling us something that can give us a reason to feel we can nail him. We can start interviewing some of the inmates again. Maybe in light of the trials or with the times spent in jail or therapy someone is willing to give information now. It is something to start with." "I'll take it!" Podrick grinned then nearly leaped around like an eager puppy while Dany cancelled her minor appointments for the day. 

By late afternoon the optimism had died down and both of them were bone achingly tired. Tormund just growled at them to fuck off and tried to lunge at them. Locke simply sat there picking his teeth with a matchbook and leering at Dany. Luton was so medicated, he couldn't figure out who they were at the prison mental facility. They found Skinner was back in isolation again. In a padded small room, throwing himself about, sobbing and screaming. Damon was standing in a corner not moving. He was huge and the pajamas given to him still did not fit right. There was no one to care or bring him any new clothing. Tyrion was this man's lawyer, he represented every one of these boys and teachers for Roose Bolton. So kind. Dany tried to speak to the silent giant and the small eyes darted to see her. A growl, a deep one came from his chest. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you. Lady, you need to get away from me right the fuck now." One of the attendants came closer and said, "Miss, he doesn't do well around woman, please leave him alone. He will explode and end up in isolation. Damon has been really trying to work through things, this could set him back." Nodding, Dany quickly left the room, hiding her pity for these poor boys.

"Can I speak with you, Damon? Or do you want me to leave too?" Podrick asked, staying very still and speaking softly. "Are you here from Roose?" Damon asked, pressing his forehead to the wall. "Tell him I am doing very good. Tell him I am behaving." The attendant gave Podrick a mean look as Damon began to whack his head softly against the wall. "No, big buddy. It is alright, why don't we go to your room? I am going to get you a chocolate pudding, you love those, right? Come on now, we can calm down and have some pudding." Podrick watched as the large shaking young man let the orderly walk him like a child to his room. This man was convicted on charges of rape, extreme violent acts and murder. Yet, all he felt now was a wretched misery for this tortured, terrified insane boy.  In a way, Tyrion did do the best he could for these boys. He got them all guilty by reason of insanity and at least here there is pudding instead of Roose Bolton.

The last stop and Dany was already heavy with defeat. Podrick refused to believe they couldn't find someone. So they sat across a table from Petyr Baelish. In spite of being in prison, the man acted as if he were receiving visitors to his grand home. Elegant even in his prison jumper, the man leaned back and gave a charming smile. "How may I help the two of you? I did not expect that I would be seeing either of you again. Has something changed in my case?" Dany smiled back and said, "No. You will serve out a full ten years unless you get out early for good behavior, which we are all sure you will. Not a very harsh sentence for some of the things you have done." Podrick bit his tongue, glaring at Dany. With a predatory light in his eyes, Petyr leaned closer and spoke very softly. "Really? What exactly did I really do? I took a bunch of young disturbed children and taught them how to act in the real world. I never tested on them, never broke their bones or made them do sexual favors for me. I did not participate in hunts, or in any crimes. I taught them how to survive for when they left our protective circle. I gave them the skills to go into the world and pretend they are normal, so they can be accepted. What they chose to use the information for, it's not my fault."

"It is not your fault. Help me prove that and I will have your sentence reduced." Dany shot back and Petyr cocked his head. "You are very pretty and driven. I like that in a woman, I wish we had met under different circumstances. If I sang like a pretty bird for you, do you think either of us would live long, sweetheart? You should stop digging before you dig yourself into a grave." Podrick looked flatly at Petyr and finally spoke. "Sansa is dying. She is no longer eating, since she has been giving a death sentence, they decided it was pointless to force her onto a feeding tube. She will be dead long before the date of injection.  I am not stupid, I was there the whole trial, remember? I was part of your defense team. You love that girl, I don't know why or how and I won't ask either. I am not here to judge you, but help me save her. I can get Sansa into a good mental facility where they can help her. Petyr, do it for her. Just give us something, anything at all. No matter how small, anything so I can stay her execution date and get her help. Do you really believe this should be her fate?"

Petyr sat for a moment staring at Podrick then he slowly nodded. "You are correct. I was fond of all my students, but Sansa was..special to me. I knew her before she came to our school, I was a friend of her mother. It still hurts knowing that Cat killed herself. She was a good friend of mine for many years and I took Sansa in to help both of them. To help that cursed fucking family and now I wish I did things differently. I should have taken that broken little dove and ran like hell with her. We should have gone to the city, or to another country, anywhere far from where we wallowed for years. Yes, I will help Sansa for you, but I cannot give you much. I enjoy living in spite of my current circumstances. So here is what I will offer you, I can give you small cryptic riddles that you can try digging for. Or, you can promise me witness protection program and ten years of supervised parole. You will see that Sansa is moved to a mental facility that has no connections to Roose at all. No way for him to reach her anyway, since you will also put her into Witness protection. Roose must never be able to reach either of us" Dany leaned forward, nearly into the smug face. "And what makes you think I would ever offer you such a deal? That Stannis would ever accept that?" "I will tell you everything. Including where Roose keeps every student journal. I will pour out stories that you have never heard, but I can easily verify for you. Such as where some bodies are, where they came from and how they got there. I also know where Roose kept his tapes on each student. His son alone is a treasure of nightmarish tales that will make Davos cry. So what do you think? How badly would you like to see Roose behind bars?"

It took Podrick and Dany four hours to get Stannis to agree. "First that slimy weasel better produce truth to some of his words. I want him to show us where some of the hunting bodies are. He does that and we take this deal." Tyrion was standing in the lobby when Dany and Podrick left the room. Pointing at Podrick, Tyrion said, "You went behind my back to help her? Traitor, get back to the office and think of how to write your resignation. I am not ready to speak to you yet, go." Podrick sighed and left. "Dany, you need to stop this right now. You don't need to go so far all the time. I am nearly begging you here as a friend, to let this go before you get hurt." Dany glared down at Tyrion and gritted out, "Are you actually threatening me?" Shaking his head, Tyrion said, "I am not threatening you. It is not me that is putting you in danger. I have enjoyed our breakfasts and our challenges through the years. It would grieve me to not have that anymore. Stop before you get the wrong kind of attention." Dany watched Tyrion leave and felt a chill. Shaking it off, Dany went to prepare for questioning Petyr Baelish on the bodies for the next day.


	9. Father, Create Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at Skinner's testimony to Dany and Stannis that landed him in the asylum. We see a quick glimpse of how Roose has such control over the killers, but cannot be charged for murder.

You want me to say something about Roose Bolton? Sure, sure I will, okay, yeah. Tell you what, that man saved me, fucking saved me! I chose the name Skinner because that is how much I hate my family. Roose heard me, he saw what they were like, he knew. I learned what I needed to there, I had friends, others like me. I never minded the medication or the tests. It was just part of it, sometimes a little scary but mostly harmless. Man, I am sick of your fucking questions, over and over. Give me a smoke and some whiskey, I'll talk more then. NO..you stupid cunt, for the hundredth time Roose never told us to kill anyone! It was never like that..okay...one last fucking time, just shut the hell up and listen!

Alright. There are two types of people, predators and prey. It is a natural thing, you can't change it or deny, it is there and others can sense it.  We all ended up at Roose's school because we were pure that way...pure predators, pure prey. Roose let us hone our skills but he never brought us someone to hurt, or...told us a name and said go kill that one. It was NEVER like that...okay, there is this one time, one of my favorite memories..listen. Roose let us watch movies, he picked them though and studied our reactions. Like one time he made us all watch this cartoon called Watership Down and Jeyne cried for two weeks after. He really got interested and made her answer questions till she was nearly suicidal. Locke bought the books and made it a class project to read and discuss. Roose brought a cage of rabbits and Jeyne's job was to care for them. When they got fat, Roose made Jeyne kill them one by one for dinner. Soon as Roose had the answers he needed he gave her pills that made her feel all better. Jeyne was given a reward for good participation and got to leave school grounds! Bought herself a new dress and shoes with Roose Bolton's money and Ramsay's escort. I mean, that is how it was! It was fair enough.

So one night Roose sent us a movie to watch, this was an old, bizarre one. It was called A Clockwork Orange and this is where the world sort of exploded for me. For us, the boys...Ramsay's Boys, you call us. I like that actually. It fits. Roose let us watch this one as much as we wanted and for once, his questions didn't bug us. Me, Ramsay, Damon,  Luton, Yellow Dick and Alyn. We became obsessed with the movie, we knew every line, every movement. We got Locke to order us the book and help us read it in class. The movie and book bored Ros and really bugged Jeyne. Theon didn't give any opinion except to shut his eyes until Ramsay noticed him do it. By then, he was already starting to change to Reek. He wasn't a real predator anyway, he belonged with Jeyne and Ros, crying helplessly or something. Yeah, Ros and Jeyne were killers true, but they are still prey, just dangerous prey, otherwise, they wouldn't be dead, would they? They followed orders no matter what those orders were. That is why they killed or out of fear and anger. Not for joy or the pleasure of the kill. Oh, yeah..so Clockwork Orange..we loved it and started to get more into it. Even talking in screwed up accents in the gibberish language from the book.

On Halloween, Roose gave us the outfits, it was exact. Even down to the fucking codpieces and then he gave us rules. Not orders, rules. No cities, or towns, stay away from open stores, don't go near populated places and do not target any trick or treating kids. We obeyed, he knows best and we were so grateful and excited to try this out! So we wandered for a while, we destroyed empty stores and beat some homeless dude to death. Those billy clubs really can pack a wallop, it was awesome! Then we saw the farmhouse, way out where no one can hear anything. We knew better than to try knocking at the door. We saw an open window and came through it. Just like the movie, we were Gods and these folks the fear, they screamed and begged before the end! It was lovely, I just cannot even tell you how it was, how if felt to be so free. Damon did a scene from the movie, well sort of...we had no huge penis statue of course...so he smashed the elderly woman's face in with a large ceramic cat. It took a few hits but her face just crumpled in like paper. Ramsay was the first to get to fuck the nurse who took care of the lady. He sang Singing In the Rain just like Alex does. He sings better than that actor though, like an angel. We took that bitch every which way we could. After, she crawled, begged and sucked our cocks before we killed her. Just like the movie, we made her cut her own wrists, so she could commit suicide. She began to twitch and cool, I felt her pretty titties till she died. Oh, sorry, too graphic for you, cunt?

We went home after, told Roose everything. Of course, for like months, he questioned us on this and then it was over. No more Clockwork Orange movie or book allowed, we were on something new. A new med, new schedule that included no media at all for two months. You see, that is how things worked there. Roose never told us to kill anybody, he only records what you have done. Am I scared of Roose Bolton? Are you scared of your God, lady? I mean you praise and worship your deity but wouldn't you grovel at his power? Wouldn't you wonder, what if he just squashes me, or eats me because he can? Yeah, I am scared of Roose Bolton. Do I think I am insane? I think I am a pure predator that is stuck in the wrong part of the world. I am always going to be a killer, a prowling beast, it's just my nature. Does that mean I am crazy or just guilty, I don't know. Predators don't have time to worry about that shit. It is eat or be eaten, and I plan not to be swallowed up any further, thanks. Oh, don't start that shit up again with me! I have told you everything now. The school wasn't always that way, we had good times too! And we did learn regular stuff and do regular teen stuff. It wasn't as bad as you all keep saying it was. How the fuck would you know, you weren't there, we were! I know more about it than you do! I am sick of speaking with you, I wish I could fuck you I wish I could skin you. I would fuck Jeyne while she had to skin rabbits sometimes. I came harder to the screaming of the rabbits than to her sobbing over having to do it. I wonder if you would scream like they did, like Jeyne did when I finally skinned her? GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME! I AM NOT CRAZY AND HEY CUNT, WANNA FIND OUT? WANNA SEE WHAT I CAN DO..WANNA KNOW ABOUT CLOCKWORK ORANGE I CAN GIVE YOU A FUCKING DEMONSTRATION! I CAN-

Stannis had suffered no difficulties in deciding Skinner was insane. He was sentenced to live and die within a high security prison for the criminally insane. Such a shame to spend a twenty fifth birthday, screaming and pissing the floor in the "quiet room".


	10. Sing Til You Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa doesn't wish to sing for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: chapter is very graphic sexual abuse.

You want me to sing like a pretty birdie for you, lady? Why do I talk like the boys when I have high society tones? Why do you have to ask me so many FUCKING questions? Today I WANT to talk this way, I don't want to sing pretty for you today. I heard what you let them do to Reek! I know what you did to Ramsay! So fuck yourself, this is all you get today. What should I answer questions to, huh...oh fuck off! Stannis, you aren't even in your robes. Go ahead fine me, I can afford it. Tyrion, if you explain how this trial will work one more time I swear to all the Gods, I will bite your eye out. Then it can match your fucked up nose. How did that happen again? Yes, I am obstinate today. Treat my husband and our pet right then maybe I will act better. Who do I think I am, mother? I'll tell you what I am, that is even better. I am what caused the death of my father and my brother. I am what caused the death of my best friend Jeyne Poole, she was dead long before they hunted her. I am hate, I am guilt, I am the good little girl that was tainted from the start. I still don't know if the taint was caused by my mother or my father. Maybe both. The only real family I ever had you have locked away from me. So take your questions and FUCK OFF!

 

Sansa was noted to be a well behaved polite little girl with a winning smile. In school, in homes of others and at church, she was a delight to be around. She will sign up for anything, a play, sports, charity, anything to keep her from home. Sansa would engage in the most boring of conversations, thrilling whoever spoke to her. When she had to be home, she did chores, homework and stayed in her room or outside. Once it was obvious that Cat wanted discretion but no part of Ned herself, it got much worse. Ned would call Sansa into his study and make her ride him in his desk chair. He would have her sucking him under the table, Sansa was slowly losing her mind. Sansa discovered she had a special power, one that saved her every time. She could turn to stone pure uncaring, unfeeling rock. A lovely statue that cannot be touched inside. The feeling of cold stone forming around her painful flesh was soothing, calming. She would sob in relief as her grunting, hurting father was shut out. Soon enough Sansa began to wear her stone shell even when her father wasn't touching her. One night he had come in drunk as she was in her nightgown, heading for bed. He was so drunk it didn't occur that this was a lit hallway, he muffled Sansa's pleading and shoved her against the stairs. Ned was just beginning to shout in drunken orgasm over the sobbing girl when he saw Robb.

Just behind Robb stood Cat, furious. "Get off her in the hallway of all places, Ned! Sansa, you need another bath now. Let's go! Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about! Ned, you can explain this to your son...it's your mess, why don't you clean it yourself for once!"

Drip. Plop. Drip. Plop. The growing silver tear hits the bathwater and a small circle shimmers. Sansa watches this as her mother roughly checked her for injuries. "You are fine. Wash yourself and go to bed. For now on, use the backstairs at night." Sansa doesn't bother to wash. Maybe if she stinks, if she stays dirty, he will lose interest. Instead she listens to the voices through the heat register next to the tub. She hears Ned rationalizing to Robb, manipulating him. Of course, this little bird is not old enough to understand that. No, to a nine year old girl who lives in hell with no allies, she heard betrayal. "When a wife cannot perform her duties it falls to the daughter, son. Same as if I were to be unable to perform my duties, you would do them. It was wrong of me to drink and do what I did though. I should not have taken a private thing and made it public. I am sorry for that. Son, if you are curious about what you saw, we can discuss it. If you have interest or want to learn more about sex..." That is when the stone began to lock permanently around her.

Beginning that night, Ned began to bring Robb on some of his visits. Robb touched and looked everywhere, he watched everything his father did to Sansa. The tears and the sobbing did not bother him, in fact it seemed to bring a guilty pleasure to his face. In fact, Robb tried to apologize after watching and touching her that first night. He was shocked when Sansa smacked him in the face and ran away. She never played with him again, except when her father made her play games she hated. Robb has had Sansa use her hands and mouth, but has not penetrated her yet. Her father has been urging him to, but that is when suddenly her brother remembers she has a face. He would look uneasily at Sansa's tears and remember how she screamed when her father was too brutal on her the other night. Ned whispers down to Robb, but Sansa hears of course, he wants her to. "I have never taken her little bum before. We would each try something new. That way we can experience it together, like all our other bonds, son. It can be a special thing." Robb said no, but Sansa knew it wouldn't be long til that nightmare happened. Cat said she was taking all the younger children to her sister's for a visit. Sansa saw Robb and Ned share a look and she knew her time was up. That is why full of guilt and shame Sansa invited her best friend Jeyne Poole to stay until her mother returned. 


	11. Please Take Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon meets Ramsay and the staff. His first impressions of the school are terrifying.

When Theon's eyes met Ramsay's for the first time, there was an electric current that slammed through him. He had a strange image in his head, an urge, a need almost. Theon saw himself fall to his knees, baring his throat and Ramsay ripping it open like a beast. Letting spill all the poison along with the blood, let every bit of rot out and Theon could die clean. Then it ended as if it never happened and Theon followed the boy inside. Ramsay was charming, he made Theon laugh and relax a little. "I bet that woman told you that we were a regular school, like being in boarding school, right?" Nodding, Theon dryly commented, "Oh yes, I know all the things they say are lies, to make us not be difficult." Chuckling, Ramsay put his arm around Theon and there was that zap through the spine, painful but longing. For a brief second, just enough for Roose to see as he walked by with the social worker. The boys had gone frozen with locked eyes, then Theon lowered his eyes and seemed to almost become smaller,limp. Ramsay gave a smile Roose had never seen before on his son's face. It was over and Ramsay nearly seemed to drag Theon to his former position before leading him towards Roose. 

"Welcome to Dreadfort, Theon. I am Dr. Roose Bolton and we shall see a great deal of each other. I am personally involved with every student here. You shall get both an education and exceptional mental treatment beyond most patients ever recieve. My son will show you around the school and your new living quarters. We shall speak after dinner tonight. You may just address me as Sir, I refuse to make my students stand on formality. I think of us all as one big family." Theon tried not to shiver at the pale man who had soulless eyes, he felt them dissecting him. Instinct took over and he inched slowly into Ramsay. That large hand was on his shoulder now and somehow that was better. It felt like a threat, Theon could feel the predators closing in on him. If he had to choose a predator, Theon will take Ramsay. He might just rip out his throat and let him find peace, an end to loneliness and fear filled fury. This doctor wants to take Theon apart like a lab rat and who knows how far he might go? Roose seemed to enjoy and feed off Theon's fear. "Ramsay, finish taking Theon on his tour of the school. I shall see you both later on." "That was the hardest part of the meet and great today. I swear it. Father Mc Creepy has had his Frankenstein moment and we can move along." Theon burst out in nervous laughter as they went faster to get away.

Ramsay was so cheerful it was hard to stay defensive and worried. Luckily, Ramsay said nothing about Theon seeming to like his arm around him. It was almost like the boy knew what Theon needed before Theon himself did. "So we do academics a little different here. It really isn't Roose's main thing, he just wants us to be able to get a high school diploma. So we have Locke, he is our main teacher of all grades and subjects. We are categorized not by grades but by mental status. Look in the room and you'll see what I mean." Theon peeked though the glass window and stared, curious. A tall thin goat faced man was walking about the room, with a long stiff piece of leather, tapping it on his leg. He stopped and helped a large shaking boy trying to tie his shoes. "That is Locke, the goat man. The shaky guy is Damon. Now just last week, he was reading Lord of the Flies and was shooting arrows, killing rabbits. Today he can't add two plus two. Roose has him on some new pill and nutrition program that is really fucking with him. Nothing compared to what that girl right there, the one doing calculus. That is Ros and she had to spend five days in a deprivation chamber. So see? Locke teaches us as we can learn..what we can learn depending on how we have been twisted around. You'll get used to it, happens to all of us."

Theon shivered and said, "Does that lady know? Do the courts know what he does?" Ramsay smirked and led Theon down the hallway. "They don't care. He is a doctor, he is famous for his books and radical ideas. And he is willing to find a place for kids that have nowhere to go but into the system. He only takes killers or those that have the potential to kill. Congratulations, you have made the killer list. Welcome to the family!" Theon gave a small laugh at that, but it sounded too honest and real. Ramsay introduced him to the social and media teacher Petyr Baelish. A bear of a man named Tormund bent down, the man spoke in a low rumble. "I will be your gym teacher. I am also one of the two you will see for Student Support. Crazy or not, killer or not, I do not tolerate disruption and assholes." Theon gulped and nodded. Ramsay introduced Theon to an even taller man that had silently come up behind Theon. "My name is Styr. I teach all outdoor lessons and supervise hunts, chores and I will be your student support if you need it. Don't need it." Nodding, Theon pressed himself against Ramsay. The two men saw the boy's delight and they both suppressed their feelings. Later, when Tormund and Styr were supervising the boys in mowing the lawn, Tormund simply said, "That poor little shit, looks like Ramsay finally found his pet." Styr nodded and smoked deeply on his bone pipe. "Gods, help him. No one else will."

Up winding staircases until they reached what seemed to be a dorm section. Ramsay had pointed out the library, media room and kitchen on the first floor. He explained the next floor was where the tv room, the counseling room where you can go to do calming activities. Another room that had computers, a stereo, pool table and a gaming section. "Our play room." The floor beyond that held the teachers rooms. Here, the top floor is where the students sleep. Each room held two beds, two desks and two dressers. They were big rooms, not bad ones at all, but they were cold. Posters have been hung, some personal touches to the rooms, but they were still institutional in some hidden way. Theon saw two rooms that were definitely feminine. "This room belongs to Jeyne and Ros, you will meet them later on. The next one is Myranda's. She gets her own space since we only have three girls right now. Just to warn you, all three girls lock their doors at night. No matter how much you knock or try and coax them, they won't unlock the door for you. We have all tried and failed. Anyway, here is your room, which luckily is also mine." Theon felt relieved that he shared a room with Ramsay. The boy scares him, but something about Ramsay seemed safe, seemed right deep down. 

After Theon put his meager amount of items away, Ramsay led him back downstairs. "The kids will all be at the nightly counseling session. I will introduce you." Dragging Theon by his large arm hooked around the slighter boy, he brought him into a brightly colored room. Kids were lounging on couches or chairs, an empty desk chair sat before them all. "Oh good, father isn't here yet. Let me introduce to you our family, crazed and fractured as we might be."  


	12. Homicide Kids Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay kept a possessive arm around Theon as he led him into the therapy room. He locked eyes with each student over Theon's ducked head. MINE, was the message and each heard it clearly.

"Let me introduce everyone. That beast of a boy is Damon. Instead of making the most of his junior prom, he skipped it to beat a teacher to death. He claims the man had raped his girlfriend, there is proof of it, in fact. This would cause issues for so many, so best to judge him crazy and send him here." Damon simply muttered for Ramsay to fuck off, he shook too much to fight tonight.  Ramsay turned with a brilliant smile and continued. "The blonde rich shit next to Damon, the one who just untied Damon's shoes again, is Joff." A burst of laughter from all except Damon who shoved Joff off the couch, filled the room. "Joff is here because he really likes hunting with his crossbow. Like house cats, leashed dogs, joggers...oh! And he killed his father on a hunting trip. Rather than even face a trial, mommy threw her special boy to my dad." Joff had no response since Damon was pinning him with log sized legs. "If you want up, you'd better tie my fucking shoes, bitch!" 

Ramsay turned Theon's attention to a tall thin boy who looked like a starving vulture. "May I introduce Skinner! A fine upstanding member of the backwoods who likes to flay things. Living things. No one cared much about what he did in the woods or in his shack. It became a problem when Skinner flayed a young boy from a little private grammar school. It was only the boy's back and stomach, he lived. But Stannis put Skinner here as fast as he could, it was an election year. Next year he will be an adult, then he will become staff. We aren't looking forward to it." Ramsay actually was looking forward to it. Skinner will have off grounds privileges then, and he will do as Ramsay wishes, of course. It was hard to get access to the town below this monstrosity on the hill. Not that the staff couldn't be bribed, depending on the needs, but the cost could be very high. Petyr will bring free tickets for movies or restaurants then wait to see which student could charm Roose into permission. He would grade them according to their success level, those who could not achieve a ticket, were punished. While the others enjoyed the movie or dinner, whoever lost was beaten by Tormund or Styr then had to do extra chores. Tormund and Styr will bring smokes, beer or weed, in exchange for sexual favors. Ramsay idly wondered what Skinner will ask them for in return?

"Oh, Theon, do you enjoy Batman? You remember crazy Catwoman? And deadly Poison Ivy? Oh, and Harley Quinn, the sadistic whore? Well, this is Myranda, the hell child of all three. Sexy, pretty and fucking evil, rotting evil. She is the original mean girl, except she is the one to take it just a bit too far. Her record is very impressive, she has caused two suicides of sad teen girls that lived in a world of pimples and diet cupcakes. Myranda bullied, stalked and threatened boys and girls alike at her schools. Many schools...so many expulsions. The last school there was a boy she liked who would fuck her, but not be her boyfriend. He was going out with a lovely smart cheerleader and Myranda couldn't get her to break up with him. She tried every trick she had and even breaking the girl's nose didn't work. So the poor little Myranda had no choice but to blind the girl with bleach, then force the rest down her throat. The girl died a horrid death, dragon lady wanted to try her as an adult for it. Luckily, it was the same election year as Skinner. Davos himself tossed the feral bitch in here. It takes a lot of sedative to keep her from trying to kill the other girls here, you know." Theon pressed himself into Ramsay's side as the girl stood in one motion and smiled at him. Suddenly, Ramsay seemed to go very still and become larger than he was, growling.

Myranda simply walked past them and went to the snack bar to get some soda. Ramsay resisted the urge to rip her pouty lips off her face. "This little pale bundle of nerves is Jeyne. She is a good girl, honor roll, was an editor of her school newspaper even! Then she decided to kill Ned Stark, a very rich and powerful man, also her daddy's boss. Luckily, since there was evidence that she had been well and truly fucked by old Nedster, she got a trip here instead of jail!" Ramsay laughed along with all the others, but Jeyne wasn't laughing, she was silently cutting herself. Myranda had handed her the sharpened tab off her soda can and Jeyne just started to carve. Theon started to say something but Ramsay cut him off. "Don't worry, she never cuts too deep. Besides father will be here soon and make her stop anyway. This one is Ros, she is a junkie that became a prostitute. A john got too handsy and she cut something very valuable off of him. Next to her that piece of shit is Ben, he used pit bulls to hunt down and kill his bullies at school. Very inventive, I say! And then there is myself. I am here because my father has made sure that I am very dangerous too. So everyone, this is Theon, he tried to kill his daddy. He almost succeeded. Don't worry, Theon, with our help and father's, the next time, you won't almost kill anyone. You'll be damned sure they are dead."    


	13. The Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First came a delicate pale arm, barely any flesh left, not from rot. No dirt skins a person. Then a flash of black hair,raven black, like crow feathers.

Petyr stood next to Stannis and it unnerved Davos for a moment. It occurred to him that since they allowed Peytr to wear street clothing, you couldn't tell which was the criminal. They used the same tailor except somehow the criminal's clothing was much nicer than the judge's. Both watched without expression as the men digging found the exact corpses that Petyr had told them of. Dany and Tyrion were nearly on top of the workers, and the dwarf swore as he recognized a victim.  "Fuck. Oh fuck, Petyr, give me the names again! Because I don't think we have the right body here."

Tilting his head, Petyr said, "What are you talking about? I did not lie, I want this deal. I told you it is Luton, Jeyne Poole and Ros. I can clearly see a bald corpse, all scalped and that should be Luton. The one punctured over and over by a crossbow, that would be Ros. My star little student is right there, I can see Jeyne's long black hair from here, Tyrion. What are you playing at?" Dany nearly ripped her hair out of her head and screamed at Petyr, lack of sleep has caused her to lose control. "Yes, long black hair and a slender build, right? Well, guess who else might look like that Peytr?" Dany stormed off towards a tree trunk and tried to calm herself down.

Tyrion sighed and yelled to Stannis, "It isn't Jeyne Poole, this is Jon Snow. Missing for years, listed as a runaway. Cat Stark was accused of murdering him, remember? There was no proof but her neighbors made her life a living hell over the rumor. That is why she tried to slit her own throat while drunk, recall that Petyr? How did you somehow mistake Jon for Jeyne?"

With a bark of laughter, Petyr shook his head. "Tricky little birds. I had no idea which one did it, but I guarantee you that one of them is in jail starving herself. Or it's the one buried somewhere around here."

Stannis sat at his desk, holding his head as Davos brought him Tylenol and gin. "Tell me the damned report." Davos ignored the smirking Petyr who was sipping gin, lounging at the window. "The identification is done.Ben, Ros and Jon. The report is just a first preliminary look. Ros died of an arrow through the heart and she had been shot by a cross bow at least fourteen times. Like a damned pincushion." Petyr swirled his drink and said quietly, "It was Joff's favorite hunt. He hunted her personally. Ben was hunted by all the students, ordered by Roose himself. The stupid boy got careless and Roose wanted no one to dare attempt his mistakes. The lunk liked the girl who worked at the movie theater and he bragged of his skills. Foolish of him. They chased him down, the girls stoned him, the boys scalped him. Myranda did the kill."

"And where are the bodies of Jeyne, Myranda and Kyra? Did you know Jon Snow was dead all this time and hide it from your dearest friend, Cat?" Sneered Davos and Stannis cut him off. "A deal is a deal, indeed. You will give us more and I am giving the order to transfer Sansa Stark to the nearest mental facility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally had written the name Luton in place of Ben. It is has been corrected. My apologies.


	14. Family Must Protect Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic content.

Jon wanted to go home, plain and simple. He was hurt that Cat didn't even consider taking him on vacation, after all that therapy bullshit. All the kind words and simple gestures were fake after all. It cut deeper that his father didn't want him around either. His dad gave this whole song and dance about letting Jon have a good time relaxing at the Tarly's. As if seeing his best friend was something he didn't do almost every damned day. Home might be a tense cold place, but it was better than watching Sam and his father. Whenever Jon feels his step mother is the coldest human on earth, he thinks of Sam's father. That man has never said a kind word to his son, but loves to insult him in front of anyone with ears. He also thinks nothing of hitting his son whenever the mood strikes him. Tonight it is worse than ever, the man had a bad day and was drinking. The man was liberally insulting Sam during dinner, then the mother tried to intervene. This made the father enraged and he throw his full plate of food at Sam. That is when Jon got up and went to get his bags. Without saying a word, ignoring the screams from the dining room, he left to hitch hike home.  

Plus, there was a part of him that knew there was a secret going on. He wasn't positive but he was dreadful of his thoughts. If it was what he thought, he needed to do something, anything. Jon told Dr. Bolton about his fears, he told that freaky cold fish everything, never quite sure why. He knows he hates and fears those weekly visits, but Jon never remembers anything bad. Yet he somehow does. No matter how much Jon dreads the visits, Cat drags him there. It is very important according to Dr. Bolton. There is a special medicine he must take once a week, when he visits Dr. Bolton. Before they begin the hour or two long sessions, the doctor always hands him a pill. Jon takes it then they sit and discuss his relationship with his step mother. Except they aren't discussing her anymore, really. No, Jon tells this terrifying man every single thought he has. As if his mouth just opens and spills his thoughts, helpless to stop it. Recently, things have been worse. When Jon leaves the therapy room, he remembers terrible things that must have happened. He feels violated, his body hurts in secret places and all Jon can see is his father's face. When Jon began to confide in Dr Bolton about hearing Sansa crying in his fathers room, things got worse.

Seething with impotent anger and mounting fear, Jon got out of the truck he hitched a ride in. Walking the last block to his home, Jon thought it was time to confront the beast. As Dr. Bolton had pointed out, his step mother feels too proud to intervene with anything sordid going on. If Sansa is being sexually abused by their father and Jon was too, what was to stop the man from doing it to the others? What if right now, he was raping both Robb and Sansa? And didn't Jon see Jeyne Poole come inside with a bag just before he left for Sam's? With determination, suppressing tears and trembling, Jon snuck into his own darkened house. Tiptoeing in the darkness as if he were a burglar, Jon went upstairs. Once he was on the second floor, the silence was broken by sounds. Disturbing ones that Jon knew, sounds that made him shudder and want to vomit. His anus suddenly ached and Jon's mouth suddenly tasted terrible. It tasted like his once a week medicine and sperm. Gagging silently, Jon went towards the sounds he hated so much. Clutching tightly to the butcher knife that he stole from Sam's house, Jon went to his father's room. He could hear that grunting, beastly rutting man sound. And that high pitched whimpering sound, muffled by the slapping of flesh against flesh. Jon nearly vomited on his feet and his shaking hand fell away from the door.

I can't do this, I can't. Jon spun away and ran towards Robb's room. Ripping the door open, Jon thought to see if Robb was asleep or something. Surely he would help Jon deal with this terrible situation. His mouth opened but unlike when he saw the doctor, nothing came out. Not a sound could get past the shock and horror of the image before him. His perfect brother, the one Jon looked up to, strove to be like, was raping Sansa. Jon knew it was rape even though she lay still with her eyes closed. He saw the bruises all over her body, he saw how her fists were tightly clenched and the tears sliding down her cheeks. Robb leaped up, his hard on rapidly wilting at the sight of his half brother gaping at him. Sansa gasped and wrapped a blanket around herself. "Jon,wait! I can explain, okay? Please?" Sansa yelled as Jon spun to punch his brother. Robb was knocked onto his bed, blood and teeth flying. "No! Don't, don't hurt him! It isn't his fault!" With strength born of desperation, Sansa pulled Jon off of Robb, whom he was strangling. Jon burst into tears and hugged Sansa. "You are right. I know who's fault this is...I am sorry, if I had known he was hurting you too...I would've stopped it sooner. I won't be weak this time, I swear it."

Before Sansa could respond to Jon's strange babbling speech, the boy ran towards his father's room. Sansa and Robb chased after him but the door was thrown open. There Jon saw his naked hulking father savagely thrusting himself over a small figure. Jon ran at his father with the knife and just as the man reared up over the girl. As Ned was about to fill this little new plaything full of his seed, the blade went across his throat. Sansa and Robb screamed, it mixed with the tormented howl of Jon. It was louder than the gurgle of a dying man, that shuddered in orgasm and death. Jeyne's body filled with Ned's sperm and her flesh was covered in Ned's blood. The girl lay with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Even as the man died and Jon ripped him off Jeyne, she never even twitched. "Oh, I think she is dead. Did he crush her?" Sansa's voice broke the sudden silence that had covered them all after the initial screaming. Her tone was casual as if this is normal, having a dead best friend that was set up to be raped. None of these children understood sexual predators nor the effects of sexual abuse. They did not understand what Post Traumatic Stress was, nor did they understand that Jeyne was catatonic. All they understood was their father was dead and Cat could not know Jon did it.

It took three tries before Jon was able to make a phone call. "Dr. Bolton, how can I help you?" "Dr..Dr. Bolton, please, we need help. I..a bad thing has happened. Can you please come over and not bring the police yet?" "Jon, why would I need the police with me? Are you hurt, Jon?" "My dad is dead. And he was hurting someone very badly...so...the person he was hurting...she killed him, I think. Sansa and Robb are here with me, they saw her do it too."

Sansa tried to be calm, but she knew her mother would blame her for this. She just knew it and was drowning in silent screaming panic. A face and a voice came to mind. Her mother's friend Petyr who visits all the time. He has always taken Sansa to places, he treats her like a princess. It used to bother her mother but then it didn't anymore. Petyr was the only person who understood Sansa, in fact he was the only one who knew what was happening to her. He had hugged Sansa and told her ways to make her father be repelled by her. Even by teaching her to use gassy foods to make herself very unappealing. Petyr had given her pills once to dissolve in her father's drink to make him pass out faster. He hugged her and told her that one day soon, he was going to take her away. Petyr had a very important job at a new school. He made a real lot of money and soon he will take Sansa away. Now seemed like a perfect time for him to keep that promise and Sansa called Petyr to save her.


	15. A Lamb for the Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has a little lamb.   
> With arrogance.. hard as coal.  
>  but every where that lamb went  
> His blood would surely flow

Theon tried to study, tried to follow rules and not cause any waves. He really did, yet trouble seemed to find him regardless. The boys began to taunt and beat on him very private second they could catch him in. He found himself only using the bathroom in the room he shared with Ramsay. In fact, Theon found that being with Ramsay was the only time everyone left him alone. Even the staff seemed to have it in for him. A single grin caused Locke to give Theon two beatings in front of the class. Then Tormund felt that Theon didn't run fast enough during laps and made him run till he fainted. He woke up to Styr telling him to march himself to student support for napping on the grounds. The bastards left him in a tiny cabinet until he pissed himself. Then Styr made him march with his arms at his sides to his room, making sure everyone could see the piss stain. The laughter stung as badly as Theon's wounds did. Only Ramsay was there to comfort him. Shamefully, Theon found himself sobbing into the boy's chest many times about how unfair it all was. Not once did Ramsay ever tease him for this, instead he would hug the sobbing boy and soothe him.

"Stay closer to me, Theon. I can protect you if you want me to. Just ask me, tell me what you need." Pulling away then, Theon would always shake his head. "No, I have to stand on my own. They will never respect me or take me for an equal if I hide behind the Doctor's son. Thank you Ramsay, you are my only friend. Just being here for me, it means so much." 

Myranda had Yellow Dick and Luton beat Theon down and tie him to a tree. She played with Joff's crossbow until the brat himself showed up, pissed and yelling. Neither of them bothered to look at the bleeding boy slumped on the tree as they fought over stealing property. Theon blinked and watched numbly as his blood pattered out of one thigh, way too close to his genitals. He didn't even want to know how deeply the arrow in his arm was driven into the tree behind him. Joff and Myranda were past name calling and taunts, the fists flew. They were loud and so was Theon now, screaming for help, fearing his blood loss. A figure came moments later but it was just that tall thin ghost girl. Jeyne stepped delicately past the struggling two on the ground and looked at Theon's wounds. She reached out and yanked the arrows out, then walked away. As Theon tried to stagger forward, he could see that Jeyne was trying to jab the pointed tips into her arms. Petyr showed up as Theon tried to walk past the three fucked up kids and shook his head. "Pitiful, just pitiful. Get yourself to the infirmary, boy. After you are patched up, head down to student support." "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THEY TIED ME TO A TREE AND SHOT ME WITH ARROWS! WHAT DID I DO?" "Well, for starters, you were just disrespectful. Before that, I watched you let Jeyne take arrows and hurt herself with them. You clearly have no regard for the safety procedures. Now move or I can add on worse. Perhaps you should spend more time with Ramsay, he could teach you how to get along better here."

Ramsay held the sobbing stubborn boy and whispered to him. "Petyr is right you know. I want to protect you, care for you and teach you. Why don't you let me, stop this tough guy act before it gets you killed." This time when Theon tried to pull away, Ramsay held him tighter. "Listen to me for a moment. Just stay quiet and listen. I really like you and I know you like me. You already know what goes on around here, no one would dare make fun of you for liking boys." Theon did know that, he has seen every form of sex happen around here. Age and sex did not matter here, it seemed. "It isn't that, Ram. It's not that at all." But Ramsay covered Theon's mouth with his own and felt the boy sink. He had to fight himself not to attack his pet, make this stupid boy KNOW what he is, scream it out. Yet he didn't, he was gentle. They kissed and Ramsay used his hands to ignite passion but left Theon gasping for more. "When you are ready, we can be more." Was all he said as he walked away, ignoring the soft sobbing behind him.


	16. Sharks Circling Their Prey

Roose and Petyr got to the Starks residence at nearly the same moment. They have always seemed to be sharks drawn to the same bloody prey. Since college the two have circled each other, tested and sometimes downright challenged each other. It was a relationship close to friendship if either were capable of true emotional attachments. Petyr was a true manipulator and he wrote papers that Roose found fascinating. His numerous reports on hypnosis, brainwashing and Stockholm Syndrome terrified their professors but charmed Roose.

Petyr found Roose's experiments interesting, together they discussed theories. Theories of if you could gather a group of young impressionable children, already with certain triggers. With traumas in place, what could you turn them into? What if you could create a near army of little soldiers? Or turn them into puppets, capable of doing anything, even things not built into their core nature? What if it could be profitable? Sometimes children of rich families can be in need of treatment. The things you could learn from the child without the child ever knowing it. Enough to blackmail the family? What if that child can be changed to do something horrible? Something terrible enough that the family would pay any amount to make it all go away? Or at least make the child go away.

Through the years the dream of the school of their own grew. Even when Petyr became obsessed with Cat during the last year of college, he never forgot it. When he bought Cat the engagement ring, he bought the smaller ring as he could not dip into the "school fund". Three weeks later when she gave it back for a larger one from Ned Stark, he was pissed. Not because she broke his heart, because he was counting on her fortune. She was a lovely but very cold girl, he thought she would be perfect. Once Cat could enjoy running a home and spend money along with status, she would leave him be. Petyr would probably live at his school and it was her money he really needed. Roose was from privilege however his family did not wish to fund his project. He was given a home and money enough for comfortable living but that wasn't enough.

Burning, seething with fury that Cat dared spurn him and ruin his dreams, revenge began. He smoothly bowed out and became her friend. Careful wording to others saw to it that he was her only remaining true friend. Ned tolerated Petyr simply because he found his wife cold as well. It was easier to let the woman be and do as she chose rather than set her off. She might be lovely but Ned discovered the only place Cat was not freezing was in bed. There she became passion itself and neither man had ever had better sex.  She knew things they didn't even know of and Cat was the only one to make them nearly grovel for it. Petyr hadn't ever figured out how she did that when no other girl ever could. He even hired whores to do exactly what Cat had done, how she had acted, but it did nothing for him. Petyr never got to unravel that secret and that angered him too. He hated leaving puzzles undone or mazes untraveled.

For so long now, Petyr inserted himself into Cat's life and subtly made changes. He caused so many terrible fights and suspicions through the years. Petyr carefully nurtured Cat's disappointments and caused her resentment of her husband to flourish. Robb was never anything but the apple of his parents eyes. Petyr knew to tread carefully around the boy and never used him as a weapon. Then came Sansa and Cat was so cold to the little baby girl. It was quite obvious to Petyr that Postpartum Depression had set in and he consulted Roose. Carefully, following every instruction, he saw to it that it grew. It was hidden yet rotting her away, untreated and growing into a tumorous hate for that girl. Then something unexpected happened, as Sansa grew, Petyr became enchanted. Prettier and sweeter than her mother, Sansa liked Petyr. Most children ignored Petyr, he was not someone who enjoyed being around small children. This little girl charmed him, she loved to sing and sit in his lap, begging for stories. It was near to worship and Petyr drank it liked the finest wine. From that moment, Petyr added Sansa into his dream along with the school, he would have this girl.

It enraged him how Cat and Ned treated Sansa. When the little bird started to tell him of what her father was doing, it made him murderous. How dare that bastard not just steal Cat, but Sansa too? Petyr was so careful to not touch Sansa, leaving her achingly innocent and pure! He wanted to wait until she was old enough to want him back, then Ned soils that for him too. Petyr seems to always lose out to fucking Ned Stark.

Until now, standing over the cooling corpse while holding Sansa's little clinging hands. Petyr smirked then looked at the catatonic girl laying on the bed. Roose confirmed her condition. Sansa went to sit in her room with Petyr and she sobbed out the whole truth. Robb and Jon sat on the couch in the living room with Roose. It didn't take long for Jon to tell his trusted doctor everything while the other boy silently cried. After hearing the stories, both men went into the dark kitchen to have a private discussion. Petyr looked at Roose's excited eyes and inwardly groaned. "This is perfect, oh just wonderful. Three of them, three of the best, darkest stories and I can make them students by morning. Cat will be mortified, so will the Poole's. They will want this gone fast, the kids gone fast and the studies I can do on them, Petyr!"

Taking a deep breath, Petyr responded carefully. "I know how important your work is, Roose. However, I want you to consider a much bigger picture for a moment. Ned's death means everything is transferred to Cat now. The children are not important to her beyond Robb. What is important to her is status, wealth and her family name.  You know that, Jon tells you everything. Look what she has allowed him to do to Sansa? What she knew he was teaching Robb to do? As long as it was quiet, as long as she could pretend, what if you take that away? Cat would have nothing but a bunch of children she cannot really love. If Cat knows we will allow Jeyne to take the blame, if she knows we know everything...what wouldn't she offer us financially? Think of this, Roose. Also, Jeyne is an empty shell, surely a blank page is worth writing on, isn't it? We spoke of this, remember? Not just killer kids, what about an innocent with only a terrible shock left in her mind? What can you make her believe? What can you teach her to be or to do?" Roose thought on this then gave a sharp nod. Together they went over what would be said when they called Cat.  


	17. Warrior Princess Within A Broken Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all called her a broken china doll. Skin pale as porcelain, nearly black eyes that stared blankly. Long limbs that sometimes move awkwardly if she is agitated is the only real way to know if she is afraid. When Jeyne cries it is silent and the tears just fall from a statue face like a miracle stone deity. Even if she allows pain to shriek through stiff vocal chords, it comes as a haunting wail. If Jeyne must speak her voice is stiff, the words sound clear but the emotion is of a robot. She gives nothing and expects nothing in return, in fact, it seems to be the only thing she craves that they can all see.

Beneath a fiery blackened sky, with streaks of orange that create a comforting warm light was a roaring deep brilliant sapphire ocean, so vast. So far across this sea, so far that it shouldn't be worth trying to find, was a mountain. It is created of black shards, sharper than any blade. At the very top of this deadly mountain was a lovely place. A village, forests full of magical creatures, a whole lovely small town and a castle. It was tall and was made of the very same mountains shards. Around the castle was a moat of molten swirling lava. The only way to enter or exit the castle was a long drawbridge that was down during safe times. Allowing anyone to come and go, the princess was friendly and loved all her subjects. They were treated equally, a shepard, a village idiot and a lord were all offered the same mercy, kindness or firmness if needed. Every day and night Princess Jeyne was given love and loyalty from her friends, from her court filled with everyone. She allowed anyone to eat in her hall for dinner at the same time every night. Oh, the songs, stories and tricks they would all tell her. Such wonderful things and the dancing was magical fun.

If the alarm bells begin to ring then everything changes fast, like a flicker of light. Everyone of them would be in black onyx armor. Sharp points of mountain glass sprinkled anywhere a hold could be taken of them. Helmets with gruesome face plates hid each of the kind faces and their hands held menacing weapons. The imposing Warrior Princess wore a helmet that had large, twisted horns and her face plate was a snarling demon. She had a curved, sharp sword, a short sword, knives and a bow and arrow. She nearly bristled with shards of mountain glass and Jeyne would rush up to the top of the castle. Roaring orders the Princess fights with true emotional passion. True hate and rage spread from her to her warriors and they blaze in glory, always winning the battles. Some were harder than others, but no enemy can get through. They never will and Princess Jeyne sheds her nightmare shield so she can dance with that pretty flutist again while her ladies sing of love.

 Jeyne came out of her catatonic state in stages. The first face she saw was enough to make the alarms sound, but this man acted so nice, so kind. His eyes were intense as if they were trying to dissect her. Yet the voice was soothing, very soft and his hands were gentle. Dr. Roose Bolton was very interested and truly seemed to want to help her. The second face that Jeyne encountered was closer to her age, it was a handsome boy. So polite and his eyes, they were terrifying and yet they drew Jeyne in. Ramsay was the doctors son and he was as soft spoken, always seeming thrilled to see her progress. One night Roose had asked Ramsay to escort Jeyne to his office. He brought her from the small hospital-like room that they jokingly called an infirmary. Jeyne has been walking better, she was given physical therapy by this creepy doctor several times a day.  He does all the things a real doctor does and a real nurse does, but everyone calls him Qyburn, he said. Which Jeyne found strange since no doctor asks someone to do that. Jeyne says nothing, she only speaks if she must, silence is preferred. As soon as he could, the "doctor" told Roose that the girl must take several walks a day. This was grimly amusing to Jeyne, knowing the man was unnerved by her. So every day Ramsay would come after his classes to take Jeyne for a walk. They started with just a few hallways, then it expanded. Jeyne would only nod when Ramsay introduced her to others. She ignored all the jokes and insults that fell from kids she wouldn't see. Only if persuaded to by Roose or Ramsay would Jeyne begin to speak. Her voice was faded as if she was not really there. Often, Ramsay would keep his warm large arm around her, engulfing the slight figure. Jeyne would feel a little safer and sometimes that was enough to make her speak.

This night when they entered Dr. Roose's study, Ramsay had an arm around her, steering the stiff doll. Jeyne was scared, this was different, she did not like different. Ramsay did not walk her at night!  The doctor usually saw Jeyne in the infirmary, he came in the mornings, not at night. Jeyne had never gone to this room before and her warriors were ready to attack. A room with a blood red deep carpet, red velvet curtains darkened the room, the cherry wood furniture glowed warmly. The room was lit by actual candles, all around the room, giving it a secretive yet safe feeling. With true momentary joy lighting her eyes, Jeyne saw a lovely thing. There were little pewter figures on a small table next to a wooden chair that was extra padded with red velvet. It had a lovely castle, unicorns, dragons with glittering jewel eyes. Knights frozen in battle positions, on rearing horses. Jeyne allowed Ramsay to sit her down and she looked at the lovely cast metal figures. Roose winked at his son, who was kind enough to run to town with Petyr earlier to purchase these items. Roose had been curious about her fantasy world and recorded every detail to fit. His voice was so soft and kind as he urged Jeyne to touch and position all the figures as she would like. Hesitantly, a pale hand began to move them about.

As Jeyne played, Roose coaxed her to speak of herself, of what she remembers. In a ghostly voice, lost in fantasy, Jeyne gave an accurate but unfeeling accounting of her life. It was normal, it was average and boring until one night. That was when she went to Sansa's house for a sleepover. "We were going to eat popcorn, watch scary movies and play some pranks on her brother. I had makeup with me and it cost me my whole allowance. I really wanted to show Sansa and have us practice making our faces." And that is where her story always ends. Jeyne has no recollection of even going past the front door. Ever so compassionately, the doctor broke the news, of what Jeyne had done. The whole time that Roose spoke, Ramsay held the trembling girl, whose tears fell like a waterfall. Dr. Bolton showed Jeyne the terrible photos of what Ned Stark had become. A corpse, bloody and the eyes stared in horror at her. Jeyne kept closing her eyes and her tiny voice begged for mercy. "I am so sorry, I know this hurts and scares you. But you need to know, to understand why you are here. This is a special school where you live all year round. Your parents wanted what was best for you and trust me to care for you. You need to trust me as well. I want to help you, my dear, we all want to help you here." Jeyne doubted that and the warrior princess waited, poised to announce battle. "Jeyne, all I am asking is that you understand what you did. That you accept what you did. Do you think you are capable of that, sweetheart? If not, I will not be angry with you, we can help you to accept the truth." As soft and kind as those words were, Jeyne could hear the threat. "I killed Ned Stark. I killed him with a knife in his throat. He raped me..he..hurt me and Sansa Stark set me up." What intrigued Roose and Ramsay was how her voice had emotion for the first time. She sounded solid as if the rage had suddenly surged upward and gave Jeyne courage.

Most of the time Jeyne was placid, even when hurt she would wail or silently cry, but her face remained frozen. Jeyne hated mirrors, Dr. Bolton or Sir, as he liked to be called, would make her use them. Sometimes he even made her look at her body parts and make her describe what she looked like to him. It was one part of the therapy he insists she needs. Jeyne tries hard to not ever interact with others more than she must, except for Ramsay. Then he started to change too and Jeyne discovered a new enemy at her moat. The battle raged for some time yet all Ramsay ever saw was blank compliance. This made him so angry that he hurt her bad enough to need the infirmary for a week. Jeyne had become catatonic again and Roose had seen to it that his son couldn't move without agony for a month. When Roose managed to coax the girl back, he was first face she saw. Then the second face was Ros. She was Jeyne's roommate and had always been indifferent but kind to her. It was another few days before she could return to classes. No one but Ros came near her room. When Jeyne went back to the school wing, Ramsay ignored her. He cornered her later and with a smirk of disgust, Ramsay told her she was no longer his pet. That she was just a broken fucking toy that was too boring for him. Regardless of her release, Ramsay told her that whenever he wanted her or gave her an order, she would be loyal and obedient. Jeyne had agreed and kept her word.

The taunts and the attacks from others received a blank shell. For the most part, Jeyne attracted no attention unless someone was bored. Without mirrors, Jeyne allowed her hair to grow long and over her face. Her eyes only were visible if she were in class or ordered by an adult to move her hair from her face. Otherwise, Jeyne used her black curtain of hair to be her outer shield. Roose allowed Jeyne to sew since it was a talent she had and it was therapy, calming, soothing. So he supplied her with flowing yellow or white fabric. Jeyne created her long flowing princess dresses and wore them regardless of the merciless teasing. She only changed for gym, outdoor chores and when she must go into the town. Then Ros will force Jeyne into jeans and a sweatshirt, sneakers stuffed onto delicate feet that wanted slippers. Jeyne enjoyed the new food, the movies, but she hated all the people, all these strangers. The alarms would sound so loud in her head over it. Jeyne would have to discreetly cut herself so that she could remain calm, to keep the warriors from attacking. She has to remind herself that it was not a real threat, there was no reason to battle.

The others discovered that Jeyne can only be messed with up to a point. Myranda would force the broken doll to remove her dress, then go on all fours. While Myranda would watch some gruesome torture porn, she would use Jeyne as a human ashtray. The girl would wail when Myranda would put out a smoke on her back. The doll never moved and her expression never changed. Sometimes when Ros was feeling bad for Jeyne she would braid the girl's hair and sing for her. It always seemed to soothe the broken doll a bit. However, within minutes the hair would be down again, in her face. Myranda would sneer and tell Jeyne that she looked like the girl from a move called The Ring. She and Ramsay made Jeyne watch the movie then see a pic of herself that they had taken earlier. The reaction was blank still, but inside Jeyne was happy. Good. Let them think she is a vengeful wraith. Maybe it will make them stop bothering her, when she has an entire castle to run.

One day Mr. Baelish became irritated because Jeyne's hair kept falling on her face. "Jeyne, I am going to take you to a wonderful salon where we can get you any kind of cut or style. Won't that be nice?" "No thank you, Mr. Baelish. I like my hair the way it is." Ros leaned over and said, "I can help you with style or something, you really need a style." "No thank you, Ros." "You misunderstand, darling. I am not asking you, I am telling you we must cut that hair and style it." Petyr said firmly. The air seemed to freeze and Jeyne used stiff china hands to push the hair away from her eyes. Moving jerkily, Jeyne suddenly scrambled across the long table towards her teacher. Petyr found himself quickly backing up, positive the girl was going to unhinge her jaw and eat him. He saw this crazy image in his head, and was ready to scream for Styr or Tormund. The marionette girl had unnerved Petyr enough that he forgot to simply press the button on the wall that brings help. The girl stopped just out of reach of the teacher and her black eyes seemed to burn with fire. Now the voice had changed, it was deeper and here was emotion, it was rage like lava. "IF YOU TOUCH MY HAIR I WILL SEE IT AS AN ATTACK. WE DEFEND OURSELVES, YOU WILL NOT TAKE US DOWN. MY HAIR WILL NOT BE CUT."

By the time Petyr remembered the button, the girl had reverted to her normal state. The students all just stared at her, fascinated and terrified. Even Ramsay was shocked and stayed away from her. "Jeyne, I will let this go for right now. This discussion has upset you and I think you need to go see Dr. Bolton. Tell him what happened." Jeyne nodded and stood up, wooden, blank. As she headed for the door, Tormund filled it with his massive bulk and he was startled by her. "Jeyne Poole? You called me to restrain the doll girl? Why?" Carefully, eyes shooting meaningful darts at the wraith like girl, floating in her silk dress, Petyr spoke. "She had an incident. She became very upset over a discussion we had. Jeyne lost control and I think its best if you could escort her to Roose immediately I will call him, let him know." Tormund understood that the girl can have violent spells like any other student here, but he has never seen it yet. Niether has Styr or any other adult or student. However, Petyr and the students looked stunned and very wary of her. So Tormund spoke very calmly and asked the girl if she could walk with him nicely. The tall blank doll nodded and silently walked beside the giant man with no problems. Roose had been very interested.  Jeyne spoke as if giving a weather report, telling him exactly what happened in the class. Then the doctor have her an injection and he asked again. This time Roose received the rage fueled tale of how the Warrior Princess had to defend herself. She explained how her hair was a shield, it was possibly what kept her sanity enough not to slip out of reality forever. "I will make a rule that no one is to change your hair." Roose had kindly decreed, knowing that the students would not be able to resist breaking this rule. He wanted to see what would happen when they caught her and tried to cut her hair.

Three days later as Jeyne was leaving her room, Locke had allowed her to run back upstairs, she had forgotten her notebook. In her hand was a hall pass, the two lurking nearby had passes as well. When they saw Jeyne they grinned and put their passes in their pockets and pulled out something else. Damon had a very sharp pair of scissors and Ben had a barbers razor. He clicked a button to make it buzz and waved it in the air at her. Jeyne could tell both were high on something, that there would be no threat this time. They were determined to cut her hair off and inside Jeyne the Warrior Princess roared out to her fighters to attack. Jeyne ran first, trying to get somewhere else, somewhere she can battle from. The boys hooted and chased her enjoying the hunt. She flew around the corner and then saw what she needed. When the boys crashed into the little bathroom she shared with Ros, they didn't see Jeyne at first. By the time they saw the jerkily moving girl that had replaced blank Jeyne it was too late. The rage burned through the Warrior Princess, into her warriors and the boys were attacked by pure rage that scorched.

Everyone heard the scream Jeyne let out, a scream that was full of fury, they have never heard this before. More startling was to hear Damon and Ben scream right after. High pitched and full of agony, sometimes words. "PLEASE, STOP, HELP ME SOMEBODY. STOP, IT HURTS OH GODS IT HURTS!" Teachers, students, the support team, Qyburn, even Roose all ran upstairs. There stood Jeyne in her long ghost dress, blank again, holding a can of Ros's hairspray and a lighter. Ben and Damon were on the floor before her. The smell of burnt flesh was thick and both boys were rolling, squirming and screaming. Ben's entire right arm and hand were nearly blackened. Damon's chest was blistered and his shirt was charred. They cried and screamed as Jeyne calmly put down her weapons then went limp as Tormund and Styr took her away. Jeyne was not strapped, beaten or stuffed into the cabinet. She was placed in a padded small room and was left there for the rest of the day. The doctor came and gave her a shot then Roose spoke with her. He recorded everything and knew this next book would be featuring a few chapters on Jeyne.

A few days later, Jeyne resumed classes and never again, did anyone, not even Ramsay, attempt to cut her hair. 


	18. Part One: Catch And Release (Roose Traps A Predator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr smoked as he softly spoke, his cultured voice held the small group captive. "It was the only time I felt true pity, utter sympathy for Ramsay Bolton." No one had a word to say at the end of it. Podrick and Dany had tears in their eyes and Tyrion looked as if he would vomit. His eyes held a terrible empathy for the sociopath boy whose father tore apart his very mind. "So Dany, as to the answer to that question you casually asked me, yes, Ramsay loved his pet." Stannis and Davos were clutching their drinks as if the thick cut glasses were teddy bears.

Roose was enjoying the fear of Theon, who was trembling and his eyes were bugging with fear. Suddenly, his cell beeped and he gave a deep sigh. "Please excuse me for a moment, Theon. I apologize for the rudeness." Theon managed to stutter out, "Of..o...of c..c..course, Sir." Roose turned slightly away and snapped into the phone, "I am in session, you are impinging on Theon's valuable time with me."  Petyr's voice was shaken but not by Roose. "There is quite a scene out here. You had better come out right now and speak to Ramsay. Styr and Tormund can barely hold him unless you want to give them permission to break bones. Or knock him out. He is out of control and Lock is trying to hold back the other students. Ramsay roared for them to help him get past the student support. Like fucking zombies, Roose, they just came marching up. Locke is using a goddamned actual bullwhip he stole from Damon to keep them from a damned riot. Even Jeyne is ready to rip throats out with her teeth, as she growled to me. Get out here!" With utter fascination and ready to dissect this wonderful new situation, Roose nearly rushed to the door.

The scene in front of him was scanned with cold eyes, that lit with interest. On one side of the door stood Petyr and Locke. All the students were nearly on top of them, snarling, ready to pounce. Locke held them off with cracking this impressive whip, Roose noted several of the kids had a few bloody lashes. What was even more interesting and delightful to the doctor was his son on the other side. Styr and Tormund were bruised and lacerated, barely able to contain the tormented, demented boy. Ramsay was straining forward and he roared out with rage and emotional pain. His eyes were deep with fear for something, a desperate driving need tore through his blue eyes, it was lovely in it's agony. Roose nearly went hard looking at the tightly pulled skin, thinned in such torment, the tears that dripped like blood. Ramsay was gnashing his teeth, mouth in a snarl of hate and he screamed at his father.

"FATHER! DON'T YOU DARE DO IT! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, HURT HIS MIND, DON'T YOU BREAK MY PET! YOU SWORE I COULD HAVE HIM. HE IS MINE, I NEED HIM, I LOVE HIM, I NEED HIM, PLEASE IT IS ALL I EVER ASKED FROM YOU! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU WANTED, I HAVE NEVER TRIED TO RUN FROM YOU, NEVER FOUGHT YOU FOR ANYTHING, I HAVE BEEN GOOD! HE IS MINE, MY BOY AND YOU WON'T BREAK HIM! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, YOU LET HIM OUT OF THERE! LET HIM OUT AND GIVE HIM BACK, DADDY, PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST GIVE HIM BACK!"

Everyone was silent, the pain of seeing Ramsay reduced to a tiny lonely child was too painful. The silence was broken by Roose's soft voice, nearly lustful in it's joy of a trap well set. "Oh Ramsay. I was not giving Theon any shock treatments or anything else of that nature. I was simply showing him around the room in case treatments were ever needed. Then he wouldn't panic, knowing already what would happen. In fact, he is standing next to me, since he wasn't restrained, he followed me to the door." Ramsay looked horrified and sagged in the hands holding him as Roose pulled Theon forward. The large eyes were full of tears and shocked emotional overload. "R..Ramsay?" Theon seemed to hear his own voice, thready and high. His face hardened with that arrogance, that shield. "I thought you wanted to be my friend, maybe my boyfriend. I thought you actually gave a shit about me. I am not something you can own, I am not your pet. To think how stupid I really am, to think you cared about me. Fuck you Ramsay Bolton." Pulling away from Roose, Theon ran past Ramsay and the hands holding him tightened, as Ramsay screamed, "Theon, wait! THEON!"


	19. Part Two: Catch And Release (Ramsay Stalks His Prey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr swirls the wine then delicately sniffs it before finally tasting it. He let the flavor sink into his tongue then swallowed. Stannis shifted impatiently and Petyr gave an amused smirk. "Roose had traditions in place for these kids, it was their only stability. Of course the students couldn't go home for vacations and holidays, they stayed at school. So since we were the only family these lost kids had, we gave them what we could for a sense of something to hold onto, look forward to and remember fondly. During their own private time, the students had their own traditions too. The biggest tradition the kids had was created by Ramsay and run by him. Each year whichever new students had come in were the main theme. The Hunt, they called it. They never killed, raped or truly injured the prey. Just scared them half to death mostly. Theon's hunt was a different story. It was not just the usual ceremonial hunt, this was Ramsay's way of driving Theon into his arms permanently. He had told the other kids to go very hard on him, to force Theon to his very limits. Ramsay should not have said that. Not to those kids."

When Ramsay finally woke from the sedated sleep his father had forced upon him with a needle, Theon was gone. At first Ramsay staggered out of his bed in alarm, ready to storm out, then saw Theon's stuff was still there. Nearly in tears with relief, Ramsay leaned against a wall, gaining control of himself. He had been afraid that Theon might have tried to flee the school, or get his room changed at least. It was breakfast time, then there was school, of course that is where his pet is. Ramsay forced himself to calmly shower, shower and brush his teeth. Only after he was ready with all his books ready, did he leave the room. As if nothing had happened, Ramsay entered the dining room and saw everyone finishing their food. Theon sat next to Ros and Jeyne, he was chugging his orange juice, trying to gather his items at the same time. After he brought his tray to the counter and slid his dirty dishes into the large sink full of soapy water, Theon turned. He almost jumped backwards when he saw Ramsay nearly upon him. Gasping, Theon grabbed the tray, as if to use it as a weapon. "Stay back from me, Ramsay. Don't come any closer or I swear I'll hit you. I don't want to play your games anymore. Find another one to play your doggie, I won't do it. Leave me alone, please."

Ramsay stopped moving and icy eyes stared hard at Theon. "Don't ever threaten me, little boy. It is alright to be upset with me, but there is never a good enough reason to speak to me like that. You are going to apologize, Theon." A shiver ran through Theon at the look in Ramsay's eyes. For the first time, Theon saw how deadly, how dangerous and how insane this boy really could be. The eyes were terrifying and yet, something deep within him responded and without thought, he lowered his head. "I am sorry for being disrespectful." Theon turned a bright red with shame but the words spilled out of his traitorous mouth. Ramsay's face softened a little and he gave a small grin. "Thank you, Theon. I accept the apology. Why don't you put that tray down and we can talk, okay? I just want to explain to you what has happened. What happened yesterday, please just talk with me for a minute?" Theon looked up at Ramsay and for a brief second, the prey inside him responded. He found himself thinking, would it really be so bad? To be kept, cared for and loved, even as a pet? Then the bell rang and the spell broke. "I have to get to class, Ramsay." He muttered and started to walk past him, dropping the tray. "Won't you at least call me Ram, like you always do? I love that nickname from your lips." Ramsay said lightly but Theon looked at him as he walked out the door. "No, not ever again, Ramsay. I only give nicknames to friends."

Theon wouldn't bend and ignored Ramsay during the day, avoided him during free times. At night, Theon would lay in bed, listening woodenly as Ramsay tried to explain. "So because your father fucked you up, you think the only way to happiness is own a human? Do you hear yourself? Can you see how fucked up that is, Ramsay? I am really, truly sorry for what your father did to you. I really am. But I wanted a friend or someone that might even want a relationship. What you want is wrong and twisted and I can't do it. I can't be what you want, you don't really want me. It's not me you want, Ramsay, it is the idea of a pet, the idea of a crawling slave. No. That isn't what I am, I am a predator! Stop, just stop talking, please! I won't do it and if you force me, you will always know how much I hate you for it. Sure, I know you can make me, no one will stop you and I will be tortured into it. But you will always feel my anger, my hate for you. I will go as blank as Jeyne does, I will be a breathing fuck doll. Is that what you want? Go one then, make me into that. Or leave me the fuck alone. Just pick one and stop talking."

Ramsay did not want to beat Theon into being his pet, not this one. He did not have the urge like he did with Jeyne, he had held her the longest. Ros had sucked as a pet, too practiced in sexual acts, even deviant ones to really give Ramsay what he needed. To Ros most sexual things were as exciting and unusual as wiping her ass after going to the bathroom. He could cause her terror and pain but that alone wasn't very interesting. Myranda was just as sadistic as Ramsay. She loved to cause and recieve pain, sex was always creative and deadly with her. Myranda had a thing for strangling Ramsay when she had an orgasm. Ramsay enjoyed time with her, but she couldn't be tamed. The boys were all true predators, not pets and Ramsay had not bothered with trying them. But this was really the right one, the pet that Ramsay will keep forever and he must do this right. Theon must see for himself who he was, that he must willingly go to his Master, his loving Ram, his owner. So Ramsay allowed Theon his misplaced arrogance and stubbornness to continue until school vacation. Ramsay had spoken with the other students several times about the first night of vacation.

Traditions are important and the students would have their favorite one the night of vacation. This year it would be different, Ramsay was careful to explain what he wanted. "Theon needs to understand who I am, you all know what I mean. Drive him hard, show no mercy this year, I want him terrified, do you hear me? Jeyne, are you listening? It's rude to not look at someone speaking to you. Scare the shit of him, Jeyne. I want him groveling, crawling in hysteria, driven until he is clutching my boots in terror. Begging me to save him, to keep you all from hurting him, understand? Good. This will be our best hunt, this will be one to remember." Ramsay grinned and his eyes were filled with sadistic delight and dark longing. "I grow tired of chasing my pet, this is the end of it. So I shall wait and let you all chase him for me...chase him right to me."


	20. Part Three: Catch And Release (A Wild Hunt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireplace crackled and Dany jumped a little. Petyr smirked and asked if he should stop speaking for a while? Grimly, the woman simply lifted her chin and coldly told him to continue. Might as well finish this grisly tale and to be honest, not one of them could have gone to bed at this point. Might as well finish the horror out, they needed to know. Not even for any legal reasons, they just had to hear it. Like they sometimes had to look when passing tragedy, like an accident you just have to know. So keep talking, and so Petyr did.

Ramsay continued to speak to Theon and walk around with him. His intended pet was coldly polite and very stiff around him now, but he listened when Ramsay spoke. "This is our last school day for a week. Spring vacation is here, we have fun, you'll see!" Theon did not react to the joyful tone, instead he glumly said, "I have no where to go for vacation. I guess I will hang here and see you when you return. We should have some time apart anyway, I think it would be healthy." Desperate to slap the face that he loved so much, wanting to force emotions forth, Ramsay tried to control himself. "No, none of us leave here for vacation, Theon. Who would want a sicko like any of us in their homes? Even the staff is here, they each take vacation during different times of the year. We have a good time though, they arrange all sorts of fun stuff for us. We go on small field trips, play games and contests they create for us. My father hires different people to come and do stuff with us. We get to learn art, we have a small talent show, all kind of things. I have traditions too. Little things that we do that the adults have no part of. Later tonight, after the adults leave us alone...we will all meet for a very special once a year ceremony. You will join us, now that you are one of us."

Every student was in gym clothing and the staff was dressed very casual. Most of the time the staff was strict, cold and quick to attack even the slightest mistake. Unless you were in "testing" with Doctor Bolton, then whatever behavior you had was forgiven. Today, the first day of vacation was a day of contests and everyone seemed thrilled. . The doctor was acting less like a doctor and school director, more like a surrogate father. He teased Ros about her hair attacking everyone and playfully attempted to braid it for her. Locke was openly flirting with Myranda while Styr was sharing a joint with Skinner behind a shed. Tormund was telling hysterical jokes that had Theon and Ramsay leaning on each other, crying in their laughter. It was sunny out, warm and bright. Spring flowers and trees were flowing green, everyone was happy. Petyr was singing with Damon some stupid song and they actually sounded good. Theon was happy too and that was the first time he ever remembered being happy.

Styr oversaw the archery contest and it was quite amazing. Everyone tried but Myranda and Joff as usual were tied at the best. Then Theon began and it was over in seconds. Ramsay hugged him and congratulated him on the award, a first place ribbon with a medal. Myranda and Joff glared at Theon, making him almost instinctively move into Ramsay. He gasped when he saw what he did and jumped back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." A hand came up fast and held Theon's chin, making him stare into Ramsay's eyes. "That is exactly what you should do. It is what I want you to do and you want it too. Anytime you feel scared or threatened you should run to me, come to me and let me make you safe. Let me protect you, take away all the decisions and choices that you turn into mistakes. Before someone hurts you badly, you should always want my protection." Unwilling tears fell down Theon's cheeks because part of him wanted to say yes. To make it easier, just let Ramsay make him a little pet that never has to worry or fuck up. There was a dark need that he didn't understand that loved the idea of crawling before Ramsay. The arrogance filled the eyes and his voice was harsh with suppressed emotions. "No. I can't do that and you know it. Please, let me go now."

Ramsay instead pulled Theon hard against him and gave him a deep kiss. Theon at first struggled then with a little tiny whimper he gave in. The tiny sound of prey begging and surrendering made Ramsay give a soft growl of possession. Pressing into him, small hands trembled against his chest, Ramsay took complete control and deeply ravaged his pet's mouth. Then shoved Theon gently back and held the shaking dazed boy by the shoulders. "All you have to do is say you want to be my pet." Ramsay said so softly and Theon opened his mouth, words at the ready. With a strangled sound, he shook his head. "No. Ram, I can't do it. Please, just love me and want me the way I am." Ramsay gave a bitter laugh and grabbed Theon's face with both hands. "I am trying to do that. I do love and want you the way you are. The way you really are. No this fake arrogant fucker that you keep wearing like a damned stinking suit!" With a look of disgust, Ramsay shoved Theon by his face into the dirt and walked away. "I don't want to be around you right now. I will see you later at the student ceremony." He said over his shoulder, quickly leaving before he loses his control.

That night Theon was just finishing his shower when a knock came at the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Ramsay had never come back to the room and Theon was fine with that. Unnerved and scared by his own thoughts, Theon wanted to just stay in his room alone. Ros stood there, along with Jeyne. "Hey, you are running late. If you don't hurry up, the next ones to escort you outside will be Joff and Myranda, they won't be very nice about it." "I am not going, it is just a kid thing, its not mandatory." Jeyne jerked uneasily at that and one black eye seemed to grow out of the hair. "You are one of us, you must follow the traditions." Her ghostly voice decreed and Ros patted her arm to calm the haunting doll. "It's alright, we will make sure he understands, Jeyne. Theon, it is mandatory. If you don't come to the ceremony willingly, they will drag you there and no staff will halt it. They know of it and never interfere in our little traditions. It is more like an initiation, everyone here goes through it. A new student is always the prey in our hunt. No one actually hurts you, just scares the shit out of you and runs you ragged. You are driven to run around the woods and back to the main ceremonial area. Then you are accepted into our pack. Simple and freaky as fuck."

Theon walked between the girls out into the woods till the reached a large clearing. A large bonfire crackled and there were logs set to create a large square. The students were sitting on the logs chatting or helping Ramsay set up something in a large wooden chest. When the three entered the large space everyone cheered loudly. In spite of tensions earlier in the day, everyone seemed happy to see Theon. Even Joff clapped him on the back and said, "Glad you came on your own. I will tell you, I thought you might try and hide from us. Respect, dude. When it was my turn, I was scared shitless and had to be dragged into the damned square." Damon laughed and said, "That's true, I remember that. You nearly pissed yourself and threatened that your mom would bury us all if we killed you." Skinner snorted and said, "Damon, you sobbed like a baby during your own hunt!" They all teased each other and it set Theon at ease. Ramsay approached and he stiffened a bit. "Theon, this is your first hunt and ceremony, congratulations. Tonight any problems, jealousies or issues are put aside by all, within this square we are not students or young members of society anymore. We are really our instincts here and this is a good thing, a relief, a joy." Ramsay gave such a brilliant smile and Theon melted. "I am glad to be a part of it, Ram."

After a few minutes more of lighthearted joking, Ramsay changed the mood. "It is time for us to look past our joy of leaving our restraints behind. It is time for us to change into what we really are. Time to remove the layers of fake filthy flesh away and show our true natures." Eerily, every person went silent and attentive, still cheerful but more intense. Theon hugged himself nervously, not sure what would happen next. Ramsay opened the wooden chest and each kid reached into it, pulling out items. When they all started to remove their clothing, Theon gasped and sat down hard on the log. Even Jeyne was removing her long pink dress, to replace it with a sort of black body suit and fake black armor. Gloves with spikes sewn onto the end of each finger were impressive and terrifying. Ros then colored Jeyne's face completely white, with black circles around her eyes. Jeyne was helped by Ramsay, who put orange contacts into her eyes. With a secret grin for just her that made Theon unreasonably angry, Ramsay called Jeyne a warrior princess. Jeyne gravely bowed to him and pushed her hair away from her face. Joff looked like some sort of extra from Mad Max. Skinner took great care in painting Joff's face to look quite gruesome. "Finally, you look good for once." he teased and Joff laughed along with the others except for Theon. Myranda wore only a leather patched bikini and Damon's large hand swept paint on her. Black and green splotches, till he reached her lovely face and turned it into a nightmare. Ben and Ros helped each other put on what looked like werewolf costumes. They painted each others features into snarls of fury. Skinner and Damon wore only camouflage pants, boots with steel pointed tips and painted faces. Ramsay wore a red robe of some kind of dyed leather and a hideous demon mask made of the same material.  He stood tall and huge suddenly before the bonfire and each of the transformed creatures created a circle before him.

"Theon Greyjoy, you are no longer among the members of society. Here we are our own breed, killers, predators and prey. We are pure selves here, we have shed our skins and revealed the insides. Now you must do the same." When Ramsay stopped speaking, the group all slowly began to approach Theon. He stood up in alarm but none of them tried to hurt him or rush at him. Ros gently reached out a hand and seeing no other choice, he took it and followed her. Putting him in front of Ramsay, they began to gently remove his clothing. Jeyne rummaged in the chest and twice rejected things. Finally, she pulled out something and came towards Theon. Each person had a part, in either undressing, costuming or painting Theon. No one spoke at all, but they still all smiled at him, even gave encouraging pats to him. Only Ramsay remained standing still, staring at Theon with eyes that froze him in fear. The mask and robe made this boy a stranger, a dangerous predator that might kill him. Theon looked down and saw that he was dressed in pants made of fur. On his hands fur was tightly bound until his hands were mummified, like paws now. He started to pant in fear, it was rabbit fur, rabbits are most certainly prey, not predator. Then to his horror and shame, Jeyne came forth and attached large floppy real rabbit ears to his hair, actually threading them into his hair. When she finished, they all stood back and Ramsay stared mercilessly at him.

"You are no longer Theon Greyjoy. You are prey. We are the predators and this is our Hunt. If you survive it, you will become one of us. Even prey can win a hunt if they are clever and fast, predator or prey, if you survive, you are one of us. So run, rabbit and save yourself!" Theon saw everyone tense, the faces were no longer friendly, they were feral and ready to chase. He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks, it was only meant to be a three part story that Petyr told, but it is longer in my head than i thought it would be. so one more part to it will be coming.


	21. Part Four: Catch And Release (Ramsay Keeps His Prey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you all allowed this? Knowing what could happen? What if Ramsay's rules weren't followed and worse had happened? What if someone died?" With a smirk, Petyr said, "Apparently that did happen. I will bet that is exactly how Jon Snow died. Roose allowed these hunts as not just practice and a way of letting the teens blow off some steam. He knew that they were truly just children and all children needed their play. They need their fantasies and most of all, they needed to have a sense of team, of family, of tradition. They needed ties and they created them. A few times he tried to put cameras up so he could observe everything, but the kids would look and find them. if he sent Styr and Tormund or Locke to try and sneak a peek, the kids would simply stop and not move until they left. But no, the kids never killed or maimed any of their prey. Not unless it was a hunt ordered by Roose. Those were quite different, with no costumes and more savagery. This was part of a ritual and they usually came back with nothing worse than scratches and some bruising. Truly, even Theon wasn't that physically injured from it at all...it was all his mind, which had been traumatized."

At first it wasn't too bad, at least Theon tried to convince himself of that. Screams, howls and crashing seemed to be all around him. In the distance, he could hear Myranda calling his name tauntingly. He got a burst of speed and it seemed that they all fell back some. This gave Theon a much needed chance to stop and breathe, holding onto a tree. It had now become quieter, he could hear thrashing and some howls, but softer somehow. Then a blur of a ghostly white face and Theon screamed, nearly pissing himself. He flung himself backwards as claws seemed to slice at his face. Jeyne seemed to twitch and then fling herself forward awkwardly, hissing, looking like a minion from hell. With a roar of terror, Theon kicked out hard, knocking her onto her back. Jeyne rolled over and began to grab the earth using it to pull forward and up. Her legs and arms went into a crab position and she skittered forward. "OH FUCK NO!" Screamed Theon as he pushed to his feet and started to run as fast as he ever has. Whatever the hell Jeyne has become in this fucked up hunt, he wasn't no part of it.

When werewolves came lunging in front of him next, crazily Theon thought, of course. Maybe this hunt was just designed like a horror house, truly to scare him. That somehow was a good thought, it meant no one would truly hurt or kill him, just like Ros said. He had to admit, Jeyne hadn't truly cut deeply and she did indeed scare the living hell out of him. Veering away, Theon managed to evade Ros easily enough but then another, larger paw caught hold of his leg, yanking hard. With a cry, he went down hard and came up with a large stick. Pissed that it was such a rough fall, Theon hit the Ben hard on the head. "Fucker! That really hurt!" The large boy fell with a thump and Theon went to check on him. A rock knocked him down then another. Ros was snarling and throwing rocks, really hard and Theon yelped. "You bitch! You lied! No one will hurt me, huh?" Her only response was another rock, this time aimed at his head. Theon got to his feet and ran, weaving through the trees. He was sobbing now, this was real, what if they killed him? Ramsay knew, he creates these, he runs them, what if he is angry enough to order his death? What if Ramsay wants them to hurt him badly for his attitude? No, you know why this is happening, you know. Theon smothered that little voice, saying, we can't give in. We are Greyjoy, we are not anyone's slave or pet. I survived my father, I can survive this.

One last moment of peace where Theon could lean against a tree, panting and he tried to rip the damned ears off. Jeyne had really snarled them in there and he couldn't remove them. Suddenly an arrow lodged into the tree next to him and Theon jumped. He heard Joff giggle and Myranda softly sing his name. Taking off again, Theon endured arrows whizzing by him and one lodging in his arm. Another grazed his leg then he managed to lose them. It ends when I make it back to the ceremonial grounds. I need to turn around and head back there. Theon has never traveled these woods without Tormund or Styr. He was not good at night, he has lost all sense of direction in his panic. It takes a few minutes for Theon to finally fix onto a direction and start to head back. He was close enough that he could smell the bonfire when two figures were in front of him. Skinner had a knife in his hand and Damon held a whip. Theon tried to stop himself, but he had been at a dead run, he fell onto his tailbone and the pain froze him. Those few seconds were all they needed. The whip had Theon crawling and rolling about in agony, hiding his face, trying to curl into a ball. "Please, stop! Please, Damon, please!" He screamed after the first few burning lashes but Damon continued. He did pull back a bit, mainly just toying with him, to watch the prey squirm. Skinner stopped him after a minute and knelt down beside Theon. "Aww..poor little caught prey." He cooed as his blade sunk gently under Theon's fingernail. Damon easily held Theon down while Skinner removed four nails from the right hand. His hard on bulged and his hips moved slightly as he worked. Theon screamed and begged to no avail.

Ramsay stood hidden, his face trying to go cold, to not react. He hated, despised letting any of them hurt or even touch his pet. It should only be him that gets to make his pet cry, beg or scream. He should have those eyes looking at him with fear. Yet he doesn't just want fear in those eyes, he wants devotion, love too. Devotion will come soon, love will come with time. Right now Ramsay needs to let Theon feel fear and pain from others. Finally, he could take it no longer and tried to signal for the boys to stop. Yet they were caught up in their fun and forgot or ignored the preplanned signal. He had no choice but to step forward and actually kick at Skinner. Theon looked up and saw the towering red demon. Forgetting it was Ramsay, Theon screamed in sheer hysteria and fought harder to escape Damon's clutches. In his panic he caught Damon hard on the nose and managed to squirm free. Before he could run off again, the other predators seemed to come from the dark itself. Each shadow produced one of them and there was nowhere to go. Taking off the mask, Ramsay looked at the panicked, whimpering boy. "Do you want me to protect you, pet?"

Theon nodded and burst into desperate tears, he just couldn't take anymore of this. "Go to your hands and knees, show you are not just prey. Show these predators that you are only my prey by crawling to me. Then beg me to be my pet." With a cry of defeat, Theon went down on all fours, so tired and heavy now, nearly on his stomach, he went forward. Staring at Ramsay's boots, Theon begged. "Please, Ramsay, let me be your pet. Please, don't let them hurt me anymore. I want to be yours." Ramsay used his boot to force Theon's head up. "Look up at me and beg for it." Theon's eyes were so scared and it was intoxicating, yet frustrating. Gentle and slow, he will learn to be a loving, worshiping pet soon. Ramsay gave Theon a smirk and said gently, "Good boy. You may be my pet." He carried the shaking boy back to the ceremonial area. Once there, the predators changed their personalities again. Now there was dancing, hooting and drinking. Ramsay sat on a log and had Theon kneel at his feet. Each person came by to congratulate Theon for becoming part of their family. None of them found it strange that Theon was kneeling at Ramsay's feet like a dog. 


	22. The Pretend Game

Roose was on the left, Jon, Robb were each next to him, a pale hand on their shoulders. Petyr stood with Sansa, holding her hand. Cat stared at them coldly from the doorway and her children looked away. Even Jon did not dare to meet her eyes, even in his newly growing defiance of her. Cat had noticed the past few months that whatever silent truce that they had was over. He never directly insulted or disrespected her, it was in thoughtless, careless actions. When punished or lectured by her, Jon simply stared at her with eyes that were full of resentment and anger. Then again, he looked at his father the same way, but now he would not meet her eyes. Robb was always looking directly at a person, but not today. Sansa gave false eyes but she gave them to a person's face, not their feet. And Cat knew, that simply. Not which one or if it were all of them, but they killed her husband not Jeyne Poole.

With silent great pleasure Petyr softly confided later that day that it could have been any of them. Though he was reasonably sure it was not Robb. He was the only one that said Ned never tried to molest him after all. Cat's outraged gasp nearly strangled her, then she flew to the other side of the room. Her fist connected into Jon's chin before Roose could stop her. "YOU LYING LITTLE BASTARD! HE NEVER TOUCHED YOU, HE WAS NEVER THAT WAY! NED NEVER TOUCHED YOU, NOT ONCE! YOU PARASITE, SICK ROTTING BOY, I HATE YOU! DID YOU DO THIS TO MY HUSBAND, DID YOU DESTROY MY HOME PERMANENTLY THIS TIME?" Roose had been holding Cat back and Petyr was trying to get her to calm down. "Don't speak like that, Cat. He is traumatized, all your children are. Pull yourself together. For your family's sake." Cat gave a sharp bark of laughter but seemed to be calm enough for Roose to release her. Petyr helped Jon to his feet and gently pushed him closer to Robb and Sansa. "My children. My family." Cat spat as she took a drink from Roose and slowly walked over to the children. All three shrank back then straightened up and stood together, staring blankly at their mother.

"You had to invite that girl over. You had to come home early. What about you, Robb? Clearly Petyr and Roose already know the real story, otherwise they wouldn't be blackmailing me." Neither Petyr nor Roose did more than try to softly deny it. Waving them to silence, Cat continued to stare at the three sets of blank yet guilty eyes. "I was..I was with Sansa when Jon came home. Jeyne was with father and Jon found them there, he heard her screaming." Robb blurted out, unable to lie directly to his mother. Not under this guilt he was feeling, that Roose saw and was allowing to bloom. "If..If I wasn't with Sansa, I might have heard Jon come home. I am sorry, mother. I shouldn't have done what I did." This caused Sansa to start laughing bitterly and Cat took a step towards her. "You think this is funny you little whore?" Cat hissed and the girl broke through her stone enough to admit, "Yes. It is hysterically funny. Aren't you glad that Robb is sorry he fucked me? It wasn't very proper, was it?" Sansa giggled again and Cat lifted a hand to slap her. Before Roose or Petyr could get there, someone else did. Cat was holding her nose, blood gushing through her fingers. Jon stood in front of Sansa and was rubbing his knuckles.

"I am glad I killed him, mother. I only wish I could kill you too." He said, no longer caring what happened to him. It had felt so wonderful to punch her and Jon knew something was wrong with all this. Every bit of it was wrong and how can Cat deny what Jon knows happened to him? Sansa stepped forward, looking down at her mother and said loudly, "I loved the feeling of slitting father's throat. It was the only way I could stop what he was doing to me." Robb came forward and said, "I'm sorry for killing him, mother. I had to stop him, he would have ruined our family name." Roose said loudly, "Cat, I can assure you that Jeyne Poole will remember every detail of how she murdered your husband. I can also assure you that she will never leave my school, ever." Petyr saw to Cat's nose and then helped her write out the checks in the privacy of Ned's office. "Cat, we need to discuss one more thing. What of the three children downstairs? It isn't a healthy environment for them here. You need space to grieve and comfort your other children. Also, Cat you must face what your husband was. He has made them very ill, unstable at best. They need care and you need to be away from them. Roose has room at the school, they would be given excellent care."

Head held high, Cat stared stonily at Petyr. "No. Regardless of what they have done, they are my children. My family belongs here with me. They can each take sessions with Roose, this will show any busybodies that I am taking their trauma with care. I appreciate everything you are doing for us, but my children do not leave their home." Petyr nodded and kissed Cat's hand in a show of support. "Just be careful, Cat. They are all angry and hurt, feeling very vulnerable. As are you. Call me at any hour if you need me, Roose too." The children and Cat never spoke of it again, not once. All three stood together during services, they took meals together, rarely speaking to anyone. Not even to each other, it was not friendship or bonding siblings. It was three wolves fighting for their lives against all other enemies. Sansa had begged Petyr to take her away, let her live with him. Jon had pleaded with Roose to go to his school, rather than stay in the haunted home. Robb had begun thinking of way to commit suicide. All three were left at their mother's mercy. Though Petyr and Roose were careful to let the children see how much they wished to rescue the children. How agonized they were to leave them in Cat's care, even pretending to discuss legal ways to force Cat's hand. So until they could find a way to escape, the three stuck together.


	23. A Fading Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr receives bad news in the present. Robb hears bad news in the past.

Stannis hung up the phone and looked at Petyr. "Sansa was transferred and an eating tube had been installed. However, she has gone on too long, has become too weak. They do not think she will survive much longer. I am sorry." Petyr's face hardened and he sneered, "You aren't sorry, don't bother trying to pretend, you are awful at it. How you ever managed to keep getting elected is beyond me. Davos is really your charming face isn't he? Maybe you should let him do your apologies for you."

Giving a bitter smile Stannis sat down behind his desk. "You are right, I am not sorry and usually I do let Davos deal with that stuff. Since he is busy soothing the press about why a murderess was just taken off death row, you get me. I am sorry for what happened to her as a young girl. It was horrible and wrong, but it doesn't change what she herself has done. She is a killer and a very dangerous, repulsive one at that. A pregnant woman was stabbed repeatedly by her in the stomach. Sansa tried to carve that baby out of her. How is that lesser than her being raped by her brother and father?" Petyr shook his head and looked out the window. "It isn't. It is just as terrible, I agree. Sansa never wanted to become that way, it wasn't by her choice. She was driven to it, by her family, by Roose. And I should've stopped it. I could have and I didn't. I have to live with that and the guilt of it eats at me every day. Let me at least see her, speak with her once. I will give you the location of all Roose's tapes and notes that I know of, just let me have even ten minutes with my little bird."

Robb stood half hidden by a large tree, watching as Jeyne's parents quickly moved away. The house stood empty and dark so soon, as if Sansa and Jeyne never played on that large front lawn. As if they didn't make lemonade stands to raise enough money for some movie tickets. As if they never ran around dressed as princesses while Robb rescued them from Jon who always played the evil wizard. He was terrible at it, but his pouty face and black clothing sort of decreed the role be played by him. What happened to those kids? Guilt clawed through him again and Robb walked away, kicking through the dead leaves. Today was Jon's day to see Dr. Bolton and Sansa was visiting with Petyr again. Being with his siblings was terrible with his guilt and their silent condemnation, worse was to be alone with his thoughts. Sansa has Petyr to talk with and be safe with, Jon has the doctor, Robb has no one. He did not like Petyr and he was afraid of that cold doctor. Robb was always polite to him and did try to comply during his sessions. It made him uneasy to take any pills or shots. Worse was having to have everything he said, every thought exposed and Robb was resistant.

Whatever benefits Sansa and Jon might be getting from treatment, it wasn't working for Robb. His guilt and suicidal tendencies were growing deeper. Roose made him go over and over every thing he had done, everything he watched his father do. Why he never told on his father, why he wanted so badly to join him in it. "The likelihood of you becoming like your father is great. If you have children, you may fall to the same temptation." The doctor had told Robb this just yesterday at the last session. Now it wouldn't leave Robb's mind. What if he sought out a woman like his mother for that sole purpose? Was he going to be the same? He entered the house quietly, remembering the baby was sleeping. Arya and Brann were watching a cartoon and he headed upstairs hoping to avoid his mother. As Robb passed by his sister's room, he saw his mother in it. Warily, Robb stepped in the doorway then gasped. Cat was standing frozen, holding something at length from her. It was a pregnancy test and judging by his mother's pursed lips, it was positive. Robb wondered if it was his or his father's. What have we done? He didn't even know that he said it out loud.

Petyr held the crying girl and inwardly seethed. "Hush now, love. Crying won't stop this problem, we must use our heads now. We must decide what is best for you." Smiling, he lifted the girl's face up and assured her, "I won't let them do anything you don't want to do. We shall work together and solve this, trust me, Sansa."


	24. Rituals of Young Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mercy of Damon and his resources, Theon is able to enjoy the rest of the ritual night.

Someone's phone was attached to a speaker and Sympathy for the Devil played. Around the bonfire, these costumed hunters danced. Jeyne's hair flew into Ros's and they laughed, high and shrieking. Mryanda was spinning around Skinner while Ben swayed, arms extended. Damon had been walking past each of them, putting something on their tongues. He already has something sweet melting on his own and a huge goofy smile shined on them all. Theon knelt and stared at the lunatics dancing around the fire.

He flinched closer to Ramsay when Damon approached. "Please, Ram, don't let him hurt me. No more hunting, please, I am your pet, I promise." Theon's face was red with shame at his pleading but he couldn't take anymore. His mind felt like it was tilting, he was terrified of another hunt. Pleased with how Theon was clutching at his leg and begging, Ramsay soothed him. "I won't allow them to hurt you, scared little pet. Damon just wants to share something with us. It won't hurt at all, you'll like how it feels, I swear it."

Damon knelt down in front of Theon and gave a lovely, relaxed smile. Theon has never seen Damon act like this before, or look happy, not ever. "Hey there, pal. Don't look at me like that, I ain't gonna eat ya. Little dude, hunt is over, you are family now. One of us and in this circle, all is good, no one will hurt you. We just want you to come join us, celebrate becoming part of our family. Here, put out your tongue, this will help you understand us, have some fun." Theon hesitated, but then Ramsay ordered, "Do it, pet." The paper was sweet and poison tasting all at once as it melted. Damon gave some to Ramsay and then said, "You two come dance when it kicks in." He floated back to the others as Motely Crue began to play Helter Skelter.

"Do they all scare you so badly, too much to go dance with them?" Ramsay whispered in Theon's ear. He shivered and nodded. "I am sorry, Ram. I don't meant to be-" Words were strangled when Ramsay put his hand on Theon's mouth. "Hush now. I just wanted a yes or no. No need to be sorry, pet. I want you to be a scared thing, unless I tell you to be a scary, killer thing. My dogs only attack on my command or when they feel I am in danger. That is what you will do too. We can talk about all that later though. Tonight, I want you to be part of everything. Part of the ritual and that includes dancing. We all are a family, Theon, pet or predator, it doesn't matter. You are part of the pack here and no one wants to hurt you. They want to include you. Watch them dance, look at them. They are your family, your pack, tonight we are all part of each other."

Theon noticed that Ramsay's voice was somehow thicker as if melting taffy. As if he could reach out and grab those words, pulling on them. He watched the group dancing and they seemed to become ethereal, lovely and deadly around the fire. Ramsay began to rub his chest and the hand on his mouth went to play with his neck. Gently nipping at Theon's ear, he spoke again. "You have stopped shaking, good boy. Are you feeling better? They are part of our family, let's dance with them now." Nodding, Theon allowed Ramsay to lift him to his feet and guide him to join the wildly dancing creatures.

Somehow Theon found himself dancing and grinning along with them. When Ros and Ben started to howl, everyone joined in, including Theon. Ramsay spun him around and gave him a biting kiss that left blood on Theon's chin. Uncaring, he continued to feel the music within him and found himself moshing with Skinner. Around the fire they went, until Ramsay caught his wild rabbit again. Then he was grinding against Ramsay, who has wrapped the red cloak around them both. As he was put on the ground, he saw everyone seemed to be switching to sex.

He found himself momentarily distracted by Jeyne. Theon has noticed that until tonight Jeyne has always been passive but closed off. When one or more of the boys trap her and begin to feel her up or make her pleasure them, she never fights. Jeyne will make tiny sounds of distress and has to be moved like a doll. Tonight the girl was savage and in control. When Ben approached her, Jeyne attacked him, snarling, driving him towards the fire, until she was pulled back. Glaring at him, Jeyne shook off Ros and approached Damon. Skinner scoffed as she passed by him and Joff without a glance. Damon grinned and said, "Hey there, Jeyne, you want to play with me?" Before long she had the large man on his back and her gloves cut deep grooves in his flesh as he filled her. Ros consoled Ben and rode him against a tree, both of them howling still. Myranda, Skinner and Joff looked like some fucked up demonic shadow to Theon as they joined together frantically.

"Pay attention only to me, pet. Do not ever make me feel jealous. Even here in our circle, do not forget you are mine." Ramsay's soft whisper made Theon gasp and the sharp teeth sinking into his neck made him whimper. "I won't forget, Ram. Please, be gentle with me. I have never-" Ramsay's mouth covered his then and his body writhed. Every touch was rippling pleasure and Theon was nearly begging for it. When Ramsay became rough, Theon clung him him and whimpered. He was reeling in feeling and unable to think enough to decide if he wanted this or not. It no longer mattered that others were there that they could see. That he was a pet, owned like a slave, it didn't matter not while it felt like this. Ramsay and Theon used their tongues, their mouths and hands. Ramsay would let them both reach a fever pitch, then stop. While his pet whined and tried to keep going, he would hold his body still. "Not yet, shh...don't move yet. I want you to come when I fuck you."

In spite of the fear and pain that crept through the haze of drugs, Theon did not fight it. He begged Ramsay not to be too rough and then he just made sounds. He screamed but he did not know if it was because of the pain or the pleasure. Ramsay used his hand to stroke Theon's cock hard as he pumped into him, licking and biting the whole time. As the others were peaking, all making different sounds ripped through the air, animal pleasure rising and Theon was swept away with it. Ramsay and Theon came hard, violently, like the other creatures.


	25. Huge Jagged Giant Shards Of A Shattered Boy-Man-Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a bad one this time, our big boy is on a sobbing kick again. I sent down to the cafeteria for all his favorite things. Cross your fingers, I think this will be a rough one. Poor guy, ever since those bloodsuckers came sniffing, he has been getting worse. He was doing so well, trying so hard. I know what he did but damn it, you can't help but feel sorry for him. It's like being mad at a two year old for a bad tantrum while his little hands are holding a loaded gun."

Damon was having one of his bad days. He cried and cried and they even gave him his favorite jello. And his favorite pudding. The nicest one, he even tried to rub Damon's back but it made him cry worse. When he had to rock, had to hit his head to spill out those rotted ghosts, they gave up. The doctor came to see and Damon tried to tell him, to explain how it was but all that came out was a scream. "I didn't mean it! I didn't understand, please, I just want to take it back! Please, help me take it all back!" "It is alright, Damon. I am going to give you a shot, stay calm. We can talk all about it later when you are calm. Breathe, son." Three orderlies held down the thrashing pleading giant, sobbing so hard he was turning blue. The injection worked fast but wouldn't last very long. Damon was wrapped and restrained. An I.V. was attached to administer more sedation if a button was pushed. The kind orderly sat in a chair and waited to see if he needed to push that button.  

Jeyne. Fucking Jeyne Pool. A freaky fucking ghost girl who would rip your throat out if you touched her hair. That hair could hide her away, could scare the shit out of you in the dark. Those eyes were blank, she was a broken mannequin come to life. Sometimes Jeyne terrified him, even managed to hurt him a few times. Many times Damon bullied her, chased her, beat her and raped her. He practiced his whip on her and held her down for Skinner to flay. Every hunt was a tradition, it was family and drugs and love and hunt and fuck. Every hunt he wanted Jeyne and she wanted him. It was sick and pain and poison and horror and he still gets hard thinking about it. He can feel her, oh it is so terrible, she feels like death, like bones, it was like fucking death and her dead eyes showed such hate, such strength and it scared him and Damon arches, coming inside his pajamas, asleep. Whimpering, the pleasure changes to angst, to a haunting flashing movie playing gleefully in his head.

The fucked up thing is it is his own voice, his own voice, but with Ramsay's manic joyful taunting. Hey there buddy! Hey there, how are we feeling you piece of shit? You know what, this seems like a great time to take a look at some things! How about this one, oh look, too bad we don't have popcorn, huh? Damon moaned and clenched his teeth. OH SHUT UP JUST STOP DON'T JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why, why Damon when we can just look, here I will keep quiet, just watch! Damon groaned as images flashed by. Hunts, the woods, Jeyne screaming, she looks like one of those Japanese ghosts, oh gods! Why is her jaw like that, HER MOUTH OH GODS, HER JAW ITS HANGING OFF OH DEAR GODS WHAT HAVE I DONE? The screaming is endless, it is anger, rage and such agony and Damon just wants IT TO STOP, JUST STOP SCREAMING JEYNE, MY GODS, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Damon wasn't aware of the soothing voice or the button being pressed. He did not know that he was howling in a way that reminded the orderly of a werewolf movie. The large shaggy sobbing wreck sounded like the werewolf when he was wounded and dying.

Think of something else, anything else, what about a good time, a time that felt good? Theon's hunt, that little scrap of tough prey. He was a killer, he was a predator but Ramsay was stronger than him. Turned him into a little pet, called him Reek. That hunt was the best, it was so exciting, to let out a little more steam. They didn't really go too far but it was fun to go a little further. Not like the ones afterwards. Don't think of that, it is a bad thing. But Damon, buddy, pal, you fucking moron, how was that okay? You whipped the poor kid and held him for Skinner. Then again, you did that too many too count. Hey, do you feel guilty about those large hands crushing that skinny throat? That black hair wrapped around you. Jeyne had hair that wrapped around you so tight and you loved it, didn't you? You had an orgasm when that throat crushed, remember that Damon? Huh? NO NO NO NO NO THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!

So Damon went backwards he tried to find a good day, a very good day. It was full of laughter and yeah, watching Ramsay train Theon was hysterical. That first day was everyone laughing at the poor kid trying to understand his rules. Watching him wrestle his own pride to follow every rule, every order. Ramsay didn't really hurt him much, it was mainly abusive to the boy's mind. He was so humiliated, so startled by learning with a harsh, fast uncompromising method. It was fear that kept the boy trying, but Ramsay was being so damned patient with this one. Damon was friends with Ramsay then, real friends. They could talk, they could relate and liked the same things. Having a friend was good, it was family and it was a form of safety. Damon held onto that with both arms and his soul. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Ramsay and if Ramsay loved this pet, Damon would support him. He was the only one that Ramsay confided in. Ramsay spoke of Theon and what he wanted from him all the time, he complained when Theon was taking too long to learn things. Damon was the only one to handle the pet if Ramsay had to leave him.

Because Ramsay TRUSTED you, Damon! Hey, did you think I left or something, ha ha! Oh, don't you fucking get it yet, YOU DO NOT GET A HAPPY ENDING! I will NEVER leave you, I am here forever, so get fucking comfy, asshole! Let's talk about how you watched a boy become a creature! How Ramsay turned you into his fucking puppet, how Roose had his hand up your ass to make you talk and twitch the way he wanted! NO NO NO NO NO NONO I AM LOYAL AND I WOULD NEVER TELL AND I WON'T THINK OF THIS YOU CAN'T MAKE ME I HATE I HATE I HATE MYSELF I HATE YOU AND I HATE HATE HATE HATE oh what that black hair felt like, she was a nightmare that he couldn't stop having,he wanted to find a way to make that sick twisted thin death ghost into his pet, his own horrible creature and that is when he was told to kill her, oh, how mad how sad and you can't tell the father no, you can't tell the son no and so the ghost must be hunted and must die. The guilt tore through him like a blade and Damon fell into a deep dark well. He thought of heavy secrets to bear, disloyalty, bitter longing and black hair. Then he thought of nothing for a little while.


	26. I Name You Mine, Now Bleed For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon painfully and with shame learns new rules. Petyr and Roose find interest in an odd couple...more odd in their minds than Ramsay and a new human pet.

Theon woke up sweaty and stuck against Ramsay, skin to skin. Fuck. Then as he tried to get up fast, Ramsay grabbed his arm. It all came back with an explosion in his fuzzy head and he moaned. "You remember last night, don' you? I can see that you do. You promised me something, what was it again? Tell me, Theon." Clearing his throat and trying to speak with a large tongue made of cotton, Theon muttered, "I promised to be your pet." Ramsay sat up fast and Theon couldn't help it when he flinched back. "Easy, pet. I am not going to hurt you yet. Only when you need it, if you do something wrong. Or if we are playing a game that I want to try out. Right now we are only talking and you have not done anything bad. But I don't like you flinching away from me, you want to work on that. I am going to be patient, you are new pet. You have no training yet, but I want you to try very hard for me. Try hard to please me, to learn what I want." Theon stared at Ramsay and he saw the insanity now, he saw himself being pulled down into it.

Too weak, shaky and nerve wracked to do anything but obey, Theon complied with everything Ramsay said. He showered and dressed as he was told to. Numbly, Theon used the soap and shampoo Ramsay told him to, he wore the clothes set out for him. When Theon went to brush his hair, Ramsay issued a very sharp no. Theon jumped and dropped the brush as if it were on fire. "I"m sorry!" This reaction seemed to please the now so dangerous boy and why does that turn Theon on? Or is it the fear that turns him on? Either way it's wrong and Theon buries it down. "I didn't give you permission to brush your hair, did I?" Shaking his head, Theon nearly whispered, "No, you didn't. I..I won't do it again, Ram." Tilting his head, Ramsay gave a tiny smirk. "You know I love hearing that nickname from your mouth. The other day you told me only your friends get nicknames. And you would never use it again. You denied my friendship and that really hurt me, Theon. So I think it's time for you to have a nickname instead. Actually a pet name, permanently. It is a good way for you to always remember what you are, pet."

Theon began to sweat, his pulse raced and his eyes dilated. It was overwhelming, this whole thing. Ramsay was not just taking control, he wanted to even have his name. To erase him, to take away all that made Theon Greyjoy. Miserable or not, he at least always knew who he was, even if he hated who he was. Ramsay sniffed at the air and then gave a wolfish grin. "Prey has its scent..intoxicating stink for the predators. You reek and I love that about you, pet. That can be your new pet name. Reek." The arrogance and indignation, that dangerous pride flooded his face as Ramsay knew it would. He was ready for it. "No fucking way. You won, alright? You don't need to be a dick about it." The punch came so fast, Theon was already down before he felt the pain radiate in his face. Before Theon could wonder if his face was broken, there was worse. Ramsay was on him, flipping Theon over and there was a blade in his fist. "I don't like your attitude. I told you if you were bad I would hurt you. Just told you that, how did you already forget?"

"I am sorry. I am really sorry, don't cut me. You don't need to cut me." Ramsay caressed Theon's face with the blade until his pet whimpered. In a whisper, Ramsay spoke as his blade began to slide inside those trembling, swollen lips. "You will not tell me no. You will not call me names. You will not be disrespectful to your Master. And you will call me Master while you learn your place." Theon whined in terror as the blade was now inside his mouth, he had no choice but to open his mouth. "If you continue to speak to me that way, I am going to split your tongue a bit. Each time I will add to it's length. Now, what do you have to say to me?" When the blade left his mouth, Theon instantly responded. "Sorry, Master. I won't say no, I won't be disrespectful or call you bad names, ever." Gently patting the bruised side of his pet's face, Ramsay asked, "What is your name?" With a sob of humiliation and suppressed fury, he forced it out, that hateful word. "Reek." Ramsay smiled and said, "I know how upset you are but you will learn to love this. Now, do you think you can behave for me while we go downstairs and have breakfast?"

Nodding, Theon followed Ramsay down into the cafeteria. Locke hollered at them from the kitchen, looking sweaty and pissed. "YOU TWO! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! WHAT DOES THAT VACATION ROSTER SAY? THEON GREYJOY AND RAMSAY BOLTON FOR MORNING FOOD DUTIES! SO NOW YOU CAN GO EAT COLD EGGS THEN EXPECT TO WORK LUNCH AND DINNER!" Theon hid behind Ramsay and Joff peeked over the angry teacher's shoulder to poke some fun. "Aww...nice doggie hiding behind his owner. Poor scared little fucker, you really should be called Rabbit or Bunny." Locke elbowed Joff hard in the stomach and said, "Get back to cleaning those dishes or you'll miss all the fun today. I will see to it." Ramsay grabbed the last two dishes with eggs and fruit on them and told his pet to follow.

Theon wasn't even sure what happened at first. One minute he was settling into a chair then he was on the floor. There was his very angry Master, staring down at him. "Did I give you permission to sit, Reek?" Flooding with shame that everyone heard his new name, he looked away. "No, Master." He muttered. "I couldn't hear you, speak louder, Reek." Theon swallowed then said it again, louder and clearer. "Should you do anything without my permission, Reek?" "No Master." Theon actually had many questions about that, but he felt too scared, too ashamed to bring it up now. Ramsay reached down and pulled his pet up to standing, even gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Until classes start again, you will go under the table like a real pet would. A reminder while training, you are kind of dumb, sweet but dumb. And stubborn. So get under the table like a good boy, Reek. Now."

And Theon couldn't do it. He stared at Ramsay then tearfully said, "Please, don't make me. Just at least give me time to get used to this stuff." Tilting his head, Ramsay gave his pet a pitying, amused look that somehow made it worse. "Stuff? This isn't stuff, it is going to be your life. Our lives together and how I will make you the most obedient, loving and loyal pet there ever was. It will be grand and I bet my father will put us in at least one full book. You need to get under that table, pet. I am being very patient with you but you understand what I want. Under the table right where I sit, Reek. I won't tell you again, I will punish you instead." Theon shuddered at the warning and crawled with misery under the table. The laughter above stung but he tried to ignore everything but Ramsay. "Good boy, Reek. I know that was really hard for you." A soft understanding voice and a large hand tousling his hair somehow took the worst of the sting out of it all. After a moment, Theon leaned against Ramsay's leg and earned another small patting session on his head. To his own disgust, he found himself yearning for this petting. When Ramsay put a small dish of diced fruit down for him, Theon thanked him. He ate the meager breakfast and then gratefully sipped at the water Ramsay tipped into his mouth.

Roose stood in the shadows and watched with an eagle eye. A silky whisper into his ear from Petyr, "Which ones are you watching? Then I'll tell you which ones I am watching." With a fleeting glance at the man who is much too talkative sometimes, Roose nodded towards his son. "Look at how Ramsay already has him cowed. Not just that, but look how the boy is already succumbing to affection. He wants this as much as my son, he is just trying to fight it. I think we are seeing a perfectly wonderful beginning of Stockholm Syndrome. Highly suggestible in that condition." Mused Roose as Petyr rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, that is true. But it isn't exactly an original sort of thing, is it? Practically common nowadays. A woman burns her husband in her bed, a rich little girl gets locked in a closet and becomes a robber or a killer." Yawning, Petyr goes back to watching two others. "I managed to get a look last night at the end of the ritual. Same as always, they drug, they dance, they have sex. Every time, Jeyne goes on her own to Damon. Now look at this Roose. Our blank little doll is sitting right next to our hulk. They don't talk, they don't touch but each day they have moved closer. In class, while eating, even just walking around the grounds. That is what I am watching." Roose narrowed his eyes, watching the odd pair.


	27. Those Poor Boys, That Poor Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world rushed past the windows of the black limousine. Stannis and Davos sat opposite of Petyr, who stared at the world beyond glass, beyond his reach. "It is a long drive, tell me something else." Snorting, Davos commented, "Yeah, because I don't have enough nightmares from your weasel's tales." With a smirk, Petyr said, "As tough as you act, Davos, you are too empathetic and blindly loyal. That is why you never rose any higher, why you will always be at Stannis's beck and call. Ever since you were a teen, isn't that what your speech is to those kids at that military school you both fund? Roose and I were at least equal partners." Davos leaned over menacingly and opened his mouth to retort when Stannis gruffly said, "You are both pretty, girls. Now talk, weasel or you won't be seeing that poor girl you helped ruin."

Petyr winced at that and then agreed morosely. "You are correct. I helped ruin Sansa, I admit that. I am wracked with guilt over it, it gnaws at me. It is my greatest regret and I can never make up for it. Poor girl needed a hero and I could only pretend to be one. The fights I had with Roose and I spent every moment trying to persuade Cat, but the dried up cunt wasn't budging. She needed control over something, anything at that point. We had control over most of her husband's ventures by then. Cat was receiving half the profit she should have.

Roose and I did try to be fair, in spite of our greed. We calculated exactly how much she would need to feed, shelter and clothe all those kids. I made sure there was even extra when their bills were all paid. Roose didn't charge her for any of the therapies and medications he used. We even paid our local house-calling fraud of a doctor to continue visiting their family when needed. Like for a pregnancy examination. In Cat's case, she was hoping he would perform an abortion. The doctor told us that Sansa was actually five months pregnant. She had hid it quite well, acting normally and wearing large clothing. It wasn't abnormal for a raped girl to deliberately cover her body more than usual. None of us suspected it was to hide a stomach.

Cat had just snarled that she already raised one of Ned's bastards and she won't raise another. I offered to take Sansa and the child, Cat refused. Roose suggested he take her to the school and was also denied. "I want you to arrange a private adoption that will happen directly after the birthing. Sansa can go stay with my sister until she has this thing out of her. I will come up with a reason for the school and she can go back after she comes home. Or maybe I can have her home-schooled when she returns." And with the stiffness of a queen, Cat dismissed all of us. I drove Sansa to her insane aunt's house and it nearly destroyed me. I had such urges and fantasies of turning off the highway. Driving far away with this sad little girl that was turning into stone in front of me. I wanted to save her so badly, I wanted to give Sansa the love and care she deserved.

But things were unraveling for us and I needed to keep it all together. I saw how Jon looked, he was ready to crack, maybe not the way that Roose wants him to. Roose already had told me how close to suicide Robb was. He also expressed concerns about Jon. I had to stay and help when bad things hit, I knew they were coming. So I fave Sansa what comfort I could as I took her to a crazy unstable, unsympathetic woman. Who would make this little girl's life another kind of hell for the next few months. I promised to call and visit as much as I could. I gave her a private cell phone to call me if she needed me. To text me as much as she wished to. When I hugged her goodbye, Sansa cried into my neck, it broke my heart. Then I so gently pushed her away.

It was only two weeks later that Jon finally cracked. When it happened it was very explosive and dramatic. Thank all the deities everywhere that I was there. Otherwise it would have been very messy for us. Roose and I had figured that any day would Robb would kill himself. Roose had assured me that if Jon did recover his memories, the chances were high he would commit suicide himself. In fact, the man was half hoping for a double suicide and half hoping to still play with Jon. He was rather fond of his long black hair and pale skin. Those sad eyes just lured the doctor in. With Sansa gone and Robb so resistant to therapy, Roose only had Jon to work with. Sansa had been helping Jon spy on their mother without knowing it. Both had been also fed a severe amount of bitterness and anger at the woman. It needed very little urging for that part, I will tell you. Cat had no one really to blame but herself that her children betrayed her so easily.

Roose mainly lectured Robb on what life will be like as a sex offender, on the desires he will feel. One day a bee was in the office and Roose moved fast, Robb thought the bee had stung him. Roose took advantage of the fast acting but not long lasting drug he injected and gave Robb suggestions of young girls in their neighborhood. Using his amazing recall, Roose described the park near Robb and the young girls that always play there. Then the man did something I consider unforgivable. I am still angry over it. He made the boy recall how exciting it was with Sansa. Each time he did this, Roose would caress the boy nearly to orgasm then make him remember his mother's stern face. His father's throat slit and what a monster he saw when he looked in the mirror.

I made it a nightly habit to listen or watch any sessions that Roose had with the three Stark kids. All Roose's other clients were private, but once we had a deal we had transparency. I made sure Roose knew every word and movement with Sansa or the boys or Cat. That night's taping was almost enough to bring a tear to my eye, if it were not Robb Stark. He raped Sansa, would he have raped others or been like his father? Who knows? Roose was making sure he would though, if Robb didn't kill himself, he might go after my Sansa again. I couldn't allow that and I informed Roose of that. I could not save Sansa from Ned, Cat or her aunt, but I could at least save her from her brother! We began a rather heated argument right there in his rented office.

I had left school early and went to figure I would hear the usual tapes, I was planning to invite Roose for a drink. Instead here we are glaring at each other, snarling like beasts over our individual prey. "I won't let that boy touch her again! She has been through enough, Roose! We can't wait to see if Robb will commit suicide, put another needle in him. Instruct him to kill himself. Make sure it is a very final method, nothing he can screw up. Or I swear, you will never see Sansa in this office again. You will only have one puppet left. I mean what I say."

"How dare you try and threaten me! You have no right to keep that girl from me! You are becoming paranoid, Petyr. Robb will commit suicide before Sansa returns. And if you ever dare threaten to keep her from me again, maybe I will stop my efforts to get her into our school. Perhaps I will speak to Cat about how unhealthy it is for Sansa to see you so much." To even dare say he would do such a thing, that is how upset we were!  What we never thought of was how upset Jon and Robb were.  Roose had implanted suggestions for them each to stay close yet distant. To not have any urge to speak things through, they only felt compelled to speak with Roose and myself. Maybe Roose had forgotten that they were siblings before victims or puppets.

The boys had found a way to speak. Jon was already starting to know something was wrong with his memories. The incredible stress he was under weakened his mind even to Roose. All it took was one good shock and then it would flood open. Finding Robb trying to shoot his father's pistol into his head, Jon had screamed for Cat as he lunged for the pistol. He knocked the gun just in time, the bullet only grazed Robb's head. It was the sound of the shot I think that did it. Cat ran in and clung to her bleeding crying son while Jon's mind ripped itself apart.

That boy just opened his mouth and it spilled out as he was discovering it. I believe later I was told that he screamed out most of it while ripping his hair out. Jon knew it was Roose that put those thoughts there, that had truly been molesting him. He also recalled that it was a compulsion to go home that fateful night. That he had been speaking on the cell phone to Roose just before he went home. Jon remembers that a voice in his head had told him to kill his father. You know who else we didn't count on? We didn't count on how vengeful Cat was. What lengths she would go when fucked with. Who would think that a mother would send her small, victimized boys off to the predators lair with orders to kill Roose?

With a twisting smirk, Petyr looked at the horrified men across from him, as they approached the hospital road. "Cat tried to slit her throat because of her guilt. She sent those boys off to die and Cat must have prayed nightly that Sansa would just die in childbirth or by her crazy sister. Robb's body she could at least mourn over and bury away. She could soften her memories and love him again that way. If only Cat hadn't needed to be punished, if only she had just let us have the kids in the first place. Stupid, prideful woman.

She started to drink heavily by then and would call me, begging me for Jon's body. "I know you killed him, or Roose did. I don't care, that is fine, just give the fucking body. They all stare at me, they think I murdered him! Please, Petyr, I..I will do whatever you'd like..I remember what you like. Just give me his body, or make Roose give him back. If..if he is still alive..then make him come home...or give me a corpse. Please!" I would always hang up after telling her that we didn't know where Jon was. Had no idea.

Davos glared at the vile man and sneered, "But you knew where he was all along, didn't you?" "I will tell you more after I visit my poor little Sansa." Stannis told Davos to send the recording of the story to Dany, Tyrion and Podrick. Then with a cringe of disgust, he led Petyr inside the dreary hospital.


	28. A Princess and The Goblin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne has the only type of romantic relationship someone like her can have in a school like this.

The Princess looked lovely today as her ladies have assured her. Spinning around, hair braided with flowers, exotic materials flowed about her. Maybe today there will be a new guest at her castle, he has been coming by more often than ever. Her girls tittered about it and the court was abuzz with gossip over it. Such a large knight, in such fearsome attire, yet, something about him. It did not matter that this was no courtly nice lord, it was many a time that he has hurt her. Many a time has the Princess cowered before him and his friends. And on occasion her Warrior side has caused him pain as well.

When they had sex during the seasonal hunts, it was wild and wonderful. Jeyne chose Damon to fuck after every hunt ever since she burnt him. She loved to claw at the marks she left upon him and would think, mine. I did that, he is mine at least this one night. Then the next day things would be normal, she would ignore him, he would taunt her with his friends when they were bored. That was a lie Jeyne would tell herself, because the next day after a hunt was vacation. During vacation times, the students tended to bond better. Rarely, has she ever been attacked or bullied during their time off. They all tended to share the same needs and got along well. Staff was also relaxed and there was no testing or therapy, so the kids were all less tense.

With so many chances to blow off steam, enjoy rare privileges and just fully relax was enough to calm their beasts. Maybe there was no one real day to pin point when it became more than just casual vacation friendship. After all, it mainly meant that Jeyne remained near Damon. That instead of the stiff doll, she became pliable and enjoyed him playing with her. They would attend the same field trips into town, do the same classes and seminars Roose would set up. Sitting side by side to watch a movie in the tv room, hunting or hiking in the woods. Any words said were by Damon, he spoke for the both of them. Nothing of any real importance usually, though sometimes Damon would tell her how he felt about Ramsay and Roose. It did not bother him that Jeyne rarely spoke. As soon as classes would start up it really did go back to normal.

Then one day, it was a bad day for Jeyne. It was the day after Ramsay had them give an extra hard hunt for his new pet. Watching Ramsay at breakfast with Theon, it reminded her of what he did to her. Ramsay was never as patient or kind as he was with Theon. Today was her favorite of vacation days because this was a seminar that happened every year. They all looked forward to this man Petyr hires to spend the day with the students. Jeyne loved this rare day of something she was told she has talent in. But seeing Theon crash to the floor and then go under the table, it made her shudder. It made all the castle very on edge and Jeyne quickly stole her fork. Standing up, saying nothing to Damon, Jeyne left the cafeteria. Maybe if she could poke some of this upset out, she can still make the seminar. Jeyne did not want to spend the day in her room cutting herself. She wanted to stand near Damon and pay attention to her favorite instructor. Even though Jaqen did not work with them except on vacation time, she considered him her mentor.

So Jeyne had gone into the ladies room hoping to discreetly let out some blood. Before she could make it into the stall, the door crashed open. There was Damon and he stormed forward till Jeyne hit the wall with her back. "Give it to me right now." He snarled and held out his large hand. With a tiny whimper of irritation more than fear, Jeyne put the fork into his hand. "You were watching Ramsay with Theon. Are you jealous of Ramsay's new pet, still wish he had you? Do you miss it so much you had to poke holes in your body?" Damon growled right into her face, using a rough fist to hold her hair tightly back. A flash in those blank eyes of rage and a hiss. "I hate Ramsay. I pity his pet. I want to put the fork through Ramsay so I put it through me instead."

The snarl of rage turned into a wide sadistic grin. "Maybe Ramsay just wasn't the right Master for you. You are a very sick little girl, you know you are. Someone should watch out for you, take care of you. Maybe you need to be a pet for your own safety. I think you should be my pet." Jeyne seemed to consider Damon's words for a moment then stunned him with her next move.  Her small hand came up and rested gently on his wide chest. "Call me Master when we aren't around the adults. I want to hear you say it, Jeyne." A small voice said it as Damon began to shove her legs apart. "Lift your dress up for me, pet." Jeyne did and found that she was ready, wanting it even as she was scared. What would a pet be for Damon? Would he hurt her as much as Ramsay did, be as cruel? It didn't matter anymore, not while he was lifting her up and plunging into her. Jeyne wrapped her arms and legs around him and began to whine into his shoulder.  When they came, she felt him bite hard into her neck and it sent her screaming a second time.

Jeyne followed Damon into the small tv room where the others were. They were all waiting for the seminar to start and had on an old movie. It was one of Jeyne's favorite and she let Damon pull her onto his lap. The comments of the others had no effect as Jeyne curled onto him and watched Labyrinth. When Damon sang the songs with the movie, Jeyne whispered something into his ear. "Yes." Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at Jeyne. "Huh?" "Yes, I will be your pet, Master." With a snort Damon yanked on her hair and muttered, "I wasn't asking. You don't have a choice." Jeyne did not bother to speak again, just watched her favorite movie and saw herself in the dancing ballroom scene.


	29. How To Be A Perfect Thief Or Assasin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could ever really describe what Jaqen is. Ramsay did not bother to try and explain to his pet, he just told him to pay attention.

 Joff leaned over and said, "It's a kind of magic show. Entertainment mostly." Yet even if he thinks its all fake, Joff is eagerly waiting along with the others. They all stood on the lawn, watching the makeshift stage in front of them. "He is a con artist, a really good one." Ros told Theon who stared up at the stage, watching the still purple curtain. Shifting jerkily, Jeyne's ghostly voice floated over them. "Jaqen is not magic or a common thief. He can change into anyone, he can steal anything, make you fall for anything." "No one asked you, cunt." Joff spat and gave her a shove into the grass. Within seconds Damon was there and his fist was breaking the spoiled rich kid's nose. "I said earlier to everyone, she is mine now. My pet. And not to fucking touch her without my permission." Damon glared at Jeyne until she moved next to him.

Styr sighed and yanked the bleeding cursing Joff out of the group. "Let's go, looks like you'll be missing the show. You can spend the day with Qyburn. See if he can fix that nose of yours, though let's hope it needs plastic surgery. I like it when your mom sends extra fat checks to Roose, we all get a little cut." Even Petyr and Roose gave smirks at that one. They stood at the very back, like waiting vultures. Every year they watch Jaqen's performance and work with the students with great interest. They watch to see which students excel at the skills he teaches them. Jeyne is always the best at Jaqen's games but the others fluctuate. Only Ramsay ever seems to excel nearly as much.  When the man seemed to appear on the stage without any of the kids seeing him, Jeyne screamed. "Jaqen, I see you!" Not used to hearing Jeyne's voice so loud, the kids all jumped. Including Damon. Then he couldn't be bothered getting angry with his pet because the show has already begun.

Theon was fascinated within moments. At first it was magic somehow, they watched distractions and impossible things happen. All the while a hypnotic, calm voice that seemed to come from right next to the ear explained. Jaqen explained that most folks could be easily led. They could be easily passed by without knowing they had brushed against potential death. How easy to fleece, to distract or be invisible, to be nothing, nobody at all. Or perhaps, being something, someone else that never has been. To know you could have silt this trusting person's throat, such power. Each word was dragging him closer and he watched trying but never seeing the deceptions. Not until Jaqen invited them on stage and showed them exactly what was done.

The best part for them was the second half, which was participation time. First the staff all stood around Jaqen with smirks. For this act, Jaqen is wearing several layers of clothing, all with small bells. He asks the staff to start putting their donations into his many pockets. The kids watch eagerly as each person put something interesting into a pocket. Roose took out one hundred dollars and stuffed them deeply into the most inner pockets Jaqen had. Petyr waved about several kinds of tickets for things in town. Then he moved to hide them so fast that few saw which pockets he went for. Locke added small bottles of liquor and Styr threw in some joints. Tormund came up last and the kids all began to roar, ready for this challenge. Every year he offers the same gift and none of the students, ever manage to pluck it. It's a key to the tiny punishment cabinet they all have been squeezed into at some point. Whomever gets the key, gets to offer it in place of that punishment. They are allowed to hold onto it for up to one month. For some of the kids, a month is at least five times of getting out of that damned cabinet.

One by one, each student tried their hand at snatching a prize without jangling any bells. If the bells jingled or if the student was felt or was too obvious, Jaqen would hit them with a stick. They each got five minutes and Theon, Skinner and Ben got nothing but pain for their efforts. Ramsay came back with all the bottles of liquor, Ros with a good wad of cash. Myranda got a joint and a ticket for the movies. Damon got the rest of the cash, tickets, joints and money. Jeyne went last and barely walked around Jaqen before holding up the key. "Oh that isn't fucking fair!" shouted and enraged Myranda. "The bitch never does anything wrong! She can't even use the key!" Jeyne gave a momentary curtain for her eye to glare out from. "I can use the key. Whoever finds the key can use it on the cabinet for a month." Damon laughed, catching on. "Looks like I will be rescued from the cabinet this month." Jeyne allowed the tiniest nod.  Tormund shrugged and Jaqen praised Jeyne and Damon for doing so well.

Theon was near to tears in pain and humiliation. Failing that test and being hit should not be any worse than Locke's teaching methods. Hell, in front of the whole class last week, Locke had whacked Theon into a screaming fit with a ruler. That wasn't enough to make him tremble and feel this ashamed. It was that they all saw what Ramsay has done. They all saw him under that table, saw that he seemed to even enjoy his Master's touch. To have his world already so fragile, this took him down. He couldn't stop shaking and crying, even when Ramsay hugged him. "Hey, puppy, what happened? It's just a game, I am not mad at you." This made his pet cry harder and Ramsay gave Jaqen an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Jaqen. It is his first day as a pet. It has rattled him a little bit." With a tilt of his head, Jaqen decided not to address that one. "Why don't you take your little pet to calm down then? Let the others go first and you may go last. The pet can wait until next vacation to take any more tries at my games."

Jaqen has dragged out some very large chests and set them up. He then shows them all how to morph into another person. His most impressive ones are him becoming a woman and becoming an elderly man. Showing them how to dress to be invisible or to charm all around. He showed them how even just the smallest amount of effort can drastically alter your appearance or personality. Then with every chest from complicated prosthetics to plain black jumpsuits, Jaqen invited the students to try. He gave them several different situations and let them choose how to look for it. As expected, Jeyne was always perfectly suited for every scenario he painted for her. The other contenders were Ramsay and Damon. Then Jaqen put them into pairs or trios and had them act out the situations in their new outfits. They were given a time limit to find the right script with their partners and to find the right clothing. The only pair that got it right every time was Damon and Jeyne.

Ramsay was always correct but his partners were not. Next year they will be, he muttered. "Reek, wait till you see me at this next game of Jaqen's. This next one involves dulled blades. We shall see who can kill the fastest, the quietest. I always win this one." Yet Ramsay must have been overly distracted with his new pet because he didn't win. Damon was the fastest this year, and Jeyne was the quietest, also, only a fraction slower than Damon. Ramsay glared at his pet in a huff and said, "You distracted me." Theon had no idea how to react to that since he did nothing but watch. "I..I am sorry, Master." He turned red and apologized rather than risk further public wrath from Ramsay. This seemed to please Ramsay and he roughly pulled on his pet's hair. "We have been brought low this year, Reek. We shall train and you will be as good as me by next vacation." Ramsay said this with a smile but his eyes were very serious.

Petyr and Roose looked at each other and back at the pair of oddly matched killers. "I think it is time to start those two on some tests, don't you?" asked Petyr, smirking. Roose nodded slowly, amazed he didn't catch on as quickly as Petyr did about them. "They are perfect for it. And to think they paired up naturally, not even with a single suggestion." Damon and Jeyne were too busy worshiping Jaqen to even notice the vultures had found their prey.


	30. To Never Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His broken bird. Sansa had gone so pale and thin the only way to tell anyone was in the bed from a distance, was the red hair. "Oh, my little bird, can you hear me? It's Petyr, sweetheart, I am here, I am with you" Petyr held the fragile hand, the limp white hand and remembered a tiny trusting hand.  
> Davos watched in revulsion as the con man gave a kiss to the dying girl. Before he could sneer at Petyr to stop touching the poor thing, his cell phone beeped. Leaving Stannis to watch this disgusting display, Davos left the room to return the call.

"Davos, it's Margery. We have the results back from the bodies you found. It is a nightmare and Renly says that he is thinking on murdering you. I haven't slept in three days, haven't seen my children in two. Renly says he doesn't mind playing house husband but he does mind playing single parent. Want me to send you the results or are you coming back soon?" Davos leaned against a wall and sighed heavily. "We are letting that fucking weasel visit with Sansa Stark. Doctors say she won't last much longer. I hate this deal, Marge, I am telling you it was a terrible idea. Let me see if Stannis is almost done with this damned farce. I want out of here and away from Baelish as fast as possible. Thank you for providing me with an excuse. And tell Renly that this next long weekend, I will pull out the grill, buy him that fancy champagne he likes."

Tyrion, Podrick and Dany sat pale as Marge finished speaking. "Did you hear that one, Tyrion? Did you hear that Jon was raped so badly that if he lived he would have needed reconstructive surgery? Did you hear about all the markings on him, of countless tortures? Wires sticking out of his head, hear that part, or should I send you some recordings of it on your phone?" Dany taunted unable to stop herself, pale and shaking. "DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE BITE MARKS? WHOSE DNA IS IN THOSE BITE MARKS?" Flinching now, Tyrion roared back up at her, "Yes, you screaming bitch, I heard it! Do you think I like Dr. Bolton, that I condone anything he has done? He is a client. That is all, I can hate a man and still do my job! If I didn't, then I would be a pretty shitty lawyer, wouldn't I? So are you pissed that I am a good lawyer, or pissed at him? Because I am pretty upset with him myself right now."

It was with pure unfiltered joy, that Davos gave Stannis's order for the arrest of Roose Bolton.

"I was never one to leave things to chance, if I could truly help it. Roose played his games with those little minds, but I did visit with them too. I had no games to stick in their heads, just an order. A concrete one word command, it would give me access their heads and I gave it to all of them. Roose and I were arguing, never hearing those two boys coming back into the office. I had just moved over to the far window when they opened the door. "I know what you did, what you made me do!" Jon screamed as Robb aimed the gun at Roose. I will admit, I had just a moment, where I almost let him shoot Roose. I see now, that might have been best. Instead, I said my word and both froze. I took the gun from Robb and after I locked the door and Roose handcuffed them, did I give the release command."

Petyr had seemed delighted when Stannis told him Roose would be arrested. He had been quiet as they left the hospital, and Petyr was never without a story before. Hearing of the impending doom of Roose seemed to perk the man back up. "They fought like wolves, we had to muzzle and sedate them to get them to listen. Once Jon was under the sedation, Roose got him under control. The boy's eyes rolled with fear and submission as Roose always made him for their "fun" sessions. However, Robb was harder to force into suggestions, orders and several times he slipped out of them. Eventually, Roose got it right and decided to get some revenge on Robb before killing him. This was not my idea and I tried to talk him out of it, but when he feels slighted, there is no stopping him. Revenge in the Family is quite a real thing, Stannis." He smiled and took a large swallow of his drink. Davos sighed, lightly hitting his head against the car window, Stannis just grunted. "Continue."

"Roose gave Robb the equivalent of today's Viagra then began to touch him while suggesting the boy had sexual thoughts for his brother. He made Jon undress and lick his brother nearly to orgasm. Then lean over Roose's desk while he made Robb fuck him. He made sure Robb heard every scream and plea Jon made to him, made sure that it turned him on. Made sure that Robb was as violent as possible about it. Then he made positive that Robb would remember every single detail of this, mixed with Sansa. Implanted this all so deeply that when reminded of it about ten minutes after he came in his brother, Robb dropped to his knees. Furiously, with horror and shame, the boy ripped open his pants and masturbated. I was appalled but Roose thought it was wonderful. He made the boy give him a blow job while he did it. After that Roose ordered Jon to put the gun in Robb's hand and hold it to his head. But Robb pulled the trigger willingly."

Davos yelled for the car to stop, then lunged out the door. The sound of his retching was muffled when Stannis shut the door lightly. Looking with barely concealed disgust at Petyr, he asked coolly, "What happened to Jon?" "We took him back to the school. Tried to let him be a student, an anonymous one. He was too broken, but we did try. When it didn't work out, Roose brought him into his basement labs...and he never came back out."  


	31. Sometimes You Fall To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa was somewhere else, it was like lemon cakes, sweet icing but there was something bitter too....pictures flickered through her mind so fast, there now gone. Jeyne in a badly fitting princess dress and a little plastic coronet. Rob and Jon holding her hands when they ran through a long awaited fun house at their yearly carnival trip. Holding warm crying love in her arms, tiny bits of love, Ramsay laughing as he pulls her close, praising her. Petyr's soft whispers, as he pulls her into his safe arms, over and over through time. All becomes forgiven and Sansa feels so light. She remembers HIS promise to her and it is alright to let go now. It's so beautiful that it hurts.

When the call came it was expected, what was not was Petyr's reaction. "Sansa Stark has breathed her last. Never again shall she sing, never again will she kill." Petyr muttered and then threw his glass hard against the wall. A fist smashed into the wall, breaking skin and Petyr did it again. He might have broken his hand if Davos had not grabbed him then. "Stop, it won't bring her back. She is gone, Baelish." With a sound that was almost a sob, Petyr pulled away, nodding.

Stannis gravely spoke and his voice was harsh with the truth. "I won't say I am sorry for your loss. I didn't know the girl very well, I wish I had. Every time I did see her it was for troubling reasons. I only knew the woman, a dangerous criminal. Yet, I believe the stories you have told about her past. We can tell in our records she needed help. That she was abused and our system utterly failed her. I am sorry for that. I don't like you, I think you were just using her for your own means. Yet, for whatever sick reason, I do believe you cared for her. You are entitled to your pain of loss. Perhaps if you did more for her, Sansa wouldn't be dead."

Petyr spun and snarled out, "EVERYTHING I DID WAS TO SAVE HER! I TRIED AND I TRIED! ONLY I KNEW HOW TO HELP HER ONLY I COULD AND THEY ALL KEPT BLOCKING ME! THEY TRIED TO KILL HER OVER AND OVER AND IT WAS ONLY THROUGH ME THAT SHE LIVED THIS LONG!! SHE WAS MINE SINCE I MET HER. SANSA SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY CHILD, MY DAUGHTER, NOT THAT MAN'S! CAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! THEN I SAW THIS CHILD, MY CHILD AND I KNEW IT WAS UP TO ME. All along, Sansa was mine, no matter how far from me, no matter who she was with, she was always mine first."

Lysa received the news and coldly thanked that nosy bitch Margery. Dropping the phone on the table, she watched her lovely son walk in the room. "Who was it, Mommy?" Smiling at her precious boy, her only child, she spoke sweetly. "Well, we have some sad news, Robin. Cousin Sansa has passed away. Poor child, we did try to help her." Tilting his head, the boy asked, "I thought you would go to the execution and tell me about it?" The threat of a whine was in the boy's tone and he was gearing up to tantrum level. Robin was not used to being denied anything by his mother. "Oh, baby, I would have too. You know mother always does. No, Sansa died in a hospital. She wouldn't eat because she felt guilty for what she did. The guilt killed her. Poor dear child." A tiny note of satisfaction soured her sentiments. Robin sat for his dinner but was thinking hard. He has heard all the tales of what his cousin has done. She was much older and he never really saw her up close much. But Sansa has done things that fascinate him. It was sad that she was dead because Robin can never ask her how it felt to kill. To have that kind of power over someone.

Tyrion went to tell Ramsay and Podrick was sent to inform Theon. Both went as badly as expected. Within hours after Tyrion left the prison there was a huge riot created by Ramsay. Ten officers were badly injured and three killed. Ripped to shred and their heads jammed atop broom handles.

Reek cried and allowed Podrick to comfort him. He was trembling, barely able to cope and even the guards felt some sympathy. "Oh, Sansa, she was nice, she had a good heart, it wasn't her fault. It really was never her fault, I swear to that. And Ramsay..oh Gods, Ramsay...he'll be so angry, so hurt. I need to call him or write him, something please! You don't understand what he can do! Please he needs me to calm him, to let him get rid of his pain, please!" Podrick saw that they sedated him and put Theon in the secluded hospital ward. He remembers last time what happened to the poor kid. After a few well placed threats about such things Podrick left.

"I went to visit her as often as I could. Sansa had no contact with her family or friends for four months. Every time I would show she was bigger. The first few visits, she ran to my arms, the rest of them, she waddled. Dark circles under her eyes and she had a trembling smile, but she was healthy. Lysa may have driven her mad with lectures and curses, but she saw a doctor often. She was given vitamins, anything she required, she had. I payed for every cent of it and fucked Lysa a few times to keep her happy. Of course near the end, the crazed woman changed her tune. Suddenly, she was pampering little Sansa, who was confused. So desperate the girl just accepted it and enjoyed it. I was there when she delivered and it was a sight I will never forget. Lysa had Sansa sitting in a low back chair. She was brushing that long red hair and I was sitting on the couch. I had been telling her the news of the town, just random things to amuse the girl. She cried out and grabbed her huge stomach." Petyr did not seem to be aware of the tears trekking down his sallow cheeks.

"I carried her to the small birthing room, Lysa had set up in her pool house. Lysa called the doctor I had hired for his discreet work and he flew to us. Sansa was in so much pain, sitting on the birthing stool that Lysa got from who knows where. She had read about these things and decided Sansa needed one. A contraction hit my little girl so hard that she nearly tore the arms off the thing. I couldn't stand to see her in such agony, so I whispered into her ear until the doctor came. Sansa relaxed as she always does to my whispers and every second was forever til the damned doctor showed. I stopped whispering and the doctor gave Sansa an epidural. The birthing was long and dangerous. I cursed Lysa for not allowing me to pay for a private hospital. I regret allowing Sansa to hold the boy she had. It was a mistake and when Lysa ripped him out of her arms, my sweet girl cried. I held her and whispered to help."

Davos groaned and said, "Oh, you fucking bastard. You worm. Robin is Sansa's biological son, isn't he?" Petyr nodded. "It was the only way to keep Lysa's mouth shut, she hated her sister that much. She was delighted to take Sansa in because she had planned to expose Cat. I took care of that by offering Lysa the one thing she couldn't have. A child. Instead of her dead husband's dusty pictures and her fifteen cats. Her crypt became a home and Lysa kept her mouth shut for her own sake and her son's. That very night, while Sansa was still fuzzy on medication, I took her away. For the next five days, she stayed with me. It was the best five days of my life. So needy and I could supply those needs. I gave her all my support, I cared for her, bathed and dressed her. Gave her food and medications. We read all her favorite stories and I told her tales that she loved to hear. I brushed her hair and she would hug me close like I was her hero. Then they made me bring her home. I should have ran away with her. Why didn't I just run away with her?" Petyr's face crumbled and he sobbed into his hands. There would be no further stories this evening.


	32. Father, Show Us The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Father Who Art In Hell,  
> You took us with you when you fell  
> I fucking hate poetry.  
> (Found on a ripped piece of notebook paper in the wastebasket of The Bolton/Baelish School)

Whistling a jaunty tune, Roose got out the gasoline cans, all full and ready for use. The newly privately purchased van was packed with what Roose felt he had to take. Arrangements had been made for the school to explode into flames later on. His home, Roose felt it was only he that could destroy it. So many memories in both places, but this was where it all started.

When his family allowed him to work from home, rather than in an office. They felt his profession was an embarrassment, so better to hide blemishes at home. Those first ones, it brought forth Ramsay, the first of true treasures. All the tests, Ramsay was his greatest and best project, even beyond Jeyne and Damon. There was an actual attachment with the boy, there had to be, it was his son. Every bit of triumph with the boy was sweeter and every disappointment sharper.

Splashing the gasoline through each room, trying to ignore the pungent fumes, Roose feel nostalgic. He listens to the whispers of memory, so many things were begun here. Not just here, what of the school? What of all his hard work, all the accomplishments? Only some were known through his books. So much had to be kept hidden, he should have been impressing the world with it not hiding it.

Tyrion told Roose that Petyr had struck a deal and was singing like a bird. Now that Sansa finally did the right thing and die, he was talking faster. Roose was not angry about it, he would have done the same. They each held a balance, once it has tilted, there was no more loyalty, just a desperate need to not fall off the seesaw.

Still, so many things, so much he could have told them about, imagine their faces.  Roose found himself standing on his lawn and the empty cans were next to him. In his hand was a book of matches that he has not lit.

Staring down at his hand as the police cars pulled up, Roose felt a thin smile pull at his face. Yes, he has so much to tell, let them have the house and school. Let them all see what he was capable of, what he has done. It is about time his research was allowed its full glorious report. 

 

The word spread very fast even where there was no media about Roose Bolton's arrest.

 

Within a three day period after Roose was taken into custody:

 

Skinner found an unlocked door to the roof and jumped, dying on impact.

Locke had his throat slit on the way to the mess hall.

Tormund was found dead in his cell with a heroin needle sticking out of his arm. 

Damon was reported missing from the mental institution.

Theon had a seizure that has put him in a near comatose state.

Ramsay was found in seclusion stabbed and bleeding out. He was rushed into surgery and recovers in ICU. 

And Jaqen was so tired that he slept all the fourth day.


	33. One Hell Of A Way To End A Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ran and ran  
> i ran so far  
> i ran so fast  
> that i ran back to the start

The last day of vacation the teachers and students remain far apart. It was fun during their free time, they even enjoyed their company off school grounds. However, tomorrow every line must be in place for all. A day of building up the needed hostility was taken. This also went for the students, the easy camaraderie is over. Divisions were made again, light taunting, all were too tired to do much else. Between classes with Jaqen, field trips to town and partying all night, they were wiped out.

Locke was forcing each student to help him rebuild the library. It had been the only chore they all had during vacation. This last day it was all completed. His unlucky catch of the day was Ben and Ros. Locke had them making sure every last book was in order. He had made them all learn the dewy decimal system if it killed them. It nearly did kill Myranda and Joff. Locke beat them till they cried. Two of the most stupid, savage kids he has ever met. He looked about with satisfaction at the new library. Now if he was lucky, the damned students will stay out of it, so it stays nice.

Roose stood at the front doors, firmly holding Jon's shoulder. "This is my son Ramsay, he is a student here too. He will show you around, explain how the school works. Ramsay, since it isn't a school day, don't leave him unattended. Jon is fragile, son. I don't want him injured before he even starts classes. Understand?" Ramsay nodded and Theon looked past his shoulder to see this new boy.

Jon looked even spacier than Jeyne did. "Ram..Master...I think he is already broken." He whispered and Ramsay grinned. "Yeah. He is...but we do as father says. Oh, I should warn you, I am going to punish you later for calling me Ram. I didn't give permission for you to call me anything but Master, did I?" Lowering his head, Theon said, "No Master. Sorry." Giving a tiny affectionate tug to his pet's hair, Ramsay stood in front of Jon. "Hey there, Jon. It's nice to meet you."

It seemed to go well for the first few minutes. Ramsay was giving his usual charm even though Jon seemed to barely listen. Theon, who was still trying to not be Reek in his head at least, followed silently. He was becoming a bit nervous, Ramsay didn't care for being ignored. Jon was angering his Master and he was already in trouble. This week has already taught Theon that when Ramsay was angry he hurt so much worse. They had made it past the classrooms and now the other kids were following.

Even though Theon knew none of the kids would dare hurt him for fear of Ramsay, it made him jumpy. Yet, Jon was barely noticing the predators closing in. Ramsay was in no mood to protect Jon, but his father had ordered it. With noticeable annoyance he looked at Skinner, Joff and Myranda. "This is Jon, father just brought him here. He said to leave him be till tomorrow. So fuck off." They kept their distance but followed asking Jon questions and taunting. The boy ignored them as much as he did Ramsay.

Around the corner came Jeyne and Damon. That is when all hell broke loose. 

The kids all grinned at first, even Theon, they knew how terrifying the couple must be to anyone. Huge Damon, looking like the hungriest evil troll and well-ghost Jeyne with her hair obscuring all features, she is creepier than ever next to Damon. They all waited for Jon to piss himself or try and run for it. He did both to the great delight of all except Theon, even that was too much for him. Too close to his own fears during the recent hunt. What none of them expected was Jeyne's reaction. Ramsay had grabbed Jon when he screamed and leaped backwards.

A scream followed it, tore through the air and even Damon jumped then. Jeyne jerked forward and with outstretched arms launched at Jon. "YOU! YOU! YOU! KILLER, TRAITOR! YOU!" She screeched out each word as she attacked. Ramsay decided his father's word wasn't nearly as exciting as this could be. He let go of Jon and backed up, pulling Theon with him. "Oh shit, Jeyne's got fresh meat!" Myranda hollered out, laughing. Jon tried to get the girl off of him and keep running. Damon grabbed Jeyne by her hair and waist, yanking while snarling at her. "Jeyne! Stop right now! Obey me."

Damon pulled her away and pushed her. Jeyne staggered and caught her balance. The rage in her face was terrifying and even Myranda went dead quiet. "He is mine to kill! You have no right!" She yelled up at the giant who seemed shocked that Jeyne was even yelling. "I said no. Now shut the fuck up and put your face back inside your hair. No one wants your opinion." Jeyne went to her full height, her anger seemed to thin out her face, make her eyes glow. In a malicious hiss, unthinking words meant to hurt, to demolish flew out. "Oh, fuck you. You are just Ramsay's goddamned puppet. Find another pet. One that can't kill everything faster than you."

Every jaw in the room dropped low and Theon hid behind Ramsay. Jeyne's face seemed to slowly work its way into understanding what she has said. Damon's face seemed to fill very fast full of a terrible wrath. He roared, she screamed and flew into into the library with Damon right on her heels. "If he does the killing, do we have to help with the burying still?" Asked Skinner, wincing as they heard a loud crash. "My back still hurts from wrestling with Styr. I don't want to do any heavy lifting or shoveling." A holler from Locke of, "What the living fuck are you doing to my library?" had brought the staff. "What is going on in there?" asked Petyr, hurrying forward. In a very casual voice Myranda answered. "Damon is killing Jeyne. Skinner says he won't do any burying."

 


	34. You Poor Crazy Fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't tell me truth hurts little girl, cause it hurts like hell."  
> David Bowie, Underground~

Ben leaped from a ladder onto a large table and scrambled to a deep window embrasure just in time. Seconds later, he was reaching to pull Ros up next to him. Locke was actually weeping in rage at the sheer destruction of his new library. His screaming had no effect on Damon or Jeyne and Locke wasn't stupid enough to try and physically stop them. Ros and Ben watched as Damon flipped each newly created and polished table up in the air. They would crash down, shattering legs and corners. Jeyne would make her freaky crab crawl underneath the next table and Damon would throw that one.

When they ran out of the tables, the girl dodged behind a bookcase. "OH NO NO NO! DAMON DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! DAMON, I WILL GIVE YOU ENOUGH BEATINGS AND HOMEWORK TO LAST A YEAR! DON'T YOU-NO! NO, JEYNE, RUN AWAY FROM THE BOOKCASES, PLEASE! DAMN THE BOTH OF YOU!" Locke had now decided he has taken his limit and was yanking the damned button for help. The students nearly tramped the staff to see what was happening and there was no control anywhere. Theon was the only one still in the hallway. Jon had started to shake and cry, no one seemed to care. So when even Ramsay took off into the library, Theon tried to console Jon.

Jeyne had circled around Damon, clambering atop a demolished bookcase. Finding the largest books she could, she began to throw with great accuracy. Damon roared and turned, taking War and Peace to the head. He staggered before he started to climb the broken furniture towards her. The books started coming faster and Damon had to shield himself several times. Ben punched Ros's arm and said, "Ten bucks that Jeyne will drop him before Damon lands a single punch." Rubbing her arm, Ros snipes back, "What good does your money do me? I can get money easy. If Damon drops Jeyne first, you do my chores for three days." Ben sighed heavily, but nodded.

A large fist crashed into Jeyne as she was in mid throw and she rolled off the bookcase. Ros yelled yes, ha and Ben grumbled. Damon leaped down to the floor almost landing on Jeyne. A flurry of kicks curled her into a ball before the men grabbed him. It took Tormund and Styr a good five minutes to get Damon on his knees. Roose had quickly cuffed Damon's hands behind him and showed him the syringe. "Do I need to use this, boy?" This brought the same result from every kid here. Because when Roose used a needle you could wake up strapped to a table receiving shocks or worse. "No..Sir. I'm calm." Damon panted out, no longer straining against his captors.

Petyr had tried to help Jeyne to her feet, but she was in battle form still. She pulled away as she stood then spit full in his face. The look on her face was a mix of extreme fear along with wild rebellion. "YOU! YOU! YOU! SNEAK! LIAR! EVIL FOX VILLAIN AND THE VOODOO DOCTOR! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU LET ME KILL JON YOU OWE ME YOU OWE ME!" Tilting his head, Petyr took a single step towards Jeyne, who then cringed away. Damon suddenly lunged again and yelled, "Don't you touch her! Don't hurt her!" Roose absentmindedly held the needle against Damon's skin and simply said, "Hush."

In a very soft silky voice Petyr asked the girl, "What do you think you know, Jeyne? Do you know bad things, my dear? Are bad voices cluttering your weak little mad mind again? Should Dr. Bolton do some more testing, digging for more bad things? The basement labs are so quiet, remember? Maybe you need to go back there for a rest? I promise, the same as before, I will visit you often. Dr. Bolton has always enjoyed working with you, you know that." Jeyne's face moved in a way that made Damon suddenly want to cry. "Please no, not there, don't. I don't remember what I said, what I meant. I..." Jeyne's body and face went slack, only the living doll was left. With a satisfied smirk, Petyr told Locke to take the girl to Student Support. "And stop that crying, Locke!"

While Tormund and Styr wrestled Damon down the hall, as Locke led mannequin Jeyne away, Jon cried on Theon. He was hugging him tightly, Theon just awkwardly patted his back. Theon was trying to explain that these kids were just very sick when Ramsay appeared. He stood in the doorway,staring at his pet in the arms of another. Theon looked up at his angry master's face and paled. "Jon, please, you need to let me go. Jon, stop hugging me." He pleaded trying to get out of the other boy's grip. Ramsay came forward and ripped his Reek away. Then he flung Jon into a wall, gnashing his teeth in his face. "MINE. REEK IS MINE."

Only the appearance of Petyr and Roose made Ramsay back away from the scared boy. Luckily, they were more concerned with discussing what just happened to care. They walked onward and Ramsay looked at the others. All the students have gathered to discuss what the fuck just happened. Ramsay glanced at each of them and said with a very malicious smile. "We are very lucky this year! Usually we only get one hunt but Jon did show before vacation ended." Ramsay glared at Theon when he said, "Tonight we celebrate a hunt with our newest member, Jon. This time Reek can be just as active as we were for him." Theon did not dare to do more than nod and look at the floor.

Tormund and Styr had just finished shoving Damon into one of the hated cabinets. They had not cared that Locke just shoved Jeyne into the room and left. No one wanted his weepy ass around anyway. Besides, Jeyne was just standing there like she had always done before. Just then, the girl came to life and with a vengeance. It took Tormund and Styr to get her into the cabinet next to Damon's. She screeched over and over, "Wait! I have a key! You bastards! You liars! I have the key, you said so! I have the key!" Shoving her into the tiny space and locking the door, Tormund grunted, "You have the key, yes you do. And you can use it in two hours." Damon started to laugh as Jeyne cursed and Styr shut out the light before slamming the door. "You poor crazy fuckers."


	35. A Last Good Party To Feel Better About This Horrid Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days of intense questioning of Dr. Roose Bolton created more drama than the other full trials. Never mind media actually stealing uniforms to get inside, Roose was his own circus. Every now and then Stannis gets stupid and listens to his mistress. He likes to call her his red priestess and have her take away his control. On rare occasion she uses this to have him do her favors. As a drag queen she usually has few requests. This trial has effected everyone, even his priestess. So Stannis allowed those involved in some way with a victim or criminal to attend. And permitted two media stations to record the sessions. It was a profound mistake. A two day recess was called for licking seeping wounds.

A huge fire pit crackled and burned the dark away from Tyrion. He sat drunkenly in a lawn chair, clutching ice to his eye. One fist held tightly to a chilled bottle of vodka and he groaned out. "Podrick?" A shuffling sound and Podrick stopped flirting, coming over to the slumped dwarf. "Yes?" "Have I fired you yet?" After a small pause Podrick shook his head. "No, not today at least." "If I am not dead drunk by the time this party is over, you are fired." Podrick smiled and said, "Yes Sir. I can see to that." "Good lad. Now go away and fuck one of those pretty friends of Margery while I finish this bottle. When your cock and this bottle are empty...bring me more vodka."

Davos settled down next to Tyrion, grinning his head off halfway to oblivion. "You work that poor boy too hard then offer too much bad advice." "How is telling him to fuck someone pretty a bad thing? Chances are all of us will die soon by nefarious means, might as well enjoy himself ahead of it." Flinging his arm up dramatically Tyrion drinks down half the bottle of vodka. "That is bullshit and you know it." Grumbled Davos. However a minute later when Tyrion traded the ice for the chilled bottle, the man got his humor back. "Holy shit, man! Did you have a doctor look at that? I think she fractured your eye socket! Wow! Who knew that elegant, tight ass society sister of your could pack such a right hook!" Davos chuckled and finished off his ale.

With a grimace, Tyrion muttered, "I could have told you how well my sweet sister can beat the hell out of someone. She didn't dispense with that until a few years ago when she stopped finding my addresses. So glad that Cersei was able to find me and offer her usual tender affections." Davos shook his head and said, "She did have a point. That was a horrible way for her to find out what really happened to her son. And you knew ahead of time. I know that legally you were right to say nothing, but she is his mother. Regardless of the monster he was, she deserved to hear it another way."

Tyrion gave a frustrated howl and threw the ice into the fire. "I called her the night before. Asked, no, fucking begged her to stay away from the trials and media for three days! Told her that I wanted to tell her about her son but needed to do this first. I told her I would come to her and give her whatever details she needed for closure. But no, the cunt has to be in the media at all times. So she went...not my fault, dammit."

"Oh no, uh uh. Stop the work talk, it isn't happening at my party." Margery forced both men to their feet ignoring their moans. "Oh, Tyrion, sweetheart, we need to get that looked at, love. Dany! Hey, you aren't drinking, right? Good. Look at Tyrion's face, I think he needs to get that looked at." Dany burst into laughter at how disgruntled her friend and adversary has become. "Come on, let's go visit the E.R. and don't worry. If your sister comes by again, I will try and protect you." Cursing, Tyrion was forcefully pulled from the party by a giggling, teasing Dany.

Davos found himself propelled forward towards Renly, Margery's husband. Grinning widely, the man caught Davos just in time. "Wife, you don't need to actually throw the guests at each other. It's just a figure of speech." "Ha, ha. Well this guest needs to discuss something other than the damned case. Tell him about the kids. Tell him about their way too expensive and taking away from their education, ballet careers." With those snarky orders, Margery left the two men. She has just seen Podrick sneak away with one of her cousins. "For the love of..." Davos and Renly watched with amusement as the small Hostess from Hell flushed out embarrassed and yelping  twenty somethings. With raised eyebrows, Renly and Davos observed it was actually three cousins and Podrick. Both of them gravitated towards the flushed boy and they found conversation after all.

Margery's two little girls came running out then, laughing with pure joy. They carried sparklers that leaped and made the two look like fairies from some old movie. Davos watched the girls twirl about and thought two things. First was that those ballet lessons Renly takes them constantly are paying off. His second thought was that any second their long red tresses would catch fire. Just as he managed to rouse himself enough to say something, Renly had intervened.

Davos wished Stannis could have come to the party. His daughter Shireen was here with her ice cold mother. The girl was in medical school, graduated high school at fifteen. She specializes in cosmetic surgery which still never made her mother happy. That woman was a piece of work and Stannis bore her no love, she was not capable of such things. He steered clear of her and wished his friend were here to share the alcohol and burdens. The judge was with that fucking weasel Petyr because he didn't trust him with just a bunch of guards. No, he was doing it himself. Until this was all over, Stannis would make sure Petyr was close by.

Dany was almost at the hospital when she thought of another thing to needle Tyrion with. She has been merciless all the ride. Tyrion is nearly snarling at her, but Dany was actually worried. He might have a concussion or real socket damage and he is drunk enough to go unconscious. Taunting him was a sure fire way to make Tyrion stay awake and somewhat alert. "Here is something interesting, Tyrion. You warned me that if I pursued this I would get hurt. Yet which one of us is injured and needs a hospital?" Laughing, Dany almost missed Tyrion's grumbled, slurred response. "No, I never said they would hurt you, I said they would kill you." Scoffing, Dany replied "Well at least-"

The first bullet burst the windshield and went through Dany's neck. Losing control of the car, it spun out of control, heading for a brick wall. Tyrion screamed, bracing himself for impact, then alcohol knocked him out cold. The black, sleek car that Dany called her Dragon crumpled like an accordion.


	36. Jailed Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness brought more howling, more cursing, enough for Tormund and Styr to turn down the volume on the intercom a bit.

"I HAVE THE FUCKING KEY LET ME OUT! TURN ON THE LIGHT THEN, AT LEAST DO THAT YOU FUCKERS, YOU..YOU ASSHOLES...I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"IF YOU COULDN'T BREATHE YOU WOULDN'T BE SO FUCKING LOUD!"

"SHUT UP DAMON SHUT UP I NEED TO THINK AND THE FUCKING VOICES ARE TOO LOUD IN HERE!"

"I AM GOING TO WHIP THE NEAR LIFE OUT OF YOU, BITCH! DON'T EVER TELL ME TO SHUT UP AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? STOP YELLING AND JUST BREATHE, JEYNE."

"Sing. Damon, sing."

"Oh fuck you, Jeyne. Just breathe, okay? Shut your eyes and breathe."

"Damon. Sing!"

"No."

"SING DAMON!"

"YELL AT ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL SPEND A MONTH IN THE INFIRMARY!"

"Sing, Damon."

"No. Breathe and shut your eyes, dammit."

"Master, sing?"

"No."

"Master, sing? Underground is the first one."

"JEYNE, I AM NOT SINGING THE ENTIRE FUCKING LABYRINTH SOUNDTRACK FOR YOU!"

"MASTER, THE VOICES ARE REALLY FUCKING LOUD IN HERE! SING!"

"WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY ABOUT YELLING?"

"JEYNE, JEYNE ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Voices. I need to bleed now, it's okay. I am just gonna bite enough to stop them, not very deep."

JEYNE! NO BITING! NO BLEEDING! LISTEN TO ME, HEY, WANT ME TO SING?"

Tormund and Styr were kind enough to wait until Damon had sung two full rounds of the Labyrinth soundtrack before releasing them.

"Don't get any more relaxed yet, kiddos. Both of you are to report to Dr. Bolton's office immediately. Petyr himself is escorting you so don't think you are running off. Good luck. Oh, and if I hear any ruckus from either of you later on, it won't be the cabinets. It'll be a nice beating with my club, now get the fuck out." Styr shoved both of them towards the door. They couldn't help but move slowly and stiffly after their confined quarters. As Petyr came closer to them, Jeyne grabbed Damon's hand hard. He squeezed it nearly to breaking then held on firmly. They followed Petyr to Dr. Bolton's office with apprehension.

It turned out to be just the usual intense questioning of their actions. Just Dr. Boltons's soft measured words and Petyr's whispers. When they had sat down, terrified, Petyr had assured them it was just speaking, promised them no further punishment. Both of them answered honestly, neither of them could remember a time before saying anything before another was not normal. When there was no more words to be given, they were released. Damon grabbed Jeyne by her hair and dragged her fast up the stairs. Snarling, he pulled the now silent and unresisting girl towards his room. Ramsay blocked him and said, "No. Not now Damon."

 


	37. There Are Sacrifices For A Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you play me and I play you, how do we know who wins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a character I dearly loved while he lived. Season four; Karl, a Black Crow slays Lord Mormont and seizes Craster's Keep. I loved his angst and angry injustices perpetrated for injustices. He fascinated me. So I made him Roose's prison guard. Enjoy!

"Roosey Goosey, you have a phone call, aren't you the luckiest duckie here?" Sighing with the deep frustration of a gentleman trying to tolerate a caveman, Roose stood up. He reached out for the cell phone, trying to ignore the disturbingly happy mess that should have run down his mother's leg. "Oh, stuck up goosie, you don't even want to thank me properly? Come on, give me something, a kiss, a ruffle of all your feathers, come on. Roose Goosey, thought you loved games, play mine, you cold, high society cocksucker. You want this phone, you best say thank you, Dr. Quack Quack." 

With barely controlled impatience, Roose looked at the slack jawed grin. It reminded him of younger Ramsay when he was torturing something or someone. That was the only favorable comparison though. This shambling Great Westeros wreck had rotted teeth, probably had a fourth grade education and his eyes showed nothing but a feral dumb accusation. "Wanna thank me now, Roosey Goosey? Gonna be a good boy or you wanna try some VooDooHooDoo on me, huh? The girl you talked about, did you forget? You had so much shit spewing from your mouth, you probably just forgot. Jeyne Poole, you told us that she would scream that Voodoo was done on her. Thank me or you don't get the fucking phone, Dr. Voodoo." Roose tightened his fists then said in a soft courteous voice, "Thank you for bringing me the phone."

"Hello?" It was not the voice Roose was expecting and he wished the repulsive guard had left him alone.

"Jaqen fucked up, Doctor Bolton. I am going formal for now on, I feel sick saying your first name as if I in any way ever wished to befriend you. I have hated you from the moment I was told by my father we represented you. You must have enjoyed that, watching a conflicted drunk dwarf with family issues trying to balance personal disgust with loyalty and duty. Did I become boring or was it too bothersome to simply ask my father for another lawyer? Tell your killer that a drunk dwarf in a car crash is rarely a good kill. My limp little body slid right underneath the seat and rested in a safe metal ball until they pried me out. First time I have ever been truly grateful for my size. I wanted to tell you that because I know you like to hear all the details. I never saw poor Dany's mangled body but I do know she died before the impact. I hope that is enough for you now. The Lannisters will no longer represent you, Dr. Bolton. Surely, you see how awkward it would be for us. Good luck with your situation and I hope you rot in hell. I hope they bring back the electric chair for you. No, I think I would rather see them stake your heart, cut off your head and burn you to ashes. Just to be sure the devil is dead."

Click.

Roose stared at the cell phone for a moment, blinking. "Aww...did Roosey Goosey get a bad phone call? Are you sad, do you need a good cry? Come on, tell Karl all about it, Dr. Quack. I like the stories about the girls, wanna tell me about them? Just me, or if you want, I know you love the attention, I can get the other boys too. Wanna talk with us about it? No? Then give me the fucking phone and go sit your ass down. Fucking piece of shit. All your pampered spoiled life and all your money wasn't enough..had to find crazy kids and turn them into some fucked up voodoo killer zombies. Aren't you a piece of work, Roosey Goosey? Hey which was the best fuck for you? Not the boys, the girls. Was it Ros, Myranda, Jeyne or that ginger cunt? Who was the one who's cunt actually got wet on purpose?

To Karl's delight, Roose threw the phone at him and launched. With the savage utter glee of someone who takes all oppression on as his own due, he beat the everliving shit out of the prisoner. If he gets fired, so be it. It will have been worth it.


	38. Stone Cold Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale skin, flaming hair and a face so composed, a statue. If the stone crumbles, what will come out?

Sansa sat on the couch, holding Rickon on her lap. Arya had arranged a sleepover in the living room for all the siblings. Since mother was spending most of her time sleepwalking on Valium, or drunk, no one bothered to ask her. Most of the time, they just steered clear of their sharp tongued and quick to strike mother. She grieved over Rob and Ned, but worst was the obsession of their missing half-brother, Jon. They all heard agonizing phone calls begging someone. Offering to do anything if he would tell her or give her Jon's body. The whispers, the newspapers and media are focusing, wondering if Cat has murdered her stepson. Or perhaps was Jon involved somehow in Robb's death? There was no proof of course, and no sign of Jon anywhere. If Cat goes out she comes back enraged every time. "How dare they? How dare they judge or even question me? The filthy disgusting things they come up with. A family has more money than others, goes to the one percent and suddenly that gives them permission to pry into my private life? To make stupid accusations about my husband or son...as if Jon was driven crazy by me enough to wander about murdering the family!" The smallest children would be quickly ushered out of the room by Arya who would come back to eavesdrop.

Calm as still waters, Sansa would look at her mother and say, "None of that matters, mother. Why should we care what others think? They have no proof of anything they say." Cat would begin to drink and take a handful of pills. Sansa sincerely and with true religious devotion would pray that her mother would overdose and die on the expensive kitchen tiles. The help moves around them, putting away or cooking whatever they must do, as if Cat and Sansa were not there at all. Cat has a completely new staff, compliments of Petyr. She had protested it at first, but Petyr held her hands like he used to, then whispered to her. "It is a gift from me to you. The house is a wreck and with everything going on, you need the help. They are handpicked by me, they are silent, they are loyal and they are blind and deaf to what may happen around them. Please accept this gift, Cat." Numbly she had nodded then did something she hadn't done in years. Looking up, she moved to kiss Petyr. He pulled back slightly, then kissed back. It wasn't a passionate kiss at all, it was just trying to take comfort.  She had coldly told Sansa to watch the children and taken Petyr upstairs. He covered her like a familiar security blanket and it was the best orgasm Cat ever had. She fell gently to sleep and it was a nice dream, not a nightmare like she lives in. It was a dream of marrying Petyr and they had children. A little girl with Sansa's features sat and cuddled on Petyr's lap. Other children played in the large fields as Cat nursed a new baby. So happy, so sunny and Cat never wanted to wake again.

When Petyr had come back downstairs, put together nicely again, Sansa was sitting on the bottom step. "This is where my father raped me once. He was filthy drunk, just like she gets every day. At least I don't have to fend off Robb and father anymore." Her voice was so clipped and cold that Petyr winced slightly. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Anyone who didn't know her would have found such a lack of emotion in those terrible words, would think she was a stone cold bitch. Petyr knew better, she has told him stories with tears running down her face, she screamed out the worst parts while Petyr held her close. That week they spent together she was his entire focus. Petyr had whispered and soothed. He also coaxed Sansa into speak of everything that has happened to her. Her emotions on it, how she has coped with it all. When Sansa sobbed hysterically over her son, it nearly broke his heart to hear it. Once there was nothing left to explore, Sansa had calmed herself. Numb with relief, having released the out of control feelings surging through her, Sansa had not cried since then. She has been a perfect student with cheer leading and student council. Honor Roll was secured and her friends dared not ask about her vacation. Or about her dead family members or Jon. Sansa led her click, they didn't lead her. At home Sansa obeyed, spoke and did chores when she had to. Did homework, interacted with her siblings. However, everyone from her family to her friends all would whisper about one thing.    

The girl they all knew had left for a few months was not the one given back. Behind her back at school, Sansa was referred to as "Stepford Girl" by the girls. The boys had a less interesting name for her, "Stone Cold Bitch." At home, Cat was perfectly happy with her daughter's behavior though she couldn't touch her yet. She could not speak with her with ease nor be in her presence without feeling her skin crawl. Cat tried to use what logic she could pull from her fuzzy head, logically Sansa was not at fault. A grown man made her do things, she had not just heard the crying and begging, the screams while her husband grunted and growled filthy things. And even dear Robb was manipulated by his father to do things to Sansa. Of course the girl didn't seduce her own brother. Of course not. Sansa had no idea that adding Jeyne to the mix would lead to such tragedy. No. It was not her fault that she became pregnant. Who would have thought to teach an eleven year old about birth control? She did not kill Ned, she did not kill Robb or make Jon disappear. Yet Cat had such a twisted misery eating through her that Sansa just looked like the target. Cat has never imagined a day coming where she would contemplate killing one of her own children...until now.

So she is blackmailed and her home is a prison now. Petyr and Roose own everything, even this damned house, just so Cat could have enough money to maintain her place in society. Even if they are all assholes now, they will come around again, she knows is. Someone else will have a tragedy and the spotlight will move on. So she takes her medication and drinks heavily trying not to think of bloody things. Cat drinks enough to drown out the voices, Petyr's whispers, Ned's authoritative deep, tinged with guilt, toddler Robb calling for his mommy and Sansa's whimpers for her mother to help. That one night that Sansa had said no, Cat had no choice but to break down the door. The screaming was so loud and the sounds of the belt was nearly painful. It had gone on too long now and all the children had woken up from it, terrified.  Cat had run in and her little girl, all that blood on her buttocks. Ned didn't even register the door bursting in nor his wild shocked wife. He brought the belt down again, his tongue between his teeth, anger giving him extreme focus. Cat had to pull Sansa away, the sobbing girl clutching her mother, just chanting, "Mommy please, please Mommy. No more, no more, please make it stop." It made her drop the girl to the ground, it hurt, every word sliced and it was overwhelming. Cat slapped Ned hard and yelled at him for causing extreme injury and for waking the whole damn house.

Then she led Sansa into the little bathroom to treat her wounds. Two spots needed a bit of stitching and Cat gave Sansa three codeine tablets before she stitched them. The whole time Ned sat on the bed calming himself with the whiskey that Cat had added a Valium to. When she came out with Sansa, Ned grabbed each of them and pulled them into the master bedroom. Arya had just gotten the children back to bed and Cat dared not make a scene that could wake the children again. Tight lipped, Cat was thrown into the bedroom with Sansa and the door was locked. Then it happened. Ned was not calm and sleepy as she had hoped. Now his eyes had a new glow to them and he was calmly focused on what he wanted. He had to hit Cat several times to make her comply. He threatened to use his fist on her face until she couldn't be in public without stares. So Cat had opened her legs and let Sansa lick her there. The only one who ever made her come that way was Petyr. Cat tried to pretend it was Petyr, that they were in that lovely hotel they used to use. She found herself grabbing that lovely red hair and pulling it like reins. New grunting began but it was softer, deeper and filled with longing and lust.

Cat flung upwards and over the face as she pulled the girl flat and face upwards. Not saying word, she began to rub herself on that lovely face, it no longer mattered. The feelings were intense, it was shocking and terrible and what if anyone knew? But then Ned pulled those legs open and thrust inside hard. Sansa screamed and her tongue was not giving licks anymore, but the feeling of her mouth screaming....the muffled sound of pain and surprise felt so...Cat rubbed harder and snarled at Ned, "Fuck her harder. Make it rough, you son of a bitch. You owe me. You make this good for me, little whore, or I'll let him spank you again." So Cat spent the next hour making her daughter wail harder than before. She had drowned in the sadistic hedonism of what was happening. Cat's nails dug deep into Ned, ripping his flesh in angry lust. After Sansa was released to go to bed, Cat turned to stone again. "We never speak of this. It never happened, or I will kill the both of you. I promise you that." Ned and Sansa had agreed. So Cat pops pills and drinks hoping to forget that happened. So many reasons to drink and drug, but all of it seem to point to that little red headed tart.

Sansa watched her mother stagger into the kitchen to refill her drink as the kids all stared at the movie. Not all, RIckon was already asleep, so Arya had pulled out an old horror she found. It was about a girl named Sam who was alive and having some troubles. She died and a boy turned her into a robot version of herself. Sansa became fascinated and paid attention to the movie. At the end there was a jump scare. The metal skeletal frame of the robot burst from her body. Sansa wondered when her frame will burst free. Bran had made it almost to the end of the movie before falling asleep. Arya was still awake but already was moving to the next movie. "Which one sounds better to watch, Sansa? Carrie or Interview with a Vampire?" Sansa chose Carrie and regretted it. The movie was fine, but the emotions of Carrie really got to her on a deep level. She wished those powers existed and oh, the mess she would make. Just after the blood soaked worst-prom-date ever flipped the car, Arya fell asleep.

Calmly, quietly, Sansa went upstairs to find her drunken weeping mother. "Why won't they just give me his body? If he is alive, then fine, send him home. They just don't understand what I am going through." Trying hard not to sigh or roll her eyes, Sansa sat on the bed with her mother. Cat looked up with eyes full of drugs, alcohol and defeat. "Everything I have done is for this family. I have tried and tried and you...Robb and fucking Ned...I should have married Petyr. You would have been his lovely little girl and I could love you then. Sansa went so still for a second as if she were a statue. Cat didn't even bother to notice, wrapped in her own drunken misery. "I hated Jon, still hate him, worse now. He is always making things worse..but I would never kill him. I took him in and cared for him as a mother. Not once did I ever kick him out. I offered for him to go to boarding school and away camps, yes, but never just toss him out on his own. How would that look? Well, know I now, because they think I either killed him or made him run away. It is not fair, Sansa. They don't know what I must do. Roose and Petyr help and take then pretend its really help when its not. I sent the boys to stop him and now here we are. Robb, my lovely baby boy is dead...where is Jon? I just need to know."

Sansa gave a tiny smile and whispered into her mother's ear. "I know a way out, a way to be at peace. An answer, mother." Cat stared down at the knife the girl offered and without knowing why she clutched it tightly. "I..I can't do that...the babies.." She mused as Sansa wrapped her own smaller hand over her mother's. Sansa waited patiently as her mother gave excuses and moans, then started to pass out. That is when Sansa guided her mother's hand smoothly across her throat. As Cat gurgled, awake now, Sansa walked out of the room. Rubbing distasteful at the spatters of blood on her nightgown, Sansa went to call 911. Her face changed and her voice was trembling, panicked. "My mother needs help! She..she cut her throat, please hurry before she dies! Yes, I am pressing down to stop the blood flow." Sansa watched the ending of Carrie while waiting for the ambulance. Sadly her mother was still alive when the medics showed.

Cat kept saying she didn't understand why she wanted to slice her own throat. Must have been too drunk to remember. After the surgery came suicide watch which became a trip to rehab. Petyr and Roose took turns staying with the Stark children though Sansa mainly cared for them. She had a knack for dealing with children.  Roose had questioned Sansa over and over about it. Petyr had kissed her gently on the forehead, then the lips and told her softly, "You had every right to do that. I am not mad, I am proud how you are growing, learning. Good girl Sansa.  I think it's time you came to our school. Cat doesn't have any objections to it anymore. Soon as she is healed enough to be home, you can pack and leave with me." 


	39. Roose Bolton's Three Days of Questioning (Day One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days before a dragon ate Dany and Tyrion was glad to be a drunken dwarf:
> 
> Stannis stared at Dany, Tyrion and Podrick. "The press, the families of victims, its going to be very tense. You have exactly three days to question him. No more. I want nothing that will cause a circus in there. Understand me?" They all nodded.  
> Davos shook his head. It would be a circus.

_It was pure sweet pleasure coursing through his veins. Oh, here it is. His greatest work laid right out before him. Of all the accomplishments, this might be the finest moment of all. He lifted his chin as he entered the courtroom, ready to show them all, let them revel in the shock of all that one man can do. If only they even comprehend the beauty that comes from monstrosity. Time to let the stupid sheep bleat._

 

Stannis entered the room and slowly sat down, staring out at the faces. There was Tyrion looking better than he has ever seen him. He idly envisions Tywin forcibly grooming his son. Podrick looked like he hasn't slept in weeks and Dany glowed like she has been made queen. Petyr's smug face lurked in a shadowy alcove and here was Cersei Lannister. She looks like she has perhaps had a few drinks to bolster her courage to hear about her son. Wonderful. Even better was the half insane Lysa, Cat's sister, she was only two seats over from Cersei. To his extreme disapproval, his wife and daughter were there, right next to his mistress. He glared at each of them, just because they all knew about each other doesn't mean public events should be shared.  This is what he gets for being an honest man. With great reluctance, Stannis allowed Roose Bolton his spotlight.

 

You want to know where the bodies are. You want to know where all the poor missing children are. I am trying to tell you things that are important. It is important to start with the how and why first, you know. Oh, spare me your fake mercies for my students. I gave them more care than this entire society did! When these children became an embarrassment to their parents, an awkward situation when you don't want your child anymore...they all turned to me. They all were grateful for taking care of this little problem, and your judge signed each of those papers with just as much gratefulness. Where was all this concern for these kids when they were still with their families? When abuse, trauma or lack of mental health care was happening before your very eyes? Better to not see until the bigger tragedy occurs, then you have a reason to give away this problem child? They were all flawed by others before I got them. But I am the one on trial. You gave them to me and I am the only one on trial.  I fed them, clothed them, sheltered them, gave them medical care, mental health care, educated and entertained them. Not a single parent or relative ever asked to see them, not once. Not a single parent or relative ever minded signing any form I handed over to them. Most never even read them or showed them to a lawyer. So its insulting for you all to suddenly pretend concern. Just be honest and say you want true closure.

Fine. Let us start with the bodies. Myranda and Joffrey are under that lovely cement pavilion I had put in our student made gardens.  Both were not very good student, true evil little bullies with rotted cores from the start. I could name several diagnosis for each if you'd like but I will put it simply for you. They were killers waiting to happen. True sadists to the core and nasty little pieces of shit. I regretted taking each of them, but I couldn't be bias at the time. I had to show I was really willing to take any violent child....even trash like them. The boy's mother was quite rich and I could suck her dry. The girl, well, her family was piss poor and the same folks that are now so sad for her...they didn't want her around. Too violent and shameful to let run away, too troublesome. So services dumped her on my doorstep and I pretended to be grateful. I used them as tools to instigate the other students into different situations so I could study them. That was about all they were good for. To be honest, I was surprised they lived as long as they did. I had thought either the counselors or the kids would kill them much quicker. Might I point out that the parents still thought their children were alive at school until you raided and closed it. Since they never once called or wrote or contacted any staff member or their child since the day they left home.

Joff died first. He had begun a relationship with Sansa Stark and it wasn't surprising really. They were of the same class, both very rich had gone to private schools. The boy's own sadism did him in. He couldn't resist hurting the girl and Sansa was no longer allowing herself to be victimized. It was a slow process, at first the girl allowed it, almost seemed to be comforted by it. I helped her reason through why she would allow Joff to treat her like a victim. Petyr coached her in how to become more assertive in dealing with him. The girl chose to not fight back, not injure him or seek help against him. She simply chose to murder him. Sansa waited until it was her kitchen duty and was serving the lunches. She made Joff a special favorite pot pie of his and mixed in a poison, a concoction. Taught to her by our lovely Jaqen as she told me later. It was a slow gruesome death. Joff took a bite of his pie and was beckoning Sansa to give him a drink. He turned red, then near blue, then a crimson purple color. For ten minutes he frothed at the mouth, clawed at his swelling throat, whining like a dying animal. Joff's throat was nearly ripped open by the boy. All our staff is trained in first aide and our staff doctor is quite good. They could do nothing for him and even the students, the hardened killer kids,were horrified. Theon cried for a week and had to be sedated for two days over the sight of it. The boy kept saying he thought Joff's eyes were going to explode. Tears of blood had come pouring out and his ocular nerves had swollen then exploded.

Myranda was only a week later. It was as if they had been breaking through a limit and must explore it further. Ramsay had all the kids under his thumb by creating a family. Well, I helped perpetuate that myself. These children has families that failed them, we were the one that understood and it worked for them. Now it has changed, you can kill a family member, loyalties can be divided after all. She was a whore, a bully and an all around pain in the ass. It took very little to set off her death. Skinner had been having a very bad day. He had fought with my son all morning and was in battle mode. Skinner had been sent to speak with Petyr as I was unavailable at the time. Apparently, Skinner was beyond the help of words and needed medications. By the time Petyr got me and I had a sedative ready, it was too late. Myranda had been taunting Skinner about losing his fight with Ramsay. We all came running when we heard the screams but it was just too late. He had skinned the girl fully. The only reason we heard her at all is he had finished her body and took the gag off so he could flay her lips. I had been gone all day so the boy had hours to work on her. The only part that was not flayed was her face and her heart gave out not much long after. Qyburn had offered to put her to sleep with an injection of morphine into her heart. She did us the favor of dying before we had to do it ourselves.

Ros was a sad case. Joff had used his crossbow to put arrows through every piece of her body. The last one went through her heart. Poor girl was found pinned to a wall naked, looking like a pincushion. Joff had been constantly raping and hurting her at that point, then he saw Sansa enter the school. That was the night he murdered Ros. You will find her body..I actually don't know. Styr or Tormund might know, or not. I left her disposal to the staff, as I was preoccupied at the time. Jon was still alive then and I was finally doing some real work in my private labs....I was stunned to hear you found Jon's body and not Jeyne's. I really thought I knew where every body was. I would LOVE to expound upon Jon.

I had thought the perfect most exemplary test subject I could ever have was my own son. I had a blank slate to play with, clay to be molded and oh, I did. So many tests, so many wonderful results and he was also quite my type. There is no feeling like taking apart a moving, talking piece of yourself, inside and out. I am proud of my son and I stand by my work with him which I will explain later on. But Jon...he was truly my favorite of all subjects, in spite of the ending result of failure. This was a boy that was inherently good.  He even had cried on my shoulder about how he needed to try harder with his step mother. Cat was cold and abusive with no real reason and the boy had done nothing. He was truly a good boy. Smart, honorable and he would have gone far. With the right upbringing, this was someone who could have become a great leader. I wanted to shatter that and create a boy who would assassinate leaders.  This was taking perfection and perfecting it in a new way that was near impossible to do. Those who understand brainwashing and hypnotism will tell you, even Petyr has told me that you cannot make someone truly go against their true nature without consequences. A loving Christian mother will not follow an order to murder her children with hammer. It would create such a turmoil in her that should would commit suicide first. I hoped to prove this wrong.

Jon was one of the best, most intense sexual experiences I have ever had. Even with Ramsay it wasn't this exciting. The whole time I would rape and degrade the boy, I placed in his mind that I was Ned Stark. He would beg his father to stop and I would have to force myself not to take it too far. Slowly I would coax him into an orgasm after causing him terrible pain and humiliation, but I would time it very carefully. He would cry out in horrified unwilling pleasure to the image of slitting his father's throat. In fact, when I forced his brother Robb to rape him, I made Jon orgasm to the thought of his brother dead. Poor little good Jon thought he was a killer, someone who could only orgasm to death. I still remember how it felt to give him shock therapy as I fucked him. Jon was not a student I wanted dead. I wanted to keep him forever. It is the one death I truly am sad and shocked for. He was safely living in my basement labs when he suddenly was gone one day. We searched everywhere and I assumed the kids got him and hunted him to death. Ramsay hated the boy, jealousy over Jon having my attention and his pet's sympathy. I am sure that Ramsay must have taken him out and murdered him in the woods somewhere. This confirms it.  I would give anything to see his corpse, touch it and fuck it.

Pandemonium ensued.


	40. Tale Of A Dragon And A Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeding past the three days of a freak show circus, blowing past that lovely party, spitting girls laughter and red hair out of our faces. Avert our eyes not fast enough past the horrific crash, smell of gasoline sharp in our nostrils and now somber crows among a lawn of stones.  
> Let us lay Dany to rest. And watch others endure a new kind of unrest.

The casket was bronze, the flowers nearly made it invisible. Blue and white petals flew about in the gentle breeze relieving so much black cloth on the ground. The Lannisters all stood in a group, all with faces of an angry jury. They may not have ever liked the Targaryens, but they respected them. Dany was also the only one who gave a damn when Cersei tried to break that damned contract, so she could see her son. She stood against Tywin, Jaime and Tyrion all her life, fighting them. Dany competed in the private school against Cersei in every way she could. Dany made anti bullying seminars, directed at her. Cersei had to admit, those years of cold defiance is what made her beg the bitch to please help her get to Joff. She didn't care that she was defying Tywin anymore. It ached and no matter how hard Jaime tried, he couldn't ever really defy their father. It was because of that Dany discovered so many wrong things about this school. Her investigation brought it all crashing down, linking relived detectives that had been dealing with a horrific crime, that demanded response. Tyrion was standing at some distance from his family with Podrick. Cersei walked over to her brother and simply said, "Come to me after this is over. Our war with each other is on a temporary truce."

Tyrion nodded and didn't even feel intrigued a little. He stared at the coffin that was burying his only true friend in the world. Why didn't he ever tell her that? Not once. I warned her..yes I did that. But why didn't I try harder to save her? I could've hired thugs to kidnap her and toss her in a Bolivia with nothing but her clothes and some water. Would've taken her right out of the game, of course when Dany got back, she'd probably be on trial for Tyrion's murder. I could have tried to find a way with Roose, a deal of any sort to ensure Dany was not executed. I didn't even try because I was so pumped, wrapped up. Deep down I was hiding the excitement, the fierceness of it all. When ever would I get such a case, against such a great opponent? She and I got lost, just like our families taught us to. He looked around to blink away more tears and observed Stannis standing next to Petyr Baelish. Who was watching Margery try not to sob uncontrollably as her little girls were collecting the pretty petals. Davos stood on the other side of Petyr and glared at him. Folks began to leave and that is when Tyrion saw Podrick was not moving. "Hey, come on, time to go, Pod." A gentle snore was the answer and Tyrion kicked him sharply. "Really? Dany is going into the ground and you find this a restful napping space? I should leave you here, maybe you'll fall in."

Podrick was walking across a strange hot place, long stalks of grass whipping in a hot wind. There was something really strange up ahead, it looked like Dany. She was different now, it could be that she was dressed like some queen or it could be the incredibly large terrifying black dragon she was petting. He approached carefully and whispered, "D..Dany?" Turning, she looked at him and smiled gently. "Sit down with me for a minute, Pod. I don't think you get to be here very long. So sit and let us talk." Podrick sat on a heated rock next to this amazing version of his mentor and hero. "I can't believe that you are dead. You were my mentor and I always thought I would always have you there." "This place I am now, I am peaceful and at purpose. Other places have strife too, other places need my help now." He stared up at her, light in his eyes of a young man always wanting a glorious goal. "Truly, Dany?"

The girl looked at him then burst into gentle laughter. "No you idiot. I am dead, you are dreaming and thank you for making me a queen. Now here is the important reason you are here. See my very large fire breathing dragon?" Podrick nodded yes as the nightmarish thing began to eye him. "Oh yes, I see the fucker alright. Its gonna eat me." "You'd think that, wouldn't you? How can you not notice such a large thing, cannot even take your eyes off him." Dany leaned back, allowing the dragon to move his head closer. "What would you say is more deadly, Podrick? My dragon or say, that little tiny spider crawling onto your hand?" Gulping, Podrick barely glanced at the teensy black dot before looking at the dragon again. "The dragon about to eat me is pretty deadly, Dany. Spider is just crawling around, I could squish it if I wanted to. If I wasn't busy watching the dragon." Suddenly a tiny sting was in his hand and Podrick felt poison coursing through him. Falling down, he saw Dany leaning over him. "The spider was deadlier, it was just the dragon was more fascinating to see. Stop watching the dragon before the spider kills you all." Then Podrick woke to a sharp pain in his leg and an angry boss.

Cersei and Tyrion sat together at a nearby bar, each already halfway through a bottle of wine. Cersei went with a very expensive label but Tyrion's was cheap. At first the silence was deafening, Tyrion lost in grief, Cersei lost in figuring out what a truce meant. "Dany was a person I hated yet I always respected her. Admired her actually. I wasn't close with her like you were. We all knew you were friends. It made me jealous, after all, she was the one girl I couldn't get to follow me or fear me. This needs to be given justice, Tyrion. You know everything about Roose Bolton, what you don't know you have access to. Make sure that bastard dies for this, one way or another. For my son and for Dany, you need to see him dead. I will fund it and give you any contacts I have that would be useful. I need to spit on Roose Bolton's grave, I need to watch him die. Avenge your nephew and best friend, Tyrion."

Choking back a small sob, Tyrion poured another drink fast. "I am going to say I am sorry for something. I should have gone against father and not worked for Roose. It was shitty what we did, to you and Joff. My nephew should have been in a mental institution perhaps...you and I will never see eye to eye on that. But he did not deserve what he went through. And you did not deserve a family that supported the very man who brought your son to his misery and death. I apologize for what we did." Cersei had a thousand, a million things to say back, but she kept her mouth shut. A truce could not be kept if she let out any of her real feelings. There was a possibility her brother wouldn't even have life if she let loose. So Cersei nodded and gulped deep of her glass. "I have only Podrick for help. And a few contacts here and there I will be calling. Some favors that can be pulled." "Good. Call me with anything I can assist with."

Podrick felt as if his head were exploding as he shoved his way through the dark bar. He couldn't miss the tall sleek blonde next to the stumpy dwarf. Both looked nearly reeling drunk but amicable. "Tyrion! Hey! We have been looking at this all wrong! We started in the wrong place, we looked the wrong way! We have to start over, look past the dragon, see the fucking spider!" Tyrion and Cersei stared at Podrick, then wondered exactly how drunk they were.


	41. Do  Not  Fuck  With  Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us talk a walk backwards, lets remember a group of very deadly kids, that are just that, kids. As Lord of the Flies taught us, a bunch of puberty ridden, screwed up children shouldn't have unsupervised hunting time.

There was the very real abyss for a full moment. One whole moment in time where Damon hulked out and ate Ramsay. A frozen space where Ramsay wondered if he would be forced to discipline Damon. Then in a low growl, "Why? You can't have both of them. She is mine now, remember?" Ramsay smiled in such a way, if it turned onto any other student, they would have complied in submission and fear. Damon simply stared at Ramsay, waiting for a response. "I know Jeyne is your pet. I don't give a damn, Scarlett. You can punish her later on. We are using our last vacation night to hunt Jon. All of us have to be there. She can't be there if you put her in the clinic, can she?"

Staring at Ramsay like he's lost his mind, Damon protested. "Are you joking? Your father will kill us. He already told everyone how fragile Jon is, to treat him carefully for awhile. Do you want us all to be in the basement? What the fuck are you thinking, Ramsay?" "Don't question me, Damon. I don't like it. Just make sure you and Jeyne are at the hunt, whole and healthy as can be. Understand me?" Then an incredible, amazing, horrifying thing happened. "Damon said no, Ramsay." All three boys turned slowly to stare in shock. Jeyne's eyes were that glowing look again and her face was thinning. Hands became claws and Damon had a moment where he just grinned. He had his own attack dog and was that fear on Ramsay's face?

One large hand played gently in Jeyne's hair. "My warrior princess, are you defending me?" Damon asked softly, enjoying the uneasy look on Ramsay's face. "Don't you dare speak to me that way, Jeyne. You will apologize or I will flay your face, hear me?" For the first time Ramsay can ever remember, Jeyne snarled at him. "You don't own me. I show you Family loyalty and that is all. Master is the only one I obey now. And he said no hunting." Ramsay has been pushed as far as he could today. That momentary loss of control to Damon, worse to a girl who spent countless months cowering for him was too much.

With a very soft voice, a steely gaze and somehow Ramsay seemed to grow larger, he got control. "Damon, call your bitch off or I will see her killed. I will make sure that my father orders you to slaughter her in the most savage way I can think up. You know if I beg him enough, if it sounds like a good test, he'll do it. And what a fun test that would be for him, I bet." Damon knew Ramsay meant it and Roose would enjoy it. "Jeyne, hush. I have changed my mind. A hunt sounds wonderful, Ramsay." Damon lowered his eyes as much as Jeyne did until Ramsay was satisfied. "Don't ever challenge me again. Either of you. You are both very lucky I am having this hunt. Otherwise, I would flay you both for hours. Apologize."

Ramsay listened to the muttered sorry from both and stormed away. He snapped his fingers, but Reek was already at his heels. Theon wanted no part of the creepy couple. As terrified as he was of Ramsay's anger and jealousy, they were worse. Ramsay would never rip him apart and kill him slowly. They would and probably enjoy it. Shuddering, he nearly flew into Ramsay's room. "How dare they? How fucking dare they? They want to mess with me? Everyone wants to fuck with me today?" Ramsay fumed as Theon shut the door and leaned against it. He watched his Master pace and began to sweat in fear. The no punishing before a hunt rule may not extend to him.

A huge fist slammed into the door right next to Theon's face. "Why are you such a faithless whore? How dare you touch that weakened little slut of my father's? Answer me, Reek! Did you forget who you belonged to? Did you FORGET YOUR NAME? DID YOU FORGET ME?" Reek cried out in terror and tried to answer. "No! Master, please, my name is Reek, I belong to you! I didn't forget, I didn't! He hugged me, I didn't hug him. I just stayed to make sure he was okay. Then he cried on me, that was all. I never touched him, I swear it!" Ramsay grabbed Reek by his throat and cut off his air. Then kissed him hard, while Theon jerked and struggled for oxegyn. Ramsay didn't stop until he felt his pet start to go limp.

He dropped his pet to the floor then lay next to him. Pulling the coughing, half delirious boy into his embrace, Ramsay whispered. "Tonight I am going to give you your first hunting costume. You will be a hound, a hunting hound. And I want you to chase down Jon, you will bite him, until he bleeds everywhere. If I could I would have you rip out his throat, but father would be very upset. But you will make sure he is brutalized by my savage hound. Or else I won't believe what you just told me. Then I am going to flay two toes and make them rot before removing them. Do you understand me, Reek?" "Yes, Master." Reek wept with shame, knowing he will obey. What is he becoming?

After dinner, the staff retreated for this last night, as always, to town for dinner. As always, the students have pizza that was ordered from town for their last vacation dinner. They lazed about until the staff were all gone then led Jon down to the forest. "No bonfire tonight and not much party time either. The adults won't be gone more than two hours, so let's go straight to costumes." Jon stood where he was told to, confused about what they were doing. "Is..is this part of your rituals?" He tried to ask Theon but received no response. Jon kept his eyes on Jeyne, her outfit terrified him. Until he saw what Ramsay looked like, then the others all around him.

Even the gentlest person he has met so far was scary. Theon's face was given a snarling look with make up. And it seems that Ramsay has applied steel tipped points on his teeth. Never mind the razor tipped claws on the strange furry mittens. Jon ran fast, fueled by sheer terror but he was no match for this group of hunters. Jeyne had to be pulled back twice by Damon who was afraid she might kill the boy. Ramsay urged Theon until he bit the boy so many times, he was crimson. By the time that Ramsay pulled them back it was too late. Jon was beyond their reach, shuddering, foaming at the mouth. And missing some pieces.

Damon winced and yanked hard on Jeyne's blood soaked hair. "You had to take out an eye? Vengeful bitch." he growled. Of course, it was Ramsay's pet that bit two fingers off the boy. They were so fucked. 


	42. Sorry Father, We Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn't fair at all. Why should Roose have his star pupil all to himself, his own boy plus this other? I had no child, I could only watch my star pupil from a distance. I could never have my ginger girl to myself. Why should I sacrifice when he did not have to?" Petyr sneered as he took a sip of his drink. It took him longer than usual to fall asleep that night. Even knowing how Roose pays now, isn't enough. Jail and execution might not be enough. Jon's death wasn't enough, it didn't pay for the loss of Sansa. He dreamed of driving away with a young pregnant ginger haired girl. They married and raised children that never knew a day of strife or fear.

They tried everything they could think of, but when the staff got home, they had to come clean. There was no way to hide the crawling, mewling thing Jon had become. All of the staff stood in shock and stared at what had become of a new student.

Clearing his throat, Styr said gruffly, "What the hell are we supposed to do with that? It doesn't look too fixable for school." Petyr shook his head and said firmly, "No, Jon cannot attend classes. I think it best if we put him out of his misery. However, I do believe that we can punish those responsible. I am sure confident that between student support and Locke, you shall all suffer greatly for this." Petyr glared at each squirming student and then waved a hand.

Roose grabbed Ramsay's collar and said softly, "You will pay for this. I want to know why, before I lock you in the basement." Ramsay paled and stammered out, "I am sorry father. I never meant it to go this far. He was hugging Reek and I lost my temper. We just meant it to be a hunt, like Reek's..a little rougher maybe."

Thrusting Ramsay away from him, Roose spoke so carefully. "Get with the others and suffer your consequences from staff. Later though, you and I will be speaking. Do not dare attempt to hide from me, Ramsay. If I have to search you out, I'll have Styr and Tormund take your own pet on a hunt. Get away from me."

"Roose, let me handle this you are too emotionally attached." Petyr said softly. "Qyburn, get a shot of morphine ready." Shaking his head, Roose said, "Set up an IV drip, Qyburn. I will carry him into the clinic for you. I want him stabilized, I can bring him downstairs when he is ready." Petyr stared at Roose and argued, "Roose. It's over, the boy is useless to us. He is broken in every way, not like Jeyne. You got him to kill once and he remembered everything. It broke him. If its a fuck toy you want so badly, get a new patient."

Nearly striking him, Roose snarled, "Fuck off, Petyr. I am allowed few pleasures, at least let me have this one without your interference. You have always had Sansa, she is even going to be here as a student. I was cheated of Jon as a student, at least let me have this." Petyr hissed in sudden fury.

"In what way have I ever had Sansa? I have watched helplessly as we tormented her, as her father and brother raped her! I had to sit through Lysa and Cat treating her like shit all her life! When she gets here, you know I cannot touch her then either. Mustn't spoil our plans, mustn't ruin your fucking research. So don't dare try that with me, Roose. Fine, keep the boy for now, but don't lose focus." Roose had already walked away, leaving Petyr fuming.


	43. A Girl Of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye notes were left for the younger siblings. Cat had taken them out on a trip to the park while Petyr took Sansa. The mother and daughter never said goodbye at all. Neither of them cared and years later, it was only Cat that regretted it.

Sansa let her hair whip into the wind and raised her face high to catch the sun. It did nothing to truly warm the pale complexion and her face had the emotion of a statue. Petyr's whispers were like the wind and Sansa cared little for it at the moment. She wanted just a moment to feel the freedom from her mother. To never again have to see her mother or think of her was the only thing that could make her shed a tear. The further away Petyr drove, the lighter Sansa felt. Slowly, she allowed the world to sink in. Blurred things became clearer and then Sansa let colors come back last.

"Are you listening to me at all, Sansa?" asked Petyr as he pulled into a small diner parking lot. "Yes, I heard everything you told me for the third time." She responded getting out and painfully stretching her limbs out. "No need for rudeness, dear. We will talk more while we eat." Taking her arm, Petyr steered her inside. As they ate Petyr told Sansa about each of the students. Strengths and weaknesses of each.

"The boys are going to attempt to dominate and rape you. The girls will intimidate and bully you. It is essential that you try and beat them each down on their own first. Ramsay of course, that is different. He is Roose's son and you must let him do as he will. However, you may fare differently then the others for two reasons. You are a predator inside truly, he has no interest in other predators. Also, he has a new pet, this one Ramsay seems quite obsessed with. He has eyes only for him right now."

Sansa looked at Petyr and a smile played on those cold lips. "Really? You run the school along with his father. Can't you just tell Ramsay to leave me alone?" She blinked with interest as Petyr stiffened then cleared his throat. "I need to keep Roose on my good side, love. So we just let Ramsay have his fun. As I said, he won't have any interest right now, he is all about his new pet Theon." Shrugging her shoulder as if she could care, Sansa went to stand.

Suddenly, her hand was in a crushing grip and she turned to look at Petyr. "And to answer the question, yes. Yes, I could make sure that Ramsay didn't touch you. I could make sure that not a single student even looked at you. But then you wouldn't learn anything would you? You would never have the chance to learn to defend yourself. This is not you running away, Sansa. This is your chance to learn how to be the predator, not the prey. You have no idea how much I have sacrificed so that you may have this."


	44. Prisoner Class

The next seven days were living hell for the students. Never has the school been cleaner or more organized. Not a knee remained unbruised and free of rash while scouring floors with cleanser. Students had burning lungs and irritated eyes from bleach as they cleaned. They had blisters from chopping wood and mowing lawns, repairing fences. Allergies abounded as cobwebs and dust were removed along with fungus in corners no one even traveled.

In between unending chores were back breaking classes with staff. These were not to learn anything but obedience. Locke would hold a whip, billy club, or riding crop. He would rapid fire ask questions on any subject they had learned this year. Any wrong answer and a beating ensued. Since no student learned at the same rate, no one could answer all the questions. All of them would be crying and bloody when the class ended. Styr had them picking rocks and weeds, digging and pruning till the gardens were perfect. Tormund gave them grueling track runs and different calisthenics until two or more would faint.

Then came the worst part of all. After they were allowed to shower and eat their dinner, came Petyr and Roose. When they had entered Petyr's classroom, he was not alone. Dr. Bolton stood there with some items. "Since you have all enjoyed traumatizing someone to a quivering mass, we might as well make it a learning experience. So Dr. Bolton has kindly offered to assist me. If need be, Styr and Tormund can help as well. We shall discuss different forms of torture and how effective they were. It will be class participation, of course."

From water-boarding to sexual torture the students were reduced to begging wrecks. It was random who was picked for what but everyone had a turn at the torment. The two that received the worst were Damon and Ramsay. Both were chastised in front of all for their actions with Jon. They received shock treatments, flaying and then the worst thing of all. With Petyr on one side and Roose on the other, a syringe and some words. Theon watched with horror and tears, begging them to stop softly. Jeyne's reaction was much worse, it took Tormund and Styr to hold her down and away from her screaming Master. 

Both were strapped in chairs, both drugged and both seeing a scenario. It was real to them, so real and horrific as they screamed and thrashed. "DAMON! I AM HERE, RIGHT HERE! YOU BASTARDS, YOU FUCKERS, YOU ASSHOLES, YOU DEMONS!" Damon couldn't hear her, well he could but the screaming just went into the world he saw. The world where he was murdering Jeyne in the woods. Ramsay heard his pet begging and he tried so hard to stop himself. Wailing in sad horror, Ramsay ripped his boy's throat out and drank the blood.

For hours after they were roused from the nightmare, they shook and cried. Jeyne held Damon, who kept begging her to forgive him for killing her. Ramsay wouldn't let go of his pet, even following him to the bathroom. For the first time, Theon willingly gave his Master true affection and wanted to soothe him. "I would never kill you, Reek. I swear it. You would never do anything to make me kill you. Do you believe me?" Nodding, Theon hugged Ramsay and whispered, "I believe you. I am yours. Why would you kill what is yours?" Soothed, Ramsay buried his face in his pet's curls. "I love your hair. Don't cut it, let it stay long." Without any thought to it, Theon responded, "Yes Master."

One week after the kids finally all healed from the punishments they were told a new student was coming in. Theon peeked up nervously at Ramsay to see if it had upset him. Smiling down at his pet, Ramsay gave him a small piece of his toast. "Don't worry, I am not upset. Eat your breakfast, Reek." Obediently and without comment, Reek went back to his fruit. Leaning against Ramsay's leg, he noticed that he was starting to think of himself as Reek. It scared him half to death. An even scarier thing appeared and at the sight of the shoes, Reek whimpered. He backed under the table and hid between Ramsays legs. Ignoring the timid creature, Petyr looked at Ramsay and said, "Can Damon control Jeyne or should I have her sedated?" Arching an eyebrow Ramsay longed to ask why but thought better of it. "Yes, I think so. I can have us all overwhelm her if need be."

Petyr nodded and said, "This girl is very special to me, Ramsay. I know you will hunt her in your tradition. I am aware of what she must go through in here. However, if what happens to Jon, happens to Sansa, you will all regret it dearly. What you dreamed last week will be a reality for you. And that will only be the beginning of what hell I will wreak upon you. Is that understood? Make her earn her place but do not dare break her. Jeyne lives here because of Sansa and Jon. She will try and go after her right away. When she does, pull her back if she goes too far. Talk to Damon, make sure he understands to control her or he will have a nightmare turned real as well." Ramsay nodded and coaxed Reek back out after Petyr walked away. "Don't worry, sweetie. I will never let him hurt you, I promise." Theon has seen what Petyr can do and isn't so sure that was a promise Ramsay could keep.

Jeyne began to growl as soon as Ramsay mentioned the name. Damon growled deeper and leaned over Jeyne with menace. "Shut up and listen." A large hand hauled the girl against him and she went quiet, but still tensed. "Sansa is under Petyr's protection. She can be hunted like always, we can give her the usual new student hell as always, but that is all. Jeyne cannot just see her and try to murder her. Not if you don't want Petyr to make you kill her for real this time." Damon turned pale then nodded. "She will behave, I'll make sure of it." Jeyne made another growl but softer this time. It was enough for Damon to backhand her halfway across the room. "YOU ARE GOING TO BEHAVE! YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME GO THROUGH YOUR DEATH AGAIN!" "YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT FOR ME! ITS MY KILL, DAMON! SHE IS MINE AND PETYR CAN TAKE HIS VOODOO DOCTOR-" As the whip cracked, Ramsay dragged Reek out of the room.

Three days later Ramsay waited at the door as Petyr walked a pretty ginger haired girl up the steps. Next to him was his Reek, pressed against his side. Since his terrible torture in front of his pet, Reek has been accepting not just out of fear. Ramsay has responded by allowing his pet to be pleasured during their sex. It is no longer Theon just meekly submitting to Ramsay and enduring it. Now the pet was eager to climb into the bed with Ramsay and was more affectionate in public as well. Ramsay actually was annoyed that he must deal with this rather than play with his loving Reek. When Petyr introduced Sansa to Ramsay and Reek, he forced his charm to cover his irritation.


	45. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarms rang, fires burned across the moat as the GREY STATUE STONE WITCH came forth. Warriors in black onyx snarled, foaming, drooling with fury. It took every piece of willpower for the Queen not to announce the attack. The looming dark knight over her had his greased whip at the ready, waiting for that twitch that would betray her. I will not be punished in front of this enemy, I will not let others see how this affects me or that I am cowed. Sansa will die by my awful vengeance. Just not yet, not while her cruel Lord was watching, not while the whispering shadows lurk. Now if only the voices were not whispering in her head so loudly, she could concentrate.

Ramsay's charm seemed to be working in a general sense. The girl smiled or gave a response whenever it seemed appropriate to do so. However, an actor knows its kind, so does a predator. Normally, this would have intrigued Ramsay, but he was more interested in watching his little Reek. The poor thing was terrified to even look at a new student, afraid his Master would hurt him. Sansa greeted the staff courteously and with extreme grace. Styr and Tormund grinned down at her and Tormund drawled, "Another fancy one? Make sure to ask Joff if we treat rich little kids any different than our poorest student." Locke wasn't much nicer about his greeting and simply spoke sharply. "You will be in class on time every day. I don't have any problem disciplining young ladies as harshly as the young men. The library is by permission only." Sansa looked at Ramsay and asked, "Is this how they usually are?" Chuckling, Ramsay explained, "This is their normal way, yes, but not on the first day usually. We did something to greatly piss them off the other week and well, you are paying for it too." "I see, well what did you all do that I must pay for?" She asked lightly and Reek made a tiny sound.

Sansa watched curiously as Ramsay spun to stare at the boy walking with him. "Reek, is something wrong?" The words were asked gently but Sansa could detect a threat lurking there. Theon cringed low and shook his head. "Then stop whimpering and be quiet like a good pet." In a near whisper Reek managed, "Sorry Master." Satisfied, Ramsay led Sansa onward towards the cafeteria where the students were having lunch. "The dining hall is over here, most of the kids will be in there. There aren't many of us so you shouldn't feel too awkward." Sansa nodded but took a deep breath, hoping she was up to this. Upon entering the spacious but very austere looking room, she saw Dr. Bolton and Petyr. They were at a table near the wall, both looked up briefly. She recalled Petyr telling her that they would not interfere with the students socially. Even if they all beat her down or verbally destroyed her. Sansa must learn the same way all the students did and suffer in the same ways as well. Since she already knew Petyr and Roose had already been introduced, there was no need to speak with them. Allowing Ramsay to steer her towards the group of students, Sansa looked among them.

Petyr had shown Sansa pictures of each of the students and she placed them. Only two were not with the others in a loose group of tables. The two she knew were the most dangerous to her right now. There in a corner was the large boy and a freakish thin creature. Sansa blinked in horror and incredible sadness at what has become of her friend. A surge of self loathing and a brighter fury at Petyr and the doctor for what they have all done. Petyr had tried to delicately explain that Jeyne was different now. That she was mostly quiet and obedient, but could have a very dangerous side. That there was a very good chance that she will not react well to seeing Sansa.  It was hard to believe this was the little girl that Sansa had tea parties with. That would run screeching to cannon ball into the pool every summer and jumped on their beds in ruffled pajamas. This ghost of a girl was wearing a medieval style dress, as if she were a princess. Her long black hair covered everything, including the girl's face, only hints of pale skin. And one eye that burned straight through Sansa. Now it was her turn to make a sound of distress that had Ramsay and Reek looking at her. Ramsay followed her gaze and gave a bright sadistic smile. "Jeyne is a little different than the others. I heard you were the best of friends once. I wouldn't try to rekindle that if I were you. Damon keeps her like a chained feral bitch, but she slips that leash sometimes. I would try to avoid her if you can."

A low growl was emanating from that stiff, unmoving doll then another more terrifying growl came from the large boy. He glared at Jeyne until she went silent. Then he stared at her until she continued to eat her meal and kept her eyes down. Sansa silently kept moving with Ramsay towards the group of students. She would have to trust that Damon would keep Jeyne from coming for her. Sansa wasn't sure how to deal with Jeyne yet and focused on the task ahead of her. Ramsay gave his usual introductions, including the telling of their main crimes. Sansa greeted each of them and then went straight for her target. Joff was snared instantly, a girl who not only was pretty and noticed him first, but one that was of his class in society. The others will have a harder time attacking Sansa if she were on the arm of one of their own. Joff might be a sadistic little prick according to Petyr, but one easily manipulated. Within minutes, Ramsay was released from his tour guide duties as Joff walked Sansa about. Heaving a sigh of relief, Ramsay sat down and pulled his pet into his lap. "You are such a nervous thing, Reek." Ramsay taunted softly as his pet leaned against him. "I just want to be good, Master." Theon was relieved that Ramsay didn't seem angry, he was afraid his gasp earlier would be cause for punishment. "I know you do, Reek. So I am only going to spank you for that little outburst earlier in front of our new family member." 

Roose idly observed his son causing the whole table to burst out laughing as he began to spank Theon over his lap. The poor boy cried but Ramsay didn't over do it. By the time Locke had wandered over to see what the commotion was from the kitchen, it was over. Damon laughed as he looked away as Locke stood over Ramsay yelling. Reek was curled crying under the table and Ramsay was staring up at Locke with shining innocence. That's when Damon noticed Jeyne was gone. At best she might have gone to bathroom with a fork, at worse, she was after Sansa Stark. Fuck. Damon was glad he thought to wear his whip today, in fact, he had been encouraged to by Petyr. He tried to look casual as he left the room but Petyr and Roose were watching him. Dammit, he was sure that Jeyne wouldn't have dared anything after the last whipping. He didn't stop until Tormund and Styr dragged him off her. Once Jeyne had been seen by the doctor for patching, she had sent her key via Ros for Damon to be released from the cabinet. Scowling, Tormund released Damon and told him he was keeping the key this time. It had taken Damon an hour to track down Jeyne, who was hiding. She was crouched low behind the rabbit hutches, lost in her own world. Damon leaned over her and made the mistake of startling her. Jeyne reacted by biting nearly through his hand and Damon had bit her back.

Damon whipped her again then raped her there in the barn. He has kept her in line since then, far more controlling than ever before. She chafed under it but had given in for the most part. Anger roared through him that Jeyne had dared to defy him over such a huge thing, even after swearing to behave. He needed to find her before she did something that would cause Petyr and Roose to become involved. A scream full of anguish and fear came tearing down the hall and he started to run. Yanking the whip out from his belt, he thundered towards the sound of Jeyne screaming. Fear and fury gave him extra speed and he got there before the staff and students that followed. Stopping dead at the incredible sight before him, Damon's fear overcame his fury. "No. No, wait, don't! Jeyne, I want you to put that fucking thing down right now. Listen to your Master, put the safety on and put the gun on the floor." The poise and way too cautious tone from Damon stopped the others.  Petyr looked past the boy and saw Jeyne with a gun against her head. Next to him was Roose who was coldly smirking, watching with detached interest at the drama ahead.  


	46. Power Struggles Among The Puppets And Masters

The impossibly large boy moved as if he were tiptoeing over a mine field. "Jeyne, I am ordering you to put the safety on the gun. Don't you dare to defy me." His voice was even but it was still a growl, a threat, a command. She twitched as if given shocks, contorting herself but her gun hand remained strangely frozen. "Damon...I can't...the voices...I saw the gun, took it to kill Sansa but I wanted to obey...I wanted to be good...then the voices took my arm. Bye Damon." Petyr came closer but Damon was now directly in front of the girl, staring her down. "NO! WHO AM I, JEYNE? RIGHT NOW, WHO AM I?" Another small contortion and this time the gun hand trembled slightly. "Master. You are my Master. But the voices.." Damon very slowly moved his hands, used them to move the hair out of her face. Then those hands held her face gently and those eyes clashed. The castle was in full alert, full battle and the causalities were so high.

"Fuck those voices, Jeyne. I am your Master, I am the only voice you need to listen to. You only have to fear me. You only obey me, pet. Put the gun down, I will punish you and then I will sing the whole Labyrinth soundtrack for you while you cry." Jeyne whimpered and Damon could see her trying to stop herself. "Obey me." A hitching sob and Jeyne said very softly, "Master, could you please take this gun away? I..I cant let it go...I am trying to move my finger off the trigger." Hiding a huge wave of relief, Damon spoke carefully. "Yes, good girl. Move your finger away, a little more...good Jeyne, now I am going to put my hand on yours. Stay calm and still, you can do that, can't you?" Damon moved with extreme caution and wrapped his large hands around hers and the gun. "Can you move your other fingers yet, Jeyne?" His voice was calm and soothing, his touch the most gentle Jeyne has ever experienced. Her Master is trying to be kind, to help her, her large deadly knight was trying to save her. The voices were becoming like paper and Damon's voice was ripping through them. Also the other whispers surrounding the castle were back. They were warmer though still deadly, but they were better than the cold alien voices hissing to pull the trigger.

Petyr had gone around to stand on the other side of Jeyne, whispering softly in her ear. Jeyne's hand slid away and Damon took the gun from her. In a second Styr snatched it from Damon and backed away from the trio at a clipped word from Roose. Damon slumped against the wall, his forehead resting against it, just trying to stop shaking. "Jeyne? Where did you find that gun, love?" asked Petyr, gently turned her to face him. "On my bed, in my room. It was on my bed, a gift so I could kill Sansa. Damon told me I couldn't kill her though. I tried really hard, it was a battle, so many wounded, dead even. The castle got breached and the ice demon got right past the whispers, past the knight. It took my arm and I couldn't stop, so I screamed. I screamed but it took my arm and I-" Just then Damon lunged and tore the babbling girl from Petyr's grasp. Shaking her violently, she looked like a rag doll, flailing everywhere. "YOU NEVER, EVER TOUCH A WEAPON WITHOUT PERMISSION! NOT A FORK, NOT A FUCKING GUN! YOU DON'T DECIDE TO HURT YOURSELF OR KILL YOURSELF, I DECIDE WHEN YOU HURT, WHEN YOU DIE! BAD GIRL!" Jeyne let out a wail of apology but Damon roared louder. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY, VERY VERY SORRY BEFORE I FINISH WITH YOU!" As Petyr tried to get close enough to gain Damon's attention, the enraged boy twisted hard on Jeyne's arm. The crack was loud enough to make them all wince and her scream was piercing. "TRY RAISING THE GUN WITH YOUR ARM NOW, JEYNE!"

It took Styr, Tormund and Locke to drag Damon down to Student Support. "Ramsay, get Jeyne to Qyburn to fix that broken arm. The rest of you all get to your afternoon chores or your homework! Now!" Petyr glared until the students all wandered off. Ramsay and Reek helped walk the wailing ghost girl to the infirmary. Once everyone but Roose had left the hallway, Petyr turned to face him. Roose simply stared blankly at Petyr and waited, bored. "Did you think that was funny? Was it meant to be a joke or a threat, friend?" Tilting his head and giving a cold smirk Roose said, "You threatened my son over that girl. You threatened him over both girls actually. So it didn't matter if it was Sansa or Jeyne's head that blew off, really. I didn't count on Damon having that much impact on her yet. Perhaps I should have questioned him more extensively on his relationship with her.  After all, why should you be the one in charge of this test when I am more qualified for it. With chasing your ginger girl around, you won't be able to focus on your pet project anyway." A mask slipped away and Petyr was no longer the smooth con man with a great talent for hypnosis. This was a snarling thing full of dreadful rage and he slammed the other man against the wall. Roose hit with a thud and his mask fell as well. It was like two raptors locked in a death embrace, each baring teeth longing to rip through the others neck. 

Qyburn gave the girl not just painkiller but a heavy dose of sedative. He was quite leery of her, having seen the damage Jeyne has caused others. "Ramsay, you will stay until I am done. If she needs restraining, I want both you boys right here on her." With a sigh, Ramsay stood there, bored. Theon snuggled into Ramsay's side and whispered. "Was she really going to kill herself?" Shrugging, Ramsay said, "I don't know. She cuts, but she never wanted to die before. And she really likes Damon, she wouldn't want to leave him." Reek stayed silent a moment then offered another thing. "She said it was the voices. Every time something violent with Jeyne happens, she says its the voices." Ramsay shifted nervously and snapped at his pet. "Hush right now. Are you already so bored with your Master that you would rather make up mysteries in your head?" Reek stared up at Ramsay's angry eyes and stammered, "I am never bored with you, please. I am sorry Master." He laid his head on Ramsay's chest and trembled. How horrible must the truth be and Reek knew if it was enough to scare Ramsay, he didn't want to know.

Ramsay stroked his pet's hair and calmed himself down. The gun was his father's, he recognized it and he saw the rage on Petyr's face when he saw it too. Ramsay used to beat Jeyne even worse than Damon does now. One of the main reasons was because she would talk of those fucking voices. He hated it, it enraged him because Ramsay knew those voices well. The whispers were bad, but the voices were like blades of ice slicing through. With the whispers, it was hard to hear what they were saying, it made it easier. Ice voices ripped you into it and made you watch. Ramsay stared at the half dozing girl and wondered how she managed to defy the ice voice. Did the whispers drown it out? Was it Damon? Or did Jeyne manage it on her own? Ramsay planned to find out, he wanted a weapon against it. Then he will tell the others how to use it and who will be in charge then?

"If you ever threaten to kill Damon, Jeyne or Sansa again, I will start with Jon and finish with Ramsay. Do you understand me, Roose? Don't play fucking games with me, I am better at them. Remember? Do you need another lesson in that? I think you do." Petyr flung himself away from Roose and quickly walked away. Roose was the picture of calm as he walked back towards his office, no one would know how chilling Petyr's threat of a lesson was to Roose.

Later that night, it was quiet though no one was asleep yet. Joff and Sansa were sitting in the garden, having paid a handsome fee to Styr for its use. They strolled arm in arm, speaking in cultured tones of cultured things that neither cared about anymore. Every now and then they would stop to kiss. Above them in a balcony alcove were Damon and Jeyne. She curled in his large lap, her arm in a cast up to her shoulder as he sang Labyrinth to her. That alcove led into the library where Locke was enjoying a book and scotch. Across the hall Tormund and Styr were playing a confiscated Xbox game that involved shooting and screaming. Petyr had observed Ramsay and Reek watching a movie with Ben and Ros. As he finished doing his last bit of work for the night, he heard Myranda and Skinner fucking in a closet. After flushing them out and sending them to have sex upstairs in private, Petyr went to his room.

Roose had taken precautions of course. He had locked every window and door of every room he would use that evening. Also, ignoring the looks from Tormund, he ordered him to go over and through each of the rooms. Nothing was baited, bugged and no latch was undone. He wore his loaded gun and had his blades as well. Jaqen may take all the pride in it he would like, but the genes for talent with a blade really lay with Roose. He had locked himself into the windowless bathroom, that was in his locked lab. Yet when Roose unlocked the door and came out it was to unwelcome company. A full black bodysuit, black boots, black gloves, black hood over the strangers head. It became a blur then as fists and kicks came too fast too defend against. As soon as Roose curled up the man walked away silently. Groaning, Roose tried to crawl away even as he knew it would be useless. He didn't even try for the door, he knew the beating might go closer to killing if he did. Instead, Roose was heading further into his lab, hoping to hide under equipment while he reached his blades. His gun was ripped out by one of those fast fists during the initial attack. He didn't even get too far under the x-ray table before his ankles were grabbed and yanked. Roose came lunging up with his blades ready to slice.


	47. Roose Bolton's Three Days of Questioning (Day Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOSEY GOOSEY ROOSEY! GOOD MORNING OLD FELLA, LETS MOVE THOSE OLD CREAKY BONES FOR YA! HERE WE ON, NO DON'T BOTHER WITH A ROBE, NO ONE HERE CARES! DO YOU ALL DARLINGS? WE ALL ENJOY YOUR PISS ERECTION BOBBING FROM THOSE GRAY PUBES, LOOK BOYS, IT'S LIKE A DAVE MATHEWS CONCERT DOWN THERE! TIME FOR A SHOWER, MY DOCTOR QUACK QUACK. SO LETS MAKE LIKE A RUBBER DUCKY AND GET YOU YOUR BATH TIME! CAN'T BE LATE FOR YOUR SECOND DAY OF QUESTIONING, THE PUBLIC NEEDS TO HEAR, NEEDS TO KNOW! AND IF THEY COULD JUST SEE THEIR WAY TO LETTING US ALL SEE YOUR EXECUTION, DUDE, I WILL JACK OFF SO MANY TIMES THAT NIGHT, YOU KNOW, I MIGHT JUST HAVE IT FALL OFF FROM IT.

There was more than just "The Killer Family" as you have dubbed us! Do you have any idea how hard it is to train a teen to do anything? Even with drugs, hypnosis and therapy, it can take years and the results are shaky. It all starts slowly, so many skills must be taught, thoughts have to be implanted, emotions suppressed. Each child was better at certain skills and ethics level. They started to group together as we expected them to. Due to the small social hostile setting they were in, they already had no natural friends. So they would gravitate towards their partner in common.

Joff, Skinner and Myranda were good at creeping and killing. Excellent at torture as well. However, they did not take directions well and were dumb animals. None of these would ever put a gun against the head of a president. But they could help a dictator take over a country. See? There was so much possibility if it had worked out.

The next two were Ben and Ros. They could pick any lock, hack any computer, it was sad how brilliant they were. Had either had a normal life before they came to me, they would have been called Geeks, I believe. They would have won science fairs, loved fantasy, gone to fancy tech schools. Instead I had two children that someday I would have help me dismantle anything I wanted. And they could build. You name the type of bomb and they had an answer for you. We only had a few chances for them to use their bombs, I do regret that. I really did want them to feel the joy of it. I am not a complete monster, I was their father and I did care.

_(Remember that circus Stannis didn't want and Davos knew would happen?)_

I see no point in continuing to talk if I am constantly interrupted like that! Why are you allowing those people to scream and throw things at me? Your Honor I agreed to these three days with the understanding that I would get my say. This is not a monarchy and you are not king! You can't just decide what I should be treated like! See that man right there, he is the prison torturer that just now threw that candy bar at me! No, I was not hungry and he was not trying to feed me! Your Honor, is Mr. Davos even supposed to speak directly to me? This is unfair, lawyer! Do something, do your damned job! Oh, I'm sorry. My screaming my rights over your tiny voice to match that tiny body is distressing to you? Make this stop or I won't speak anymore. Only the reporters will hear my side then. Fine. Thank you.

Utterly preposterous.

Sorry.

Fine.

Thank you. 

The next two pairs we expected in level but not the way it turned out. We did not expect to find a level of actual true empathy or love to it. The others rutted and became companions, but never romantic. Or what these kids could see as a form of romance. My son Ramsay took Theon as his pet and that was not surprising. Ramsay was desperate for a connection and owning this boy did that for him. I was relieved because every child I brought in was subjected to a "pet audition" so to speak. He nearly broke a few of the students and when Theon became what Ramsay wanted, it became a little more peaceful for him.

Ramsay was a charmer and an excellent con man. He worked that boy of his until Theon could use those large blue eyes to hook a person. Between the two of them, they could con a couple out of their entire savings. They could fight well, sneak well, rob any location. Both had their weaknesses of course. Theon couldn't torture, Ramsay tended to take things too far. These could change, we could have worked on it until they were perfect. However, unlike the other pairings, they would save each other, think of each others safety first. They had managed in their own screwed up way to find a real relationship with each other. Theon was clearly the submissive and did anything he was told or was hurt for it. However, as Theon learned how evade and kill, he could have tried to challenge Ramsay's authority over him. He never did, instead the boy seemed to actually love Ramsay. And my son honestly believed that he loved him back.

I have put them both under many times in a state where they would be incapable of lying and asked that very question. Do you honestly believe that you love him? Each of them said yes. We tried to manipulate that relationship a few times, even by throwing in Sansa eventually. It never mattered, even at Ramsay's worst, Theon loved him. Even if Ramsay felt Theon had betrayed him in some way, he still loved his pet. They both allowed Sansa to join their relationship, but they only loved each other. Sansa was more stabilizer between them or at least that is what her job was.

I digress, let me have some water please.  Fine. Thank you.

The next surprising pair was Damon and Jeyne. Two very troubled children that I had made very dangerous. I think we had no idea how truly dangerous we had made them. By the time we saw what we had created, we didn't have the time or luxury to explore it. They were very noticeable at the school. I am sure you have seen that picture one of the students took during vacation time. Terrifying, isn't it? It looks like the boogeyman and an Asian ghost standing side by side. Give them the right equipment and orders, the right training. They became anything, something you would never know. The two of them have wiped out banks, restaurants and old widows, just for a start. Jeyne could become air, never heard or seen, hearing everything I would want to know. Damon could become a college prep student or club bouncer, someone you could ignore. They tortured with a quiet glee and both would kill you before you saw the blade.

Though when allowed to make their own choices, it is always a bloodbath. Jeyne was so much more damaged than Damon. He would try and keep her in line but the girl was full of suppressed trauma. When Ned Stark was done with her, I can tell you it took my private doctor hours to save her. She almost spent her life with a colostomy bag. She also needed blood. And then to see his head blown off onto her face, she never dealt with it. To be honest, I would not allow it. On her own, she created a fantasy world that I always had to fight to penetrate to reach her mind.

Petyr actually dealt better with her castles and warriors than I did. He sort of made Jeyne and Damon his little project. I had Ramsay and Theon. I supposed we had some competition between us in that way. What we both were shocked by, was when they became linked romantically. Damon made Jeyne his pet and that wasn't surprising. Neither were capable of any true relationship, we thought. Damon was Ramsay's friend, they had bonded. So it was natural that Damon would mimic Ramsay by making Jeyne his pet. Somehow the boy understood her castle imagery and got through it. Jeyne wasn't just obeying him, she was talking to him, arguing with him, truly communicating. It was mixed up, her words sometimes made no sense, but he understood it. They nearly killed each other many times, but they truly cared for each other. They saved each other many times at the risk of ruining a job. Yet, even I have to admit that together they were a glorious little team and we could've done so much with them.

Then there was Sansa. She was our wildcard. Well, Petyr's other project actually. He has loved this girl since she was born and I never totally understood it. I understood the impulse and obsession, but never really understood why this one girl only? Petyr wanted revenge on the Starks, but he held back so much because of this girl. And yet for all his expressing love for her, he has allowed her to go through nightmares for her entire childhood. By the time the girl made it to our school, I was amazed she wasn't twice as broken as Jeyne. The girl was an emotionless void by then. She acted fine, laughed when she should, cried when she should. Every emotion was an act, underneath questioning she told me she wasn't Sansa anymore. That a statue was all Sansa was now, a living breathing doll made of stone. Inside the stone was a girl named Alayne Stone. And that young lady was very very angry indeed. Inside the good girl was a very bad one and they fought daily for dominance. You have all seen the results of when Alayne gets loose. Alayne is the one who took all of Sansa's abuse and is always ready to give the abuse back.

This girl had an advantage over all others except Ramsay. She came into the school prepared for what would happen. Petyr had carefully told her of the school, the staff and students. He had given her their weaknesses and strengths. I would not allow him to actually interfere in the students social structures or power-plays. We never have. It is important for them to bully, to cower, to fight for dominance. That is what animals do, it is what predators and killers do. With the coaching, Sansa was able to hold her own for quite some time.

She stayed with Joff and his companions. Acting like one of them to the best she could, taking on challenges from the others. Some she won, some she lost but most importantly, she learned. Sansa was like a sponge, took directions well, learned fast it was wonderful. I had to agree with Petyr that she was an excellent choice. That is really was worth what Petyr allowed her to go through. Once Sansa killed Joff, she briefly moved to Ben. He was still a bit lost from Ros's death at Joff's hands. Not used to working alone, the boy was grateful for another partner. However, Sansa was smart, but she never got to Ben's level and moved on soon. There wasn't a thought that Sansa could approach Damon and Jeyne. Not if she wanted to keep herself alive. Deep anger and wounds were there that Petyr and I were barely able to suppress in them. No, Sansa went straight to Ramsay and Theon.  As soon as I saw them fumble for a connection then find it, I was thrilled. I sealed it permanently by making Cat agree to their marriage. Sansa became my daughter in law and I had the perfect team. Between my little group and Petyr's couple we could do so much. I had forgotten something though. I see what happened where it all started to crumble. Petyr loved that girl and I took her away from him. So he let that long invisible leash that I should have seen, go slack. He let Alayne Stone burst free and got some revenge on me.  So if you really want to know how this all fell, it was my partner's fault. Blame Petyr for what Sansa did to Walda Frey, my new wife.

I just wanted to have someone to take into society on occasion. She was a lovely woman and we were having triplets. We had just finished construction on a house on the school grounds. I was thrilled, I loved being a father and wanted to see what a husband would be like. Yes, yes, she was heavy set and not very pretty and we all are aware she was rich. Of course we each a had a life insurance policy on each other. I will say it one last time, I intended to be a dutiful husband and raise my children. Are you all just that blood thirsty or stupid? I used her money as her husband, I had no reason to kill her. She did not mind anything I wanted to do to her or the children. I explained that they would be raised according to whatever methods I chose. Walda agreed to it. She was sweet and senseless, like a child. As long as I gave her sweets, books and the internet she didn't care what I did. During sex, she was drugged and thought she enjoyed every second of it. I certainly did. My son didn't like it at all and fired Sansa up. Then all it took was a push from Petyr. I am positive that he gave his push with a head full of revenge. The man never let a go of a grudge. What Sansa did to poor Walda and those babies shocked me. Truly. I wanted to murder her myself but both Petyr and Ramsay protected her.

Are you happy, Petyr? I see you sitting there, you bastard! Traitor! See what you have brought us too? Why? I wish you would tell me why you helped me get so far just to crash it all down. Why don't you tell me since it's over anyway? Oh, shut up! Don't you dare throw anything, all of you just shut up!

THERE, RIGHT THERE! YOUR HONOR, HE JUST THREW A PENCIL AND I AM GOING TO RETALIATE! MAKE IT STOP OR I REFUSE TO SPEAK ANYMORE!

I am going to my cell. Petyr, you come see me, tell me!


	48. Naughty Children With Good Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen don't be so scared, just do what he says, okay? My Daddy..he..just do what he wants and it won't be too bad. Don't worry if you cry or scream, he likes it anyway. No, if you try and run or fight, he makes it worse! Please, just be good and do what he wants, okay? We will have ice cream for breakfast if you do this for me. It is too late to back out now, here he comes! Please, just be good, okay? Trust me, it won't be that bad, it happens to me all the time. Just go away in your head if it gets really bad that is what I do."  
> "Sansa, I am scared, I want to go home. I changed my mind, I..I don't want to help you anymore! I don't understand why your Dad wants me to have no clothes. Why would he want me to cry or scream? Tell me what he is going to do, Sansa? Sansa?"

It was supper and the last of the spring sun was trying to cling to the windows. Tonight Ros and Ben were on cafeteria duty, the rest of the students ready to eat. Sansa carried her meal as well as Joff's and thread her way through the small tables spread about. Most of the time they used the one long table to all eat together at supper. Lunch and breakfast they are most likely to eat in smaller pairs. However, when the moon is up, the predators pack together while eating. As if protecting themselves while they are eating, because like animals they are vulnerable. Ramsay had insisted that tonight Damon and Jeyne try to sit with them. The last few weeks since Sansa came here, Damon made sure that Jeyne kept her distance.  Ramsay didn't like them away from each other during supper, it bothered him. Joff opposed the idea as did Damon but as always Ramsay pulled alpha status. That was the end of it.

Sansa was nervous about it herself though she said nothing. So far Jeyne has done very little about Sansa but this could change that. In fact, the only times Jeyne has tried anything was in class with Locke. It is a room built with everything in clusters. The desks in one cluster, the computers in another. Lab tables in another area. It was a large room that made up for many smaller ones. Sadly, Sansa and Jeyne learned at the same level so were always in the same clusters. Jeyne could last awhile but eventually the stress of it wore on her and she would act out. Mostly, she would throw things, destroy stuff or start to curse at Locke. He reacted with his usual concern and would beat Jeyne with whatever weapon he chose to carry that day. One time he had nothing in hand so he simply beat her with her own book. Of course, if Locke had truly lost his temper and the beating went on too long, Damon's shadow would cover over him. Then student support had to be called because Damon threw the teacher into a wall. It was a circus more than a classroom, when it wasn't a chamber of horrors.

Just today another thing even more threatening happened. With a calmness that no one believed, Jeyne rose to walk over to the old fashioned pencil sharpener. Out of a hidden pocket came several new pencils that Jeyne spent time carefully sharpening. Myranda started to yell that she couldn't concentrate with that grinding sound. Locke gave Myranda three sharp whacks on the back with the willow switch that Styr had brought him. "Shut the fuck up and stop with your excuses. Try hard and get at least one multiplication table in your fucked up head, would you?" Jeyne finished and carefully set her pile of sharpened pencils on her desk. All of them had their points facing Sansa. Jeyne sat down and opened her work book. With one eye on those pencils, Sansa went back to her own work. Locke came by to see how far she has gotten and Sansa receives two stinging blows. "You should be almost through with this by now. You weren't this slow yesterday. Stop daydreaming of fancy things and get your work done." The teacher moved and the pencil came hard, the point easily sinking into Sansa's arm.

With a sigh, Locke snapped, "Damon, handle Jeyne. Ramsay, take Sansa to the infirmary. Looks like detention with me in the library tonight, Jeyne. Shit, you little fuckers just can't give me a break." Damon backhanded Jeyne out of her seat then broke all her pencils while she watched sullenly. Her mouth opened and Damon got in her face, his growl was fearsome. "Say one word, just one." Jeyne shut her mouth with a snap but glared at Damon. He shoved her into her seat. "Stick your face back in your hair and keep quiet. One more thing Jeyne and it's the whip tonight. You hear me?" When Sansa returned to class with a bandaged arm, Jeyne was calm again.  Most of the time, she barely moved enough for anyone to know she wasn't a mannequin. Sansa would watch as Damon moved her about and when the girl spoke it was usually only to Damon. If she spoke to anyone else it was usually to curse them in upset, till Damon stopped her.

Well, Sansa hoped that Damon was up to the challenge of the supper. She laughed to herself when she saw they were having roast chicken for dinner. Of course it had to be something that would put knives on the table. Yesterday they had beef stew with pre-sliced bread, only butter knives on the table then. Sansa put Joff's food down before him then gracefully sat down next to him. He did not thank her, that was something he stopped doing one week into their relationship. His real nature revealed itself quickly, she sort of pulled it out of him. It was worse to wait for it to happen, Sansa already knew what kind of person he was. What had bothered her the most about her father was how normal he had seemed. How normal and happy the family appeared to everyone else. Better to see the monster you are fighting up front and get it over with. Sansa's own actions brought forth the demon in her new boyfriend. He took her hunting and showed her how he liked to torture his prey. She gave wide eyes and trembled as he wanted. When Joff took her roughly in the dirt, no consideration given, she was ready for it. Sansa begged prettily for him to use a condom. He sneered and told her he didn't have any and wasn't waiting to get one. "Please, Joff, I brought one with me. Just in case..you had wanted to with me. See? I..I hope I got the right size?"

The condom was a regular lubricated one, but the foil said it was for larger men. This gave Joff such a boost that he kindly agreed to wear the condom before having sex. Sansa pretend it was the best thing to ever happen but her mind was far away. He was rough and liked to smack her while fucking her into the dirt. The names he called her were disgusting and humiliating. Sansa pretended to unwillingly get off to the degradation, sobbing in fake orgasmic joy. Since then, he treated her worse and worse. However, he allowed no one else to torment her and that is what Sansa had wanted. Just to keep them off her until she had strategy to deal with each of them. "My lettuce is wilted, Sansa give me your salad." Commanded Joff and she instantly switched them. "I am sorry, hon. They should know better, don't they understand who you are?" She said sweetly and Myranda rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to eat my dinner like this? If Lemon Cakes gets any sweeter, I'll die of diabetes." The girl muttered, glaring at the perfect redheaded bitch. Sansa knew this showdown would be the first. Myranda needs to get her private fight or this will get worse. Skinner glared too and Sansa knew if she didn't act soon, they would gang up on her. Two against one and it was terrible odds for her. She cannot hide behind Joff forever.

"Sansa! The chicken is disgusting! Bring this back and get me something else!" As if this is a restaurant, thought Sansa tiredly as she went to obey. Ros stared at her coldly and said as much. "I am sorry, it's just Joff isn't happy with the chicken. Can I come back there and make him a sandwich?" Locke poked his head from behind an oven. "Only workers behind here, it is not your shift. Tell Joff he can go fuck himself and starve if he doesn't like the chicken!" As Sansa suffered a lecture and a slap to the head from Joff, she daydreamed. In her mind, she used spoon to scoop Joff's eyes out. Replacing them with cherry tomatoes and stuffing his throat with salad till he choked. Joff broke off his scathing tirade as Damon and Jeyne entered the room. "Oh boy, here we go, this should be fun!" Exclaimed Myranda, leaning back in chair. Even Reek sat up straight next to Ramsay's leg, waiting to see this. He was nervous, this was a bad idea, he tried to tell Ramsay that. Mad that his pet had no faith in his plans, Ramsay used his belt until Reek cried, his ass on fire. Ramsay needed his pack, his family to be whole, it has been divided and it made him uneasy. Jeyne and Sansa had to get past this. He had warned his father, Petyr and the staff he was forcing them to eat together for now on. No one objected, they knew it had to happen sometime. So it was no surprise that right after the creepy couple entered, so did the staff.

The adults got coffee and sat down to watch carefully. Tor and Styr sat at one table to the right and Petyr with Roose on the left. Damon used a large hand on the girl's neck to steer her about. He shoved her into a chair then sat next to her. Jeyne was across the table from Sansa now. Her hair was all Sansa could see. It looked as if Jeyne had actually brushed her hair over her face as a style. "Reek, go get dinner for Damon and Jeyne, please." He stood at Ramsay's words and went to the food counter. Locke, Ben and Ros were all there, now pretending they weren't watching. He took the food and placed it silently before the two. A small thank you came from behind the hair and Damon nodded at him. Reek nodded back and quickly got out of range, just in case. He sunk back down next to Ramsay, but his other side was eclipsed by huge Damon. Thinking to be safer, he scooted under the table between Ramsay's legs. If it goes the way Ramsay wants, he will gloat later and make Reek apologize for doubting him. If it goes badly, then Ramsay will take that out on him. Best to look extra weak and helpless, it pleases his Master. Sometimes it makes him kinder and Reek loves him when he is being kind and caring.

Damon took Jeyne's knife away and cut her chicken himself. "Eat now." The hair seemed to magically part to only allow food to go in. She moved like a robot and Damon seemed satisfied.  Myranda and Skinner seemed disappointed as the supper continued peacefully. "I like this, all of us eating together again. It will be this way every night from now on." Decreed Ramsay and no one opposed him.  Sansa delicately picked at her dessert, amazed it all went so well. It was nice to know that the girl won't try and kill her at least during supper. Then as she continued to swirl her pudding and cream into patterns, Sansa lost herself in thought. Poor Jeyne, she went through so much, no wonder she is the way she is. Jeyne was set up by her, raped by her father then they all pointed at her for murder. Poor Jeyne, of course she would want to kill Sansa after all that. Sansa thought again how sad it was as her fork rammed into Jeyne's arm. She never even felt herself climb across the table to attack. Jeyne shrieked and yanked the fork out of her arm. They leaped for each other and it was an embrace full of teeth, screeching and terrible empathetic anger. It was on and heaven help them all.


	49. War And It's Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bells clanged, smoke poured and the Warrior Princess was at full war, attacking with all her strength. No dark knight, no whispers, no icy voice to stop her this time, it was the greatest enemy they have been waiting for.   
> The monster growled, it was her turn and she scratched hard, bleeding stumps until the wall crumbled. Alayne the evil demon broke through the mask that hides the ugliness the real girl. This monster needs to make something else hurt and they have been waiting long enough for this.

There was just no real way to get a hold of either girl. It was as if they were one horrific piece with too many limbs that hurt. Damon has just received a split lip and a huge scratch on his neck. He has no idea which girl did it and kept trying to find a way to detach them. Yelling demands and threats was a waste of time.  Ramsay almost got knocked unconscious by a random kick and Joff has now jumped in foolishly. A high pitched screech later and Joff was nursing bite wounds. He isn't sure which girl needs to be beaten for that. He thinks both bit down at the same time. Myranda was laughing along with Skinner and Ros and Ben were betting with Locke on a winner. Petyr and Roose stood up stiffly, watching carefully, as did Tormund and Styr.

When the human freak-show rolled under the table Theon screamed and flew out of the way. Ramsay grabbed his pet by his collar and yanked him to his feet. "Keep your distance, Reek. They are dangerous right now. Stay out of the way." Nodding, Reek dodged behind Ramsay as they heard an unearthly shriek. Petyr raised his voice to be heard over all of them, it was smooth but they heard the strain in it. "Did you get the knives and forks away from them?" Both Damon and Ramsay said they did, while they nervously watched the girls entwining in a death grasp. "If they have no weapons, let's leave them to fight it out for a bit longer. They need to get it out of their system. We are all ready to intervene if needed. Styr and Tormund will help us restrain and sedate them if needed. So let us wait and see what happens."

_It was teeth and claws and choking and hugging and hating and memory and jealousy and anger and sadness and pain and guilt and accusation and loss, so much loss, loss of princess dresses and tea parties, loss of all the silly things girls are supposed to have and do, so much loss and pain and anger and they squeezed and sobbed and strangled and tried to kill each other to erase it all because it was pressure it was pain it was all so unfair and it was too much for mere humans but these are monsters and so-_

and it broke. it shattered. it became a million zillion pieces of glittering painful daydreams that never will happen and it became acceptance of this. it became smaller things that can be swept up and put into a dark corner to not look at. but it had to be acknowledged, otherwise you'll step on that jagged shard and bleed out memory again with those feelings. here under the table, twisted so tightly they were one and it happened.

They screamed every word, as if it was like being flayed on the inside to utter every syllable. Jeyne's howl was agonizing and Damon found himself in tears alone with Reek. Sansa's returning scream made Petyr catch his breath as it was the desperate cry of a little girl lost and scared.

WHY? WHY? WHY ME?

I HAD TO! I COULDN'T TAKE BOTH OF THEM AT ONCE! I COULDN'T DO IT! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, WHO ELSE WOULD I ASK FOR HELP?"

YOU CUNT YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR HELP ANOTHER WAY! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED MY PARENTS TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"NO, NO IT WOULDN'T WORK! MY FAMILY CAN GET OUT OF ANYTHING AND THE PUNISHMENT WOULD HAVE..IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO BAD!"

For a moment there was nothing, just heavy silence and the girls strained against each other.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! I SCREAMED FOR YOU AND YOU NEVER CAME TO HELP ME! HE HURT ME SO BADLY, I COULD FEEL THE BLOOD AND HIS FACE, OH GODS HIS FACE! HE GRUNTED AND IT WAS DISGUSTING AND IT HURT SO MUCH!"

"I AM SO SORRY! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU I JUST COULDN'T DO IT! I AM GUILTY, I SUCK, I KNOW WHAT I AM, JEYNE! I CAN'T CHANGE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"JON KILLED HIM, NOT ME! NOT ME! NOT ME! BUT I WANTED TO AND I AM GLAD HE DIED, I WAS SO HAPPY HE DIED! YOU ALL BLAMED ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT. I WENT CRAZY, IT DROVE ME CRAZY, SANSA! YOU CUNT, YOU FILTHY TRAITOROUS BITCH, I HATE YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM JEYNE? I AM STONE COLD AND I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU IN A SECOND! I AM A MONSTER JUST LIKE THEY ARE AND I CAN'T HELP THAT. WE ARE CRAZY AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"

Another moment of silent straining and then they just went very still as if considering their final move. Everyone became tense and the staff prepared to leap in. Then a voice.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"She started it. You saw her put the fork in me, it is not my fault. You can't whip me if its not my fault. I want you to sing for me tonight please."

"I saw that she started it. I won't whip you for it if you come out here right now. Come over here to me right now. And if you don't come over here right now I won't sing for a week."

"Yes Master." Jeyne detached herself somehow and began to crawl away from Sansa, who just lay there, staring at nothing. Jeyne stood up, stretching out her muscles and cracking tightened joints. Myranda shuddered and called her a praying mantis. Ignoring the taunt, Jeyne walked calmly to Damon and put her forehead on his chest. "I am very tired and want you to sing me to sleep." Damon silently counted to ten as he wrapped his large arms around the thin girl and squeezed till she squeaked in pain. "There will be no more fights with Sansa. Hear me?" Jeyne muttered a response into Damon's chest and he just shook his head.

Joff pulled Sansa out from under the table and gave her a sharp slap on her cheek. "Hey! Come on, there you are! Thought you might faint for a moment. I am very displeased with you for that! Jeyne is dangerous and you were told to stay away from her! Look at the mess you caused, everyone is watching us!" Joff's anger grew as he spoke and his fists started down on her. "Get upstairs now before I just beat the shit out of you right here!" A voice cut through his temper tantrum and Joff looked up at Petyr. "I am sorry to disturb your little spat, but I am taking Sansa with me. She will be speaking with myself and Dr. Bolton for this behavior." Joff was left sputtering in rage as Petyr and Roose escorted Sansa from the room.

It was very unfortunate that Ros had too much homework from Petyr. The new computer classes he has put Ben and Ros in wasn't fooling them. They knew damn right well they were helping Petyr and Roose in criminal work, but they enjoy it at least. Ros had a code to crack and didn't feel like having Petyr whack her for not having it done by morning. So she slunk down the hallway, sucking down a Red Bull and never saw Joff till it was too late. Her last thought as he choked her out was that she has red hair like Sansa and she was fucked. Waking up tied to bedposts, seeing Joff with a crossbow, her heart sank. This was not the way she expected to die. Considering the life she has had so far, she survived so much and now this.  Not gagged, that was hopeful, she hoped to talk her way into just being injured. Joff lifted the crossbow and smirked. "Oh, Sansa, you little bitch. This is what you actually deserve from me." Ros knew there was no talking her way out of this one but she tried until he pierced her heart.


	50. Monster Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose lay on his cot in the darkness, gently stroking himself to memories he is allowing to just flow. He has long ago learned that even the worst things can be good if you try to make it so. So he lets them all flow through, in a kaleidoscope of moving pictures some making him rub harder, others making him stop, whimpering.

_So small that the couch he was hiding behind would only show half his head if he had stood up behind it. Peeking around the couch, Roose had watched something scary, exciting and confusing. His father had his pants down and was hurting his new nanny. Barb was real pretty and just graduated high school, she had told him. Roose liked her so much better than the older mean bats his parents always hired. She laughed a lot and made all the chores and homework that must be done fun. Now she was crying and leaning over the coffee table. His father was plunging himself inside of her over and over, saying things that sounded bad. Words that if Roose had said, his mother or father would nearly kill him for. When Barb begged Mr. Bolton to stop, he started to choke her. Roose became very concerned when she turned blue. His father made a terrible sound and pressed into her really hard. Then he released her throat and didn't even care that she was coughing. He just pulled up his pants told her to tell no one and to see him tomorrow evening. Roose sat hidden as his father left the room. In fact, even after Barb had left the room, he stayed there. Replaying what had happened and trying to understand why it felt so scary good._

 

_Now it was Roose's turn to be leaning over and he was naked as well. Clenching the hard cherry wood desk for support, Roose tried so hard to not scream. His father was angry and his son's flesh was giving away before it. How many strikes with the riding crop? The asshole had come straight in from his hunt to beat his son. Everyone was downstairs, knowing what was happening. So embarrassing and fuck them.  When Roose had dared through the miracle of puberty to defend himself, right on the hunt in front of all, he ensured this would happen. "Who cares what I did to that girl? Father, her mother is a maid, her father collects trash off the damned road. She should be happy I chose her at all. Maybe you shouldn't care so much what others think for once!" Roose had countless lashes on his back, legs and buttocks before he began to scream. Worst was when his father stood him back up and the saw the ejaculate on his desk. "You sick little boy! You filthy whorish thing! Look what you did on my desk!" A large hand grabbed his hair and shoved his face into the cooling mess. "Lick it up, Roose. Every bit of it." Roose had never tasted himself before and found it wasn't that bad. It was similar to his blood which he has tasted many times. Even as his father continued to berate him, Roose was already thinking of tests to run on blood and semen._

 

_A large twinkling tree and sharply dressed servants had a crackling fire going. They served Roose hot chocolate and a croissant for breakfast. Roose has long ago stopped expecting his mother. One day he came home and was told by his father that his mother was gone. Just gone and not a single relative or family friend would speak of it either. He waited reading a book until he heard his father enter the room and sit down. "Happy Holidays, son. You may go on and open your presents." Roose quietly walked over to the glittering professionally wrapped gifts.  He looked at new clothing, briefly admired a new set of skis and the keys for a new snowmobile. Without a word, his father watched his son and grunted whenever his son would make the appropriate thank you for something. Another large gift was pulled forward and when the box was revealed, Roose stared. Now his thanks were genuine as he carefully looked at the full forensics lab kit he wanted. The next box were the medical supplies he had tried to steal. His father had left him chained in the basement for two weeks over that. Only visiting to give water, crackers and beatings. These supplies were even better than the ones at that college he broke into. The last present was a bow and arrow set. Stunned at the perfect gifts, Roose nearly jumped at his father's voice. "I can't stop what you are or what you will do. So I will control it, contain it instead. You may hunt wild creatures and feral cats. You may experiment on them all you wish, in the basement only. No more stealing pets. No more incidents with students at school. Is this understood?"_

_It was a perfect day at least on the outside. Trees bloomed with leaves, flowers everywhere perfuming the air. Roose was with his father's handpicked pals for him. Some more tolerable than others, it was the night Roose always hung with them. He preferred his own company but understood the social order of things. His father had beaten proper-ness and social skills into him for years till they are perfected. Roose mainly saw the kids that were involved in science during school hours. And during contests, fairs and again, socially acceptable things. He despised playing sports or student activities, but his father forced it upon him. So he runs track, he is on the debate team and student council. Tywin Lannister is on the debate team and the only one as good as Roose at it. Stannis Baratheon and Ned Stark are on the council, both are football players.  All are of the same social status and their parents all mingled in business and pleasure. It was expected that they would all get together sometimes. So once a week to appease their families they all go out and do something. Dinner and drinking seem to be what they all do together best._

_This night was different then the others, no one could say why. Stannis brought his best friend Davos who gave them all some sort of pill. The world became different and instead of dinner, they drank and roamed the parks. Then they saw him. His name was Varys Spyder and his name wasn't the only odd thing about him. They have all been part of bullying him in school, the kid was very flamboyant and actually admitted to being gay.  The pale chubby boy saw them coming and tried to run away fast. It was too late and soon they circled him, taunting, shoving. But it didn't stop there, tonight it couldn't and they all knew it. Tywin tried to stop it, told them to let him go, then he ran off before anything fun happened._

_Stannis and Davos beat Varys until he couldn't move. Then made sure his bones were broken. They spit and pissed on him. Then Roose, and Ned lost control as well. Ned raped him and Roose made the boy use his mouth. As they spit roasted this bruised and bloody piece of meat, Stannis, Robert and Davos jerked off onto the shuddering, whimpering body. They left him there after threatening to kill him if he told who did this. It was never spoken of between the teens and the boy never told. He just stopped coming to school and the rumors filled in the needed answers. The boy was having plastic surgery as his face was ruined was one Roose believed. After Varys used his mouth on him, Roose had let him fall to the ground. He dared to grab onto Stannis's boot for mercy and the enraged, drug fueled boy went nuts. He had kicked the boy's face till Roose restrained him, afraid he would kill him._

_Another time they all went on a hunting trip where they ran into a lost couple of girls. They had no drugs in their system to explain their behavior. Like ravaging animals, they hunted the two girls down and used them like whores. To make sure they understood to never report who did this, Roose flayed both of them. Only one hand each but it was effective. And it made him fuck them while licking the blood and peeling just a little more. The boys never spoke of that trip either._

 

_College was full of knowledge, full of wanna be's, and professors with their heads firmly up their narrow asses. Roose got excellent grades and even though his major and minor were disapproving to his father, he paid the bills. He had a few drunken nights, a few one nighters but mainly he worked and learned. He still saw his so called friends on occasion but now had good reasons to beg off many times. Petyr was a student, but was also teaching, graduating this year. Roose enjoyed speaking with him and working together on projects. They had many interests that matched and had some great debates and ideas. As Roose got students to participate in different experiments and tried to prove theories, Petyr had a stone cold romance with another rich chick there. After being blown off too often, Stannis and Ned showed up at his school to hunt Roose down. He had been sitting with Petyr and Cat when they approached. One week later Cat dumped Petyr for Ned. Luckily, Petyr did not seem to blame him. Roose knew that Petyr was as cold as he himself was. They would never have that warm romantic love that poets wrote of. Roose feels it might not be a real emotion but a socially manipulated one. He would prove that someday. Someday everyone would know of him._

 

Roose arched and came hard into his hand. Just then the lights blinded him and a terrible voice came forth, booming into the room as the lock opened. "OH NAUGHTY DOCTOR QUACK QUACK, DID I CATCH YOU FLAPPING AWAY? LOOSEY GOOSEY ROOSEY, IF YOU WANTED SOME FUN, SHOULD'VE JUST TOLD ME! DON'T WORRY DARLING I AM HERE NOW AND LOOK! I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS TO PLAY TOO." He tried to fight against them but it was useless. They made his full hand smear all over his face and hair before they really got to work on him. 


	51. Faces of Stone Hiding Volcanic Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rutting beasts are loose and victims scream or turn to stone.
> 
> warning for extreme triggers in this chapter.

Sansa sat in the chair and looked attentively at both Roose and Petyr without a hint of emotion. Her face was scratched and bruised. There were deep teethmarks in her cheek and several more on her neck. One eye was swelling and Sansa's sweet bottom lip was shredded. Icy eyes stared down at her sternly and then Petyr softly asked, "Why?" Cold eyes and a tone of complete belief that she did what was best, she answered. "Jeyne was getting more tense and dangerous every day. She was going to snap and kill me. I had to catch her off guard and attack first. The surprise of it allowed her to avoid that blind fury. I made sure we went straight to the pain of it all by hugging her in between fighting her. She needed to accuse me, to tell me what I put her through. I needed to tell her I was sorry, I needed to let her know I was guilty and knew it. It doesn't fix anything between us,but it is enough for now. She got what she needs to accept me enough to ignore me. And if I can manage to do that well with Jeyne, Myranda and Skinner will be easy. Then I can get Joff the fuck off of me." Petyr smirked and fondly crooned, "Good, clever girl."

When Roose and Petyr released her, Sansa dragged her feet, heading for Joff's room. She almost wished one of the others would come along and challenge her. Petyr's words were in her mind like smoke, reminding her of this distasteful job. "Remember, you have to take the beating and cry well for him. I am concerned for his rages though. Sansa, sweetheart, if he tries to go too far, break your bones or possibly kill you, defend yourself.  I would rather the little shit die than you be truly inured or killed. I truly despise this as much as you do, dear girl." Sansa looked stonily into those piercing, needy and somehow hateful but loving eyes. She has long ago given up trying to understand what Petyr felt about her. She is older now, no longer a trusting little baby girl. Petyr might care for her but he allowed terrible things to happen to her and only saved her for his own reasons.

So she coldly responded after he gave her a small kiss on the lips. "You despise it as much as I do, Petyr? You are not the one he shoves his cock into. He likes to sodomize me because then my screams are better pitched. The sick monster made me stand naked masturbating while he held a loaded crossbow at me! Never mind the things he carves into my body, or burns into my flesh. It is alright though, he never touches my face. He likes me pretty. Do not tell me you can hate this as much as I do, Petyr. I obey and I play my part very well. I do thank you for your concern and I hope he won't try and kill me. I sincerely hope that I kill him first. May I please be excused so I may get back to work? I would rather get my torture over with while the doctor is still awake."  Petyr's hand suddenly wrapped around Sansa's throat. "And here I was so caring and even released you from Roose's questions and needle. This is the thanks I recieve, a rude little girl who wants to whine and complain."

"Go ahead, choke me then. You only lose a pretty puppet." Sansa and Petyr stared at each other like two badgers debating whether to fuck or kill each other. Finally, Petyr yanked her forward by her neck and kissed her again. For a moment, Sansa seemed to return the open mouthed kiss, then she bit hard. With a muffled hiss of pain, Petyr pulled away, his lip and chin covered in blood. "There, now you can at least feel a little pain and blood since I will be feeling so much of it." Without another word, Sansa walked away and headed upstairs. Now as she neared Joff's room, her bravado was fading away. Joff was furious earlier and recently he was getting worse with his temper. Sansa was having trouble managing it the past week or so. Even degrading herself by crawling and licking his feet while sobbing prettily wasn't cutting it. Joff has been burning her during sex. What if Petyr was right and Joff tried to really injure or kill her? What if Sansa couldn't react fast enough? What if that crossbow is loaded and pointed at his door? Taking a deep breath, Sansa knocked on the door and heard a calm invite to enter.

When Sansa meekly shut and locked the door without an arrow through her, she breathed again. With hurried grace Sansa crawled before Joff and kissed his feet. Tonight the shaking was real, usually it wasn't real unless he hurt her enough. "Please Master, forgive your stupid pet." Sansa was surprised at Joff's sneering tone. "You will have to earn my forgiveness, bitch." She had expected rage not just his irritated yet sadistic mood. Joff chained her hands then hung them on a hook. Ripping off her clothing, Joff spit in her face and called her a stupid savage slut, a disobedient bitch that will have to hurt to learn better manners. Then he beat her front and back with a belt until Sansa begged and cried. Releasing her hands from the cuffs, Joff slammed her abused back against the wall and commanded she wrap her legs around him. Joff fucked her and told her if she could come when he did, that he would forgive her.

So Sansa shut her eyes and began to move her hips to match the thrusts. Laying her head on Joff's shoulder, she pictured his cold dead body laying on the bed. Sliding herself along the cooling flesh and riding the dead face. Moaning softly, Sansa tightened her grip on his sweaty flesh. Claws lightly sunk into his flesh, only spurring him faster, harder and Sansa thought of squeezing Joff's throat as she rode him. Just pressing until he no longer could draw breath, she would orgasm to his last twitches. That did it and she bit into his shoulder as she screamed, tensing, causing Joff to lose control and orgasm with her. Beaten, fucked and forgiven, Sansa was grateful it was so light of a punishment but she did wonder why. What did Joff do while she was with the men that made him lose his fury?  

 

Roose was simmering at Petyr's high handedness in the office in front of that student! Worse was that he held his tongue and simply left without a word. He was still recovering from Petyr's last little lesson and wasn't ready for any more challenging. Besides, there were other things to help with his emotions. Better ways to clear his mind and get back to his old self. He continued down a darkened hallway heading for the door to lead to the lower basement. He still shivered remembering that night. He had come up with his blades, knowing it wouldn't really do much damage,but he couldn't just submit. A steel toed boot was in Roose's stomach even as he cut a shallow line in the man's leg. A quick strike in Roose's throat had him trying to draw a single breath. The man used this time to punch Roose and flip him over fast. Roose tried to stay up even as he drew in a whistled breath. Without a shred of mercy, the boot stomped down on the arched back. Roose screamed as brilliant agony flashed up his spine. As the boot ground down hard enough for Roose to feel vomit surge upwards from the pain, a small whisper, yet somehow clear. "Drop them. Or I break your back." With a howl of pain and frustration, Roose opens his hands to let the blades hit the ground. The boot disappeared to kick the blades away.

Roose started to try and pull himself away even as his back nearly made him pass out. He felt his ankles grabbed and then he was roughly yanked backwards until he felt the man sit on his legs. A sharp knife began to cut his pants and underwear away. Every time that Roose tried to move, the blade would slip into his skin. Several cuts were made before the pants were removed.  Trying to steel himself, trying to relax his muscles knowing otherwise will make it worse, Roose gasped when it happened regardless. The cock speared him harshly and for a second Roose wondered if his condom was spiked. He was battered from the inside until he begged for the cruel stranger for mercy. It was disgusting enough for Roose to wail when the man stiffened and grunted out, "Whore, filthy sickening whore." It fills him with such a bitter child like hatred and hurt for some reason. Then the man is just gone and Roose is left with his bare ass exposed to the air.

A visit to the infirmary got him pain medication and a back brace. He dared not mention any other wounds and Roose knew the bleeding in his bottom will fade after a few days. He unlocked his lower labs and went around turning on the lights. A long terrified whimper filled the air. "Yes, yes, I know Jon. I am going to give you some morphine in just a minute." Roose gave his little pet a look of fake sympathy and real amusement. When Roose had pulled himself together that night, he took his anger out on Jon. Poor boy had both his legs dislocated and a broken wrist. The bruises on his pale skin were plentiful and colorful. He looked so sorrowful and in pain, it was just so pure and Roose did love it. Roose had snapped Jon's hips back and helped the doctor set his wrist. Now his pet was crouched on it's plastic mat, a thick collar attached to a chain bolted into the wall. Since he is so injured, Roose has allowed his pet extra time out of the cage. Still simmering over Petyr but knowing Jon is fragile, Roose stormed towards his lovely pet with the needle. Taking Jon's arm, he  plunged the needle into a vein and gave his pet some relief. He then fucked his pet's face while Jon floated away. As he filled the boy's throat, Roose growled and nearly yanked some hair out of Jon's head. Then he made a mental note to begin a new series of tests for Jon in the isolation tank. 

 

Petyr was too restless, too filled with rage and lust to stay in the school. He left and headed for the local town, then went past the stores, taverns and into the slums. The car sped towards a destination that caused Petyr's cock to ache and his teeth grit harder. He hit a number on his phone and nearly snapped every word fast. "I will be there in twenty minutes. You know what what I require." He hung up confident that what he wants will be ready.  This was Sansa's fault, that he must stoop to this level. Those he desired the most he cannot have, so he is always driven to this. At least before, he could be varied in what he wished for but now that Sansa is so close all the time, he uses girls more than ever. When Petyr pulled into the driveway of the large farm house, the porch light was on for him. The large man that lives here and monitors who comes and goes opened the door without a sound for Petyr. A disheveled looking woman stood there and gave him a pout. "I hate that you never give us more time. You are very lucky tonight though, love. A new one just delivered by a crack addled parent that needed some more money. This one is perfect for you and she has only given mommy's boyfriends hand-jobs and a little suck every now and then. Mommy said that no one could afford the price she set." With a barely controlled voice, Petyr said softly, "Shae, shut up and bring me to her." With a fiercer pout, Shae led Petyr silently to a far back room.

On their way they passed an elderly gentleman who had a teen boy on his lap, kissing his neck. A door not latched correctly had come half open and Petyr could see a couple he knew very well. They were happily married with four children and they ran the most prestigious preschool in the area. The woman who's perfect hair was sweaty and tangled was wrenching the legs open of a girl young enough to be their eldest daughter who was attending her junior prom in two nights. She encouraged her husband to plunge into the girl, which he does so violently that the poor thing screams. "Make her scream louder, make that little slut feel it." Petyr grimaced and reached in to shut the door fast. Shae gave an off hand apology and continued him down the hall. A harsh grunting over a smaller voice making cries and gasps, another room they passed made them both wince. The sound of the child screaming was very high in pitch but even through it they could hear the merciless sound of a terrible spanking. "You really should get soundproof rooms or at least play loud music." Petyr said and Shae snorted. "No one comes here for anything but what you hear and see. You would be jacking off in that doorway right now if I didn't already have a girl ready for you. Only those who are past pretending what they are come here, you know that." Before Petyr could retort, the woman had opened a door and walked away.

Sitting on the bed was a little pretty thing with such nice thick red hair. She was so scared and sad, he was gentle, as much as he could be. When she cried, Petyr kissed the tears tenderly and when he forced himself inside her, he muffled her screams with his mouth. Petyr told her how pretty she was how special she was to him and that she was so hot and tight as he always knew she would be. He gave in to the savage part of himself and began to rut like one of those grunting beasts he heard and saw. Every wail and scream made Petyr just sink lower. The bed slammed into the wall, Petyr was mindless now and started to whisper for the girl to scream for him. He reveled in it all and just before he began to orgasm. he wrapped the long red hair around the little sad girl's neck and pulled so hard. She began to whine as the hair cut into her skin and then Petyr began to fill her. As he gave a final brutal push that made her scream in a terrible way and turn white, Petyr gave a wail of his own. "Sansa!" He collapsed onto the now limp little body. When she didn't move after Petyr stood up, but just moaned and bled, he sighed. Giving Shae double the amount solved the problem and Petyr drove back to the school. He did have some guilt for the girl but he was driven to it really. Regardless, it did the trick and his head was clear again.


	52. A Mournful Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that had made Dany the angriest, Podrick the saddest and Tyrion the thirstiest was the large photo of the smiling red head. Giving a large sarcastic grin into the camera, sun shining down on a lithe tan girl, taken a year before she died. Roose had each person at the school write something about her on it as his way of a funeral.

Roose-

Taken from us too soon, I shall always wonder at your potential.

Petyr-

You were far smarter than you gave yourself credit for. I only wish I had more time to have shown you that.

Locke-

A hard working student. You were always respectful to my library and the first to offer me lip about using the Dewey Decimal System. I actually will miss our wagers and arguments.

Tormund-

A pretty lass and I will miss your sass.

Styr-

Always had a good joke and you deserved better than you got.

Ramsay-

You were a good sport, a funny person to hang with and loyal to your family. 

Reek-

I liked your pranks on everyone. They made me laugh even when I was upset. I am sad that you died so young and badly.

Ben-

Best partner in crime, I am gonna be awful lonely now. Won't miss losing bets to you though. Rule hell for me till I get there, babe.

Damon-

Best sense of humor in this whole shitty place! I will miss watching you piss off everyone!

Jeyne-

You braided my hair for me. You always tried to keep me from hurting myself. You stole stuff and shared it with me when you didn't have to. I am sorry you are dead. 

Skinner-

Talented whore and a pain in the ass with her damned pranks.

Myranda-

Not so pretty anymore.

Sansa-

I did not really get to know you. But you died unfairly and it will be avenged.

There was no entry from Joff and that was probably for the best. 

 

 


	53. A Pack Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joff screamed louder than Ros did when he saw that they were taking him to the basement labs.

Upon discovery of Ros's body hanging wearing Joff's arrows, the boy was dragged away. They all watched as he was dragged towards the lower basement labs. "Holy fuck, that may be the last we ever see of him." Myranda purred as she rubbed up against Skinner, grinning. "Pretty birdie will have no defender then." Ramsay watched Joff dragged off as he kicked and screamed. "Shut up, whore." He said absentmindedly, hugging his poor Reek.  His pet has never been down there but Ramsay has and he was clutching his pet like a teddy bear. Skinner boomed laughter and in his excitement spoke carelessly. "No, she is right, Ramsay! Just like that other one they took down there, he never came back out!"

Sansa looked on startled as Ramsay kicked Skinner hard in the balls. Myranda glared at both of the boys and looked at Sansa. "Don't mind them, they are both fucking idiots. Skinner was speaking of no one you would ever know. Some poor little fuck toy of Roose's that didn't fit in." Myranda spoke so sweetly and Ramsay's voice was deadly in warning. "Myranda, take Skinner and become invisible for the day. You will regret it if I see either of you." Not daring to push Ramsay any further, the girl helped her taller pal to his feet. "We will be seeing you, Sansa." Myranda called in honeyed tones as she guided groaning Skinner away.

"Cunt." Sansa heard the word spit from behind her and turned to see Jeyne. As the girl's hair covered all her features today, Sansa wasn't sure if Jeyne meant Myranda or herself. It was clarified before Damon could finish the thunderous frown he was forming. "Cunt is coming for your skin, you know that. If she gets you with Skinner, you won't have a face anymore." Sansa nodded and continued to hunch over the keyboard, trying to understand the streaming lines on the computer screen. "I am hoping to catch Myranda alone. Any advice on how to handle her?" Sansa asked casually as she worked. The silence behind her was unnerving and Ben sighed, looking up from his desk. "Damon, dude. I can't work like this, get your freaky Tim Burton nightmare out of here. If this isn't finished then Petyr's going to have my skin."

Just before the large giant dragged Jeyne away, she answered. "Myranda loves being so pretty. She hates it if another girl is pretty." Sansa thanked Jeyne as she allowed Damon to push her out the door. A soft curse and Ben mutters, "I really wish you did not have her attention. That girl scares the living fuck out of me more than anyone here. I have seen her in action. Believe it or not, she once had Damon weeping in terror at her feet, she set him on fire! When she hunts, or whenever that crazy bitch gets triggered, she contorts like a horror movie monster. I really appreciate you trying to help me with my work and I know Petyr wants me to teach you stuff. But unless you are going to score me a shitload of weed, I can't work like this!" Sansa tried to apologize as Ben got up and stormed out.

Ben easily left school grounds and hitched a ride into town.  He went and scored off of a few dealers he has met through Styr. The rest of the day was spent in stoned bliss and some half hearted sobs for Ros.  They were going to add Sansa to their little team and expand. Ros didn't deserve to die by fucking Joff. She also deserved someone to cry for her and feel sad. So Ben drugged until he felt safe enough to be sad and sob for an awesome hacker and hunter. Styr saw the boy leave school and understood why the kid was upset. He decided as long as Ben came back by sundown he would let it go. Besides, Locke was texting him about a break in at his locked classroom. Why the fuck any kid would want to break into the classroom is beyond him. Regardless, he went to shut Locke up.

"REEK! NO! TRY AGAIN! NO, DAMMIT!" Ramsay lost control and backhanded the boy hard enough to knock him down. Reek didn't dare stand back up but he did give his master a reproachful look. "Master, I swear to you I am trying!" Sighing, Ramsay swore and then yanked his pet back to his feet. "I know you are, I know. I just wish you would learn a little faster for me." Taking a deep breath, Reek nodded and mentally prepared himself to try again. Ramsay paused to text someone. "I am having Damon and Jeyne come out to help us. Maybe you need to see it done by someone else." Standing next to Ramsay, Reek lowered his head and simply waited, silent and sullen. A hand grabbed his chin and yanked it up. Reek tried to wipe his expression clear before Ramsay saw his upset but failed as usual. "Reek, do you understand how important this is to me? If you cannot manage to pass these challenges before Jaqen comes back, they might partner me with someone else. We would not be able to do projects and jobs together. And I cannot stand the thought of anyone else partnering with you. I would kill them, I would hurt you." Blinking sudden tears away, Reek whispered, "I am sorry. I understand and will try harder, Master."

Damon and Jeyne showed and it did actually help. At first Reek just watched each of them take turns on stealing from the other. He saw how with two of them, one is the distraction, the other steals. When it was Damon and Jeyne together, they each would cause a distraction, to take everything Ramsay had. Not a bell rang, not a tiny jingle sounded and Reek was impressed. When he tried it, Ramsay jangled crazily and he got slapped again. Before Ramsay could really start much on his cringing pet, Jeyne stepped in the way. "Goddamn you, Jeyne! Get out of the way!" Ramsay roared but Jeyne just began to remove the costume of bells and items from him. "You need to show him. You suck at teaching." The girl muttered as she carried the stuff over to Damon. "Wear it, Master. I am going to teach Reek. Ramsay's yelling is like a wasp I want to squash. Wear the costume so I can teach Reek and Ramsay will shut up." Stifling a laugh, Damon put on the costume, while Ramsay stood there offended. "Fuck you, Jeyne. Come closer and try to squash me then." Damon grumbled to Jeyne, "Move one inch towards him and I will break your ankle." Still recovering from her arm being broken, Jeyne decided against disobeying.

Once Damon was in the outfit and Ramsay was calmed, they began anew. Ramsay was the distraction this time and Jeyne had Reek come closer. In fact, the strange girl stood behind him and pressed their chests, arms and hands together. Damon and Ramsay stared in confusion but it worked. Moving slower than before, Jeyne maneuvered Reek like a puppet, showing him how she goes about stealing. They stole from Damon, from Ramsay, without a single jingle. She had them do it faster each time until Reek seemed to finally catch on. He stole from Jeyne, Damon and Ramsay by dinnertime. Ramsay allowed Reek to sit on his lap during their supper as a treat and hand fed him. "I am so happy with you, Reek. Such a perfect pet." He was so busy giving loving attention to his pet, Ramsay barely noticed Myranda, Ben and Sansa missing from the table.

Skinner had sent the texts to all three and so has Damon.  Slightly irritated, Ramsay said, "I think they all can expect some hurt from us later. They have all been told I want everyone to eat together at supper. Now that Joff has decided to kill one of us, everyone thinks they can fall out of line. This will be fixed. I don't care which of the group of us sees them first, they get harshly informed not to break my rules." Hugging Reek tightly, he says, "That means you too, Reek. To anyone but me, you can be dangerous." Skinner grinned and joked, "Does that mean he isn't under your protection? We can challenge him?" The look Ramsay gave him was as chilling as the growled voice. "Reek can kill you if I ask him to. He is my pet and always has my protection. If you ever lay a hand on him without my permission, I will make sure you are the next student here to die." 

Styr and Locke wandered the classroom, looking for vandalism or something stolen."Why the fuck would anyone want to take something from here?" Shrugging, the teacher started to head towards the science area. "The last time someone broke in it was Damon looking for something to heighten the high he was on. Ahh, I was right, must be him. See? A vial is missing, I wonder what the idiot took this time. Oh, shit!" Peering closer, Locke then screamed. "OH SHIT! FIND THAT LITTLE SHIT BEFORE HE KILLS HIMSELF AND WHOEVER HE IS DOSING!" Styr didn't ask, he just ran while calling Tormund at the same time to find Damon. Three seconds later, they found him and had him pinned against a wall. "What the fuck, guys? What did I do now?" He had gone to the bathroom and came out to being tackled by student support.

Locke stood there enraged and snarled, "Where is it? Tell me you didn't put that on something and have someone take it? Where is the vial, dammit?" Shaking his head in confusion, Damon yelled, "What vial? What the hell are you talking about?" Groaning, Styr grabbed Damon's hair to turn his head to look in his eyes. "Did you break into the class room and steal something from the lab?" "No! I have been training with Ramsay, Jeyne and Reek all day! Then had supper and went to the bathroom! That's it." He seemed to think of something then offered, "Myranda, Sansa and Ben never showed for supper." Letting go of Damon, the staff began a frantic search for the missing students and the missing vial of acid.


	54. Evening Out The Playing Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joff was in hell. It was cold, it smelled like antiseptic and it hurt. He screamed and cried, he learned what became of Jon and pissed himself like a scared baby. Don't worry, they aren't going to do that to me, they can't, he tried to console himself. He was right and they didn't do that to him.   
> They stopped just short of it.  
> In the basement labs, Petyr and Roose were busy and Jon was given a much needed break while the monsters hurt Joff.
> 
> Upstairs was a different kind of hell.

Sansa hid and watched Myranda for hours before finally getting the chance she needed. The girl and Skinner had gone into the woods, hunting with Tormund. Baiting, tracking and killing was with Tormund. When they lost him twice on purpose they got a quick fuck and some torture of injured animals in before being found. After they skinned and took care of their kills under Tormund's supervision, they left to shower. Sansa took the liberty of borrowing Myranda's lock picking tools earlier and while the girl showered, Sansa entered the bathroom. When Myranda pulled the shower curtain open to reach for a towel, there was Sansa. Wearing thick rubber lab gloves and holding a vial of something. Pouring a small amount of the vial onto the glove, Sansa flicked her hand forward fast.

Myranda screamed as small smoking burns appeared lightly across her arms and breasts. She tried to turn on the cold water and frantically rinse herself. "Oh, you fucking cunt! I'll get you so hard for that! You think to mess with me, bitch? You don't even play fair, I haven't done a fucking thing to you yet!" "Shut up or I am going to splash this whole thing on your face, Myranda. Oh, now I have your attention, good. Look what it's already done to your skin, imagine if I pour it all over that lovely face of yours? And really, that is all you have going for you is looks. I know you and Skinner were going to jump me later on, I heard you two discussing it. So I will deal with Skinner after I deal with you. If you want to come at me, you do that. But know that regardless of what you do, I will heal and come after you. I will take my time to make sure every bit of your face looks like a nightmare before I stop."

Myranda was indeed paying attention now and gave Sansa a nervous but sweet smile. "You got me, I will admit it. Smart and pretty, much more clever than I am. So I will wait for our usual hunt, vacation isn't too long then during our traditional hunt of the new pack member. That is when I will come for you and you cannot pour acid on me for that. It is simply part of tradition here. I am jealous of your intelligence, I am. Of course, being pretty and clever has taken you so far. A fuck toy for your brother and daddy, Petyr's puppet and who knows who will hold your leash next? You are only clever enough to be a trained little killer whore just like the rest of us." Neither girl heard anyone enter the room and Sansa was about to retort when her gloved hand holding the vial was grabbed.

Myranda only saw Sansa's hand launch out with the vial, then acid hit her face and ate through. Screeching in agony and horror, the girl stuck her face under the cold water and her arms waved wildly. "MY FACE! OH GODS YOU BURNED MY FACE, YOU CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU! IT BURNS, IT BURNS, GET HELP OH PLEASE, HELP ME SOMEONE!" Sansa stared open mouthed at Myranda then turned to look at Jeyne. "She could be blinded or if it got in mouth, she might die. Why did you do that?" "I didn't. You did." Jeyne flew out the door and started to yell, running down the hallway. "HELP! SANSA HAS ACID AND BURNED MYRANDA'S FACE OFF! SHE IS DANGEROUS, HELP US PLEASE!"  Sansa couldn't help it, she started to giggle, then laugh softly. Well played, Jeyne found a way to give some revenge and if it keeps her from trying to kill me, so be it.

Sansa was found still giggling, wearing the glove and holding the nearly empty vial. Styr dragged her off to Student Support while Tormund and Locke rushed Myranda to Dr. Qyburn. Jeyne wore such an innocent look that Damon instantly growled at her to get into his room. "Don't say a word and go now before I get angry." With a small curtsey, Jeyne sweetly said, "Yes Master" and nearly skipped away. Ramsay smirked and began to shove his pet towards their room. "I wonder how much your pet had to do with Myranda's accident? Sansa was laughing like a loon and laughed harder when she saw Jeyne. She also called out, "Even now, right? At least a bit?" Jeyne seemed way too happy, don't you think, Damon?" Teased Ramsay and Damon sneered, "So what if she did? It's not like Myranda didn't deserve whatever she got. I don't think Sansa will rat her out if she did. Sansa owes Jeyne and knows it."

Ramsay opened his door and gave his pet a kiss before shoving him into the room. "Damon and I have to go see to Skinner. He will be upset over this, he likes Myranda. But Skinner has a bad temper when upset and I don't want you curled between my legs if he decides to attack. Be a good boy and wait here for me, Reek." With both pets safely put away, Damon and Ramsay went looking for Skinner. They found him hollering at Locke, who wouldn't let him into the infirmary. Myranda's screaming was horrible, even from behind the closed doors and they all winced a bit. Damon and Ramsay managed to force Skinner outside where he took out his aggression and upset on them. Of course it was two against one and Skinner was eventually beat down. Then Damon offered some pills and all three lay bloody and high,staring at the stars in the dark sky.

Eventually they noticed Ben standing over them, kicking at Damon. "Hey, no fair, share it out man." Grabbing the boy's leg, Damon dragged Ben down and bear hugged him, nearly crushing his ribs. "Okay calm down, here have this." Damon mumbled while shoving dirty fingers into the boy's mouth. Gagging, Ben tried to accept the dissolving pill but lose the thick fingers on his tongue. "Gah! Do you wash your hands, like ever? Oh Gods, you probably gave me a fucking disease. Yuck, this better be good shit to get rid of that memory!" Ben calmed after a second and they all lay like a pile of rag dolls watching the night. "Did I miss anything today?" Ben managed to say and slowly Ramsay shook his head. "Not much really. Well, Sansa and Jeyne burned Myranda's face off with acid. But nothing else happened today." Ben turned to look at Skinner but decided against speaking directly to him. He seems calm enough now that he is stoned, but Ben doesn't fail to notice how bruised and bloody the boy is. "That sucks." Was his only reply as he turned his eyes back up at the cold lovely stars.

 


	55. A Great Kraken Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa came out from her punishment pale and sore but as dignified as ever. Stone cold bitch.  
> Joff came out of the basement with some new tics and some nightmares that made him pee the bed.   
> Myranda came out of the medical ward with a face that was monstrous. Her left side was a mass of scars and raw skin. She was blind in her left eye and has become meaner than ever.  
> Ben started to spend more and more time in the town rather than at school, any free chance he could get. There was a cute shop girl he has been after, he can talk to her, she listens and never judges him.  
>  Skinner didn't dare attack Sansa after the acid incident, he just tried to harass her, annoy her, humiliate her every chance he gets. The way Myranda treated him now, he needed a way to release his anger.   
> Ramsay is so happy with his pet. Reek was almost as good as Ramsay in everything. Reek hasn't had to be punished for a whole three weeks this time.  
> Damon and Jeyne have been spending so much time with Petyr recently and even having secret classes with Jaqen. She has moved into Damon's room and Ben has taken Jeyne's room instead. Vacation comes along with Sansa's hunt. She has brought knives.

Every student of the school was laughing hysterically at Theon but not in the usual mean way. They were all in a circle around him, the bonfire high in the air. Sansa's hunt had ended and Damon had passed out a new cocktail of drugs along with cheap beer stolen from Tormund. Covered in blood, everyone wounded and Sansa still shaking, they all were hysterically laughing. Reek was all wide eyes, starry eyes, anime eyes and wavy arms, oh Gods, just...just.....and that was the only thing Ramsay could say before he laughed until he almost pissed himself. A huge goofy smile all white shiny teeth and those toothless gaps in between. It ate his face until it reached the impossibly open eyes.

After losing two fingers last month, hands apparently were not enough for gestures. So his long thin muscular arms were moving like tentacles to really make his words flow and he would watch the words float away. Just then Sansa managed from her deranged hooting to sputter out, "Tentacles, he has...has..tentsicles..nono...tentaltaileaasss" That is when Myranda did actually piss right onto Skinner's leg and even as he shoved her away, he couldn't stop laughing. Even the rage he has felt since her fucked up face and attitude came back from the infirmary wasn't enough to stop the humor. Theon loved that someone could verify what he thought himself, that he was turning into a kraken. 

"I have risen from the sea and have become a Kraken!" he cried out to the glorious night and Joff screamed with hilarity, "Did..Did he just say he rose from the sea as a cracker?" This caused Jeyne to lay curled on the ground in silent agonized laughter and only her feet kept moving,twitching crazily. Damon would have checked on her but he was sure he was dying, because he could no longer breathe, just heave great whooping sounds. I must never mix Tormund's shit with Styr's shit ever again, we are all going to die. We will die laughing and it will look like screams of agony and that is exactly what this is. This one deep down sober thought hit Damon. He would remember that just as clearly as the very second Reek stopped killing them with laughter and scared them into violence. 

"Look at everything, can you see what it all really is? I mean, like truly really see everything? We..we are taught to look...to see but do we really see it at all? Tonight, we can, I think we can see it and feel it and know it and talk about it. Because..cause who knows if we can ever like..acknowledge it until its too late. No, no, listen for real, like totally use all yourself to hear it." Theon looked at each of them and this was so intense, he was very close to each person. Even went to his knees, so that Jeyne could see his eyes, causing her to nearly seizure with laughter. The last person that he stared at was Ramsay. Tilting his head slowly as far as it could go had everyone in tears, purple faced, ready to pass out. Now Damon has released his bladder of beer in uncontrollable laughter. Joff was on his knees, hands in front of him as if he was begging for it to end and making a high pitched sound. Next to him, sitting on the ground, sobbing while cackling, Ramsay looked up at his utterly fucking adorable, fucked up pet. 

"No, no listen to me, Ma..Mas..Ra..Masra...dude. Just..dude. No, really, like, dude listen." Ramsay slowly slid to the ground like a dying snake, his face in a frozen tortured face of pure hysteria. His stomach was on fire, his chest screaming for air and Ramsay knew this was the end of him. "Dude, this is really like...don't you see it, feel that tonight we can just discuss it and if we let it into the air..we could..we could at least KNOW that we all really KNOW what we are...what we are becoming. For real, due, like...its maybe our only chance to do it. To...to see it and say we know it." Theon has somehow floated backwards to the middle of the circle again then hunched down. This made him look like the dog he was dressed as. The same outfit as he wore for Jon's hunt but that was not important, or maybe it was. Either way that wasn't what he needed to talk of, to say. Then he lurched upwards with his arms going and he looked like a kraken to every dilated eye. "Okay, so dudes, here it is! THE KRAKEN SPEAKS AND YOU MUST LISTEN TO MY WORDS! Let's start with fucking Locke who is a teacher like I am a fucking pirate! He teaches us academics for what, like three fucking hours?  It makes no sense anyway because..once Dr. Mindfuck gets us we go from Shakespeare to Goodnight Moon!" It was at this point that Sansa actually did faint. Moments later she awakened and was horrified to find she was starting to giggle again.

"Dudes, he teaches us for three hours! And we aren't really like learning enough to graduate high school or even fucking kindergarten depending on the week! And like then there are private classes if you are really good at math, like Ben and Ros." Ben was in a heap against a tree literally howling, kicking his feet into the dirt. "So..wait now, think about what we do the rest of our day! I mean they work us into the ground for gym! They teach us ALL karate, self defense, weaponry and WRESTLING! Dudes, I mean its fun to watch the girls wrestle and try to kill each other but isn't that odd? They teach us to hunt everything, to track everything! Remember when Skinner and Myranda caught that homeless dude in a trap? He looked like a human pinata, swinging upside down. A screaming pinata and they beat him with sticks but no candy came out! Just guts and blood. We all watched and there was a camera right there. They knew about it and the student support buried the pinata deep. And Locke teaches us how to make things go BOOM! And, dude, no really, listen, dudes, come on, its our one chance! Our only chance to really see it all and speak it out loud into the universe, or maybe into the woods. Doesn't matter its all the same but we have to really see this! So Styr and Tormund! They teach us to hunt, flay, kill and torture! I mean, they water boarded us, they put us in tiny boxes, why? If we truly flip out, they stand at the box and talk us down. They don't mock us or take us out if we totally panic, they teach us to endure it. I mean, what the living, breathing fuck?"

Now the laughter is starting to calm, just a smidgen, not much. Damon is relieved, thank the gods, we are coming down, I think. "Dudes, then..I mean don't you understand yet what they are doing? They only come after us if we become truly able of killing ourselves or each other! We can beat the living fuck out of each other before they stop it! So like..dudes really hear this, okay? They teach us how to use knives and guns and crossbows! Then Littlefinger teaches us how to be different personalities." Another wave of unwilling, tormented laughter rose. Theon had mimicked how Petyr always held his little finger out when he held his teacups.  He teaches us how to lie and pretend things we don't really mean. And..he teaches us how to pick locks, how to con, how to steal off a person's body! How to get into a car or a house or any fucking thing he wants! We could probably sneak into Jeyne's fucking castle and steal everything in it!" That set off the last huge hilarity attack among the group and it was true honest screaming of pain out of their aching, starving lungs.

"Then Doctor Mindfuck asks us everything, I mean everything. Then the needle comes and that fucking icy voice is there. And it is so cold and painful and you fight it so hard but it's still there. The whispers don't hurt, they aren't as bad but they are there all the fucking time, can't fight them because half the time you don't know you hear it. What do they say, sometimes I can't even remember." Gasping and heaving, the students were slowly catching their breath now. "We are sent out to other areas and we are tested. We creep around, we lie and steal. Ben can probably break into the pentagon for Petyr if he wants. The good fucking doctor has sent Damon, Ram and Skinner out to kill already! And remember when those hikers got lost? We were in a lesson with Styr and Tormund, remember that?" Now it was calmer and everyone watched with shiny eyes, ears finally truly attuned. Ramsay wanted so badly to order his pet to shut his stupid fucking mouth before he got them all killed. But he was still panting, still tying to pull himself from the last of the heinous laughter.

Theon looked like one of those horrid velvet paintings from the seventies. Like a huge eyed, sad little boy that just understood why daddy drank and mommy liked the paper boy's daddy so much. He also looked like he wanted Ramsay to shut him up but couldn't control his words anymore. "We tracked them, we stalked them and we baited them. Then we stole everything even their clothes. Tormund and Styr raped that woman right in front of us. But we pretended it didn't happen once they told us we had no chance of it. Styr offered us the man instead, but the girls were already on him. Then we beat them so badly, then Ra..Master and Skinner raped him. We lied and told them we would let them go. We are monsters. They are teaching us to be monsters. And Jaqen? He is an assassin. He teaches us to be assassins. What is it that they are training us to do? I mean what is the real thing they want us to do for them?"

That is when Sansa spoke in a voice that was quiet as a firecracker just before it goes off. "They only took us because we were already monsters. Does it matter what they want from us? We are just monsters learning how to be very good monsters. So we do what they want, we learn from them, and like all other evil things, we shall turn on them. I mean, Myranda already looks like a monster, she is ahead of us all." That tiny smirk caused Myranda to snarl at the pretty stone girl. The whore turned monster on the outside looked like half her face was melted one eye was permanently shut now. Between her looks, the knowledge that she was not as good at anything now because she can only see from her left eye, it has changed her. That sweet voice she had used so much was gone thanks to acid that had sunk into her throat. Her voice was a rasp now, the sound of cloth ripping. No one wanted to hear it for long and would wince when Myranda spoke. Most of her anger was taken out upon Skinner. He loyally continued to hang out with her and work with her as a partner but they don't fuck anymore much. If they do, she must face away from him and stay completely silent. It was hurtful and Myranda was sure to dish every bit of that angst back on him. Now this was just another last straw to sit upon the others. Finally they all fell down and Myranda leaped at Sansa, growling and hissing like a monster.

Skinner could take no more, this came as a bombshell in his head, his eyes frantic then focused. The same as the epiphany moment has hit Theon, now it was passing to others. Myranda's understanding of how her life will be with this face was her explosion, Sansa had the reality crashed upon her head that they were all truly monsters now Skinner's turn hit. Myranda will never be what she was before,ever. She was disgusting, evil and she really was a monster. A monster that has consumed his life and it needed to end. So he ripped Mryanda away from Sansa and beat on her until she sagged on the ground. Then growling and gibbering, he dragged her away to the other side of the bonfire. All could hear the agonized screams that came next and no one gave the smallest fuck. Ramsay had lurched forward, his face pale from thinking of his father and that voice. A backhand that was so hard, that Reek fell down came fast. He followed it with a kick to his naughty pet's stomach. "Shut the fuck up, Reek! No more barking, stupid bitch!" He snarled down at his wailing pet. Ramsay might have just stopped, he might have. Then his adorable, stupid foolish little Reek looked up and softly said, "They can rip me from you if they want to. You were probably programed to want me. I was maybe programed to want you too." That thought was like a blade through Ramsay's heart and he saw red.

Reek's screams mingled with Myranda's though hers were louder and higher pitched. No one paid any attention really. Ben started to yell at Sansa that she had to bring everyone down. That the real reason he was shaking and trying to not think was what she said. Because it was unreal and too scary to contemplate anything Reek said. However, Sansa knew perfectly well that what Theon said was true and she was okay with it. And she hated it, bitterly hated what they have all been taught and manipulated into. So it was easy enough to take it out on another person. Sansa finally managed to bait Ben into coming for her and they fought like animals. Damon and Jeyne were not fighting, they watched the others and fucked until they screamed as loud as the others were.


	56. Releasing A Soundless Scream

When Reek started to plead brokenly, Ramsay stopped to collapse in a heap next to him. "Why couldn't you have just stayed funny?" Lamented Ramsay as he caressed the bloody, battered boy. Moaning, Reek crawled into his Master's arms to recieve what comfort he could get. "Sorry Master, sorry." He cried softly, dribbling blood and snot down his face into the dirt. Ramsay registered the sounds around him, starting with Jeyne and Damon rutting nearby. That wasn't the alarming sound though, no the alarming sounds were the silence. Joff leaned against a tree with wide eyes, teeth chattering. Another not right sound or look at all. Also wrong was Ben dead on the ground with his throat gone. Ramsay gave hearty kicks to Jeyne and Damon, to Joff. He started to slowly walk around the other side of the bonfire, it had started to calm but was still high. On the other side was a red twitching thing that was once Myranda. Skinner was covered in her blood, wide eyed and his head back. Sansa's blade sliced right across it and then the girl just calmly walked away.

As Sansa walked past Theon on the ground, Ramsay and the others all tensed to attack. To their horror, Reek put out a thin hand and weakly touched the girl's leg. Slowly, Sansa looked down at him, crimson face with eyes as wide as his but with less feeling. "I am sorry that they made you this way. You had to accept this before any of us, didn't you? I am sorry they all hurt you, it wasn't fair." It might have been the last of the drugs but his eyes were sincere and aching, crying for her. Sansa leaned down and stared intently at his eyes. "Can you cry for me?" Reek nodded and the tears fell. "Thank you." Standing straight and tall again, she regally walked away. 

Ramsay assumed that Sansa had been taken to the basement labs for the crime of killing two students, locked away with Roose and Petyr. "It isn't punishment, it's a debriefing." Muttered Joff and Jeyne stole Damon's beer as she replied, "It is probably a mind swipe and reboot." In the past Joff would have said something nasty back but he was feeling off since the hunt a few days ago. Sansa was not what she seemed at all. All those times she was beaten by him and this is what she had been capable of? That can only mean one thing, she was just like Jeyne. Unlike Damon, Joff never takes chances with his personal health and having a girl ready to snap and kill is too much of a risk. When she comes back he is breaking it off with her, fuck that shit. 

The whispers and the icy voice tried to penetrate to see through and yet got nowhere. Sansa simply explained what she did and said she did not know why. After two days Sansa had a different explanation. She told them that she destroyed the most useless members of the pack. Petyr shook his head and said softly, "My sweet girl, that simply cannot be the truth. If you were destroying all the useless members of the pack, you would have killed Joff as well." A tiny smirk came over the pained face of the stone girl. "I had other plans for him." On the third day, after questions, torture and some reprogramming, Sansa was released. 

One week later the group was having supper when Joff began to claw at his throat. Reek had been allowed to sit in Ramsay's lap, a reward for having been good all day. "Oh no, he is choking on something!" he cried out but no one moved. Sansa's calm demeanor next to Joff's spasms told them all it wasn't just choking. Ramsay let his pet clutch him tightly as the rich little prick turned purple. Later on Damon sat in the infirmary while Skinner's stitched throat was being re-bandaged and told him about it in great detail. When Skinner returned back to the group it was smaller. He got the point quite well and even after he healed enough to speak, never spoke to nor looked at Sansa again.


	57. Almost In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is what he loves, what he tastes and it is so sweet. Better than candy, better than sex even. So he follows each of them, watches their misery and like a cruel deity, he decides when to crush them. He wasn't going to make it so soon for this one, but they were getting too close. Too close and yet so far away in their discoveries. He will make sure they will learn it all, but not till he has his prize. Not until he has sucked up every drop of misery from them he can.

_Davos showered twice and it wasn't enough. Being near Petyr was damn near killing him. In fact this whole miserable case is killing him. Roose Bolton and Petyr Baelish are sucking the life out of everything in this town. Folks have closed down their business to watch some of the trials, the students and mostly Roose Bolton. So repulsive and yet fascinating to the public. There are books and movies out already and Davos is just sick of it all. Stannis was never much of a joyful person, but now he is downright depressive. Davos is unnerved by how much time his friend is spending with Petyr. Is it truly necessary for the judge to be the one watching Petyr? An officer sits at Petyr's building all night, a detective stays in the rented room with the man. Yet Petyr seems to almost always be with Stanis, telling his macabre stories._

By the time he met Margery at the little corner bar, he was already a bit lubricated. Not enough that he felt he couldn't drive, just enough to bear leaving the house. She glared at him and whispered, "You idiot! You drunken stupid lovable guy, we could both lose our jobs for this! And here you are already weaving! Let's go, right now." Grabbing his arm, the young mother chastised him all the way to her car. "You cannot drive anywhere like this! I will take the files to the boys myself." Davos shook his head and began to argue with her. "No, I am fine. I can bring this to them. You have a husband and kids waiting on you. Go eat dinner with your family and forget about this freak show." Smiling, Margery gives Davos a big hug. "Are you coming to the birthday party for the girls this weekend?" "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Now you go home and I am bringing this stuff to Tyrion and Podrick. Maybe they will see something we don't."

Davos was sure he won the argument until he saw his truck as he went by, looking out Margery's car window. "I have to say, you know, like every woman I wanted to have a child. Made of myself and Renly. I was heartbroken when I couldn't have children but then we saw those little girls. Little cherubs with long red hair and dimples. I quietly thank their mother for them before bed sometimes.  Crazy, isn't it? I was with Renly, coming out of another stupid therapy session. And suddenly we just walked across the street to the orphanage. There they were and they were ours. We just knew it. They just complete our lives. This trial has been a lot of time away and as soon as they fry them, I am taking a very long vacation. Taking my hubby and girls far away for some time alone with me." 

Margery parked the car and grabbed the boxes to bring to the boys. Davos insisted on helping with the files. "Ah, thank you, thank you!" Tyrion said as they carried the cardboard boxes forth. "You only have about two days, boys. Move it." Warned Margery as she looked disapprovingly at the once lovely living room of Tyrion's apartment. Now it was a mess of take out containers, files everywhere, clothing randomly tossed about along with cups full of old coffee. They almost out numbered the empty wine bottles and husks of Red Bull. The walls were covered with silk wallpaper that was now covered in gruesome photos, sticky notes and diagrams. Both men were red eyes, intense stares, wild hair and questionably clean clothing. Podrick spoke with obsession, conviction and pure exhaustion. "We have already found so much more. Just wait till we finish connecting it all. Did you know, we already have found a huge fucking LIE. According to the doctor who autopsied Sansa...as well as an obstetrician at the prison hospital! Petyr and Sansa told us of a son, yet her body tells a different story! She had more than one child according to her damned insides!" 

The boy was practically dancing as he spoke and Margery gave him a look of concern. "Perhaps you should lay off the energy drinks for a bit, Podrick. I understand what you are saying but it really won't make a difference at this point. She is dead and if she had more children, they are better off now, I am sure. Could you imagine that poor crazed girl trying to raise children?" Shivering delicately, Margery gave a last sigh at the mess and left with Davos. As soon as Margery dropped him off, he started to walk back towards the bar. Davos was only about two blocks away and wanted his truck back. Plus another drink or two couldn't hurt. By the time Davos had reached the bar, he was more hungry than thirsty. A burger and fries brought some sobriety back and he was sure he could drive home. Another beer was fine and then he headed for his truck. This fucking case is killing them all and it has to end. Yet, he hoped, prayed that Podrick and Tyrion found something that they can rearrest Petyr for. New charges. Because Davos  knew deep in his heart that Petyr was so guilty that it nearly fucking shined off him. The man was as evil and guilty as Roose himself. And they not only set him free, but cater to him, let him be so close to Stannis. Something is very wrong but Davos just cannot put his finger on it.

He started the engine and stared blankly through the windshield. Fireworks burst above from the nearby carnival and Davos watched them. Flashing colors then sparks of brilliant white which reminded Davos of other lights. Sparking lights on the end of long sticks waved by the lovely twins. All brilliant red hair and sparkling lights, so charming, so vibrant. Red hair, tresses of red, blood red nearly, only one other girl ever had hair like that. Oh Gods, what was it that Podrick said? That Sansa had more than one child. Petyr had said how the birthing was so long and complicated. He said he never should have let her hold the boy...did he neglect to continue that sentence? Davos cursed loudly out loud as pictures and thoughts flew too fast through his tired, drunk head. Margery a few years back, so depressed telling Davos that she was trying a new doctor. Holding out Roose fucking Bolton's card to show him. Dammit, no wait, wait because she left a therapy session with her husband and they just happen to walk into the orphanage? And here they are the lovely little twin girls and Davos bet that they looked just like Sansa's lost son. Then the worst thing, the real concerning thing that hit Davos's head is what sprung him into action. That hungry possessive look he saw on Petyr's face at the funeral. He was watching those girls so intently, his face looking like a jackal.

 **"OH NO, OH, HE KNOWS BECAUSE HE SET IT UP. PETYR CANNOT EVER CLAIM SANSA, BUT HE CAN HAVE HER CHILDREN! HER DAUGHTERS! HE SET THE ADOPTION UP, ROOSE BRAINWASHED THEM OR SOMETHING AND THEY TOOK THE CHILDREN! THEY ARE ONLY DISPOSABLE BABYSITTERS UNTIL PETYR CAN TRULY BE FREE. THEN HE WILL-OH GODS, I HAVE TO CALL MARGERY! CALL THE POLICE, OH GODS, CALL STANNIS!"** He wasn't even aware he shouted that out loud.  Davos wondered just how much control Roose and Petyr have with their fucking hypnosis tricks. He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and brought it up fast to his ear. Davos caught sight of himself in the rear-view mirror. As he started to press his finger to make a call, Davos wondered in drunken slow horror why he was holding his own gun to his head.

The spray of blood and chunks of bone, blood and tissue colored the drivers side of the car. A couple of girls on their first night out at a bar saw it happen and began to scream. What haunted them the most wasn't the gore, it was the look on the man's face. He was aware of what he was doing and yet seemed to not want it. It was a silent scream of denial as the man shot himself.


	58. It's Only Forever, Not Long At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon Greyjoy's haunting image during that fucking news interview had a dart through it. It was faded but still stuck in this old tenement doorway. He had been so frail and thin, shaking like a drowned rat. Long messy hair, those huge eyes, silent screaming insanity. He had to be, that is what everyone had thought, he had to be. Whether it was someone who thought he should fry or thought he was a pure victim, they all agreed. He was insane, I mean, listen to that interview, how could anyone just say that, think that? The reporter had asked, "You confessed to murdering a six year and a ten year old?" A slow nod and the reporter asked, "Why did you kill those boys, Theon?" "Not Theon, Reek." "Alright. Why did you kill those two boys?" Then a terrifyingly innocent grin and he acted like the answer should have been obvious. "My Master told me to. And his Master told him to. And he is the Father who serves the Devil. And the Devil serves the Spider. We are being punished now because we broke a rule. Me, Ramsay and Sansa, we wanted to be done serving. So here we are and we pay."

The man silently sighed as the tall shadow glided past him for a countless time.

"You lied. Fucking liar, both of you. All of you."

"We did not lie. He will be here."

"You keep saying that. Liars. When will he be here?"

"Soon. He has to be careful and he is probably not feeling well still."

"Because of you! You two put him there! I hate you."

"You can hate us, just obey us."

"We always do and you lied!"

"I did not lie. Stop speaking and upsetting yourself. Talking too much upsets you."

A quick twitch and the shadow held a blade at the other throat.

"That is exactly what I mean. Now put that knife down and go to your room."

"Fuck you. Liar."

The snarled words meant nothing to the man since she moved the blade away from his throat, but did not put it down.

 

Then.

A deep grumble, a voice that made the shadow give a thin high pitched sound of terrible yearning.

"What the fuck have I told you about using weapons without permission. Want that wrist broken?"

The knife clattered to the floor and the shadow wrapped itself around the large growling figure in the doorway.


	59. The Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon Greyjoy aka Reek was the first for execution.  
> It looked like they strapped a little boy in a chair for lethal injection. His eyes haunted the witnesses as much as the thin wrists wrapped in straps transported fast from a pediatric mental hospital. When asked if he had last words, he did. And not only was it horrific to hear in that terrified, lost child voice, but even those who read it all over the media were chilled. Many eyes flowed with tears over it. "I am Reek, not Theon. I love my Master, he will be with me again soon. I know he will and Sansa will be there too. I am only scared of Sir following us there. Because there is no way he won't be joining us in hell."  
> Ramsay Bolton began to scream at the precise moment that Theon Greyjoy was pronounced dead. In an attempt to sedate the desolate man, he went crazy as if he were a beast. Two guards were in critical conditions and one was dead before Ramsay was shot to death. A riot had begun when Ramsay started to attack and several prisoners and guards were killed before it ended two hours later.

**_Other kids came and went as students as the years kept on. Mostly they were learning the same exact things, the same behaviors and got the same treatments. However, with the exception of Ramsay's traditional introduction to the school, Roose and Petyr discourage these students from mingling with any others. Petyr has plans for his team and they have all new schedules and classes now. All academics are still taught by Locke to them, but only academics that relate to what they truly need to know. They start classes with Locke when the others students have finished their classes. Even the eating times were changed so minimal contact would happen. Roose went as far as to move their rooms to another wing of the school._ **

Jeyne, Damon, Ramsay, Reek, Sansa and Skinner were together most of their time. To Sansa's disgust and Skinner's horror they were paired together for work. Jaqen now showed three times a week to work with them, sometimes he will take them out into the world and test their skills. All medical testing, all experiments and medications were reduced to small reconditioning sessions. It was no longer needed and it was just for Roose's own curiousness and paranoia than anything. Styr and Tormund taught them more than disciplined them now. They were not seen as dumb brutal counselors now. Only to the Wolf pack (as Sansa and Ramsay named them) did Styr and Tormund reveal their true talents. Each student learned how to pick any lock, how to commit arson. They were taught how to track a person, how to stalk them, how to spy on them and how to kill them.

From Petyr they learned how to use the internet as a weapon like any other. They also learned how to lie, how to be convincing at it and how to control all emotion. Roose taught them how to torture a person, how to get rid of a body and all evidence. Jaqen taught them how to be someone else, how to assassinate, how to hijack, how to kidnap and ransom. Locke taught them how to make bombs, how to make traps, how to avoid the same. How to create and use various poisons. The kids no longer caused much trouble, though they tended to get a bit wild sometimes, nothing too huge. They wanted to learn, these were lessons they enjoyed and if this school had cared about such things, they all would have been on the honor roll. Blossoming into their teen years, they became more dangerous, more talented.  Final tests for them to complete before they could have a summer break was a little different than the ones the other students had.

They robbed a bank and a jewelry store. Crashed and brought down all government websites for twenty minutes which was on the news for days. Kidnapped a young boy from a prominent family and not only received the demanded money, returned the child unharmed. Strangely enough, the only ones who took care of the boy was Jeyne and Sansa. The boy was kept blindfolded and sedated most of the time. When he was reunited with his parents, he told them he only heard angels. That two guardian angels sang and told stories to him while he sat on a bed. They would put food and drink into his mouth as if he were a baby. If he cried they would hold him and pet him, saying he would see his parents very soon. The Wolf pack also stalked, conned and killed. Each of kills had to be done carefully, else Roose find fault with evidence he can find. The best and hardest test was always last. To become someone else, to do it well enough to infiltrate somewhere they should not be.

Starting out with small things, becoming a waiter or a maid. A security guard, a receptionist, a medical technician, a child's replacement nanny.  Each of the kids had great fun getting into country clubs, weddings, charity balls and they never left empty handed. They started to achieve bigger and better goals, better targets and at seventeen, they had the greatest contest of all. Each of them, in their pairs would pull the ultimate con that they could. Sansa and Skinner did quite well for themselves, they managed to get a couple from a local hotel drunk. Then they were drugged, stripped and left in the woods, miles from anywhere. Since they were already in disguise at the bar, the two men would never be able to correctly identify them. Sansa and Skinner stole from every single hotel room. They managed to disconnect all alarm systems and to crash their site to dust. All charges for all customers were wiped away, gone. A hotel manager and a bartender might not be the best disguises, but they gave it their best shot.

Ramsay and Reek became sleek gentlemen of the highest order. They started to appear at the nicest nursing home in the area. Pretending that a poor dementia ridden stranger was their dear grandfather got them in the door. Every day they visited this poor drooling soul and the other rich elderly residents liked the boys. Such an amazing dedication to their relative and the story was so sad and honorable. They never knew that their grandfather was even this bad, the parents had lied to them to protect them from too much emotion. And it was clear that these boys did have emotions, they cried when they saw him, sometimes.  Oh, they all warmed to these caring souls and when it was mentioned the boys worked on stocks, they were trusted. For weeks they were invited to the sensitive information that the elderly residents should never be offering.  Suddenly, the two handsome blonde boys were gone and so was every cent any of those folks had left. Not that it mattered to them as they burned to death in the horrific explosion of the nursing home.

Damon and Jeyne had the most difficult one of all that they could think of. They stole a church. There was a dead nun and a dead priest found later behind the church bushes. By then Damon had run two services, gave communion and then heard some confessions that had him horrified for days. Everyone at the services agreed that though the large replacement priest was huge and strange, he was better at making fun sermons. The new nun was a little creepy with her silence and way she moved was almost floating. Even though she was pleasant and nice to all, in spite of her running an excellent Sunday school for the children, many had nightmares. That night children and adults alike had uneasy dreams of a faceless nun floating after them. Then suddenly contorting instantly and attacking, with eyes of fire. After the services ended for the day, Damon and Jeyne took everything. Anything the church had of value, even the wine was gone. The funds of the church were all transferred elsewhere and descriptions of the fake priest and nun did not help. A blue eyed girl with pockmarks and a missing tooth. Her hair under a habit, her body hidden in black, there was no way to find her. As for the large man, with a red mess of hair and brilliant green eyes should be a sight. Too bad he didn't exist. No prints, nothing for anyone to go on.  

This however was not what impressed the staff and other students the most. What did that was the fact that the church they had targeted was in the South. They managed to steal a small plane to get there and back.

That night the staff gave them all the permission to finally go on vacation. Reek was still sobbing on occasion, he had begged Ramsay not to kill all those old folks. Every time he closed his eyes, he could smell the fumes on his clothing and hear the screams of the helpless victims burning to death. Even though Ramsay was upset that Damon and Jeyne managed to best them again, he was more concerned over his pet's grief. As the Wolf pack lay in a circle around their bonfire, Ramsay tried to comfort his Reek. "Hush, stop crying over them. Listen to me, no one else can matter, ever. Do you understand that? If we want to survive we have to be willing and ready to do anything. The only person you should cry over is me, Reek. Do I still matter to you?" With a gasp, Reek rushed into Ramsay's arms and began to assure him desperately. "You matter, you are all that matters.  I am being stupid, forgive me. I love you, Master." Wrapping his entire body around the smaller boy, Ramsay he whispered, "I will always protect you, love you. We will be linked forever, Reek. We are monsters, my love, total and complete crazed killers. But even monsters can have family and love. This is our family and you and I have love. So what the fuck else could ever matter to us? We shall become famous someday, Reek. Someone might even write a book on us." Laughed Ramsay and Reek muttered, "Yeah, if Sir ever manages to get these books published."

Laughing now, Ramsay and Reek rolled into the other kids laying in the dirt and they all started to playfully wrestle about. Damon put back on his priest's costume and had each of them take communion. Jeyne in her nun outfit gave them all wine from a chalice while they all agreed she looked scary as fucking hell. The laced wafers Damon handed out worked very fast and life became magic, wild, fun and they were immortal. Untouched by society, fierce killers dancing and howling, biting, fucking, flying into the cosmic universe and they were going to live forever.


	60. Secret Friends, Secret Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damon, are you scared?"  
> "No. I order you not to be scared, Jeyne."  
> "I love you."  
> "I know that. Shut up."  
> "Okay."  
> "Jeyne? Just in case one of us doesn't wake up. I love you too."  
> "I know. Thank you for saying it."  
> "If we both live, you will never ask me if I love you again. Now shut up."  
> "Hold my hand and sing until I go under?"  
> "I will sing and you will count, okay?"  
> "Damon, when we wake up, who will we be?"  
> "I don't know. It really doesn't matter. We will be together."  
> Damon sang then it was just blackness.

Shireen sighed and shut off the disturbing dramatics of the news over the deaths of Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy. She was glad they were dead, truth be told. This case has consumed everyone's lives and destroyed a good amount of them as well. Davos was like a grandfather to her and this case killed him. It was the closest to a loving relative relationship that she had, besides one other. Her ugly stern mother and the fire brand lovely mistress got the same man as Shireen had. A cold stern, distracted blank person full of rules and goals but no emotion. Work always came first followed by status. A cruel indifference to the ones who served him or loved him.

Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind of distractions, Shireen moaned. So tired from it all, now the most important work she may ever do and here she is thinking of her damned family. And that fucking Bolton thing. It is almost over, all of it and she just wants it all to end now. The greatest plastic surgeon in training was just drained. Emotions ran high in everyone around the lifeless Stannis Baratheon. It never touched him but it was there in all his women. All week it has been worse than ever. With all the women crammed into the same apartment that Stannis deemed safe, it has been a hurricane. It is one thing to all meet for visits and to support each other, living together is intolerable. Drinking more Red Bull, she tried to focus on the book in front of her.

Locked in the tiny room she was allotted as her own, she was not concentrating on her thesis. This was going to be a private success, but it could also become a terrible mistake. This might cost lives or this might create a sort of monster set loose for destruction.  Either way, Shireen did not shirk at the thought of failure. It is worth it, Shireen has spent years learning, hiding, surviving and she would be damned if anything would stop her now. Years back she promised this task to someone, her mentor, her only other friend in the world. Yawning, trying to blink to see the words better, Shireen smiled. He was everything really. A father, a friend, a counselor, a guide, a muse, the one person who had ever cared if she lived or died. As her eyes stared blankly at the words in front of her, Shireen slid into the past.

"Antihelical Fold" The word was said numbly and as her eyes scanned the rest, her mind wandered away. **  
**

**She saw that pathetic scrap of a girl getting picked on by three popular little girls. Cringing, trying to hide her crying face under long messy hair. Pushing her way past them, Shireen had run to a bench at the last second one of the girls tripped her. They ran away laughing as blood and dirt covered the girl's face. "How much longer are you going to let them do that to you? Kind of silly to just accept the abuse and do nothing about it." Shireen looked up to see a strange man who was sitting on the bench, watching the whole thing. He was familiar to her, he was always here at the library. Same time everyday the same as her for months now. This was the first time he has ever spoken to her.**

**"Why do you care?" Shireen wiped her face and stood up, trying to salvage her pride. With a little tilt to his head, the man studied her and Shireen did the same back. The man was not handsome, not ugly, he was expressionless.  He seemed to wear a mask more than a face. No wrinkles, no crow's feet, nothing but pale smooth skin. His eyes were an average brown but there was only blank intense orbs reflecting back. "Are you done staring at me yet? Go on, you want to make fun of my skin condition too? Or are you one of those perverts that mother tells me will kill me one day? Actually, she hopes for that." A sudden flare in his eyes and then a voice full of hissing joy.**

**"Ah, see there it is! Now it appears, that venom, that wit you have, its your weapon! You waste it on me when you should have demolished those girls with it!" "If I do, they hit me instead of call names. I know, I have made that mistake. It just makes it worse." The man leaned closer and said, "That is because you have to learn how to be a little sneaky. You need to learn how to use your words during the right opportunity. I care because I watch you dance this pathetic little dance everyday and it irritates me. Why do you abuse yourself this way? You let your family destroy you. I know because you sat near me at the bus stop the other day. I watched you cry and plead with your father. I watched you call and placate your mother. And I saw how angry you were, how hurt and I know exactly what that feels like. I see you bullied everywhere you go. And I watch you take it the same way I did once. And I do know how it feels, to be the freak."**

**Shireen sat next to him on the bench, intrigued but wary. "You see what is on my face, right? It will never go away, I can't ever change it." The man gave a sigh and gently, slowly touched her face and stroked the red rash gently. "I have never had this, no. But my face was crushed inwards until it was only meat. I had to have twenty surgeries just to have this unfeeling frozen face. You think you are ugly? Look, you can frown or smile. I would be the ugliest thing on earth if it could mean I could show an emotion. Don't you even understand how lucky you are for what you do have? And do you have any idea how much more you deserve?" And Shireen was caught, hook, line and sinker. The thing was, she knew it too. There was going to be an ulterior motive, there had to be. So when it came she wasn't stunned. By then Shireen had been secret friends with Jaqen for some time.  
**

**Those girls, those stupid bullies, they got theirs first. Shireen had broken into the ringleader's home and went into her private bathroom. Every single bottle in the bathroom was emptied and replaced with new liquid. The idiot washed her hair with the _depilatory_   and was bald ten minutes later. She also suffered minor burns in her eyes causing her to need glasses from now on. Jaqen assured Shireen that it was not her fault the stupid girl didn't shut her eyes while shampooing. The second girl had revenge served during a wait for the bus in front of the library. She always brings brownies, pot brownies with her after school. Shireen switched them with a new version all her own. It contains laxative and some LSD provided by Jaqen. By the time they were done at the library and were at the bus stop, she was tripping, clutching her stomach. While standing with several other students plus a librarian, a nearby police officer and folks walking by, the girl shit herself. Filth running down her spread legs as she screamed about dragons and zombies. Jaqen assured Shireen that the girl needed to go into rehab anyway.**

**The last one was the most fun and felt the best. Shireen had found out that the girl was bulimic. It was easy enough to slip the hydrogen peroxide into her food. Along with some laxative and the girl never even made it to the bathroom. Shireen watched from her table at the cafeteria as the girl seemed to just explode from every orifice. She agreed with Jaqen that being in the hospital was the best place for her anyway. After the surgery for the hemorrhages, the girl was placed into a program for eating disorders. Shireen knew then that she would never be afraid again. Jaqen taught her everything, he guided and directed her talents and she was secretly powerful. Even her parents couldn't really hurt her anymore. Not her father with his cold indifference, not her mother with her cutting words and abusive blows. It didn't matter to her when she found out about her father's mistress. Untouched, Shireen had moved away the second she could, she lived in the same city. However, she only met her parents on her terms, in public and that made it so much better. Now she didn't have to hide to meet with Jaqen. He could come to her apartment and inspire, train and prepare her for a strong, independent life.  
**

**It was Jaqen who saw her career, he saw how a scalpel belonged in her delicate hands. Shireen soon could not imagine ever not being a plastic surgeon. When Shireen was sixteen, she was already practicing in a lab that Jaqen knew of. The night security was purposely blind and the medical staff that she saw remained nameless. They taught her hands on, they let her watch, they let her fail and succeed at small surgeries.  When Shireen entered medical school she did things she has already done to perfection. She launched to the top of her class and then soared beyond. I will graduate early, I will be amazing and do amazing things, Shireen would whisper to herself. While other students would party, would have relationships, she studies. Jaqen pushes and sometimes he is the one to force her to rest. The bigger goal is always in mind, though. It was always there, that whisper that reminds Shireen that it really a web. Caught in the spider's web, but it is not a bad thing. Not a scary thing, not at all, he is there with me always. Jaqen can be miles away, but always with me. Because he cares, I am like his daughter. I am his daughter, really. He created me. I owe him everything and this is just one thing. And then...it will be power, it will be everything I want.**

So in the morning, the scalpel did not tremble, it sang a lovely song on skin. The blade carved and curved and tucked and changed. At one point, Shireen paused, thinking again of her father. Poor man, you tried so hard to drown yourself in justice and morals. As if that can make up for what you did to my friend. I feel bad for mother and your mistress. I hope to have the patience of Jaqen someday, I do.

The blade removed Jeyne and Damon.


	61. A Tragedy and A Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel something for me because I can't feel anything.  
> Cry, scream or even moan. I am drowning. Drown for me, you are better at pain and loss than I am....

Sansa knocked on the door as loudly as she dared until Ramsay ripped it open growling. "What?" In a cold but shaking voice she responded, "I need Reek. Right now." Ramsay stared at her then softly said, "Excuse me?" From behind him, in the darkness, a voice. "Master? I cry for Sansa when she hurts. Like at the bonfires." Sighing, Ramsay nodded and said for Reek to turn on the light. "Be quick and be quiet. Tormund is still roaming out there somewhere. He has fucking insomnia or some shit." Ramsay leaned against the door half asleep, as Reek swung his legs over the side of the bed. Both of them were in trunks but nothing else. It was getting freezing around here recently, as if Roose was not filling enough oil or something.  Any colder and Ramsay is buying himself a heater. That is when Sansa did something that stunned Ramsay and Reek alike.

Before Reek could stand up, Sansa knelt upon the rug in front of him. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she did not touch him at all. But she was close enough that he could not stand now. Reek often kneels before Ramsay, sometimes in front of others that he leaves him with. No one has ever knelt before Reek and he did not know what to do. "Please, no..I.." He looked over at his Master for assistance but Ramsay was standing with his mouth open. Sansa looked up at Reek and began to speak. Her face remained stone, her words had little inflection, but sometimes her voice cracked or shook a bit.

And they listened. And Reek cried.

 

"I waited until Roose came back from dinner with Petyr before putting a little something on his toothbrush. He will sleep deeply tonight is at all. I should have poisoned it instead. As soon as I knew that the drug took effect and he was out cold, I went to the basement. I knew the codes and I had been practicing for weeks. Not a single problem, no clumsy fucking Skinner to mess it up this time. I needed to be perfect for this and I was. It felt so good for a moment, like I was really about to be amazing! Then I went into the room where my brother was, ready to be the hero. It couldn't be as bad as everyone said. When I had been down there before, I never saw him so I didn't know. It was...it wasn't Jon anymore. He did not know who I was. One eye stared at me blankly and the other stared into space. He was so thin, so much thinner than you, Reek. Bruises, cuts, scars and so many needle marks everywhere. He was curled up on a rubber mat in a dog cage, wearing nothing but a diaper. It took me twenty minutes to coax him out of there. Then he just moved like a robot would, never speaking once. I tried to talk to him, I told him how sorry I was, how I was going to save him. He just staggered after me until we got to the forest. Digging his heels into the dirt, whining, then he starts to cry. His voice, he sounded like when we were little kids. If the storms were crashing over our head, thunder cracking and lightening striking close, we all shared Robb's bed. That is how his voice would sound then, small and scared. And it caused such a pain inside me I thought I was dying. I think part of me was dying. He said no woods, no hunt and I told him, I promised him. That I wouldn't let anyone ever touch him again, that I would keep him safe forever. So like the seven year old boy that I am going to remember him as, Jon trusted me to take him into the woods. Just before I did it, he recognized me. He got out a sort of version of my name and then his eyes were happy. When he died they stayed like that for a second."

 

Reek sobbed with true feeling, true horror and empathy for the broken soul. He wailed with mourning for a lost tortured brother, he cried for Jon's pain in the dark hell of Roose's fantasies. Choking on bitterness and a horrible black sense of guilt for not saving him in time. The whole time Sansa sat stone faced, watching the boy's misery intently. Ramsay stood wide eyed with fascination watching them both. He thought this was the most beautiful agonizing thing he has ever seen. As Reek began to slow in his tears, Sansa began to relax a tiny bit. That is when Ramsay moved closer and spoke. "You can't kill my father, you know. Many others have tried and they are not around to tell you of it.  You simply are not good enough yet to kill any of the staff. None of us are. They make sure of that on purpose." Sansa stood up and stared at Ramsay with her chin held high. Only her eyes showed any emotion and they burned. "How am I supposed to continue on with this, knowing what Roose did to my brother? I must avenge him, it is all I can do now."  "This is what we can do. You can dump Skinner as a partner since he is holding you back. You join with Reek and I. We become invincible, we learn all we can, then we find a way for us three to escape. We go far away, we gain more skills and power. I have been researching and talking online to make new contacts for us. We can grow stronger, more skilled, better than them. Then we come back and destroy them all. I promise I will hold my father for your blade, Sansa."

The statue seemed to freeze for a bit, then the cold glacier flesh slowly cracked into an icy smile. "A trio?" Ramsay grinned back and said, "My pet already seems to like you. That is a good start." "Alright then, a trio. And a deadly one that will someday show no mercy when destroying our creators." 


	62. Making Pets Perform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a monster and a doll.  
> Put together piece by piece, pieces that don't work right are ripped away, replaced by a better functioning piece.  
> I will never feel whole because they took out my heart, my soul, my very essence of what makes a person.  
> A monster. A breathing killing doll.  
> Meant to obey and move smoothly until I am made to stop.  
> Pray that someone stops me before I no longer remember what I was before I became a monster.

Skinner and Sansa were in complete bliss, freed from each other.

It took all of them as a group to speak with Petyr and Roose. To convince them that it could work. It was explained how they could each play a vital role, how it didn't just have to be in pairs. Skinner truly worked best alone, Sansa's skill matched Ramsay and Reek better. Nodding, Petyr finally said, "Alright, we shall try it out. We have a very big job coming up for you all. A very large house thinks because it is rich, it is invincible. I would like us to prove them and all others that were allied with them that they were very wrong. The house will be penetrated, all in the house will be killed in any manner you choose. Make it savage and slow if you prefer, but no survivors. If all goes well with this job then the switching of teams can be permanent."

Sansa took the joint from Damon, sucked deeply and handed it to Skinner. Already more than half baked, Ramsay burst out laughing and yelled encouragement to his pet. "Dude, she is way quicker, there is no way he's gonna win. Oh fuck, oh no, Jeyne, what the fuck was that?" Now they were all laughing at the two practicing at the edge of the woods. Theon and Jeyne have been stealing from each other for the past twenty minutes and it has turned more into a version of ninja tag. Faster and faster through the trees, till Jeyne had run straight into one. While everyone laughed and Jeyne wiped the blood from her nose, Theon disappeared. He went up the branches, went to another tree and waited. Jeyne jumped deep into the bushes and he leaned on the branch, giggling. By the time the giggles stopped, Jeyne had stolen his sneakers and was down the tree, hooting.  
This caused a fresh round of catcalling and giggles, fueling the two to even sillier antics.

Idly, Sansa crawled to slump between Ramsay and Damon. "I know Reek and Jeyne are loyal. And really, really good at what they do. But did you ever wonder if they will hit a point where they say no? I mean, unlike the rest of us they aren't truly killers, not in the same way. Jeyne was innocent, Theon was just protecting his family from his father. Both would never have ever hurt anyone if they just had real help. They kill because they are forced, pushed into it. So won't a time come when they will be told to do something that just goes against everything inside of them? What happens then?" Damon and Ramsay stared at the two figures that were panting and grinning at each other, taking a break beneath a tree. "Jeyne is one of the most deadly humans I have ever met. I don't think much would rattle her. But she does what she is told to do." Damon replied firmly. Ramsay looked at Sansa without any doubt. "Theon has no say and Reek does whatever I want him to, whether he wants to or not." Whether intentional or not, a seed of doubt was planted.

It did not take learn for them to take down the security system. While Damon, Ramsay and Skinner took care of the bodyguards, Sansa poisoned the dogs. Jeyne and Theon took out all power after they managed to breach the house. Silently, the house was searched and robbed while the family slept peacefully. All files of interest were removed and only after everything else was done did the students head towards the bedrooms. The whole family including two teenagers and three small children were brought downstairs. It was expected that Skinner would be more brutal than ever with no instructions on how to go about the deaths. He flayed and raped the wife, taking his time to really enjoy himself. When Ramsay and Damon raped the teenage daughter, Reek and Jeyne ignored it. Sansa had slit the husband's throat so he wouldn't have to watch his family suffer. This annoyed the boys, except for Theon who was silently grateful. He and Jeyne had already murdered the teen boy, who was strong in his panic. During this time, the two small children had run out of the room, Sansa chasing after them.

"Don't kill them yet, just bring them back! Jeyne, Reek, help her find those kids." Damon instructed and the two ran into the dark hallways. It didn't take very long, but when they returned with the three sobbing little ones, the others were finished. Both mother and daughter were bloody and still on the floor. The kids screamed and sobbed upon seeing their slaughtered family. Not one of them was over seven, in fact the files told them they were seven, five and three years of age. "Remember what Petyr said, no survivors. So Reek and Jeyne will take care of these three. Kill them however you want, pet. You too, Jeyne." Ramsay was looking at them hard as he said it and so was Damon. Both were startled and looked up at Ramsay with stunned eyes. Jeyne was known to be extra nice to any children they encountered, if they had to be killed,she disappeared before it happened. Theon avoided everything about children and cries for hours after one is killed. Normally, Ramsay and Damon did not care. But Sansa had planted that seed and so both boys were determined. Would Reek and Jeyne truly obey any command?

Wringing his hands, Reek looked pleadingly at Ramsay. "I...I don't..can't I do something else, please?" The look Ramsay gave Reek chilled him to the bone. "What did you say, pet?" The voice was so very soft and the one step Ramsay took forward made Theon flee and Reek cower. "I'm sorry. I'll do it, Master." Sobbing the whole time Theon grabbed the eldest boy and slit his throat fast and deep. As the boy fell to the floor, Reek dry heaved. "Don't you dare vomit! I don't want to clean everything twice over because of you!" In spite of the threat, Ramsay's voice was affectionate again. Reek had obeyed and he felt a weight slide off his shoulders. How could he have doubted it? Jeyne was shaking her head and backing away. "No. I won't do it." She muttered and Damon growled at her. "Right now, Jeyne. I am not asking, I am telling you to do it." Jeyne began to pace and continue to shake her head. "That is not fair, Damon. Petyr never said I had to kill children. You know how I feel about that. About killing little children. I won't do it. No."

With a triumphant grin, Ramsay ordered Reek to kill one more child. Bending over clutching his middle, Theon dry heaved first. Ramsay said nothing this time, just staring at his pet. As soon as he stopped gagging, he staggered over to the second oldest child. The little boy pleaded and screamed as Reek yanked him close. Another deep slice across a tender throat and only one small witness left. Theon was kneeling over the little boy's body and sobbing hysterically. Ramsay walked over and petted his pet's head while staring at Damon, grinning. "One left and I think poor Reek has done enough, don't you? If you can't get her to do it, you'll have to do it yourself. Then we shall have to tell my father and Petyr about it. Jeyne will probably spend about a week in reprogramming, at least. Remember how she cried so much about Watership Down and father made her skin live rabbits for months?" The taunting was bad enough but Damon recalled how tortured Jeyne was with those damned rabbits. Sighing, he knew he couldn't back down now. "Jeyne, you are going to kill that little girl."

"No, I am not." She singsonged, already deciding to leave her body behind again. Damon grabbed her and bared her face of hair, forcing her to see him. "Don't you dare run off into your fucked up head on me! You will kill her or I will rape her while you watch. Then I will let Ramsay and Skinner have turns on her too. We will keep tormenting her until you put her down. What would Jaqen think if he could see you being such a coward?" Screaming in rage, Jeyne scratched at Damon's face. He easily knocked her away and growled, "You have ten seconds or I will do what I said, Jeyne." They all silently counted nine seconds before Jeyne leaped at the tiny sobbing girl. She broke the fragile neck and then stood over the body. Nothing anyone said or did got Jeyne's attention, she was gone. Damon moved her by nudging her and telling her directions from that point on. Even after they were back at the school and the report was given, she did not move or speak on her own. Roose assured them that it was the shock of being forced past her limits that did it. That as always, Jeyne just needs to hide for a few days until she can handle what she did. No one but Damon was concerned about it.

Petyr and Roose both lectured Ramsay and Damon for forcing their pets into such a delicate test during a mission. Reek was still unable to stop vomiting and crying, Jeyne was nearly catatonic. "What if there was fall out and you all needed to spring to action? You have one in hysterics and the other not responding, how could they save themselves like that? How could they help any of you like that? Next time you want to dare each other or try out a new limitation, tell us first. There is a reason why we train you all right here, so it is done safely. That was not safe for any of you. What if Jeyne refused and exploded instead in violence at any of you? You have all seen the destruction she can cause. What about Theon, if he couldn't do it, were you going to retrain him right then and there, Ramsay?" Both boys went to bed feeling stupid and useless. Ramsay spent most of the night simply trying to calm his pet. Even with a sedative from Roose, Reek was a total emotional wreck all night long. The small amounts of sleep he did have were full of nightmares. Ramsay would hold his shrieking pet, whispering it was over and he was sorry it hurt Reek so much.

Jeyne lay next to Damon like a stiff doll and even singing Labyrinth couldn't stir her. He fell asleep next to a breathing doll but woke later that night alone in the bed. Turning, Damon saw Jeyne standing over him, just next to the bed, silent and tall. He moved just in time, as his own billy-club came crashing onto the pillow. Damon leaped off the bed to wrestle the weapon out of her hands but she was already gone. He went to give chase and fell over something on the floor. It was the remaining pieces of his favorite whip. "Oh, you bitch!" He growled and went rushing out the door, hands itching to get around her throat. That is when a huge shovel came swinging too fast for Damon to shield his face and his nose crunched. A large thud and Damon was down holding his smashed face. Jeyne stood over him and her eyes blazed. "Don't you ever make me do something like that again. I am not Reek. I choose to be yours, Damon. Don't make us both ever regret that decision." Dropping the shovel on top of him, Jeyne went back to bed. Damon lay there, coughing on his blood as Jeyne lay down and became a doll.


	63. When Dealing With Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa had known that Petyr would be angry about setting Jeyne and Theon into such a state. She was not surprised that Tormund came by her room. He told her Petyr said to see him before she went to bed. Nodding, Sansa understood that tonight was the night. After all this time, she would confront her mentor about her bitterness, her anger at him. At what he has allowed and done through the years. She is not afraid, she is ready. At least that is what Sansa told herself.

Slipping through the shadows silently, Sansa entered the small dark room. A hissing voice came and it was not one she was expecting to hear. "Explain yourself. Why did you do that, push them that way? Do you see the damage you might have caused with that little stunt?" Sansa made sure her voice was light, casual. "I wanted to be sure. You told me to always make damn sure of the allegiances of others, I was just doing that." A shift and the voice was right behind her now. "That is a perfectly reasonable answer and it worked for Roose. Now I want the real reason. Why did you do that?" Stiffening, she tried to move away slowly as if not afraid just bored. "Did you really call me down here at this hour just to lecture me? I am very tired, I have had a big day torturing and killing for you. Can't we save this for later?"

A shadow appeared in front of her and Sansa tried to calm her nerves. Stepping backwards would put her against that hissing anger. Drawing herself up as tall and imposing as possible, she waited. "I can tell you what the problem is. She is jealous." That was the smooth soft voice she had been expecting to hear. However, the words were not welcome at all nor the fact that he brought Jaqen without warning her first. "What am I jealous of exactly? Jeyne is Damon's plaything and a rabid dog for her owners. Not to mention crazy as any human could ever be. Theon is a pet for a sadistic boy who will surely kill him by accident someday. No, I am not jealous of either of them." Soft laughter from behind set Sansa's teeth on edge. "No sweetheart, not jealous of the actual kids. You are jealous that even in their own little hellish worlds that they found something you can't have. They have feelings for something, that they can find a real moment of joy with each other. They have a form of bonding no matter how screwed up and wrong, it is still there. They feel and you don't."

Petyr moved fast and his hands cupped Sansa's cold face. She looked as if tears would fall on her cheeks any second and he smiled at her. Flinching back, Sansa hated that particular smile, it has rarely been directed at her, it was a sharp sneer of controlled anger. "You would have destroyed a very important piece of our plans, plans that have taken years...because you felt jealous, little girl? Is this how you thank me for saving you? Saving you from having your very dire future in your vengeful mother or aunt's hands? I could have left you to suffer, I didn't have to save you." Fear or not, Sansa scoffed in Petyr's face, unable to contain herself any longer. "Save me? You saved me? That was so kind of you. Instead of a few years in an institution with therapy then maybe a chance at life someday, I have all of this. How lovely of you. You taught me to never be a victim again. Yes. Only after you made sure that I remained a victim for years and watched me suffer it. So excuse me if every now and again I feel a tiny bit petty."

A moment of silence and then Petyr stroked Sansa's face. "You are right. I should have saved you years earlier. I wish I had just snatched you from your parents the moment I knew what Ned would do. Because then Jaqen could have murdered you, then the other children as he had originally intended to do. The original way of getting Ned to feel as much pain as my poor beloved had to was to kill his precious babies one by one. But I knew there would be a better way, I was sure of it. You were so sweet and loving, I wanted to protect you the only way I could. But when you had those babies, I gave you a gift. I took you to my own home, introduced you to Jaqen, let you hear his story, let you decide for yourself. You chose to give up those feelings, you chose this path. I let you make your own decision,didn't I? You could have gone home and suffered more." "I was a child, I didn't understand or know what I wanted. All I wanted was to not be hurt anymore. You both took advantage of me, of my pain." Sansa ground out, trembling. Petyr nodded and released her face. "I hope allowing yourself to finally say that out loud helps you feel better."

Jaqen spun Sansa to face his blank beautiful mask and she couldn't help the tiniest whimper. "Congratulations for finally understanding your own motives. I am happy that you could get out that resentment off your chest and deal with it. Now you are going to get a chance to really feel something. No matter your own personal feelings, you do not ever put them above your work. If you ever pull something like this again, Petyr will not stop me from my original plan." Petyr turned and left, hardening himself against the screams he heard ripping from Sansa. Jaqen would make sure she felt enough pain that she wouldn't want to feel anything for a while. 


	64. A Spider's Favorite Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of the Masters had a favorite of course.  
> Roose favored his son of course, Petyr was always for Sansa and Jaqen's was Jeyne.  
> The big difference was this:  
> Roose saw Ramsay as an experiment.  
> Petyr saw Sansa as a weapon.  
> Jaqen saw Jeyne as his own child.

Jaqen watched as Jeyne tore through the room wailing, "I can't look at me or him! LISTEN, THIS IS NOT MY VOICE! NO NO! YOU TELL DAMON I WON'T SEE HIM. I..am not me. So he won't be him. He might have a new voice too. Nothing will tell me it's him." Leaning against the wall outside of the room, Damon smacked his fist into the wall. "Stay silent, stay there. Don't provoke her right now, I will calm her down. Have patience." Rolling his eyes at the advice for the countless time within the past week, Damon stormed away down the hall. Shireen appeared and tried to calm the agitated man. Damon shoved her away and began to destroy something loud enough to make Jaqen wince. "It's a very good thing you are awfully fond of that boy, dearie. He has destroyed half this place waiting for you to let him in. If he wasn't still in recovery I would take it out on his body. As it is for whatever he has just smashed, I am going to make sure he has one hell of a nightmare tonight." Spinning around Jeyne screamed, rushing at Jaqen. "Don't you hurt him! Don't give him a nightmare, he already had to live in one!"

Wrapping tight arms around the spitting, screaming Jeyne seemed to silence her. "I won't disturb his sleep if you calm down and try to behave." Sniffing and sagging against the only person besides Damon that Jeyne has ever trusted at the school, she nodded. In a voice very much like a little girl, innocent and sweet like she once had been, she spoke. So long ago that she cannot really remember it now, but Jaqen had remembered her voice. Now she had a modulated version of that voice and Jaqen smiled as much as he could into her hair at the lovely sound of it. "It just scares me. I am not me, not even my voice is me. Damon won't be Damon." "Hush and listen to me. Close your eyes and look. The castle, everything there, it is all the same. Look in the big brass mirror in the hallway. See yourself there? Still the same. And your black knight that is currently smashing things? See him, he is the same. Inside you are the same and so is he. It does not matter what the outer shell looks or sounds like. This is the true reality of what you and he are."

A half hour later Damon was letting Shireen tend his sore knuckles amid the smashed up furniture. He was sitting on a half broken table when he looked up to see a new person enter the room. Tall like Jeyne but that was the only resemblance and Damon couldn't breathe. Bright hazel eyes, pouting lips, pert nose, narrow cheeks rounded out more. Short blonde hair that cannot be hidden behind and Damon knew that must drive her nuts. Breasts, thighs and buttocks have been giving extra flesh as well, it was truly a whole new body. She stared at him but didn't move closer or speak. Slowly Damon stood up and gave Jeyne a moment to really see what he looked like. Jeyne inched closer and studied him carefully. His build and height were the same. The recovery time and complications of those types of surgeries were not something Shireen felt comfortable playing with. Moles, scars, even his skin on his hands were re-gloved but the structure was the same. Brown eyes made blue and widened. Ears, nose, facial structure and reddish blonde hair, it was so much to take in. He was handsome and she was pretty but in an average way, nothing to stand out. The old Jeyne and Damon were not nearly as good looking perhaps, but they certainly had stood out.

"I sound like a seven year old." Jeyne said softly and Damon grinned. "It's sexy cute, so is the look." Tilting her head, Jeyne considered Damon's new voice. "It is not as deep and smoother. Not a bad voice. They could've made you sound like a little kid too." Damon laughed and yanked Jeyne against him. "Don't ever lock me out again like that. Next time I will break down the door and make you regret it. Hear me?" "Yeah, it's you." Grumbled Jeyne, letting herself get crushed and trying to kiss the new strange flesh of his face. Shireen walked away and muttered to Jaqen, "Next time can you find me patients a little less difficult?" Jaqen patted her back as she left the room and he stood in the doorway watching the two embracing. In spite of his threats to Jeyne over Damon's tantrums, he actually did like the boy. Jaqen loved the girl he unofficially adopted as his own years ago, but he was aware of how dangerous and mentally unstable she was. It was the one argument Roose and Petyr had against her all this time. Yet they could never argue that Jeyne wasn't effective, smart and loyal to the bone. Only Jeyne and Damon hadn't tried to turn on them at some point. Though it bothered Jaqen the way Damon hurt Jeyne sometimes, he was the only other that cared for her. Also the only person beyond Jaqen that Jeyne would really listen to and loved.

It was pure coincidence that Jaqen had been at the school when Jeyne was brought there. He had come by to visit with Petyr and see how things were progressing. That impossibly little girl, looking like a broken doll just laying there leeched away by wires and white sheets. Roose had spoken with such cold clinical words about the horror this girl had suffered. "Her family is greedy and were easily bought off, they will never see her again nor want to. They want it and her to just go away." Petyr had assured Jaqen and then offhandedly said, "Poor thing." They had walked off without a care but Jaqen stayed. He sat beside her and stroked the long hair, then began to whisper. Just because they see a doll on the outside, she might be screaming, frozen inside in horror. He knows because it happened to him for so long. So Jaqen whispered of a castle, a strong defense that the girl could be princess of. She would be a warrior as well and able to fight off her enemies. Jaqen was always there, a welcome member of her castle. He allowed Roose and Petyr access into her castle but was careful to instruct Jeyne to tell Jaqen of everything they had her think or do.

When Jeyne almost killed herself because of Roose's programming, he removed that option. After nearly forcing himself to only hurt and not kill Roose, Jaqen went to Jeyne. From that day forward Roose's voice had no influence inside Jeyne's head and even Petyr barely had much control. Jeyne listened to Jaqen and Damon only. Of course, Damon was still subject to the voices of Roose and Petyr but he also was loyal to Jaqen. That is really the reason he likes the boy. Of his own violation simply because Jeyne said it was safe, Damon became loyal to him. Unlike Roose and Petyr, Jaqen did not mess in the heads of all the students there. The only ones he whispered to were Sansa and Jeyne. And even with three voices in her head Sansa had managed to break her leash. Jeyne never even attempted it, trusting Jaqen even after she was completely aware of what they were all doing. She hated Roose and Petyr, she never feared letting them know it either. Even if Jeyne threw tantrums first or got revenge for the order later, she always obeyed. Unlike Sansa, Jeyne was grateful to Jaqen for her gifts of the castle, of talents taught to her. Of course, Jaqen also never removed her feelings, just gave a safe place for Jeyne to put them. Perhaps if Petyr had not allowed himself to just follow the sweet voice of a little girl, Sansa would be here too.

When Petyr had actually dared to ask Jaqen about it, he hit his lover hard enough to hit the floor. It was very rare that Jaqen has ever struck Petyr but, how dare he? "Are you that stupid? After how she and those boys nearly brought it all down on our heads? Let her fucking rot, starve and die or get the needle." Petyr stood back up wiping the blood from his mouth and sneering at Jaqen. "But it is okay to rescue Damon? We can take that kind of risk. You already have Jeyne but we will still risk more by rescuing her fucking boyfriend?" "Damon is in there by no fault of his own though, is he? He was loyal and took the bullet so Jeyne could get away, to me. And don't make it sound like you are sacrificing anything. Damon will be going through this alone and he will get himself out when it's time. You just concentrate on Stannis and keep your fucking ears open. If you want those little girls at the end of all this then you need to stop being petty and do your job."

A touch on his arm brought Jaqen out of his memories. Shireen was holding out a cup of coffee. "Here, you haven't slept anymore than I have. I am going back to the chicken-coop today. If I disappear too long father will send the hounds looking for me." Giving a nod of thanks to Shireen, Jaqen sipped the coffee. Damon had Jeyne sitting on his lap now and they were talking calmly enough that Jaqen felt he could leave them alone. "I will walk you out then. You know what comes next, don't you? Are you ready for that? If you don't want to be there for it, you can just stay here. They won't figure out where you are. It's up to you entirely." Sighing, Shireen shook her head as they walked outside. "No, I will see this through to the end. I have no love for them, they have none for me. It is a sacrifice so father will know what he has done. He will pay and I must endure it. Then I can move on and forget they ever existed." Jaqen said nothing but he gave her a small hug before she got into her car.


	65. Searching For Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr had that one last sweet moment with the woman he wanted and never had. Her dry leather lips no longer like tiny rose buds waiting for a Prince to wake her. Oh how he wished he was that Prince like he had wanted. They struggled with air and now with trying to speak, he could tell. Petyr knew that his Sansa was there and wanted his love. He leaned over and told her, his sweet dying regret threaded in such fine needles to peirce her heart as she had pierced his. "I forgive your betrayal my love, I always have loved and forgiven you. I promise to care for your children. All of them will leave with me, as I should have done with you. Sansa sweet girl, why did Jeyne ask me to give you a message? She wants you to know that a Queen always keeps her word. What does that mean? Jeyne is loyal, I know this. But you are so clever and so angry, won't you tell me before you leave me forever? I was your father, your teacher, I wanted to be your lover but I was kind, I never touched you. I made you so strong, enough that you felt you could take me down. Isn't that the sign of a good teacher? Please tell me, sweetheart. You broke my heart, give me this one mercy." Sansa died smiling.

_A girlish voice interrupted the squeaking of swings._  
_"Damon? Why does Petyr need those kids? Why is Jaqen letting Petyr have them?"_  
_It looked like an idyllic scene, a young couple on a swing set, shadows against the fire of a descending sun. A very large shadow next to a long curvy one and even a romantic setting doesn't change the chill of two strange new bodies not pretending to be anyone new yet._  
_"It doesn't matter to us. We shouldn't care why Petyr wants those kids."_  
_"We shouldn't maybe...but Jaqen should."_  
_"That is his problem, Jeyne. We obey the orders, we move on. Jaqen wouldn't let Petyr molest them if that is what is your worry. I don't think he would ever let him do that. You know damn well that Jaqen makes the rules, not Petyr. At least not in their relationship."_  
_"I know that, but I know that Petyr doesn't have any whispers in his head but his own. That means if he really wanted to do something...he can and he can hide it. Sansa told me-"_  
_Huge boots stomped down and dug into the earth as a large hand came out and grabbed the short blond hair at the roots._  
_"I don't want to know, so shut up about her or any of them. They are dead, we aren't. Shut up and do what you are told, Jeyne."_  
_"Yes Master."_

 

Sansa tried everything after she healed to feel something, anything. She fucked Skinner in every way she could think of until even he started to protest. When that ended Jeyne shoved her up against a tree, holding a long needle at Sansa's right eye. "Don't even think of it. Damon is mine. If you even flip your hair once near him and I will blind you, understand me?" "I understand, Jeyne." Sansa said very slowly. "He is yours and off limits. I swear it." Jeyne released her and walked away as if nothing had happened. Keeping her word, Sansa never tried a single thing with Damon.

Then she started to drink to see if that would make a difference. Approaching it as a project, she tried everything she could get her hands on. Everything from moonshine that nearly killed her to Petyr's finest, most expensive stock. Petyr himself searched out the culprit and even he messed up. Damon was already in the Student Support being punished for it before the missing bottle was found in Sansa's room. The boy was released and Sansa received time in the box. She also suffered a painful and humiliating paddling over Tormund's knee. 

When Sansa discarded the idea of alcohol helping her feel, she tried drugs. Cautiously, Sansa went to Jeyne and got permission first. "I just want to ask him for drugs, that's all." Under the close supervision of Jeyne, she spoke with Damon. Soon she had his entire supply of everything he could reach. Then she gave Styr the best blow job of his life and received even more and interesting narcotics. However, when she started to ask for harder and harder things, she got halted. "I want to try cocaine, heroin, anything I can get, can you find me crack?"

That is when she got a beating from Styr. "You don't fuck with that shit, you hear me? Ever! You will be hooked, you will become useless and if it doesn't kill you, we will. Don't let me EVER hear that you were trying any of that, you hear me?" Sansa went to town and tried to fuck, drink and drug everyone at least once. Though she took Styr's warning to heart and never went too far with the drug experiment. Some of the drugs gave her energy, some made her unable to move. A few gave her some heart stopping moments of terror and others made her wail in depression.

Damon gave her some different things he created and Sansa willingly took everything at least once. They made her giggle hysterically, see colors and feel like floating away. Others would make her feel soft, encased in warm clouds and others made her want to run, to do amazing things. One time Jeyne tried a new concoction with her and all the whole pack watched them have a tea party. Both dressed in Jeyne's princess dresses, sitting at a stolen table with a stolen silver tea service. They drank the hot brew and spoke in polite, noble tones to each other and spoke of a fake ball.

The others laughed and joked but Sansa and Jeyne did not know they were there. For them the garden pavilion has become a castle. Together they watched and commented on the figures they saw dancing past them at this ball. Most of the pack went hysterical with laughter when the girls started dancing with imaginary princes. A large growl was heard from Damon who warned, "Jeyne, in your castle I am the only one you dance with. You better be seeing the dark knight dancing with you."

The next little mix Damon came up with it was offered to all of them. Sansa has decided that drugs won't help her have emotions the way she needs them. So she took it casually as the others did. It was indeed very good, everything was so sharp and clear, yet somehow she felt fuzzy. As if her skin has transformed somehow and she rubbed her cheek on her arm, moaning. Reek exclaimed, "I feel...like Skinner flayed off all my skin and replaced it with a teddy bear skin. I feel like...like...Winnie the Pooh...or maybe...Teddy Ruskin!"

Everyone laughed and Ramsay hugged his pet, giggling into his neck. "You feel like that to me, are you my teddy bear?" Ramsay teased and Reek started to rub his face against Ramsay's hair. "It feels like fur, but each piece is alive and loves me!" Reek says into the hair and Ramsay snorts.  The bonfire reaches towards the sky and Damon turns on some music. He pulls Jeyne up and yanks her close. The dance they do is out of rhythm and is just really two bodies swaying against each other.. Mainly because they too feel the change in their skin and must explore it.

Skinner is trying to touch Sansa and she pushes him away crawling towards a different target. With a delicate touch upon Ramsay's back in a way that made him shiver, Sansa got his attention. "I want to dance, please dance with me?" Reek looked up with arched brows but Ramsay grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "I am going to dance, come join us if you want to. Or sit here and see if Skinner's skin feels like fur." Then he was up and gone near the fire. For a few moments, things were fine.

Reek did indeed touch Skinner's flesh and enjoyed how it felt. Skinner was no threat to Reek at all. He knew to never try anything with Ramsay's pet and had no interest in it. They explored the feeling for awhile, hands running over chests, neck, arms and backs. Giggling, they entwined legs and arms. It was while they were singing the lyrics together to the song blaring in their ears, that Reek saw it. His eye caught the writhing figures in front of the flames, kissing, rubbing together. It was not Damon and Jeyne, it was Ramsay and Sansa.

Ramsay was caught in the effects of the drug and couldn't think straight at all. The music was pounding through him and Sansa's hair felt like silk. He kept running his hands through it as they danced, loving how she whipped he hair at him. When she touched him, it was amazing and it made him gasp. Her body was so soft and hot, touching her was like running his hands across something wonderful and bad all at once. The sensation was so new, so yearning and Sansa was urging him, whispering to him for more. Kissing her deeply, rubbing against her, hard as a rock and growling deep in his throat.

Then a screech tore through the night and Sansa was gone. Ripped from him by his pet who was kneeling on Sansa's chest and strangling her. Sharp nails tried to dig into his eyes but Reek was able to keep his head tucked under his arm. She was turning bright red when Ramsay managed, "Reek! Off her now!" Instantly, Reek stood up and turned away from the gasping, writhing girl. He had obeyed but his face was mutinous. "Why did you do that? Bad Reek!" Snapped Ramsay, trying to pull himself into control again. The drug made this hard to do.

Reek seems to have less problem with this. In fact, Ramsay noticed that sometimes, most of the time Reek got a confidence and a mouth from drugs. "You would have fucked her if I didn't stop you. I am yours, so you are mine. Mine, Master! Mine. Not hers. You are the one who is having trouble being loyal." Ramsay wished he were sober so he could beat the shit out of his bad pet for speaking that way. Instead he stared at Reek and spoke very low and soft. "Reek, you want to shut up now before you get in a real lot of trouble. Go upstairs and go to bed. I will speak with you tomorrow about this."

Brave and stupid from the drugs running through him, Theon stood tall and spoke in a grave tone. "You hurt me, Ram. I don't trust you out here with that cold bitch by yourself. I can't obey you and leave, Master. Not as long as Sansa is here." Ramsay couldn't believe what he heard and hoped it was the drugs. "Did..did you just say you can't obey me? Walk away right now to your room, Reek. Not a single sound, just go right this second before you regret it for a very long time." Ramsay stared challengingly at Reek who stared right back. He dared, he dared to defy? "I am very sorry Master. I can't obey this order. I cannot leave you here with that girl."

Suddenly a small section of Ramsay's brain sobered up enough for fear to spill in. A crystal sharp fear made of narcotics and paranoia. This gave him the strength to launch himself at his pet. It gave him the need to make sure that Reek is controlled, contained, put back in his place. Ramsay threw his pet to the ground and kicked him hard enough to break two ribs. "You want to stay? Fine, you are staying." Grabbing Skinner's flaying knife from the boy's belt Ramsay sat on Reek's chest. While Reek screamed and begged, Ramsay carefully flayed two fingers. His head and the music made the sound so lovely, it made him so hard.

Ramsay was smiling sweetly at his drooling, nearly convulsing pet, licking the blood sometimes. He would then kiss his sobbing pet, sharing the coppery taste. Slowly, Ramsay peeled the skin away from each finger like he was a lover. Or an artist, creating a beloved new art. When he was done, he listened to his pet beg for them to be cut off. "You wanted to stay outside, sweetheart. You wanted to be a jealous little bitch and I understand that, love. But you disobeyed an order. You called me by my name. You didn't obey me. So let's stay right here with your skinless fingers and enjoy the night, shall we?"

Sansa was able to feel something now. As she danced by herself she heard the terrible cries of the pet. And she felt guilt.


	66. Breaking Things Is Easy, Fixing Them Is Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days, stormy days and tension builds.

Qyburn was able to save one finger, the ring finger, but Theon's pinkie was amputated. For the offense, Ramsay was put in the box for a full day then strapped until he was nearly bloody. This was on Roose's own command even though Theon refused to say who did it to him. "This isn't for the sake of that boy! It is for losing your temper over your damned emotions again! A sign of weakness and I won't tolerate it." Roose had snapped at his son as Styr and Tormund dragged the struggling boy off.

Ramsay was also given a curfew of indoors by sundown every day for two weeks. Reek spent a week in the infirmary before returning to their room and classes. He obeyed Ramsay without fail at everything and never once flinched from his touch. Ramsay could find no fault in that but not once did Reek speak to him unless he had to. Late at night, Ramsay sometimes heard Reek sob. If he reacted to it, Reek seemed to instantly shut down.

"Reek? Do you hurt, want a pill? You look thirsty, have some water. Come here, let me make you feel better." Ramsay found himself even buying specialty chocolates off of Damon. Reek thanked him, ate them from his Master's hand and licked every trace of it. But he didn't show affection, his eyes didn't glow like they used to. Ramsay did things in bed that would make Reeks squirm and beg for release then make him scream with pleasure. His pet still would grow cold after and later that night would sob harder than ever.

"I can't take this anymore, Reek! Stop sobbing like that when you think I'm sleeping! You don't cry for me anymore, I like it when you cry for me. Why would you deny me that? Why won't you just stop it and be yourself. Be my loving, affectionate little pet. Don't make me hurt you, Reek." "You hurt me and you can't see it. I am hurt, I feel betrayed and need time. You can't force me to heal faster, Master." Was the monotone response and Ramsay threw his pet to the floor. Ramsay wanted to beat him, to cut Reek until he cried for him. Until he begged forgiveness and showed his loving fear. Instead he muttered, "You can sleep on the floor until your attitude changes."

Everyone could see the new distance between Ramsay and Reek. It was somewhat painful to watch as Ramsay went between appeasing and threatening him. Reek no longer spoke and looked at anything, not even his Master. He knelt as Ramsay's side during lunch and obeyed all orders like a robot. When on his own, he avoided the others as much as he could and hid himself away away from everyone, even his Master. Every chance Reek had he was outside in the evening. Ramsay couldn't leave the house and it was his one way of getting some peace. It was never disobedience, it was avoidance.

Most of the time, his Master didn't even attempt to stop him, he was just as sick of this silent battle. Several times Sansa has tried to speak with Theon but he always found away to slip away. If he enters a room and sees Ramsay and Sansa, he just walks away. Again, Ramsay lets him now. This hurt Reek just as badly because Master apparently no longer cares. He can have this girl to comfort him until his pet comes to his senses. Oh, how he longed to hurt them both back. Two unfeeling creatures and they don't have any care who they rip apart. He cries and hides in a tree or sits on rocks just listening to music and trying not to think at all.

Sansa was practicing throwing knives when Jeyne appeared beside her. "Yes?" Jeyne's face was completely covered by her hair and she was in her favorite princess dress. It was one of those days and Sansa tread carefully. Pretending to have no concerns, she put the knives back in their case and locked it. "Did you want something, Jeyne?" Her voice was calm and steady even though Sansa was mentally preparing herself for an attack. "You need to fix it. They are a team, you are a team. You broke your team, so fix it. I heard Petyr and Roose arguing. Roose wanted to call Jaqen to come see you again. Petyr managed to stop him." Chilled, Sansa said numbly, "Thank you for telling me that. I will fix it." Jeyne was already gone and Sansa thought about how to do the impossible.

During suppertime a few nights later is when the emotional dam seemed to break for everyone. Jeyne grabbed a fork and tried to hide it in her voluminous silk sleeve. "Put it down right now, Jeyne." Damon growled and Jeyne lost control in spectacular fashion. With a hideous howl, Jeyne lunged onto the table. In a strange crab crawl she headed straight for the source of all tension. Ramsay's eyes went wide as the horror came for him and Reek who could just see over the table screamed in terror.

Damon leaped onto the table to catch her and the whole thing broke under his weight. Sansa managed to pull Reek out just before it would have crushed him since he had fled under it. Ramsay couldn't save him because Jeyne leaped at the last second. Damon disappeared momentarily before bursting out under the cheap wood and going for Jeyne. The girl had landed on Ramsay's gut, causing him to heave under her and turn blue. Jeyne already had the fork in her hand. It flashed downward as all staff came running.

Damon got there first and the fork was already stuck in Ramsay's shoulder. Ripping Jeyne off Ramsay, Damon only felt relief that she didn't take out his eye or go for the throat. The staff dragged Jeyne to student support and Ramsay to the infirmary. Petyr walked over to where Sansa was still holding the shaking sobbing boy. He stared at her coldly for a moment then asked, "Theon, would you like to talk? Or have a sedative?" The boy pulled himself together and whispered no.

He moved out of Sansa's arms and stood up to walk away calmly. Once the boy was out of earshot, Petyr spoke to Sansa. "You caused this. Jeyne attacked because of how tense the pack is. You caused this problem between Ramsay and Theon. Now fix it. Or do you need Jaqen to come and assist you?" Sansa paled and shook her head. "I didn't even mean to cause it. I will fix it. You don't need to threaten me, I already regret it." Petyr walked away and the girl wondered how to fix her mistake.


	67. Regretting Mistakes Then Repeating Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone girl, Doll girl.  
> Molten lava hides in stone.  
> It eats, It burns  
> If it ever leaks out, If it ever spills over  
> I will burn everything  
> (A poem found among Sansa Bolton's belongings)

Theon sat on the couch in the rec room, knees up and arms drawn tight around them. Or was he Reek? He didn't know anymore who he was. This is what he let Ramsay do to him, make him lose everything. Even a finger now and still, he could have accepted it in some fucked up way. But even Reek couldn't accept Sansa sleeping with Ramsay. That is exactly where things would have gone if he'd let them that night. Reek saw the look on Ramsay's face and he knew that look quite well. It was something he sees on Ramsay's face before sex when he was in a very good mood. That was a look that Reek would have to work for, to strive for and here was Sansa getting it for free. If anything could have released Theon from his Reek-mode, this was it.

He was of course truly glad Sansa had saved him from being crushed under the table. She was likeable enough, at least she was before he saw her paw his Master. His Ramsay, whether he had wanted it or not, it happened, it is. Theon knew this and didn't fight it anymore, the icy pick voice drills when he does. Right now, he is so upset the soothing whispers that always remain are not calming him, barely reaching him. I am Reek and I should be with my Master. I should be checking to see that he is alright and instead I am sitting here trying to figure out who the fuck I am. Just then the worst person possible entered the room. Reek instantly stood up to leave but Sansa blocked him. "What do you want?" He asked finally when she just stood there like a damned statue.

"I am sorry. I was wrong to do what I did with Ramsay. I should have included you. Please, sit and talk with me, Reek. Please?" Reek's mouth dropped open and he managed, "Did you even just hear yourself, Sansa? You cold heartless bitch, you should have INCLUDED me? How about you shouldn't try and have sex with someone's lover?" Tilting her head as if confused Sansa responded. "Oh, but I thought...are you his boyfriend? Because I thought you were Ramsay's pet, his ultimate bottom and you obeyed him. I thought he made all the rules and choices for the two of you. I didn't know that you were actually both equal in the relationship." Reek gasped and said, "You...you just twist everything around, don't you? You know damn well the relationship Ramsay and I have. You also know I love him, don't you? Maybe you don't feel love but I do. And Ramsay is all I have, you tried to take that away. And he almost let you."

Sansa slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Look. I feel guilty. I just wanted to feel something, okay? I tried everything, I tried fucking Skinner, I tried drinking, tried every drug that Damon could find me. Nothing worked and so I thought of Ramsay, it was stupid of me. That is the truth, I don't want to steal him from you. I want to be with him and you. I want to feel something and I need help. We are a pack and in that we are a trio. Can't you two help me feel something? Reek, forgive me. I really am sorry that I caused this between the two of you. So sorry. I regret it and will never try to come between you again. Please, Reek?" He stared at her for a moment then just sat on the couch with his head between his hands. "I don't know whether to believe you or not. Or which is worse, that you want to steal Ramsay or that you really just did it to feel something. Both are terrible."

Tentatively, Sansa sat next to Reek on the couch. "It is the truth. I just need to feel something. Even Jeyne can feel things, I just want to feel something." Her voice was nearly a whisper and Reek shivered. Sitting straight up to wrap his arms around his own waist and inch a bit away, Reek spoke. "You can't force feelings like that. It won't work, you have to find a healthier way than that. Ask Petyr, ask Jaqen or better yet, make Roose actually be a real doctor. Tell him you can't feel and I am sure he can try a bunch of things that might fix it." Giving a tiny laugh Sansa moved closer and said, "Don't you think I haven't tried all that? Petyr and Jaqen told me I am the one making my emotions suppressed. Roose has tried two different types of drugs but Petyr made him stop. He was afraid that Roose would give me something that would ruin his perfect killing machine. I feel like a robot, like a doll and I hate it, Reek. Help me feel."

Ramsay had been treated, bandaged and with a bottle of pills in hand, he was released. He had almost made it to the rec room when he heard Sansa's voice. It was soft and seductive, Ramsay instantly knew and was filled with fury. Rushing silently to the doorway he watched Sansa attempt to lean into his pet. Her whispers seem to unsettle Reek and when she finally tried to caress his cheek, he slapped her hard. Reek leaped off the couch then and hissed like a cat at her. "Don't you ever! Only Ramsay can touch me. He might fuck you, but he will ALWAYS be mine, no matter what whore he plays with!" That warmed Ramsay's heart even as Sansa was filling him with bitter anger. This was all her fault, she just wanted to feel something. Wanted to use him and it caused Ramsay to take Reek's finger. It caused such a terrible distrust and hurt to his pet. Sansa needed to pay and oh, would she ever.

He entered the room and Sansa saw him before Reek did. Paling at the glint of icy anger, Sansa stepped back and saw her second regret. Sex has always been an answer with dealing with men when charm didn't do it. However, with Ramsay and Reek it doesn't seem to ever be a good option. She is learning this the hard way as Ramsay swept past his pet and came for her. "Whore. I should have listened to my pet, he was right about you. Why would you even think I would ever let you touch my Reek? What made you think he would betray me like that? You want to feel something? Let's try some feelings out then, girl."


	68. Splintered and Shattered

Damon spent the time waiting for Jeyne to return from student support oiling his whip. She barely made it into the room before he cracked it across the floor. "Five lashes for taking that fork and five more for sticking it into Ramsay." He growled as Jeyne began to back up, whining softly. "Don't bother making me come after you, it'll just make it worse."  Jeyne came forward reluctantly but her whine grew louder, almost a cat's angry warning. "Want a few extra for attitude?" Shaking her head, muttering, "Sorry Master." Jeyne went closer and turned around so that Damon could undo the back of her princess dress. That is when they both stiffened hearing running feet that skidded to a halt at their door. Damon was already heading for the door when the pounding started. Yanking the door open after unlocking it, Damon stared at Reek. The boy was frantic, pale and in tears. "Please, help! Before he kills her or the staff finds out! Ramsay has Sansa in the tv room, hurry!"

Flying past Reek, Damon was almost at the tv room before he heard the battle. Sansa might be a good fighter but Ramsay had rage and jealousy on his side. The only thing that was keeping his teeth out of her throat was her fingers digging into his wound, nails ripping out stitches.  When Damon ripped Ramsay off of her, she fell to the floor. Sansa's body was imprinted with his fists and teeth. "You need to stop Master, you'll get in trouble with the staff! With your father, please." Reek was begging Ramsay as Damon restrained him, the boy was gnashing blood covered teeth and growling. Jeyne stood in front of Sansa and jerked her to her feet. "Jeyne, get her out of here and patched up!" Damon ordered and Jeyne half carried the hurt girl out of the room. Reek hurried to shut the door behind her and lock it. "Clinic or your room?" Jeyne asked curtly and Sansa gasped out, "My room." They started there but then Jeyne got a look at all the cuts from Ramsay's ring and the deep bloody teeth marks.

Jeyne left Sansa in the bathroom while she flew for Damon's first aid kit. Antiseptic cream and bandages covered Sansa's neck, shoulders, arms and chest. Only one light bruise upon Sansa's face and would not be noticed. All the students carried about bruises and injuries at this school, but this was excessive. Luckily, none of it was on her face or hands and could be covered by clothing for the most part. "I said to fix it not make it worse." Jeyne hissed as she brutally butterfly taped a gaping arm wound shut. "I messed up. I only meant to talk to Reek but I got too close and he slapped me for it. I had tried to touch his face and Ramsay saw it." Jeyne smacked Sansa upside the head and called her an idiot, a stupid slut. Leaving Sansa amid all the bandage wrappings and blood splotched cotton balls, Jeyne stormed out of the room. Sansa curled on the floor and shuddered until Jeyne came back in with a bathrobe. Tossing it at Sansa, Jeyne said, "Clean up this mess and let's get back to our room. Damon can sleep on his own tonight. I'll keep Ramsay from getting you and myself from a whipping." She muttered, kicking lightly at Sansa to get her moving.

The next day Ramsay was calmer but he still was angry, coldly so. He had spent an hour locked in the damned tv room with Damon and Reek until they deemed him calm enough. All night Reek was wrapped around him, kissing and hugging him. "I am sorry I was so mad, please Master, forgive me." Unable to ignore the sweet pleading, Ramsay took his pet in his arms then fucked him again and again. Biting into Reek's neck, demanding his pet to scream for him. After Reek fell into sleep, Ramsay was angry enough to ease out of the bed. Intending to go after Sansa, Ramsay went into the hallway. Instantly, Damon and Skinner's doors opened and they both stared at him. "Jeyne is sleeping with Sansa tonight. We know how badly she is reacting to all this tension, Ramsay. Maybe you should let them be for now." Damon suggested and Ramsay stood there wrestling with himself. How dare they all shield Sansa from him, try to manipulate Ramsay this way? Deciding it will be handled during the day, out of the sight of staff, Ramsay went back to bed without a word.

It was obvious to the staff what happened when the pack came for breakfast. Sansa never dressed anything but modestly but this was as silly as Jeyne in her princess dresses. The redhead was in a maroon turtleneck sweater and a jean skirt that went to her shoes. Tormund couldn't help himself and asked Sansa if the seventies knew she stole their clothes. The girl was hobbling, it was evident she was in pain but stoically Sansa walked without help. Jeyne was silently sullen, Damon seemed to hover over Ramsay instead of his girl. Ramsay was looking like a lion who's den has been fucked with. Reek was not angry, he was scared and submissive, hanging all over his master. Skinner seemed amused as all hell but nervous.

Petyr and Roose didn't even have to give orders for the children to be watched all day carefully. Something has changed and Ramsay has been challenged. They must have stopped him from beating on Sansa and he need to assert himself again. Roose and Petyr both agreed how annoying it was. There was nothing for it, it has happened in the past. Any attempts made to stop it only made Ramsay make it twice as bad. Better to let him get it out of his system and just watch that he doesn't go too far. Petyr waited until Roose was busy with paperwork before making his call to Jaqen. "He is letting Ramsay play it out but I am nervous. It's not just Sansa that I am worried about dear, Jeyne is in danger too. She doesn't cringe and bow to him anymore, only to Damon. Ramsay won't let any pack member do anything less than grovel for him when challenged. And Jeyne was a former pet. If she goes nuts on him, or if she spits in his face, he might kill her."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Petyr. Jeyne knows damn well how to react to that situation and Damon does too. She is crazy, but she is smart and you know that. I thought you were finally going to allow Sansa to deal with issues on her own? Because we both know she is the only one you worry for. Are you honestly afraid Ramsay will kill her?" "Yes I am." Jaqen sighed and said, "I have Shireen coming over today. You know that I need her, she will be very important someday. Plus, the little tyke beat me at chess and I need to get my reputation back. Listen to me, love. If Ramsay was going to murder Sansa, it would have happened last night. The pack stopped him and protected her as one of their own. He will punish them for that, even dear little Sansa. Once he feels the wolves are in order, Ramsay will calm down. He and Sansa will figure out their problems. Roose is complacent as long as his son is happy and he has our demented doctor fucking experiments. Don't jeopardize that. If it makes you feel better, warn Sansa of it. Teach her how to handle it.  Then get out of their way. In fact, maybe you shouldn't be there at all, you sound high strung. Why don't you come visit with me for a few days? Roose can handle it, the staff can handle it. Come see me, sweetheart." The voice was sweet but Petyr heard the threat clearly. If he didn't go then Jaqen will come for him and that would be bad. It was never good to make Jaqen come to get you.


	69. Follow The Leader

Ramsay started with the weakest link. He got Skinner alone in the metal shop and had his head in a steel vise. The boy was almost sobbing and near to pissing himself. He only got four hits in before Ramsay had brought him down, cuffed his hands behind his back and threw him onto the table. Whimpering, Skinner felt the pressure increase slightly and at the same time Ramsay picked up a new shiny toy. "Oh hey, look at this!" Ramsay smiled cheerfully, like a child on Christmas morning as he held up a small flame thrower. "Which should I do first? Burn your face or keep squeezing your rotten brains?"

"Ramsay, please! Don't do it, look, I am sorry man. Damon told me to keep you from Sansa so you wouldn't get in trouble. We did it for you, it wasn't against you! It wasn't a challenge, I would never challenge you. You are the alpha of the pack, I know that!" Skinner's words got higher and louder as the blue flame came closer to his immobile, aching head until he felt the heat start to singe off an eyebrow. "What do I want to hear, Skinner?" Growled Ramsay and the boy shrieked as his eyebrow started to burn. "Please, mercy Alpha. You are the leader, you are the law, you are head of the family, I am sorry! I won't forget my place, oh fuck that hurts so bad!" 

When Skinner came to class later on with a bandage above his left eye and if he had a tail it would have been between his legs. He silently slunk to his chair and concentrated on his work.  Damon, Jeyne and Sansa are next in line, it could be any of them that Ramsay could grab next. Earlier that day Damon had grabbed each girl by their hair harshly. He had shown everyday at their bedroom door to escort them about to class and meals. "I don't trust this calmness of Ramsay's. He has been challenged and he will be coming for us all, best to stay in a group." So Sansa endured the continuous company of Damon and Jeyne.

Now he was holding her hair as if she were another pet of his and she tried to yank away. "Let me go right the fuck now or I'll break your wrist." Sansa hissed and Damon simply shook her and lifted her off the ground for a second. Screeching, Sansa felt hair rip out before Damon set her on her feet again. "Ready to shut the fuck up and hear me?" Damon asked and Sansa simply said, "Yes." Jeyne seemed very jealous over this and growled at Sansa, gnashing her teeth at her. Damon snarled, "Oh, for fuck's sake, Jeyne! Want me to remember that I still owe you a whipping?" "No Master." Jeyne said as sweetly as Sansa or Myranda could and Damon shivered in response. "Don't ever sound like that again. Ever." Sansa heartily agreed, trying to rub away the goosebumps.

"Now listen carefully to me the both of you. Ramsay feels challenged by us all. He will reassert his authority and how bad it might be can depend on how you react. Remember, be respectful to him, when he attacks, allow him to have that upper hand. He is going to hurt us, but if we submit and tell him he is our leader, our alpha, it won't be that bad." Sansa scoffed and mildly said, "Luckily, I have spent years learning how to grovel, to surrender and be a good little girl. That is a talent I already have and can do well. Its the regular social shit that I can't seem to figure out." Sansa said and then Jeyne spoke. "I will not grovel at his feet, Damon. I won't let him rape me or let him use my mouth. I won't, Damon."

Groaning, the large man rolled his neck as if a sudden ache appeared. "Jeyne, we are going to talk about that real soon. I promise." Keeping his promise, Damon left Sansa locked in her room while he took Jeyne to his own room. Sansa could hear the shouting and the crack of the whip from under every pillow on her bed. It was so loud she never even heard the grate from the heat vent loosen then slide to the plush rug beneath. Never heard Ramsay jump to the ground. It wasn't until he was surging towards the bed like a tidal wave of fury, that Sansa sensed it and opened her eyes. His shark like grin was lit by the moonlight in the dark room and he got her before she could scream.

A strong arm slammed across her windpipe and Ramsay was on top of her, crushing her chest. "You don't want to die, do you? Because if you try and fight me right now, I might just tear your fucking throat out with my teeth. But maybe I won't...want to find out?" Gasping for air, Sansa lay as still as she could, not daring to even twitch. His eyes pierced through hers and his teeth gnashed in her face but he allowed her a tiny sip of air. "I don't give a fuck what kind of issues you have, understand me? I run this pack, I am the alpha and you will never disrespect me or manipulate me again." Ramsay flipped Sansa over and he bared her back.

"Don't move an inch and if you scream, do it into the mattress. I am giving you a reminder of who I am. Every time you think to try your fucking wiles on me, I want this to ache and remind you to behave. To always respect and fear your alpha." He carved his initials into her lower back then flayed a long thin line underneath it. Sansa struggled not to fight or scream. When he was done, Ramsay leaned over and grabbed Sansa's hair, yanking her head up. Grinning, he asked her cheerfully, "Who am I again?" "You are the alpha, our leader. I am sorry, forgive me, alpha. I never meant to challenge you ever." The girl panted, tears, sweat, vomit and snot smeared across her face. Ramsay was satisfied and kissed the sweaty forehead. "The alpha forgives you." He left whistling cheerfully, planning how to bring down Damon and Jeyne. He left Sansa to sob softly in agony on her bed. 

The next day Damon was heading into his bedroom when he felt a prick in the back of his right arm. Swearing, he turned to see Ramsay's smile blur as he capped the now empty syringe and needle. Everything went blurry and when Damon next came aware of the world, he was handcuffed, sitting on the floor. Groaning, he squirmed himself into sitting upright against the wall next to his bed. A few moments later he heard the door open and he knew it was Jeyne and that Ramsay must be hiding for her. Before he could yell a warning Ramsay knocked Jeyne to the ground with a fist to the head. Then he kicked her several times until she curled into a ball. "Now. Let's play a game."


	70. Playing Games

Ramsay walked over the still stunned body of Jeyne towards the door. He opened it and called in a soft voice, "Reek. Come in here now, shut and lock the door behind you." Damon wondered how many hours the pet must have been hiding right there and shook his head. Ramsay really was setting this whole stage up and that is never good. The more theatrical Ramsay gets the worse the victims usually suffer. "Reek, kneel and watch." It never occurred to Theon to question why Ramsay had wanted him to witness only this particular couple being taken down. Since the night that Sansa touched him, Ramsay has been different. Colder than before, yet more possessive and quicker to find fault, harsher in his punishments. Trying to ask why his Master was suddenly so eager to be always disappointed in his pet caused Ramsay to remove four toe nails.

So when Ramsay told Reek to stand in the alcove near Damon's room until he was called for, he didn't dare question. Kneeling silently, Reek looked at Damon handcuffed near the bed and Jeyne slumped on the floor, groaning. The look on Ramsay's face terrified him and he flinched when Ramsay's gaze passed by him. Smirking, Ramsay walked past Reek, giving his head a tiny pat as he went by. "Damon, let's test how well you have trained your pet. Just like me, you have your own little bitch to call. So let's see just how obedient the pets really are. We will each command our pets to do actions they would not choose to ever do. Let's see who breaks first?" Damon whacked his head against the wall and roared, "Oh, just beat the shit out of me till I piss blood or flay me! I hate your fucking games!" Jeyne started to slowly try and crawl towards Damon as Ramsay chuckled. "I know, that's why these games with you are so much fun, Damon. You don't play my game then I am going to have you pick three pieces of Jeyne for me to flay and remove. So, want to play my game?"

Cursing, Damon gave a sharp nod and watched as Ramsay yanked Jeyne back by her ankles. "Excellent! I will go first so Jeyne has time to get her head back clear." The girl tried twice to stand up and each time fell back down with a moan. Stepping one boot on the girl's head so she was facing Damon unable to move. Ramsay made sure that the pressure was just enough to be painful. "Jeyne, unless you want me to crush your head, you will stay very still. Reek, come here my sweet pet. Take my knife out of my right pocket. Good. Now open it and press it against your arm. I am going to instruct you how to flay yourself." The look of horror on Reek's face was glorious and Ramsay felt a surge of lust. "You are only breathing and living to obey me, please me in all things. You are mine, my pet, my toy, my creature. Did you forget that, Reek? Did you think you were my boyfriend, that you had a right to act like a jilted lover? You will obey me and flay your arm or I will flay both your inner thighs." Reek tried to make the initial cuts with a shaking hand. His vision was blurred by tears and as soon as the pain was bad, he stopped. "Master please! I...it hurts too much and I can't...can't..please!"

Damon gave a sharp bray of laughter and said to Ramsay, "Seems you might have reached too far this time. Listen, I am sorry if I was too dominant, Ramsay. You are the alpha, we all know it. Just let us grovel for you and be done with it." Ramsay stared icily at his sobbing pet and spoke so softly, it was barely there at all. "Are you trying to tell me no, Reek?" Flinching, Reek shook his head fast then took a breath and cut again. Screaming in agony, Reek removed a small layer of skin. His skill was remedial compared to Ramsay, but the effort was there. Ramsay stopped his pet and kissed his head while bandaging the area. "Good boy, that was hard for you, poor thing. What a lousy job too, you are not cut out for flaying. Hey, get my joke Reek? Oh, look at what a mess you are." Ramsay crooned with a malicious grin as he tended to his suffering pet. Damon hoped that Ramsay would ask for Jeyne to flay herself as well. Jeyne has a penchant for hurting herself and wouldn't break as fast. He hates seeing Jeyne hurt herself but it was better than most other things Ramsay might come up with. Smiling at Damon, Ramsay said brightly, "It is your turn. My pet did as I asked, will yours? Except you won't ask Jeyne to harm herself. No, you will order her to pleasure me."

Reek peeked up at Ramsay through his haze of pain, in shock. Then dropped his eyes, saying nothing, he hurts enough. "Ramsay, don't do this. Come on, we are loyal to you and we know you are the alpha, our leader." Damon tried but Ramsay shook his head. "It's not enough, Damon. Words aren't as clear as actions. So you are going to talk Jeyne through every bit of it, direct her in how to suck my cock, maybe I will fuck her too. Not sure yet, we will start with you making her crawl to me and blow me." Ramsay took his boot off of Jeyne's head and moved back about three paces. "Command your pet, Damon. Or should I use my flaying knife now? Do you know which parts she needs the least?" Gruffly, Damon called to his pet. "Jeyne, crawl to Ramsay. Now." Whining deep in her throat, Jeyne curled into a ball. "I don't want to do that, Damon." Fists clenched, Damon's voice thundered through the room. "IT WASN'T A QUESTION!" With a short barking sound of distress, Jeyne forced herself to hands and knees. She crawled over to Ramsay while growling soft in her throat the while time. "Now tell her to suck me."

"Ramsay, please. I'll beg, I'll grovel, just stop." Damon pleaded but Ramsay just stared at him. He sounded like his throat was full of sharp glass when Damon commanded Jeyne. "Who am I, pet?" "You are my Master." "That's right. I want you to obey me, no matter what I tell you to do, you obey it. Hear me, Jeyne?" Damon had to thunder her name before Jeyne responded, hiding under her hair. "I hear you, Master. I will try to obey you. I will really try." Sighing, Damon knew that this was the best response he can probably hope to get under the circumstances. "Jeyne, you are going to suck Ramsay's cock." Jeyne seemed fine with this and opened Ramsay's jeans and pulled out his cock. Damon was confused and actually a bit pissed that she complied so easily. Then it hit him and Damon yelled just in time, "NO TEETH!" Ramsay actually yanked himself backwards in momentary fear. Jeyne spun to face Damon, still on her knees, pale with fury. "Then why would I do that? I am not his pet, I do  not belong to Ramsay! Why would I use my mouth for him? Have Reek do it, not me. You are pushing me, Damon." Even with his hands cuffed behind his back, Damon was imposing as he slowly pulled himself up to his full height. When he stared down at Jeyne, his eyes were deadly and as he spoke he bared his teeth.

"I gave you a fucking order, Jeyne. Do it, use your mouth on him now." Jeyne flinched away from the harsh tone and looming boy but did not comply.  Damon wanted to vomit, he hated every fucking second of this but they had to do it. They had to play Ramsay's sick little games until he felt they were hurt and humiliated enough. The alternative was too dark to even contemplate. He didn't want Jeyne losing fingers and toes to Ramsay, dammit. So Damon took a deep breath and used his ultimate weapon. "If you do not start sucking Ramsay's cock and obeying me this second, I will never sing Labyrinth to you again." Jeyne gasped and began to sob. "Don't say that, please." Her voice was faint and it was resigned. "Never. Sing. It. Again." While Damon gave stilted commands, Jeyne reluctantly sucked Ramsay into a fierce orgasm. Reek watched with tears pouring down his face but like the others, also resigned to it. They all understood, they all knew that Ramsay wins in the end. Reek also understood that had been deluding himself. He was in love with a sociopath who will never love him back, not really. And that this sociopath owns him, thinks of him as his slave. I am so fucked, Reek thought.


	71. Snarling Bitches In A Sullen Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steely eyes, icy eyes, burning eyes, all judging and condemning glared at the disheveled group. "Bailed out of jail? Leaving your own blood there? A dead body when there should be not a soul injured? You are all so very lucky that it wasn't worse, that the police here are basically lazy. What is wrong with all of you? It needs to be fixed and fixed fast. This can never happen again. Ever. So you are all grounded from leaving these school grounds until we are perfect. That means you will be training with Jaqen for the next few weeks. As well as myself and Dr. Bolton. We are all you shall see in between sleeping, eating and small breaks."

Their next mission was a fucking disaster.

It came too soon after Ramsay had tried to re-establish his dominance which didn't end up as he thought it would. Well, it did, but Ramsay wasn't that sure this was quite how he wanted it. Reek has certainly changed and these were things Ramsay did want. His pet finally was catching on to the truth, he was a pet, loved yes, but a pet. Not an equal, not a boyfriend. Ramsay had become harsher to make sure it sunk in. His punishments were heavier, they came quicker and Reek learned fast. After he would hurt Reek, Ramsay would snuggle him, fix the damage. His little pet would sob and shake into his Master's skin, begging for forgiveness. Then Ramsay could give it. Reek would be so grateful and the sex would be incredible, both pleasured.

However unlike before, when they worked together Reek no longer acted as a partner. He obeyed every single command by Ramsay but he couldn't deviate from it. Reek would not act on his own or on the orders of the others. Ramsay tried to explain to him that working could be a little different. That if he had to, Reek could change the orders if he had to. The mere attempt of it during one of their exercises put Reek in such a state of panic that he hyperventilated and fainted. This was a private practice done far from the staff. No one dared to tell them of such a thing either. They figured Ramsay would iron it out with his pet. Except Ramsay couldn't seem to get Reek to see that it wasn't a trick. 

Skinner reacted with extreme loyalty. He had his head stuck so far up Ramsay's ass that he was beyond brown nosing. It was like having a manic butler and was beginning to annoy him. Sansa kept her distance and silence but also kept her eyes low and spoke with stoney respect. If he told her to do something or asked a question, she always responded to him. Damon and Jeyne were only speaking with each other and icily obedient to him. Ramsay had all the loyalty and obedience of the wolves turned robots. He had not a single friend or person to hang with besides his own pet and Skinner, the freshly minted suck up. Ramsay had always enjoyed Skinner's contrary attitude to everything anyone liked. He told Skinner this but when he tried to act that way, he sweat insanely and stammered like Reek does sometimes. Ramsay turned and just left the room in disgust, trailed by his pet.

Reek was fun and great company, but he was too afraid to give opinions or gentle teasing anymore. He would only agree with whatever Ramsay said. The other three always found reasons to be leaving as he entered a space where they were. Or they simply disappeared before he made it to where he swore he saw one of them. Meals were the only time they were all together unless they had class or practice. Roose told him that they were going on a small mission. It was to be clean and only extraction. Ramsay had smiled and told him that there would be no problem. Yet he knew that was the largest lie he has ever uttered to his father.

No one had their eye on the prize this time. No one was in sync and communication was lost before they made it through the mission. Skinner was intent on impressing Ramsay rather than actually doing the job. It made him miss things and distracted the shit out of Ramsay. Reek would only respond to his Master which became a problem with Sansa. She had needed help trying to get into an air duct but he refused, saying that Ramsay never said to do that. So they lost precious time arguing while she had to find something to climb up with. This threw everyone's timing off but worse was her mistake. She jumped down into a hallway without looking in a hurry to make up the lost minutes, landing in front of a startled man. He was standing in an open bathroom door, hair tousled, pajamas wrinkled, mouth open. Sansa lost her temper and killed him, but not before he managed to give her a bloody nose. 

Damon and Jeyne surveyed the damage Sansa had left behind and Jeyne muttered, "We are not part of the extraction team. We are the clean up crew." "Fucking idiots. This guy is dead and look at that." Damon pointed at the blood on the floor. "That has to be Sansa's. Motherfucker. I'll take care of this, you go on ahead and make sure that there is no more blood or evidence to destroy." Jeyne silently went on to do that and Damon cursed while bending down before the blood splatter. She hasn't been quite the same since the night Ramsay made them bow before him. After she obeyed Ramsay and Damon, swallowing every inch of Ramsay's seed, Jeyne became a doll. Damon carried her to the bathroom and sat her in the bathtub. The whole time that Damon carefully brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth, the whole time he bathed every inch of her body and washed her hair, he sang. Jeyne remained in her catatonic state for two days, until Damon was ready to cry. Since then Jeyne has been more silent than ever. Also much more prone to temper tantrums and this had him worried for this mission.

Sure enough a bit later just as they were leaving the building, Jeyne and Skinner got into it. He was still busy trying to impress Ramsay and nearly dropped one of the main items they came for. Jeyne had been going around all of them to make sure no evidence was left behind and saw him. Swearing at him, Jeyne had tried to take the item for safekeeping and Skinner was not giving it up. Instead he shoved her, causing a lamp to fall, heading to crash on the hardwood floor. Pale and sweating, Damon managed to grab it at the last second and all stood frozen for a moment. Ramsay glared at all of them and hissed for them all to leave in silence, carrying whatever they already had. He no longer cared if they had everything, this was a bust. He knew they were in danger of getting caught if they stayed any longer. They fled into the woods nearby and since they killed a man these items now had extra heat on them. It would not be safe to bring them to the school yet. They would have to use their usual hiding spot instead for a few days.

Everyone was hostile now because this means a very long hike through the woods towards the school. Halfway there was a waterfall and some caves. Right now they could be full of partying and fucking teens, they cannot risk using their usual shortcuts tonight. Sighing and groaning they all took the long way around to the hiding spot. A very old dangerous looking pile of sharp, jagged pieces of trees sat in a very unattractive spot of the woods. It was always in shadows, fungus growing around it looking as if it wanted you to eat it and die. No one ever came here since the students created this spot. Carefully they made their way around the wood until they found their little lever to open it. Once squeezed inside, Ramsay lit the lantern that remained in there. They opened the underground door and went to put their items in locked safes until they could retrieve them.

They were on the way back to the school when they were apprehended by the police. A group of dirt covered teenagers, one with dried blood under her nose. All of them staggering after hours up a hill, they had chosen to use the road by then. Too tired to care anymore. It was just their luck that Damon had pulled out his usual little bag and all had just enjoyed some head candy. It had been drilled into their heads how to treat such a situation and they all fell into the training. They became the foolish, bubble headed teens that the cops assumed they were. High on drugs after a night of partying, trying to sneak back into their school without notice. They were polite and respectful to the police, not giving a single bit of fight. They were bailed out by Roose and Petyr within an hour of being booked. Now they stood in front of Jaqen, Roose and Petyr, shuffling with shame over the failure.  


	72. Watership Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne didn't like the girl in the mirror, she was pretty and looked harmless, not crazy. She didn't trust her and kept glancing slyly at her from the side. This drove Damon crazy. "How the hell can you not trust yourself? Its YOU!" Spinning fast, Jeyne would try to catch herself in some act until Damon would start smashing mirrors. Then any reflective surface would do and Jaqen would gently pry a fork away as Damon would throw dinner across the room.

Taking rapid breaths, Jeyne forced this body beyond it's endurance. Jogging, weightlifting, any exercise she can get. Dieting was impossible, Damon and Jaqen watched her like a hawk on food. She was glad she at least had this and turned her mp3 player up, letting the music pound through her ears. Last night Damon saw her new playlist and was startled by it. "Hey, where is Labyrinth? Where are all the other songs you liked that I downloaded for you? What the hell is this? Since when do you listen to heavy metal?" Shrugging, Jeyne had walked past him and was more concerned with trying to get a glimpse of her reflection in the dark window. Damon darted in front of her and blocked her view of the reflection. He shut the heavy curtain then grabbed her throat. "Don't ever ignore me, little girl." Sighing heavily, ignoring the deadly storm in Damon's eyes, she replied. "Maybe my mind changed with my body. I don't know. I like to hear this music, it helps me exercise. Sorry I ignored you."

Damon closed his eyes for a second, trying to dredge the patience Jaqen and Shireen implore of him. Jeyne watches him do this and it drives her right over the edge. It always does and why can't he fucking see that? "That's right, practice your breathing, remain very calm. Just like the new person would. And see? How I use my voice to argue now? I am not contorting, not scratching at you, just your average hostile little cunt. Oh, those fist are clenching. Want to bash in my new pretty barbie doll face? Go on, break through the bones, right through them like paper. Better yet, get out that whip. You can cut new stripes through this pretty wrapping, you know you want to." And his teeth are clenching, he is growling, good, better and then it happens. He throws his head back, tenses, then when his head comes down again, it's calmer. It is stone like Sansa, who she isn't allowed to think about either. Sneering, to hide the terrible pain in her heart and head, Jeyne delivers the final blow she can ever have. "I don't like Labyrinth anymore. That was for a different person. Past stays in the past, right?" Jeyne left the room, unable to stand the sudden terrible hurt in Damon's eyes.

Now she ran, letting the sweat sting her eyes, it was an old trick of Sansa's to allow her to cry. Ministry pounds her ears along with the pounding of her feet, lungs trying to warn her to slow down. Jeyne ignores this and the spots before her eyes until finally, her pace lessens by a fraction. No matter how hard she tried, Jeyne cannot stop seeing Damon's face. Never before had she ever seen him look like that. Like she had just stabbed a knife right through him. She thought of the other times she has seen him hurt emotionally. When Roose had made Damon believe he killed her. Damon had cried then, clutching Jeyne so tightly when Roose released him from it. That was mixed with joy though, to know he hadn't really lost her. The day that everything went to hell and they were all being arrested around them. Seconds from being discovered and Damon shoved her so hard. Crying, Jeyne begged him not to make her, to run together. "I am shot in the leg, they will just track the blood. Listen, this way I can come back to you, alright? Its the only way, I would have to do it if it was you. And I would, so that you could come back to me someday. Do it now, that is an order." So with a sob, Jeyne said, "Yes Master. I love you Damon." She said the whisper as Damon closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes he didn't see her. He was seeing her ghost because he had killed her.

Jeyne ran off to those anguished cries and now Jeyne ran now from the vision of Damon's hurt eyes. Tonight she had hurt him even worse than when she was forced to send him into temporary insanity. No matter how slow or fast she ran her mind was haunting her this night and she jogged closer to the house. Hoping to catch a glimpse of this new person determined to destroy what was left of her and those she loved. Then she saw her, ahh, look at that knowing grin, it was a different person. She KNEW it had to be, even in her castle this impersonator had been glimpsed. Jaqen and Damon didn't believe her, Shireen tried to explain fancy words that she discarded. "I see you, bitch. I have you now." She muttered and the reflection seemed to hear her. "What is special about being old hurt Jeyne? Why not make it all go away, become something that never hurt." Jeyne flinched at the honeyed voice and continued to speak to her reflection, unaware she was no longer jogging.

"Because I have Damon, I have my castle, I have Jaqen. Those are not bad or painful things. You can't have them. I don't share, I am a Queen, I share with no one." With a sly grin the reflection girl said, "I know what your trigger is. That same way you made Damon go back to such a terrible thing, such a fantastical nightmare, driving him into gibbering insanity. He would have done it to you if he had to. Because he was ordered to, like a good soldier does.  That is all Jaqen wants the two of you to be, all Petyr wants the two of you to be. All Damon wants the two of you to be. And what was the alternative for you? Pain, fear and fucking misery. When did Jeyne ever decide a single thing in her life? But see, this way, it is all new. We can make the decisions now. Has Damon laid a single hand on me? No. Even with your mouth firing off in my pretty face, he won't touch me. Don't you see how easy it could all be? Taking it all, every inch of this for ourselves? Listen, I can say it, we can fight through the whisper, that place. Once its shattered, once I lead you through it, you'll see. Freedom and you won't find me your enemy anymore." 

Damon and Jaqen came outside when Shireen yelled that Jeyne was talking to her reflection again. It gave the girl a start to look up from her studies and see the tall blonde in the window. Blankly staring and speaking as if through water. "Jeyne? What are you doing, you scared Shireen." Jaqen said softly as the two men slowly approached the girl. "I don't want to do it. I don't want to go there for any reason. You damned bitch, you just want to trick me! Then you can lose me there and have Damon, have my castle, have my father. Fuck you!" Her face contorted in rage and Jeyne put her fists through the window. Jaqen and Damon grabbed her, trying to assess the damage to her arms when Jeyne gasped then turned white. In a honey sweet voice of a little girl playing the best prank ever she said clearly, "Watership Down." Damon screamed, "Jeyne, NO!" Jaqen stared in horror and they watched her eyes go out like a candle blown into darkness. The girl started to wail and claw at her own face.

Damon restrained Jeyne, whispering but she continued to writhe in horror. He moaned, "Why? Why did you do that,idiot? Please, hear my voice, can you hear me, Jeyne? Just come back to me, come on, you can do it, sweet pet. " He whispered the release words but they seemed to have no effect. Jaqen tried and that had always worked before but not this time. "What if she can't get back?" Damon asked, holding Jeyne close, even as she fought to escape him.

Jeyne was smaller, so much smaller and had so much more hair, covering her face. Hearing Roose Bolton's voice in her ear as the screen was all around her. "It wasn't like this." Jeyne muttered, staring at the little girl sitting with an eternal screen of that horrible movie. "You will watch this until you accept it, accept what you are." Boomed Roose's voice from everywhere and Jeyne yelled "Oh fuck off, Voodoo Man! If this is the best you have, bitches, then we are already done here." Jeyne found herself lifting the little girl out of the chair and then the scenery changed. That honeyed voice appeared along with the blonde girl herself. That is when Jeyne realized she was in her princess dress, with her black long hair in front of her face but so much smaller.  "Oh no, that was just the beginning. Roose was really inspired with you, this one will be his best work." Jeyne scoffed and said, "I won't believe it if he has me kill Damon." With a seductive yet innocent girlish laugh that Jeyne hates, her nemesis says, "Oh, he knew that. No, this is much better."

And that is when an impossibly large snarling, battle-scarred old rabbit that bore a resemblance to Ned Stark came flying at her.


	73. Captive Queen

"Jeyne, please hear my voice. It's your father, sweetheart, can you follow my voice?" The drooling screeching thing that used to be a girl stared without blinking at Jaqen. Damon held her so tightly to keep her from trying to kill them all, his arms covered in bleeding teeth marks. "I am done with this shit, Jeyne. Find me, go to the castle and find me. I am there and I am tired of waiting around, find me." Growled Damon hoarsely. He had spent the last two days singing Labyrinth to this squirming deranged pet of his.

Patiently, Jaqen and Damon have helped her use the toilet, they have tried to feed her and risk getting bit. They have cleaned foam and drool from the snapping mouth and wrap restraints around her, grimly, silently. "Don't ever fucking touch me, ever fucking touch me! I am death, I am the rabbit shadow, I killed them all. Ned, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Ramsay, Ben, Ros, Myranda, Skinner, all dead! Skinning the rabbits, but three left, I can't get the fuckers but I will. Oh, I have so much blood on my hands, OH GODS, WHY SO MANY RABBITS? HOW MANY MORE ARE COMING? I AM DEATH, I AM JUST DEATH, DON'T TOUCH ME OR YOU'LL DIE! THREE LEFT, I AM SURE, I AM ALMOST SURE, THREE, YES, THREE LEFT." Damon couldn't take it anymore and slammed his fist into the wall near the crazed girl's head.

Jaqen ushered Damon out of the room and Shireen whispered to them quietly. "How much longer should we delay our other plans? Jeyne will either come out of it or she won't. I am sorry to be so harsh but the rest of us involved in all this are suffering too." Shireen blinked away frustrated tears and stormed off before her overtired over-stressed brain came out of her mouth. "She is right, we cannot keep delaying the rest of the plan. We have come too far to halt now. Maybe our presence is actually making it worse for her. I have faith in Jeyne, she is a very strong girl. She might be crazy but no one is tougher, let's let her try and do this herself. After all, she chose to send herself there on purpose. We can't help her fight her mind this time, Damon. She has to do this on her own for a bit and we need to get back to work." Damon shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I won't abandon her, Jaqen. I will do my job but don't think for a second that Jeyne isn't on my mind. I am loyal but if Petyr tries to destroy Jeyne because she is still like this, I'll protect her. I will rip him apart and take Jeyne far away."

 

Jeyne was flaying the squirming, squealing rabbits, so many of them. She was slick with blood and fur, she stunk of death and couldn't stop. So many of them had faces she knew. At one point she had forced herself to hide in a small burrow but the blade and the rabbits wouldn't leave her mind. Opening her eyes again, more rabbits, more skin removed, more senseless death everywhere and why won't it end? Every time that Jeyne called out to anyone to help her, voices taunted her. Damon's voice came and it was laughing at her. "What's wrong, freaky girl? I have a secret for you, idiot. I fucking LOVED killing you in my head, that is why it drove me crazy like that. You are great to fuck, fun to play with, I have always loved the crazy ones. But murdering you felt so good, I came so hard, Jeyne, when you twitched as you died, I fucking loved it." Clapping gory hands over her ears, Jeyne muttered "Lies. All lies."

Then another voice, it was her father, not the biological one who wanted his damaged goods thrown away. No, her real father, but his voice was not smooth like the stones of her castle anymore. This was a poisonous spider, swollen with words to infect her shattered mind. "What does it really matter as long as you do as your told? I gave Damon to you as a little reward for a good girl. Why don't you put down that flaying knife and just do as you are told? Don't think anymore and it will all end. Come on sweetness, you are my little doll and I am pulling your strings. Accept it and come home to me." Jeyne began to jerk about and then started to chew through the fine strings that were tied to her wrists. This time she drove the flaying knife into her own eyes. Thrashing red and violet colors then everything changed.

She ran forward, so relieved to see her lovely pointed black castle. Flying towards her sanctuary, seeing the drawbridge slowly coming down for her but it kept staying a heartbreaking short distance away. "Oh no, that isn't fair! It is mine, it is mine, my construction, my castle!" She screamed but shadowy figures laughed at her. They may have been rabbits or ghosts but Jeyne kept her eyes on her castle. "It was never yours. It was made for you, just like I was programmed to like you." Came Damon's voice jeering at her cruelly and Ramsay was giggling. "Did you really think Damon would want something like you on purpose? Come on, Jeyne, hell even I couldn't deal with you." "Oh fuck you, Ramsay, fuck you!" Jeyne screeched, trying harder to get to the drawbridge. Where were her loyal followers, where was the dark knight? Desperate to reach the castle, she plunged into the lava moat. Burning swirling drowning dying....

Then Jeyne was in a maze of stone, running on rocks that threatened her every step. A wrong turn and Jeyne was facing a wall that a grey arm shot out of. Rock fingers curled tight around her throat as a stone Sansa climbed her way out of the grey wall. "YOU MADE ME A PROMISE! YOU MUST TAKE MY REVENGE, YOU MUST TAKE FROM HIM WHAT HE STOLE FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU? STUPID QUESTIONS AND THEY DO NOT MATTER. IT IS ALL A WAY FOR YOU TO HIDE FROM WHAT YOU MUST DO!" The buzzing dead voice choking in gravel stung deep in Jeyne's head. Suddenly the dark knight appeared and used a fiery whip to make the head of the statue girl fall off and shatter upon the stones. As she began to go limp still trying to draw breath the knight lifted her into his arms. She could see no face, his helmet was fearsome and covered his entire face in onyx.

Without a sound the large fearsome giant carried her towards her castle. He let her down to walk across the drawbridge on her own royal feet. Upon the entrance stood a faceless robed man and an icy eyed magician. The knight stood upon the small bridge and held out his large metal glove for his Queen to take. Jeyne was being invited into her castle and that is when it hit her. They were inviting her into her own castle? It was their castle and she has always been theirs. She was not a Warrior Queen, she was a Puppet Queen. Suddenly she was filled with righteous rage and something happened.  With a roar she rushed forward, a fiery blast came from her eyes and hands, such flaming rage. Shoving her hands against the large knight the armor exploded into shards that fell away. Like a death machine she ran through the explosion then set afire the other two until they were screaming ash. Entering the castle triumphant, the Warrior Queen stopped in front of a large ornate mirror. Then it exploded outward and Jeyne saw nothing.


	74. Clartity At Such A High Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in Damon's room when it was being cleaned out for a new patient:
> 
> I loved her. I loved wrapping her long black hair around me. I loved how she loved me back. I loved how she obeyed me, how she would argue with me sometimes. I loved how she bled in pretty lines and begged for me. I loved how she trusted me even when I gave her no reason to. I loved how she didn't make me say I loved her. I loved her silence and how fucking crazy she was. I loved her danger. I loved how only I made her feel good. I loved to sing to her. I loved how she was all mine and wanted me to do anything I wanted to her. I loved how she would fight me when I would do anything I wanted to her. I wish I told her how much I loved her before I killed her. I wish she had killed me instead.

Stannis had not been doing well since his best friend committed suicide.  It had shaken him to the core, he tried to deny it, but there had been witnesses. There was no way anyone else could have shot Davos in the head, he did it to himself. Stannis never thought that Davos could do such a terrible thing, but here it was and if Stannis was wrong about something so concrete, what else might he be wrong about? He was suffering and distracted. His wife and mistress reached out to him but only Petyr stayed the constant. For some reason that he couldn't tell anyone, Stannis preferred it that way. Most of the time Petyr told his dreadful tales in that whisper of a voice and he just listened to it. He made calls, signed papers and did his job in court, but now the whispers stayed even when Petyr didn't. Even when he spoke with his lawyers.

Today it was different, today he called in sick from the hotel the two stayed at together. He dressed as if for work anyway, both of them dressed sharply. They left without the protection, sneaking out through a window. For some reason a car was waiting for them and they just got in. Stannis slowly found himself trying to form a question. "Why..a car? We can use...where are..we..going?" A very large man in the front snorted and asked, "Did you drug him or something?" Petyr sighed and snapped, "No, he is just trying to fight my influence. Don't interrupt me and just do your job." Grumbling, the man turned away and drove faster. Stannis shook his head and said a little clearer, "What the hell is this, Petyr?" In the whisper voice that Stannis is suddenly fearing far too late, "Relax, calm yourself. We are going to see your family, Stannis. We are going to see your wife and daughter and mistress. Also, a reunion of sorts. Calm and hush."

Though he struggled against it, Stannis was silent and relaxing into the seat. Petyr noticed Damon glaring from the rear-view mirror and sighed. "Can't you control your emotions until we are done? Haven't I taught you better than that?" Damon growled and said, "I know what you said to Jaqen on the phone, he didn't even need to tell me. Because I have always known what a slimy cold fuck you are, that you would throw any of us under the bus if you needed to. I don't give a fuck if it takes Jeyne a fucking year to be alright again. You touch her and I will break every bone in your body. If you kill her then understand that I am going to kill you. If you want, I will take her and go far away, you'll never have to see us again. But don't you think about going near my girl. Jeyne has spent years being tormented by all of you and no matter what, she stayed loyal. When Ramsay, Sansa and Reek went rouge, we stayed loyal. Don't you dare break that loyalty now or you'll regret it."

Petyr narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Don't ever threaten me, boy. I will destroy you, understand me? I wouldn't kill Jeyne, I would sell her off to someone who likes to fuck catatonic young women. Only after I forced you to watch some of the clips of her being fucked by sick men, would I finally let you die. You had better watch yourself, Damon. You want the responsibility of a crazy girl, by all means, have it. But don't you ever betray me or I will show you hell on earth." The two men glared at each other then Damon lowered his eyes. He parked the car silently and got out, coming to the side that Stannis sat. Helping the man out of the car, Damon waited until Petyr took his arm. "You may go open the door for us." Petyr said and Damon nodded walking away. 

Stannis entered the living room of where he has kept his women for their safety. Candles were lit everywhere instead of the lights. He saw his wife first, she was wearing her wedding dress, it made her look garishly old and heartrendingly young all at once. Stannis moaned at the wrongness of it all. Selyse was tied to a post of wood, kindling at her feet. Dancing around her gracefully was Melissandre, her long lovely red hair swaying. She wore a red negligee he had gotten for her that went all the way to her feet, it swirled around her dainty feet. "What..what are you doing?" He managed and he noticed Petyr went to sit on the couch. Someone was already sitting there and Stannis turned to peer in the dim flickering lights at him. It was a him, he was sure of that much.

Stepping closer, Stannis stared at the terrifying man sitting so relaxed on his couch. It was no one he knew, no one he has ever seen before. This was a blank mask, someone who had too much plastic surgery, even his eyes were contacts. No one has brilliant green eyes like that, nobody could. The lithe body had a sort of coiled snake feeling to it, no that wasn't it either. It was more like a cat that was about to pounce, no, not that either. Stannis kept staring at the man who watched him amused at the look of dumb confusion. Then he spoke and the judge understood why he was so scared. "It is alright, Stannis. Of course you wouldn't be expected to recognize me. I had a really huge amount of plastic surgery along with a good amount of body changes as well. Never did manage to change my voice that much though. I can see you are at least starting to know why you should be scared." Stannis managed out, "I don't know who you are. But I should, I know your voice, I think. Why does that scare me?"

Shireen stepped into the room and stared pityingly at the women then at her father. "Even like this, even under Petyr's hypnosis, you won't allow yourself to know the truth. How sad for you, father. I really hoped, was truly hoping to see some form of redemption, some confession that might make you understand how wrong you were. But no, proud and arrogantly blind straight to the end, no matter who else you might be hurting along the way." Turning to walk over to Jaqen who took her hands in his, Shireen said, "I understand why it has to be this way now. He just cannot help it, can he? He needs to really feel it." Jaqen kissed the smaller hands and smiled at her. "I am sorry, sweetheart. I had hoped he would repent or confess and spare you this pain." Stannis tried to move forward and slurred out, "Get away from that man, Shireen. Go to your room and call the police." Instead, the girl sat down next to Petyr on the couch and let Jaqen take control of the situation.

The stranger stood up and slowly made his way to Stannis. Why this made him nearly cower away, he didn't know. "Get away from me, don't you touch me!" It was almost embarrassing how scared his voice sounded. Closer, almost close enough to touch bodies and Jaqen watched Stannis struggle to force his body to move. "Let me introduce myself, Stannis. You might remember me better by my former name. It was Varys Spyder." At that moment Petyr said a single whispered word and Stannis was released in his mind but not body. Horrible clarity hit him, it all fit together with Petyr and he remembered something terrible. He remembered something even worse than the shameful memory for what they all did to this man. The wallet he stole from Varys that night had a picture in it. With a clipping that he had read before tossing it into the ocean. The picture was a very young Petyr arm in arm with Varys. The clipping was of a show Petyr had been doing, it was the hottest hypnotist/magic show in town. And Stannis saw how Roose fit in, how Ned was killed, how Davos died was no suicide. And now revenge has finally caught up with him for the worst thing he has ever done and gotten away with.

Jaqen softly spoke, telling Stannis of the pain and agony of multiple surgeries. The misery of relearning to use newly healed bones. Of how he forced himself past all odds to become a stronger man, not a pudgy easily attacked victim. He even gave details about how they went about so many things just to get to this point. He even told what Roose's fate would be. Then he forced Stannis to look at his women and tell them what he did so many years ago. By now Stannis was in full regret, but it was far too late for that. Lysa and Melisandre listened to his bitter tale but seemed unmoved. Shireen stared at him with a mixture of hateful love and condemnation. When his mistress set his wife on fire, Stannis screamed. She ran into the flames and hugged his wife. The two women screeched horribly and he vomited on himself as Shireen sobbed softly. Petyr patted her shoulder but watched the scene with excitement in his eyes.

Damon was supposed to be waiting outside and he meant to be. Even as he circled the perimeter to make sure no one would be cutting their revenge short, Damon thought about leaving. Just get in the car, drive to the house and grab Jeyne. They could run for it, he can care for her until she comes back to him, he is sure of it. Then once she was better they could travel, they could make a life for themselves. Hell, he could even marry her if he wanted to. Except that Damon knew they would spend their lives on the run from Petyr and Jaqen. Afraid to settle down, never daring to have children because why give extra revenge? The two would think nothing of either killing or stealing their kids. So he kept his mouth shut and did his job. He was still there when Jaqen and Petyr came out with Shireen between them. She had a stunned look on her tear streaked face and her hands were covered in blood. Staring dumbly up at Damon she said, "I killed him myself. I couldn't take it, his sadness and so I slit his throat." Nodding, Damon simply opened the car door to let them shove her inside. They left as the flames started to engulf the building.


	75. Return of the Warrior Queen And The Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne began to load the gun, humming the theme song to Labyrinth. Standing up, she started to shut out the lights and then slowly begin to walk into the driveway. They will be home soon. Father, Petyr, Shireen and of course Damon. She is done being a puppet, she is a Warrior Queen and she is putting down a rebellion. The headlights splashed across her and fire filled her vision.

As Damon drove up the tiny long road that led to their current dwellings, a figure appeared in the road. "Jeyne?" Petyr muttered questioningly, sitting on the passenger side of the front seat. He had decided to let Jaqen deal with the weeping Shireen on his own. Halfway up the drive was the figure. It was indeed, covered in sweat, blond hair everywhere and in only a negligee. She had a gun and Damon's own grin as took careful aim. Swearing, Damon tried to jerk the wheel but it was too late. She blew out the front tires then giggled as the car hit a tree. "IS THIS WHAT YOU ALL WANTED? A SEXY PRETTY BLONDE DEADLY CHARLIE'S FUCKING ANGEL? WELL, HERE I AM, ISN'T IT WONDERFUL FOR YOU?" Damon screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SEXY? ALL I SEE IS CRAZY!" A shot took off the driver's mirror and he ducked. He was thrilled to see her lucid and moving but pissed that she dared point a gun at him, much less shoot it.

Petyr and Jaqen each tried to speak and that got the back windows blown out. "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP. IT WON'T WORK ANYWAY." Taking a deep breath Jeyne took careful aim and said in a calmer tone, "I want to know the truth about a few things. I want real answers or I am going to start hitting body parts." She moved closer and said, "All of you sit up, I want to see your eyes so I know if you are lying." Damon glared at her and she dared to smile back. "What's wrong, honey? Don't like not being the one in control? Have I finally pushed you far enough? Well, too fucking late now." Growling, Damon went to speak and Jeyne said, "No. Bad Damon. If your Masters behind you could speak they would order you to remain calm and patient. So just practice your breathing while I take things from here, okay?" Jaqen sucked in his breath, was she trying to get him to kill her? Or was she looking for a reason to kill him?

"Jaqen, where did my castle come from? The one in my head?" Without hesitation, he replied, "I had you envision one. You did all the decorating and even the construction from blueprints of several castles I had shown you." A tear tracked down her face but she just said in a girlish voice, "You and Petyr are no longer welcome inside the castle. The Queen revokes her invitation to you." Both men softly agreed, wondering if she truly did break her programming. "Father?" "Yes, Jeyne?" "Did you program Damon to like me?" Damon swore and hollered, "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" But Jeyne looked terrified and wounded, staring at Jaqen. With a sigh, Jaqen looked pityingly at Jeyne and said, "Of course not. I tried to stop you from seeing him, remember? It was the first time you ever deliberately disobeyed me, in fact." Jeyne seemed to consider this, then choked back a sob.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS PROGRAMMED TO LOVE YOU? REALLY, JEYNE! THAT'S ENOUGH, I AM DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" Jeyne rolled her eyes even as she seemed to feel a bit better, "No, that is the old Damon, the new one just breathes. That is why I thought maybe it was all fake, like you just had no choice but to pretend it before." The car door nearly exploded outward and Damon was no longer caring about the gun pointed at him. "YOU POINTED A GUN AND SHOT AT ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU? BECAUSE I HAVE SHOWN YOU PATIENCE AND WORRIED MY ASS OFF OVER YOU, YOU THOUGHT I WAS PROGRAMMED TO LIKE YOU? I DON'T CARE WHAT OR WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I LOVE THE FUCKED UP IDIOT THAT YOU ARE. BUT RIGHT NOW I THINK YOU SHOULD RUN BECAUSE I AM GOING TO REMIND YOU JUST WHO THE HELL I AM!"

Still holding the gun, Jeyne spun and flew towards the house. As Damon charged after her, Jaqen called out, "Damon, be careful! Remember, she is-" Stopping for one moment, Damon turned and yelled, "No! You had your turn, it didn't work. We go back to what does work for her and for me. Don't mess in our relationship anymore." Turning Damon gave chase. He saw the lights were all out in the house and he carefully sidled up to the open door. "Jeyne? Don't you fucking dare shoot at me again. I am sick of your games. Who am I, pet?" Something ceramic exploded next to his head and Damon leaped further into the house. "Dammit! I meant to hit your head with Jaqen's most expensive vase. Why bother, Damon? Why bother trying to play pet and master anymore? We aren't the same folks anymore, right? They gave us everything, we let them take everything, why keep anything to remind us?" He couldn't see her and Jeyne kept moving because her voice was everywhere.

"I want you to stay still and turn on the lights and then we will talk about it." Damon growled, venturing further in, hoping to locate her. A giggle and she sounded right next to him, but when he swiped out she was gone. "Yes, let's talk about it. Shall we practice being calm together, we can act really well, can't we? What I can't decide is, which was the act, the new Damon or the old one?" Groaning, Damon called out, "You were the one with the identity crisis, not me. I know I am the same person I was before on the inside. If you still have that gun in your hand when I find you, I am going to pistol whip you."  Sounding utterly unimpressed, Jeyne said, "Sure you will. Then Shireen might lecture you on ruining her perfect flesh and your Masters will make you meditate in restraints." "Stop calling Petyr and Jaqen my masters, my owners. They are our mentors, our bosses. One of them is your father, why are you suddenly against them, against me? What is your fucking problem, Jeyne! Are you the one really sick of our relationship?" 

The thought made Jeyne reel and made Damon go pale when she didn't answer right away. "Is that it, Jeyne? Have you decided to get rid of those last three rabbits after all? Are you going to kill me then go kill them in the car? You had better make sure that bullet lodges deep in my brain, Jeyne. You think Jaqen went to extremes? I would be fucking dead and still come for you, you don't get rid of me, little girl. I made you mine because I wanted to. You wanted to be mine and you still better like it because I am not leaving and you aren't ever leaving me." A small sniff and a small voice, "I love you but I don't like the new you. I can't live with him, Damon. I'd rather be alone, on my own and away then have to." Damon reached the lights and clicked them on.

Jeyne was somehow up on the mantle now across the room from him. "How the hell did you get up there?" Damon muttered as he slowly approached her. He saw the discarded gun and unloaded it. "I like your whip, your meanness sometimes. You are the only person that I think might be able to stop me someday if I really go nuts. And I like pain, I like giving it, I like feeling it." Sighed, Damon drawled, "I know all that, Jeyne. I know you better than you must think I do. Don't ever make me worry like that again, Jeyne. Don't ever trigger yourself again, don't ever point or shoot at me." By the time Damon reached the mantle, his anger was back again.

Yanking her down, he hugged Jeyne tightly as he stomped to his bedroom. Tossing her onto the bed, he got out his whip. Even as she looked up with fear and excitement, Jeyne couldn't help asking, "But what about Shireen's lectures on damaging the new pretty flesh?" Damon ripped the thin pink material off of Jeyne before shoving her onto her stomach. "Fuck the pretty perfect skin look, I like you better in my bloody lines."

Later that night as Jeyne tried not to pull the stitches out of her back, Damon sleepily asked her a question. "What did you mean that Petyr and Jaqen can't get into the castle anymore?" Hissing as she tried to turn again, Jeyne replied, "Just that. I can't hear them inside me anymore. I took away the words, I took away my invitation to come inside my head." Damon pulled Jeyne into his arms and lay her on his chest. "Stop squirming and go to sleep. You probably only think you removed the programming. Next time they try to whisper, we'll see if it works or not." Jeyne whimpered as Damon's hand lightly brushed against a very sore lash. He had been very angry and it was not a pleasant punishment at all. However, Jeyne has felt much calmer since then. Snuggling into Damon's chest, she mumbled, "I have broken their programming. I am sure of it." Damon listened to Jeyne's breathing change into sleep and he wondered what Petyr would do if he knew Jeyne slipped her leash. 


	76. Telling Father No Has Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very few reminders of the existence of Jeyne Poole was found at school.  
>  An old dusty bedazzled treasure box was found with drawings of a young girl with what must be her father. There were other drawings, of a fantasy castle, a large knight, a hooded figure and a crowned girl with burning eyes.  
> A shattered copy of the Labyrinth soundtrack.

Jeyne stood tall, her long black hair hiding all but one glaring eye. "No. No, I won't do it. Figure out something else. Go ahead and tell my father, I don't care. Damon is mine and I do not share." Petyr glared at the girl and Roose made horrific threats but to no avail. The girl refused to budge on the subject, for the first time actually refusing an order. This was new and somewhat disconcerting. Jeyne has never had an outright rebellion before. She has made mistakes, she has injured others in her madness, but never had Jeyne defied on purpose. Sansa might have been the most protected, but Jeyne was the most loved and therefore, the most loyal. Also, out of the students, she was the most programmed for the longest time period. Only Ramsay was as disturbed as Jeyne, but she felt that her father Jaqen truly cared for her. Therefore it was never a thought to betray him. Now, because of Damon, Jeyne is being defiant for the first time in years.

Since their last disaster of a mission, the pack has been in pure chaos. They were trained and beaten down over and again. Regardless of how well trained they might be, they could not be in sync anymore. Things have changed and trust has gone down. Reek only trusted Ramsay, Jeyne and Damon only trusted each other. Sansa and Skinner trusted no one at all. Jaqen had finally decided they had to take another approach to get through this. He had seen Jeyne going to the clinic with blood dripping down her back and came up with a better idea. It was better for all of them. It was certainly safer for Damon, because Jaqen was sick of seeing the fucking brute hurt his daughter. Jaqen was ready to murder the boy slowly. He was aware that Jeyne seemed to really like this boy but it drove him crazy to see it.

When Ramsay and Jeyne were together, Jaqen had not been around much at the time. Petyr had hid the real truth of it from him for almost four months into it. He had shown up on a whim and saw Jeyne being flayed by Ramsay. Jaqen had gone crazy and beat Ramasy so badly he was in the infirmary for weeks. Then Jaqen took the time to hurt Petyr and Roose for allowing it, for hiding it from him. As soon as Ramsay had healed he broke it off with Jeyne. Now here was another boy hurting his girl and this time he could do something about it. The broken pack provided the answer for him. It was clear that in order for the pack to survive the teams must change. Partners will be changed again, this time it will be a permanent thing. Hoping to avoid an argument from Jeyne, Jaqen told the other staff to inform the students of the switches.

"Ramsay, Theon, Skinner and Jeyne will be one team. Damon and Sansa will be the other. This is a permanent change." Instantly, Damon and Jeyne both protested. It was expected of Damon to argue the change. They expected Jeyne might have an outburst but an outright calm firm rejection was not expected. "I said no. We aren't switching with anyone. Damon and I are partners on the field and here, no matter what. Tell father I said no." Petyr arched his eyebrow, amused in spite of himself and drawled, "You are sure you want that, Jeyne? You want me to tell your father that you said no. That you refuse an order that he himself has made?" Lifting her chin up at the surprised staff and nodded. Ramsay himself actually sidled closer and muttered, "Jeyne, don't..." With a louder voice, Jeyne said, "No. I won't obey this order. Not now and not ever. Tell father I said so."

Petyr had told the staff to leave both Damon and Jeyne alone then, with a smirk he said that he will let Jaqen deal with it himself. For the first time since the pack had splintered, they all moved as one. "I can't believe you just did that. Have you ever defied Jaqen before?" Asked Sansa as they all walked towards the woods. Damon had his arm tightly around Jeyne and the others all circled as if in protection. "No. I have never told him no before. I never dared to. If I really hated doing something, he always let me rant then would just tell me again to do whatever it was. Then I would do it. I am not ranting and I am not giving in. I won't let them take Damon away from me. Not even for father." Damon squeezed her shoulders and grumbled, "I have your back, Jeyne. We won't let them tear us apart, I promise. No one is making me leave you. If we have to, we can run."

Now the whole pack was concerned and they stared with worry. "You mean leave for good? They will come after you and drag you back. If they don't just outright shoot Damon in the head, Jeyne! You can't just run away and hope to make it, they would expect that! We are talking about Jaqen, have you forgotten that? Jeyne, Damon, you have to think this through. Maybe just agree for now and we can all help plan a way out of it together? It is just for work, you can have your relationship in private still, we can all cover it." Damon and Jeyne both shook their heads. The large boy sat on a rock and pulled Jeyne onto his lap. "No, we shouldn't have to hide all the time. If we don't stand together against Jaqen on this, it will only get worse when he discovers us later." Damon grumbled. "Better that they understand now that we obey everything, but they can't decide who we freaking go out with."

The pack remained together as they headed around the grounds, trying to give support. Then they saw the entire staff heading for them, Jaqen in the lead. "Oh fuck, here we go." Breathed Skinner and Reek inched closer to Ramsay. Damon and Jeyne stood hand in hand, surrounded by their friends. All their faces were pale with terror at such a huge stance against their authority figures. Jaqen walked up to Jeyne, Petyr and Roose to his right and Tormund with Styr to his left. "Care to say to my face what you told the staff about my orders?" Jaqen's voice was soft and pleasant, but his eyes burned into Jeyne's.

Damon squeezed Jeyne's hand as she answered. Again, her voice was calm, firm and resolute. "I said no. I will not stop being partners with Damon and I will not stop seeing him. No. We will find another way to heal the pack." Jaqen stared at the girl who has never once defied him, even as a little girl. She would tantrum, usually because of her damaged brain. Jaqen always calmed her after a time then Jeyne would comply. This wasn't a tantrum and Jaqen was feeling the tiniest bit of unease. Damon stepped almost in front of Jeyne, as if to shield her, as if to take her and Jaqen lost his mind for a moment.

When he stopped seeing red he could hear Jeyne screaming and Damon moaning. The large boy was on the ground, curled and coughing blood from his mouth. He was also clutching between his legs and Jaqen was grimly happy about it. "Stay the fuck away from her or I'll personally castrate you. The partnership is over and so is the relationship." Damon shook his head and tried to get to his feet, Jaqen kicked him in the head, knocking him back into the dirt. "Stay down." Jaqen turned and saw that Styr, and Tormund were restraining Jeyne with some difficulty. "You do not tell me no. The changes stand and that is the end of this, Jeyne." He said and Jeyne glared at him. "No. I will sneak to see him if I have to. I will run away with Damon and keep running till you drag us down and shoot us dead. If you kill him, you better make sure you kill me too, father. Or I'll take out every person here including you, if I can." 

For a small moment no one spoke or moved then Jaqen spoke grimly to Tormund and Styr. "Release her." The two men let Jeyne go and backed up slightly. Damon sat up and began to beg, afraid that Jaqen was going to attack her. "Wait, don't hurt her, she doesn't mean what she is saying. She would never try and hurt you, Jaqen." Without turning away from Jeyne's challenging eyes, Jaqen spoke to Damon. "Shut your mouth, boy. I don't need you to tell me about my own daughter. You should be thankful you are still alive." Jaqen stared at this disturbed girl he has tried to make so strong and wondered why she wanted to let others beat her on purpose. It can be fixed, it is just a glitch and I will fix it, thought Jaqen and he made his decision. "You are done here, Jeyne. I will have Sansa pack your things. You are coming home with me and you won't be back." Jeyne screamed in denial, Damon lunged and Jaqen pulled out his gun. Aiming it directly at Damon's face, he spoke. "Jeyne, you either go to pack or I am putting a bullet in Damon's head. You choose." With slumped shoulders, Jeyne begged. "Don't shoot him, father. I will go with you, don't hurt Damon. Please."

As Sansa and Jeyne went upstairs they could hear the sounds of the staff taking a hysterical Damon towards the Student Support. Spinning around, Jeyne pinned Sansa against the door. "You caused this, all of it. The pack torn apart, me losing Damon, losing the school. I hate you. Why do you keep showing up to take parts of my life away? Get out of here, I can do my own packing. You aren't stone, you know what you really are? Poison." Jeyne shoved Sansa out of her room and locked the door. Smashing and sobbing came from behind the door and Sansa felt pain. It burned her dry eyes as she staggered away, holding herself. This was all wrong, nothing here was going the way she wanted it to. She has done nothing but destroy things. Sansa knew it was up to her to fix it before things got even worse. 

When Jaqen went to Jeyne's room to collect her she was gone.


	77. The Black Knight Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an interview conducted in the mental hospital concerning Damon, he answered an interesting question. "If you hurt Jeyne, whipped her, ordered her around, why would she want to stay with you? Are you sure she loved you? Or did you just imagine that part to make yourself feel less guilty? After all, you wouldn't have killed her if you and her had this deep love." Shaking his head, eyes shifting everywhere all at once, Damon mumbled something. "What was that, Damon?" Clearing his throat, he tried to speak louder. "She loved me. I was her black knight and she was always needing me to come to the rescue. Whether she wanted me to or not, whether she even knew it or not, I always her knight and she could count on me.

For three days Petyr and Jaqen have been searching for Jeyne. Damon and the others were confined to school grounds until she was found. He hated feeling so scared, so useless. Jeyne never ran away before, not once and Damon was scared shitless for her. If he got a hold of her right now, she would need a hospital before he stopped whipping her. So many terrible things could happen to her, she could do something that got her jailed. Jeyne could fall prey to someone stronger, bigger.

Or worse of all, what if Petyr decided Jeyne was to dangerous to live without a leash? What if he got there before Jaqen did? Damon has heard Petyr argue in the past over her. He has heard him say that Jeyne was a rabid dog that someday will bite its owner. That if she ever tries that he or Roose will put her down. Even though Damon also heard Jaqen scare the shit out of them afterwards, it stuck with him. Damon always worried about it. Dammit, Jeyne, Damon growled, I won't forgive you if you make them kill you.

So since Damon had no control over the search for Jeyne, he turned his mind to another matter. He has to believe that Jeyne is still around, just hiding, sulking. That she is playing the Queen again, so Damon will be the fucking knight. He was going to fix this shit between the damned trio. If Damon can fix the pack, maybe Jaqen will say that Jeyne can come back. That things will remain the same and Jeyne will suddenly return. Damon will put the fear of the Gods into her and a goodly amount of pain before singing any fucking songs for her. He fantasized of how Jeyne would snuggle into him afterwards, bleeding and loving him. 

Damon's face was thunderous as he stood over the three sitting stiffly on the log in the clearing. Skinner stood behind them, arms crossed. He had agreed to Damon's plan not just because he feared the determined and worried classmate. Also because this stress was driving him nuts, he needed things to go back to normal. Something had to work and no one else had any ideas. So the two of them ambushed the other three. Ramsay and the others were desperate enough, feeling guilty over Jeyne enough that they were willing. Reek was not asked but his eyes told Damon he agreed fully with trying to fix things.

Taking a cleansing and calming breath, he worked the magic he always had. Passing out a very specifically designed pill, Damon gave them all one. Only he and Skinner did not take them. They had to have clear heads in case this went really wrong, really fast. Ramsay had been sitting with Reek on one side cuddled into him, Sansa sitting on the other side like a stone. The music had been turned on, not as loud as usual, not the same hard pounding songs. These ones were different, they were slow, they were sad, they were black and rot. Sansa started to pant, Reek started to whine and Ramsay started to shake his head.

"Sorry, I really am, guys. But I need to make it hurt, it might be sick, but it is true. We have all been taught through pain. So you have to suffer to fix this. Actually, I am not sorry because I am suffering, Jeyne is suffering and hell, even Skinner is suffering. So just join the fucking club and buckle down, assholes. This is MY class now and we are in session, children." All three watched Damon as if they couldn't stop, they looked like they wanted to be angry but they could only manage scared. Frozen in space and time, staring, eyes blown wide, panting. "Shut your eyes. All three of you. Now." After some blinking, all three shut their eyes, heads rolling. "Good. It is story time. Listen to my words. Listen to my words and picture them. You all know how, Gods know, we have had practice at it. Listen and see. Listen, see and feel."

They saw themselves in a room, tied up, unable to do anything but look. A huge screen life-size was in front of them. Damon's voice boomed around the room like a ping pong ball, making them all wince, groaning. "Watch. Don't stop looking, feel it together now." A pause while Damon was recalling everything he had hacked into from Roose's recordings of Sansa. To the extreme horror of the stone girl and the unease of Reek and Ramsay, the screen came to life. Ned was the size of a monster, huge and terrible in his twisted lust. Sansa screamed at the sight and Reek wailed, Ramsay twisted in the restraints. "No, you all will stay and watch it. Ramsay and Reek, you are going to feel it with her. This is the last time Sansa ever felt anything. So feel what it was."

The screen kept changing, the feelings were terrible and massive. Even through the shame and pain, the ugly way her mother hid things, there was a love. It was rotten, it was sickening but it was still there. That little girl just wanted them to love her even if they had to hurt her to do it. Sansa wailed and thrashed but so did Ramsay and Reek. In some way, that eased the pressure, it helped and the girl calmed a little. Next came Robb, the betrayal of a trusted brother and they all wept with it. They all flailed with guilt over setting up Jeyne, of watching the murder. Of knowing what would become of the girl, the grim determination.

The heart-wrenching feeling of  growing babies, that might be hated or loved. A huge love, a great fearful thing in something so tiny. Three times they were ripped away after such massive pain. Here was Petyr yet again, always there after the worst pains but never before. Never in time to stop it, but now he offers to save her. That last feeling of hope, that last moment of defiance, of thinking sweet freedom. Then nothing. And nothing. Just..anger..bitterness..yearning..longing. All three of them were in misery and Damon only grinned, relentless. "Did you feel that? DO you understand why Sansa is the way she is, Ramsay, Reek? Good. Next one, watch it, feel it. Everyone feels it." Now Ramsay was the one to scream.

They felt the small boy's piss run down their leg as Roose raped him. This was after hours in a deprivation chamber. Ramsay would be thrown back into the cold, blinding, shouting world with a cock up his ass. So many tests, so many things they all felt as one. As a unit they were slowly stripped away until they turned into a sociopath, aware it was happening. Aware that they no longer cared about it. They all felt his desperate need for friends, for a pet of his own. Experiencing his failure with so many, his intense need for Theon. His savage need to keep Reek under his control, but his want for Reek to be self sufficient at work so he can always be with him. They all felt the strange dangerous love he has for his pet.  Damon's voice boomed again. "See why seduction can't work, Sansa? Reek, do you see how stupid you were for being jealous? Ramsay loves you, you see that, don't you?"

The screen changes and Theon howls in such a way that Sansa and Ramsay beg for Damon to end it. "No. Watch and feel." A hateful man, a man who truly despised this child. Fists, boots, death threats, locked in a closet until he shits himself. The hateful man making him eat it then puke it then eat it. A mother and sister hurt, the sister bleeds down her legs after the hateful man visits her. They all feel the boy's helplessness. His desperate need for love, for someone to care, to help. How this sad boy found a way to dredge up arrogance to hide the fear. The way he bravely defended his sister and mother to take the pain instead. How he was terrorized during the hunt, the pain of being what Ramsay wanted. The terrible love and dependence he formed, the way he felt when he thought Ramsay cheated on him. 

When Damon released them from their blindness, they all were still weeping. "Now talk about it, fix it or I will start it all over again." Skinner and Damon loomed over the three as they tried to figure out how to speak through such shared pain.


	78. Promises and Secrets That Queen's Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damon, before we do this, I want to talk about our baby."  
> "FUCK! THERE! YOU ALMOST GOT US IN A CAR ACCIDENT! HAPPY?"  
> "Before we get to the house, I want to talk about our baby."  
> "Jeyne, we never had a baby. It was never a full baby, remember? Don't talk about it, I hate it. Shut up and let's get this done."  
> "We need to talk and you won't let me."  
> "Sure you can talk. Just not about the past. Not about painful things."  
> "We are about to do worse painful things to others."  
> "So what? They aren't us."  
> "It's important to talk about the baby, Damon."  
> "Why is it so fucking important? We are here."  
> "Because I have slipped my leash. And I have to keep a promise."

It took five days for Jaqen and Petyr to find Jeyne. Roose had coldly informed the pack that Jeyne was found and brought to Jaqen's home. She will not be back as far as he was concerned and the students should get used to that. In spite of the growing friendship or something like it between Sansa, Ramsay and Reek, it was still going slow. The three spent time together, they talked, they tried to practice together and got better at it. There was still distrust and it was work, but the three had found a common bond to glue them together. Hate. Revenge. It was what they mostly discussed, what had been done to them, what they could do in return someday.

Skinner was happy in his solitude work and he mainly hung around the now more vicious than ever Damon. He has not been allowed to speak with or see Jeyne at all and even showing the trio trying to work it out had not been enough. In desperation, Damon tried to leave the school and go to Jaqen's house but was picked up by Styr halfway there. Three days in Roose's basement cured any ideas of Damon attempting to leave grounds without permission. He twitched and had uncontrollable bouts of sobs for a month after Roose's punishment. When Damon healed he started to hang more often with Skinner, who was great at finding nearby victims.

The staff was suddenly dealing with attacks on other students at the school, more than ever before. Qyburn's infirmary was never empty now. Kids came in flayed, whipped, broken bones and raped. Not one of them ever said who did it, but the staff knew Damon and Skinner's handiwork quite well. No amount of Student Support sessions ended the merciless hunting of the students. Ramsay was told to put his pack under control, but he didn't bother. As he told his father when Roose asked why Ramsay didn't do as he was told, "Damon tried to fix the pack, all he wanted was Jeyne to come back. Now our pack is broken again, but this time, it's not our fault. It's yours, Petyr's and Jaqen's. Why should I fix your problems?" 

Roose had backhanded his son then dragged him into his study. The fact that he knew Ramsay was right was a good amount of why he beat him so badly. Badly enough that a stretcher had to be called for to take him to Qyburn. The other part of why Roose was pounding Ramsay with bloody fists was because of how his attitude has changed. Ramsay was always a bit defiant, always a smart mouthed brat, but now he has become coldly defiant. He has openly defied his father in front of the others, he has ignored orders and mocked him to other students. Had removing Jeyne from the school really caused this much chaos?

Petyr agreed that things have gone haywire and went to speak with Jaqen. "It isn't working, Jaqen. Damon and Skinner are terrorizing the younger kids. We just had two of them commit suicide rather than continue being tormented by them! Roose has put Ramsay in the infirmary with injuries that will take at least a month to heal. He has become defiant, which means that the others are defiant too. Hell, even Theon smart mouthed Styr bad enough to earn the box. And that boy never dares to say a word to the staff. At least he didn't until his Master decided that he should. How can I even think of working any of them like this? And I can't imagine things are going well here either. I mean, what are you going to do with her here? Keep her locked up forever, all that talent going to waste?"

Sighing, Jaqen knew it was time to give in. Jeyne has barely spoken to him since they came to the house. She hides in her room and wraps herself in blankets to sit out back on the swing set, not moving, not speaking. When Jaqen comes outside and tells Jeyne that they are going back to the school, she finally spoke. "Thank you. I miss the school, I miss Damon." "I don't want you to go out with him, Jeyne. You can go to school and you can do partner work but that is all." "I love him. He loves me. Why can't I have love?" Jaqen smirked and shook his head. "You don't know what you want yet. You both think you are in love, but love doesn't look anything like what you have with that boy."  Jeyne looked up with a spark of defiance and hissed, "How would you know what love looked like?" Jaqen leaned down, his eyes angry, making her flinch back. "Do you want me to change my mind? No relationship with Damon, am I clear?"

Jeyne held her tongue and nodded, slumping down. She had a secret and it must be protected, she can't annoy her father. Getting back to the school was important, getting to Damon and the others. They needed to know her secret so they could help get Damon and her away. So Jeyne threw on another princess dress and a sweater, getting her bags. She got into the car and sat quietly the whole trip. Her father spoke, he warned, he lectured and tried to make her give him a smile. Afraid of Jaqen seeing through her secret, she gave the smile he wanted. The first ones to greet her were the staff, not the students. She was told that she would share a room with Sansa for now on. On the opposite end of the wing where the rest of the pack was. Nodding, she let Tormund escort her to put her items away.

Violet ran, sobbing and was spurred on by the harsh male voices taunting her. She was told over and over not to walk alone after dinner hour. But she just was so sick of listening to others babbling, she could care less that the crazy chick upstairs was back. Every one of that wolf pack was infamous here and they were pointed out to her upon her entrance to the school. Ramsay was actually really charming when he had shown her around the school. He has never bothered her once, nor have the others. She has seen all of them except for Jeyne, but she heard of her. How crazy and scary she was, how deadly, about the love with Damon that caused her expulsion. All she cared about was not getting killed at this school and she had just wanted some air. Now Damon and Skinner were chasing her through the woods and they had a whip and a knife.

Just barely ahead of them, Violet spurred her aching legs and lungs, seeing the line of trees end. She could maybe make it at least to the front lawn where someone might be. Then a horrific thing came slowly walking in through the trees. Violet screamed and fell backwards, trying to crawl away from the thing coming towards her. It was tall, long black hair over it's face, falling in a straight line to the waist of a almost medieval princess dress. She had pissed herself before Violet figured out this must be Jeyne, returned as they said she had. Violet decided to run back towards the taunting boys, at least with them she might survive. They only wanted to rape and torture her, this girl looked like she might eat the girl alive. Violet turned and tried to run the other way when a hand caught her by the neck and flung her.

"Aww, no fair, Jeyne, get your own prey!" Groaned Skinner as he and Damon came close enough to see her. Damon stopped dead and clenched his fists, growling out, "Jeyne! You know we can't see each other away from the staff. Want to get taken away again? I told you, Ramsay is going to cover for us soon once it is safe, okay? I miss you too, but you can't keep pulling this shit. They are watching you." Ever since Jaqen warned Damon of the consequences, he left Jeyne alone. "I love that girl more than you do. But if you really do love her, you are going to stay away from her. Or I will let Roose and Petyr program her to despise you. She will remember every moment with you as an attack and manipulation on your part."

Damon had agreed then and threw himself into his bullying with Skinner. He only saw Jeyne during meals, classes and their work. No matter how much Jeyne tried, she couldn't get Damon to be alone with her, to speak with her. It was damn near killing him and even Skinner was starting to fear how brutal he was becoming. In fact, this hunt tonight, Skinner had already reminded Damon twice not to kill the girl. He had seen how feral Damon has become. The last girl they chased down, ended up in surgery, so Skinner was nervous for this one. It was actually with relief that Skinner saw Jeyne toss the girl. Jeyne looked down at the stunned girl and said, "Run to school, to your room, to your bed. Stay there until morning. Now."

Sighing, Damon watched as the girl began to run off, crying out to Jeyne her thanks. Skinner didn't seem as upset at losing he prey as he should of. Instead he just shrugged and said, "We might as well all walk back together, it won't look suspicious that way, Damon." Grumbling, he stomped up to Jeyne and grabbed her arm. "You are killing me, you know that? I should just let them do what they want with your fucked up head and not care. I should beat you, rape you, whip you, make you run since you lost my prey." Jeyne scoffed at him and pulled away. "You gave up on us, I didn't. I was fighting, I am still fighting and you don't even care, do you? You don't want me anymore? You want to just chase, fuck and torture little freshman? I came back to school to tell you something, but you wouldn't let me. No one will let me talk to them. So fine, have your little hunts and go to hell! Maybe I will go back home then."

Damon slapped her and then hit her harder so she fell down. "Shut up! You aren't going anywhere and I didn't give up! We need to wait until it's safe, but you just don't want to listen!" He kicked her leg then as he aimed to kick again, Jeyne grabbed her stomach and yelled, "NO! NOT THE STOMACH!" This stopped him dead and even Skinner stared down at Jeyne. Almost too softly, too calmly, Damon asked, "Why not your stomach, Jeyne?" Remaining silent, Jeyne scrambled to her feet and just stared at him. He reached out and ripped the loose dress right down the chest, down to the waist. And there was the rounded stomach and Damon forgot how to breathe. "Oh Gods, Jeyne, why didn't you tell me?" "I tried to but you wouldn't listen to me. No one would listen to me but staff and I don't want them to know." Laughing, Skinner said, "Didn't you think they would notice you suddenly becoming the size of a fucking planet? You don't think they would notice a screaming baby?" 

"Oh, we would've noticed, I assure you." Roose said smoothly as he and the rest of the staff entered the trees. "I am so glad that all of us decided to track you down this time, Jeyne." His eyes were twinkling, Petyr's were maliciously amused and Jaqen's were blazing with anger. Damon grabbed Jeyne and pulled her close, afraid of what they would do to her. "I didn't know, okay? I just found out now but I will take care of her and the baby. I know you don't like me Jaqen but I am the father, I have rights." Petyr rolled his eyes, saying, "Do you ever figure out not to say the worst things, Damon? Let her go right now. Understand this. There will be no baby. The same as no relationship. Jeyne, come with me right now, we are going to see Qyburn."

It took all the staff to get Jeyne and Damon apart. Damon was brought to the basement while Jeyne was brought to the clinic. Jeyne screamed as Petyr forced her to have an abortion without benefit of any drugs, while Damon screamed as Jaqen flayed his left testicle in Roose's favorite basement room. Ramsay, Theon, Sansa and Skinner waited to see who got back first. They waited to see who was coming out more damaged. It turned out to be Jeyne who hobbled slowly into her room. Sansa looked at her and then Jeyne crumpled down. Screaming, wailing, trying to scratch at her own face, the girl was nearly demented in grief. Swooping down, Sansa held Jeyne tightly and whispered, "I know, I know how much it hurts when they steal your babies. Jeyne, we need to stick together and stop them. We need to promise each other not to let them steal anymore babies."


	79. You Can't Help What You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You slipped Jaqen and Petyr's leash, not mine. We are getting this job done and then you will tell me what the fuck you are going on about."  
> "Damon, we need to talk about it now."  
> "No. Do the job. No more about babies or promises or anything but the job. We will talk as soon as it's done."  
> "Promise?"  
> "Yes, for fuck's sake, let's go!"  
> Lysa Tully was fierce and crazy, holding a butcher knife and snarling at the circling couple. "You won't hurt my son!" Jeyne tilted her head and said sweetly, "We aren't here to hurt your son. Just you."

Damon went from the basement to the clinic for three days. During that time, Jeyne never left her room once. Sansa carried meals to their room for her and luckily the staff didn't intervene. They all knew that this was going to set Jeyne off eventually, they would stave it off as long as they could. Jaqen regretted allowing his temper to get the better of him. Not so much about flaying Damon, the boy got Jeyne pregnant in the first place. He shouldn't have allowed Petyr to be with Qyburn during the abortion. Petyr was merciless and wanted to make sure the lesson stuck with Jeyne. When Jaqen heard that he made her go through it without even the lightest of drugs, he made Petyr scream too.

He tried to visit with Jeyne once and she never looked at him nor spoke. "You can't have a child, Jeyne. How would you raise it, where would you go? You don't know anything about babies or relationships. What happens when the crying irritates you, what if you went away into the castle and the child starved? And with Damon's temper, you think a toddler is safe around him? You both kidnap and kill children. You don't raise them. I am sorry. Maybe someday, far in the future that will all change for you. I am trying to do what is best for you, even though you don't see that right now." Jeyne ignored her father and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, Jaqen said, "You may take another few days rest, Jeyne. Then you need to work with your pack."

Sansa was there always, she held the silent, stiff girl who hid in her castle where things didn't hurt so badly. That was the real problem, Jeyne had come out too far, she had trusted and here it all was again, betrayal. So Jeyne sat in her castle in a small garden that the voices cannot reach her and where her black knight never was. With her sat a pretty Lady with brilliant fiery red braids piled high on her head. The girl was kind and polite but the Queen saw something that made her uneasy.

This pretty girl's complexion nearly seemed to match the grey stones the garden walls had. Nevertheless, they drank tea and the girl spoke of many disturbing things. "Bad things have been done to Damon. They hurt him very bad. Jaqen flayed Damon's testicle. Qyburn had to remove it and that means he can never have children, ever. Even if they ever let you see him again, no children, no babies ever. I heard Qyburn and Petyr talking. They said you were sterilized as well while they did the abortion. When they ripped out your baby, they ripped out your insides. They stole it from you and Damon. The chance to ever be normal, to ever have someone to protect and love. Styr held Damon down for Jaqen to flay, you know. Then he helped restrain Damon for the surgery. I heard he laughed when Damon was crying like a baby."

Jeyne sat passively in Sansa's arms while the girl whispered into her ear. Then Sansa caught a quick glimpse of them in the mirror and for a second she lost her breath. The expression on her face as she was speaking into Jeyne's ear, the way she curled around the girl, Sansa looked just like Petyr in that moment. Smashing the guilt of it, Sansa continued to whisper while Jeyne sat emotionless but for the blazing eyes.

Damon lay in his darkened room and had no intention of leaving it until forced to do so. Qyburn has assured Damon that he will still be able to have and enjoy sex. However, the horror and humiliation is too fresh and he feels fragile. One single sneer from Skinner and Damon would snap in neck for him. He can't go and face anyone yet. Jaqen had decreed that Damon could have the rest of the week to recuperate before working again. If it weren't for Sansa, he probably would have starved to death. He refused to even go for the kitchen after hours. Easier to hide in the dark and wonder if Jeyne would ever want to see him again.

Sansa showed with meals three times a day and spoke softly, kindly, keeping her distance. The first time he glared at her from his bed. "Fuck off. Did you pick the lock? Dammit!" Shaking her head, Sansa said, "I used Jeyne's key to open it. I brought you some food and soda, you need to eat." Damon grumbled, "Did Jeyne send you here? Tell her I will hurt her for giving my key to you. Now get out of here and leave me the fuck alone." Nodding, Sansa headed for the door, leaving the tray on a dresser. Over her shoulder, she said, "Jeyne didn't give me the key though. She isn't capable of that anymore." Damon sat up fast and yelled, "Wait! What do you mean not capable?"

Pausing at the door, Sansa acted as if she were uneasy and hesitantly said, "I..I am not sure you are ready to hear anything right now. You aren't feeling your best and besides I am sure that Jeyne will do better soon." Glaring now, Damon swung his legs over the side of the bed and glowered warning at Sansa. "Speak now or I'll use my whip to make you. What has happened to Jeyne?" Sighing, she came closer and then sat on a chair near the window.

"Petyr had Qyburn give her an abortion without any medication, she felt it and was aware the whole time. They sterilized her too. She doesn't act the same as I am used to anymore. Ramsay...he says he remembers this behavior before. When he says that he sounds nervous but I don't know why. Jeyne just stays silent, moving stiff like a robot, but only if you make her move. Her eyes don't look at anything. I heard Petyr and Roose arguing that she is useless this way."

Damon listened to Jeyne's lack of progress everyday. Sansa told him of how she heard Roose tell Petyr that Jeyne was useless now. That made Damon sneak out one night. He was going to try and go force Jeyne to wake the fuck up, before they hurt her into it. Instead, he found himself drawn to voices in Roose's study. He listened to Petyr and Roose try to tell Jaqen that Jeyne might be broken. That even if she came back it might be as a rabid dog and maybe they should put her down. Or Jaqen should take her home if he really wanted her alive.

Damon listened with satisfaction to the sounds of the man beating the hell out of the other two. Then he went in the alcove near Jeyne's room and stayed there. He kept one eye half open, listening for anyone who dared to go near Jeyne's door. When the sun came up, Damon went back into his room and waited for Sansa.

He was dozing in his bed when the commotion started. Screaming, stampede sounds of staff and students. Moaning, Damon got up and slowly staggered towards the door, already knowing whatever it was, it was probably Jeyne.


	80. Rabid Wolf In A Howling Hungry Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Jaqen sat waiting. "Do you remember when the last time we couldn't command her? How bad it was? The damage Jeyne caused, how we almost had to take her down with a bullet? Do you remember how they all supported her, protected her from us?" Jaqen did not answer for a long time then said, "Damon stopped her. We don't have her leash anymore, but he still does. He is loyal, the only thing that would make him betray us, is our thinking of killing or hurting Jeyne. Which we will not do, Petyr. You selfish bastard, don't think I don't know your thoughts. I don't care if she listens to us or not, you will not ever again hurt my daughter or I'll take you out myself." Another moment of silence and Petyr smoothly hissed, "Do you remember the last time we ever said we loved each other? Do you remember when we started to go bitter?" Jaqen looked out the window at the full moon and replied, "I gave up trying to love you the day you had Tormund pull a gun on my daughter."

Sansa had entered the small clinic and was sweetly asking Qyburn for cramp medication. The old lech loved a chance to paw at the young female students and was only too happy to help her. He made her lay on the examination table with her legs in stirrups. He was happily rooting around with his hands that had no gloves, inside the girl, making her wince. His erection was bulging eagerly as Qyburn began to pinch her cervix to make Sansa cry out in pain.

Jeyne came up behind him like a vengeful ghost and she yanked him backwards. By the wire she had around his neck then dragged him across the floor till he turned blue. The wire had cut deeply and when Jeyne pulled it off him gore covered it. The man made retching sounds, his vocal chords severed. Jeyne stood over him with his bone saw and Sansa stood watch while the girl began to dismember the good doctor.

Jeyne had brought Qyburn's head with her when she went looking for Styr. Her face still had no emotion, she has not spoken once and Sansa was not concerned. Well, she was but not too much. She was able to set Jeyne off, so surely she can shut this down once justice was done. Once the staff saw that they will stand together against them if need be. Jaqen will allow Damon to be with Jeyne, once he sees how he is able to command her.

Sansa just knew this would work, it had to because she is risking all of their lives on it. So she followed Jeyne, whispering about where they might find Styr. He had been teaching a class of younger students the value of chores. Four of them were sweating, kneeling and pulling weeds while Styr stood over them with a strap. So silent, he never saw Jeyne until it was too late.

The kids all screamed and ran away when Jeyne attacked Styr, gibbering in rage. Claws, hooked and terrible were pulling out the man's eyes while the sharp teeth bit off his nose. Styr tried to pull Jeyne off him, spinning, roaring in terrible agony. Sansa gave a harsh kick to his groin and it knocked him to his knees, still swearing and hollering.

Blinded, holding his crotch, Styr tried to roll away, tried to reach for his knife, but Jeyne was already back on him. Her scrambling hands got to his knife first and Styr made a wailing sound when it sank into his gut. Jeyne knew exactly how to gut a person, Styr himself had taught her. 

All the screaming students brought forth the staff and the pack. Sansa was standing over Jeyne. The girl was dressed as a princess but she was covered head to toe in gore. She was busily pulling ropes of glistening intestines out of Styr. He was not dead yet, still wailing for his mother now, delirious in the pain.

In front of this horrible sight was Qyburn's head staring sightless at them all. Jeyne seemed unaware of the crowd, continuing her gory work. Sansa stared chillingly at them all and then her voice rang out with passion.  "We are formerly protesting the changes made to our relationships and our bodies. Will our alpha and pack stand with us?" 

Ramsay smirked and the second he moved forward, so did Theon and Skinner. They tried to stand in front of Jeyne. Petyr lifted his chin and called out, "Jeyne, get away from Styr and put down the blade." No amount of words worked and Jaqen finally used word triggers. For the first time, there was no response beyond a small whimpering sound from Jeyne.

Petyr nodded at Tormund, who pulled out his gun and tried to aim for Jeyne through the pack. Jaqen smoothly said, "If you shoot her, you should kill yourself directly afterwards. Otherwise, I am going to make your death as slow as I can." Tormund winced and muttered, "I will only wound her, so they know we mean business."

Damon stared at the scene in front of him and filled with terror for Jeyne. The gore covered crazy girl of his doesn't even notice she is about to be shot. He doesn't give a fuck what Jaqen says or does, he doesn't give a flying fuck about consequences. No one is going to hurt or kill Jeyne. No one is going to put a bullet in her except for him someday if she pushes him far enough.

Tormund clicked the safety off the gun and Sansa froze. No, this wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to go this way. She had thought this one out, dammit. Jeyne cannot get killed by the staff! She whispered to Jeyne, but this time it didn't work. She could not bring the girl back out. Jeyne was without a leash, without a handler and Sansa thought, what have I done? Then Sansa heard Damon's roar and she almost sobbed with relief. It had gone right, at least this part had. Just a little late, she hopes. It has to work.

"JEYNE! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION FOR THAT KNIFE? YOU ANSWER ME NOW!"

Twitching, then with a shudder, Jeyne leans back from Styr. The man is almost dead now and Jeyne stares at him, head tilted towards the sound of Damon's voice. "D..Daa...Damon? It is my...it's mine." A deadly menacing Damon began to push past them all, even past Jaqen. He might hate this boy, but Damon's methods were better than a bullet. Jaqen held his hand for Tormund to lower the gun. They all watched as the large boy stomped over to stand over Jeyne.

"Who told you that you had permission for the knife? I don't care if it is yours, did someone tell you to use it?" Jeyne shook her head slowly and Damon thundered, "THEN PUT IT DOWN!" She dropped the knife and stood up, no longer interested in Styr. Jeyne spoke with clenched fists and her eyes still far away. "They hurt us. Took our baby. We can't ever have babies, Damon. I needed to hurt them."

Her voice was defensive and hurt. As she spoke, her eyes slowly came focused on Damon. Nodding, Damon said, "I know what they did. They deserved it. It's over now." Jeyne shook her head and said, "No, I don't have you anymore. I don't have anything, they took it all."

Damon beckoned Jeyne to him and said, "You have me and the pack." Shaking her head, Jeyne tried to retreat, her eyes fading. "No, I don't get to love you anymore. I am not doing it anymore, it hurts too much to pretend not to love you." Growling now, Damon ground out, "You have me and nothing will change that. If you go away, I will tear your fucking castle apart to find you and pull you out. Hear me?  It doesn't matter what they say or do, we are together. You have me and I KNOW I have you, so COME HERE!"

With a tiny sob, Jeyne lurched at Damon. Laying her forehead on his massive chest, Jeyne spoke again. "Father?" Jaqen stared defeated at his insane, crazy daughter and asked, "Yes, Jeyne?" "Damon is mine." The pack closed around the two freakish killers embracing. Ramsay and Sansa stood shoulder to shoulder. "They have the full support of the wolf pack." Said Ramsay, his icy eyes challenging them all.

Jaqen gave a sigh and nodded. "So be it. Jeyne and Damon may have their relationship. I expect the pack to work better and smoother than ever. Because if it doesn't it will be my punishments you face this time. Jeyne must be punished for killing staff members and reprogrammed, you know that." The pack had to concede after making such a victory and they moved out of the way of the staff.

Damon wouldn't let go of his girl, however. He stared at Jaqen and said firmly, "I will escort her myself, it would be safest, don't you think?" Narrowing his eyes at Damon, Jaqen quietly warned, "Be very careful, boy. Do not push it." Yet he allowed Damon to take Jeyne to the basement and stay for the entire time. It was clear who controlled Jeyne. Even with some reprogramming, Jaqen suspected that his whispers were no match for Damon's roar. He hated knowing that.

Petyr had walked over to Sansa who stared at him defiantly from between her pack. "You are going to regret this. We are going to speak of this very soon, my dear." She raised her chin but her eyes flashed with fear as Petyr walked away. Ramsay patted her shoulder and Reek nuzzled her shoulder while Skinner scoffed but Sansa was still scared. Always, consequences suck.


	81. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy was deeply sedated and limp in the trunk, unaware of the mess they had left of his mother. Damon drove fast but his eye was on Jeyne, sitting so quietly. "Oh no, you don't get to shut up now. Talk and do it fast, before we get to the Tyrells. What are you planning? Jeyne, dammit! You can't challenge Petyr and you can't keep a promise to a dead girl! You can't fix a dead baby or change what happened to anyone! Speak, now!"  
> Damon's voice sounded too far to be of any interest to Jeyne anymore and she was watching her reflection in the dark window. Groaning, Damon slammed the brakes, squealing to a halt on the dirt road. "Talk or we don't go anywhere. We will stay here and by the time I finish with you, you'll beg to tell me." Jeyne had difficulty turning to face him and her voice was faint. "Sansa tried so hard to be good but she just never could. No one ever gave her the chance. Her kids need that chance, they deserve it. I couldn't save our baby. But I could get revenge, but I didn't get revenge on Petyr. You and Jaqen wouldn't let me. I was still thinking Sansa and I had time to get revenge on him. Now its just me and it's time to protect the babies and keep my promise."

Sansa slowly walked over to Petyr, a small smirk playing on her lips. He had been sitting at his desk in his office off of the classroom. The rooms were dark and empty at this hour, except for the girl walking through them. Her chin was up and her eyes were determined steel. The fear was nearly shining off her and yet, she came forward.

Petyr was as admiring of her as he was enraged with her. How dare she turn on him like that? How dare she cause such trouble, to set Jeyne as her instrument of death. More importantly, how did she learn to do that? Had she been paying attention in more ways than he though all this time? Did Jaqen teach her as a way to punish Petyr with?

"Does it please you to see how well your pupil is doing, teacher? My most beloved and dedicated mentor, isn't it the goal to surpass you?" Petyr gave her a very composed look and smoothly responded, "It is indeed. And I look forward to that day which is so very far off into the future. Now explain to me how you got Jeyne to do your work for you. Surely, before I punish you, you want to gloat about how easily it was to control her. So tell me what did you do, Sansa?"

Petyr sat on the edge of his desk, hands clasped in his lap, waiting. Shrugging, Sansa stared back then softly spoke. "I whispered, just like you do. Except I did better than you did. I controlled her, then I taught her how to whisper a little something too."

She would say no more, regardless of any threats. So Petyr sat her in a chair and whispered into her ear. Sansa went crashing down through the floor and was falling into a nightmare punishment, screaming soundlessly. Of course her father was first, she expected that, rejected feeling it. Petyr pushed, he whispered but Sansa did not feel.

"I deny you. I hate you. I hope it fucking hurt. I hope it scared the fuck out of you to see your death coming. I hope you are in hell, burning and screaming. I reject you and I don't feel guilty. I did nothing wrong. You did. I hope it fucking hurt." Ned was gone, his thick meaty skin against Sansa's cringing flesh was just gone.

I did it, I actually did it! Sansa was quietly thrilled, she could do this. He wants to be in my head, fine, I'll play the games. And I am going to crush his whispers, make them nothing. I won't be his puppet anymore. "You gave me the ability to not feel things, Peytr. Remember?" Sansa had to really concentrate to say that with a sneer.

Petyr was enraged and the whispers became the hissing of an angry snake about to strike. "Oh so very clever, my dearest, sweetest girl." A long figure appeared in the distance, coming closer and Petyr was smirking at her. "Alright then, if this is what it takes to stop your rebellion, lets play in your head like kids at a park. Do you chose this instead of enduring your punishment?"

Sneering back, the very image of her most hated and loved mentor. Petyr shook his head, staring at the image she has of herself. "Why? When you are such a lovely girl?" Sansa lifted her chin higher and grimly responded, "This is what you have turned me into. This is what is left of that lovely girl."

Her skin was grey as stone, her dress like some fantasy princess, a royal statue. Only the hair stayed red, but not shiny ginger, no. This was blood red, dark ropes around her head, high up, like her chin. So Petyr adapted to it and was now wearing a fantasy wizard. He wondered why the hell do all the students seem to see him this way? Petyr was never sure if it was an insult or compliment. 

  Sansa watched as the landscape around her changed and she gave a soft laugh. "Oh thank you for indulging me, Petyr." He tilted his head and smirked, his eyes full of something dark and waiting. "You are very welcome, my dear. I would do anything for you, Sansa. And I have, haven't I? Why did you feel it was time to challenge me, sweetheart? Did you really think you were strong enough to beat me? Is this perhaps a revenge move from Ramsay?"

Sansa had been watching Petyr turn into a terrifying dragon as his voice whispered these things around her. Then she heard the last question and wasn't scared anymore. She began to giggle and the dragon leaned over her menacingly.

"What is so funny, lovely little girl?" Smoke came out in tendrils from the hideous snout and Sansa was nearly pissing herself. She was caught between terror at this thing in front of her that suddenly filled her body. She was also filled with hysteria. "You!..You..tho....Ramsay?" This sent Sansa into gales of laughter that Petyr smoldered through.

"I..I..am not Reek! Ramsay doesn't even know that I can control Jeyne! Because I control him too." Sansa's eyes twinkled as the dragon roared fire at her body. There was pain, it was terrible, consuming her slowly. Melting, dying, almost gone, then the pain will end. Because this isn't real. IT IS NOT REAL! The words finally started to make sense and Sansa crashed into a cold icy lake.

Petyr was relentless. Sansa was determined. He changed the world, he ripped apart landscapes as Sansa created them. Fuck the magician, Petyr has become a war lord, larger than life and determined to bring this impertinent little bitch down. How dare she? And yet he had to admit she was really good. Someday when he was ready, she will be his assistant. He will mentor her until she is perfect and mind control will be passed onto her.

But not while she was so hateful and mean, so ungrateful and rejecting HIM of all people. So he flooded the rivers and sent storms to boats that she hid upon. His large metal fists crushed stone wall built high. Sansa suffered avalanches, huge dust storms in sudden desserts and evaded while trying to see a point of attack.

Then he had her, she was finally cornered, they were both so damned tired. Petyr was almost ready to concede as horrible as it would be. So Petyr didn't bother to give his usual little speeches, plus he was furious, so enraged and offended but impressed as hell. His head was muddled and he was simply ready to be done.

"Get on your knees, apologize, kiss my boots. I will forgive you, punish you and it will be over." He spoke in a tone that suggested he was offering a gift. With a tiny trill of defiant laughter Sansa responded. "Oh yes, I should apologize for attacking you in MY head? I should be grateful perhaps, that I am ALLOWING you to punish me? I won't. I refuse. No."

Petyr growled and a nail scraped across her throat. "Really? Just like Jeyne, or did you make Jeyne do that because you couldn't do it? You wanted to say and do everything you made that girl do. So did you just fill her with your feelings and now, finally, here they are? My little defiant sweet Sansa. I have a little idea...let's try one more thing."

A whirl of color, of dizziness and everything had changed again. "Am I in Jeyne's world?" Sansa asked as she was looking about at the lovely almost magical glowing ballroom. Petyr was in front of her, looking handsome and clever in a velvet outfit like a fantasy lord. They were dancing, twirling to music. Others danced but seemed to always turn their faces away before Sansa sees them. They whirl and part then come together, sometimes they spin then curtsy. She wondered how she knew how to do this dance. 

 


	82. Let Me Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne knew Damon was not going to like this at all. She knew it scared the living hell out of him, this little thing her and Sansa learned to do. She promised long ago never to use it on him. He would fight her idea and put up a very bad resistance. He might even hurt her before she won. But she will win because otherwise she must go it alone. And Jeyne knows if she goes alone, she will never see Damon again.

 

Jeyne had Damon's attention and her words went fast but clearly, she had to get him to understand.

"I know that you remember, Damon! When Sansa was challenging Petyr and I needed to use what she taught me. It scares you, I know that and I never used it on you. Only when you wanted me to make you insane and then I had to leave you there. I promised not to follow you in and I didn't. But Sansa and I learned to share it and then we took Ramsay and Reek there. You remember that night she challenged Petyr and I put Ramsay and Reek in? Sansa almost had him then, we almost killed him, but you stopped us, you and father. I need to finish what we started, Damon. I need to avenge her, Damon and keep her babies safe. And I need to avenge us, our baby. You understand, don't you?"

Damon stared at the deranged woman he loves and thought about putting her under the wheels of the car. Then he went through about fourteen more scenarios before he responded.

"No. I mean, yes, I remember. No, you aren't going into Petyr's fucking head to try and do what three of them couldn't! Are you crazy, never mind I know the answer to that already. Forget it. You want to keep Sansa's babies safe, fine, protect them all you'd like. But you will not challenge Petyr, do you hear me? That is a fucking order, not a request, Jeyne."

Ignoring the menacing growl, Jeyne grabbed his fist and pulled harshly. "It's not one I am going to obey! You know what Petyr is going to do to those girls, don't you? He will become just like what Ned was to Sansa, to me! You want them to go through that? And the boy, what will Petyr teach him to be like?"

"If you challenge Petyr and lose, what happens then?  He will either kill you or drive you hopelessly insane! Where does that leave me, Jeyne? I won't lose you over a promise to a dead girl." Damon shook the girl as if to knock the stupid stubborn idea out of her head. "Damon, stop it! We don't have much time left! After we get the girls I need to do this. You can't stop me, I will just do it the first chance I get. You need to understand it has to happen."

He stopped shaking her and grabbed her face between his large hands. "Listen, just shut up, shut the fuck up and listen, Jeyne. Okay? Okay. We'll just take the girls and the boy. We can run with them, send Jaqen a message later. We can find another way to keep the kids from Petyr." "That won't work, Damon. We would spend forever running, always trying to stay one step ahead. He would hunt us like the fucking jackal that Petyr is."

With a snarl, Damon let go of Jeyne and got out of the car, walking away fast. Jeyne scrabbled at the handle on her door, then nearly fell out. "Leave me the fuck alone for a minute, get in the car!" Damon ordered but as usual, she ignored him and followed. "Please, come back, we don't have time, I need to tell you what we are going to do."

Spinning around, Damon growled, "We? No, this is all you, dear. I am not dumb enough to take on Peytr." "I have no choice, can't you see that? I have to do it this way and you have to help me! I know it scares you, but you need to trust me! I need you to let me in so I can show you how it works! Please, stop shaking your head and listen! If you love me, trust me and help me, Damon!"

That is when Damon exploded and shoved Jeyne hard to the ground, shaking in fear and anger. "You manipulative cunt! Don't even try to pull that shit on me! I have trusted you with my life, you know that! I am NOT trusting you with my sanity! Now get the fuck in the car before I beat the shit out of you! We are going to get those girls now. Don't say another word to me until we get there or I'll put my fist in your mouth."

Jeyne stared up at Damon and seeing his thunderous expression, didn't quite dare to defy him yet. Silently, emotionless Jeyne got into the car and waited for him to drive. As soon as Damon's hands stopped shaking he started the car and headed for the Tyrell's again. Jeyne started to cry because she was running out of time. If Damon doesn't agree soon, she must do it alone.

"I love you. I want you to know that." Jeyne said very softly and Damon growled, "I know that, shut the fuck up. When we get home tonight, I am going to hurt you for speaking after I told you not to. Want to add to it? Then by all means, keep talking. You won't have to worry about Petyr, love. You will be far too sore to worry about promises or anything else." Jeyne cringed slightly at the threat but she couldn't shut up.

"I have to do this, Damon. With or without you, I am going to do this. I have to try and protect those kids. I want you with me, my partner but if you are too scared then I will go it alone. I might die or go worse crazy, but at least I will have tried. At least I won't have to listen to little girls screaming and crying at night, pretending I don't hear it. I would rather be dead or drooling mad than do that, Damon." "FUCKING SHUT UP NOW!" He roared as he almost hit a tree, trying to stop the car yet again. 

"Go ahead, beat me up, Damon. It won't stop me and you know it." It was more than Damon could take and he swung at her. Only afterwards, did it occur to Damon that her eyes had been sparkling in that odd way again. Dammit, it was too late, Jeyne had twisted his arm up, immobilizing him.

Leaning close, Jeyne whispered, "I am doing this. Help me or not, its up to you. I told you once before, I chose you to be my Master. To top me, to fuck me, whip me and love me. Don't ever think I don't allow what we have. If I plan on attacking Petyr, then I plan on doing just that. With or without you. I love you so much, my knight, my master, my Damon. I wish you would support me and help me, but if not, then I think I am going to make this a little easier for you. You get the girls, I will head back to the house and do what I need to. You are not a traitor then, you have no worry. If I don't make it back, try and protect the girls the best you can. At least don't lie to them or hurt them any worse than what they will already endure."

Damon spoke very carefully then. "Jeyne, whatever you are thinking, don't do it. Let's talk about this more then we will get the girls together. I will calm down and listen, okay? Jeyne?" With a sob, Jeyne released Damon and flew out of the car. He ripped his door open and gave chase. She darted into a line of trees and Damon swore. "We don't have time to argue, but you have time for hide and seek, Jeyne?" He yelled as he started to try and track her. "This is fucking stupid, Jeyne, come on!"

From way up in a tree, came Jeyne's voice. "Why are you so scared? Why don't you trust me, Damon?" "Because you are driving me crazy enough out here, Jeyne! Now you want me to let you inside my head? I will be sharing a room with you in the mental hospital long before Petyr could put a bullet in our brains!" "You lied to me, Damon. You do not trust me. Loving someone means trusting them." Damon screamed in frustration and punched a tree.

"You know I trust you, Jeyne! I have had Petyr, Roose and Jaqen all play in my head like a fucking jungle gym! I have been stuck in there myself! Its me killing you, Jeyne, it is hell in there! If you came into my head, I would kill you, understand that? I wouldn't be able to control myself!" Jeyne's voice was soft as it floated down from a new location. "Yes, but I would be able to help you control it. I can save you this time, if you'll let me. Then we can go after Petyr together and win. Please, trust me, Damon."


	83. Before It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon chases Jeyne through the trees, she is a shadow and she is relentless. Her voice was always closer than she was and it was forcing him to remember things he wanted to forget. He wants to find Jeyne and shut her up. Then get the damned girls and figure out his next step. But he can't catch Jeyne and she won't shut up. The memories flood forth and Damon is getting more frantic. Find Jeyne. Shut her up. Get the girls. Find Jeyne, shut her up. Find Jeyne, shut her fucking mouth and find Jeyne, shut her up. Find fucking Jeyne and shut her the fuck up by any means needed.

Sansa twirled with her angry king, the angry goblin king that Jeyne had turned him into. Why am I in Jeyne's castle, why this music, this dance? Petyr has already caught on and smirked then twirled her faster. "Want to call me Jared, just for old times sake? This might be Jeyne's castle, but its you that always made me the goblin king. You loved that foolish movie, both of you would watch it during those sleepovers. I would be working on your parents and could see the two little girls, clutching each other singing, wide eyed. I was always your goblin king, sweet girl. So let us dance and do here what we cannot do in real life."

His voice was so smooth and Sansa melted. Why not? Why not have this one moment and she could hear As The World Falls Down played from everywhere, nowhere, echoing softly. She saw how lovely she was, how handsome cruel king seemed....her words didn't work. No..heat filled her, head was full and Petyr was kissing her, touching her. It has never felt so good to be touched, lovely girl, he whispers and she is falling down. Jeyne, Sansa thinks muddily, Jeyne, help me.

"What the fuck, bitch?" Jeyne ignored Skinner whom she just dumped a drink on. She hadn't meant to, she was walking him past him with it when Sansa decided to call in her head. Jeyne still hasn't gotten used to it and Sansa hadn't either. Both are still learning, only visiting each others head when they were alone. It was easier to lock the door of their room and share the fantasies in their heads. Together they have slain Ned a thousand times, a thousand ways in both heads. They have danced in Jeyne's castle and walked through Sansa's large stone gardens.

Speaking to each other in their mind's without benefit of the fantasy world still startles and hurts. "Ah, that hurts!" Jeyne yells as she grabs her head and Damon frowns up at Skinner from where he was waiting for his drink. "Did you fucking hurt her for spilling that?" Skinner threw his hands up and said, "NO! I should though, look at my jeans! New, Damon, they were fucking new!" "Not new, stolen." Reek whispered into Ramsay's ear and they laughed. All were in the clearing on a minor high, waiting while Sansa was being disciplined by Petyr inside the school.

"Jeyne, get me a new drink. Hurry up, I have wicked dry mouth!" Damon ordered, no longer caring about the incident. But Jeyne wasn't moving, except to crush the beer bottle in her fist till it was twisted metal with small drops of her blood on it. Her head suddenly snapped back and she inhaled deeply. She was looking into a large ornate mirror between her world and Sansa's they had created. There was the Goblin King and Sansa dancing, about to fall, cracks already following them on the fragile floor.

Jeyne ran into the mirror and fell back. Petyr was looking right at her now, intrigued and worried all at once. "Oh, my clever naughty girls. What have you been up to, my dears? That is for later on, we shall worry about it later. Go away, Jeyne or I'll throw you in the Bog of Eternal Stench." He could too, Jeyne and Sansa put so much power into this place and Petyr can use it against them. "Yes, Your Highness." She curtsied low and Petyr allowed her to flee. When she came back to herself, Damon was holding her up and calling her name, looking worried.

Shoving away from him, Jeyne called to Ramsay. "Sansa! She wasn't taking her punishment, she challenged Petyr. She is losing to him, losing her mind, everything and I can't help her! I went in but Petyr stole my world and hers, using it against us! You and Reek, you have to go, I can send you both there! Or you'll lose her forever. No trio, no revenge you want." Damon and Skinner shuddered, they have seen them all practice this terrifying practice of visiting each others minds. It was magic, it was fiction and at first, they were sure it was all a joke. But it wasn't, not after they have seen Ramsay and Reek do it. "Leave me out of it, I won't do it." Damon said and Skinner backed away with him.

"Jeyne, you can send them, but don't you go in there!" Damon warned and Jeyne nodded. Ramsay and Reek were pale, but resolute. They had promised each other if their heads were broken into, they would help. That if one of them challenged Petyr or Roose, the others would come help. Jeyne stood in front of Reek and Ramsay, whispering.

Within seconds, both boys seemed catatonic and Jeyne told Skinner to keep a look out. "No one can find them like this. We can't do anything but wait now." So Damon yanked Jeyne back from the boys and held her tightly. As if he didn't, Jeyne would disappear into her head too. "No more leaving like that, Jeyne. I hate it. I would have killed you if you challenged Petyr. I will never allow it, so don't try it."

"There is something else I need to do. I promise it's not challenging Petyr." Jeyne muttered as she tried to twist out of Damon's grip. "What?" "I just need to kill Petyr's unaware body while they all distract him. He is caught in Sansa's head now and won't even hear me coming. Just let go of me, would you?" Damon began to shake her, trying hard not to rip her foolish, dangerous head off. "YOU WILL NOT! WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK YOU'D GET AWAY WITH THAT?" Trying to speak through being rattled, Jeyne got out, "S..Sansa said..th..that-"

Damon stopped shaking Jeyne and instead he sat on a rock, putting the thrashing girl over his knee. As he started to spank her with his large and heavy hand, Damon growled, "I don't give a fuck what Sansa said. It's not her that has to do the killing, is it? You are never, ever to even THINK of challenging or killing any staff member again! You were LUCKY to still be alive after what you did!" Within minutes Jeyne was begging Damon to stop and swearing to never hurt a staff member again.


	84. Saving the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne sat next to Damon's still body. His eyes were wide and he was growling, "FIND HER SHUT HER UP FIND HER SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH AND STOP RUNNING! SHUT UP SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU , HEAR ME KILL YOU!" She moved just in time as he lunged towards her then he hit the ground. Not moving, just growling and drooling. "I am so sorry, I am defying you, I know. Defying you and Jaqen, I have to, my love. Don't worry, I am coming to help you, to show you. Then you can help me and afterwards, you can spank or whip me till I beg if you want. Here I come, to save you."

Damon was smashing trees like King Kong, he was all rage, all burning fuel and a true monster. He crashed through the woods, trying to reach Jeyne. If she would just SHUT UP he could think, could speak with her. But that taunting voice wouldn't stop, she was flitting through the trees, not staying still for Damon to reach her, to silence her. If she would just SHUT THE FUCK UP! On a very tiny level, he knows that he loves her, that he never wants to kill her. But the anger was overwhelming, her voice, her taunting him, it was too much.

"What is wrong, Damon? Can't even keep up with a little girl? What ever made you think that I would love something like you? You are just Ramsay's fucking lap dog, aren't you? His own personal giant lackey.  And you are Roose and Petyr's puppet, right? Why would I want you for a master? You are OWNED by Jaqen and Petyr and Roose and Ramsay...so many owners, how do you keep them straight?" Then the bitch LAUGHS, how dare she? "SHUT THE FUCK UP, JEYNE! COME HERE NOW! I'LL WHIP THAT ATTITUDE RIGHT OUT OF YOU! DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME, DON'T YOU DARE KEEP SPEAKING! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU CUNT BEFORE I RIP YOU THE FUCK APART!"

Then she was there, standing right there and Damon itched to get his hands on her. He was rushing forward then he hit something, nothing but she rippled a bit. Falling back, Damon growled and tried to grab her again. His fists slammed against nothing but Jeyne still stood there. Her eyes peeking from that long dark hair, her pale features not mocking now, just sad. "Damon. Listen to me. Ramsay is dead. He has been dead for weeks. Why would I taunt you about him now? Roose is in jail. This is not real, this is the programming in your head. I said the word, I triggered you, so I could show you. Can you listen, hear me yet? Damon?"

He lunged at the nothing clawing for her, screaming for her to shut up. Shaking her head, Jeyne tried again. "Damon, you have to really pay attention now. Look around you, where are you? Tell me where you are. Master, please answer me, where are you?" That seemed to get through a bit and Damon started to look frantically around him. "The woods. At school." "Damon, now think. We live with Jaqen in a big city, don't we? Why would you be in the school woods. The school is closed down." Damon furrowed his brow then said with some difficulty, "You ran into the woods. I chased you."

Jeyne touched against the nothing and nodded. "Yes, a woods near where the Tyrell's live. Nowhere near the school, is it? I triggered you, you are in your own head and I am here too. Do you understand yet?" Damon opened and closed his mouth a few times then glared at Jeyne. "Did I tell you to do that to me?" Shaking her head, Jeyne tried to lower her head as if in submission. "No. I'm sorry, but I really needed you to see it. I need you to help me keep this promise."

Growling, with fists clenched, Damon narrowed his eyes at Jeyne. "When this is all over, you are going to regret doing this for a very long time. I like crazy Jeyne better than manipulative Jeyne. You aren't allowed to change into Sansa, do you hear me? I don't care what you look like on the outside, but I care about how you act. I don't like it and I plan on fixing it. Do you understand me, pet?" Jeyne knew that his anger was still going to be extra high and didn't want to lose him to the rage. Also, secretly, even though she fears the punishment, she is glad he wants her the way she was. It is what she wants too and Damon can help her get rid of the reflection girl.

She knelt down and kept her head low. "Yes Master. I am sorry." Damon managed to collect his temper and nodded sharply. "Okay, it is not real. So I won't really kill you, in fact I can control my temper this time. Okay. Now what happens?" Only putting her head back up, Jeyne softly says, "It is your world, not just theirs. You control it. Think of that tree next to you, make it a Willow tree instead of a Pine." Damon stared at the tree, he touched his head to it and thought hard. Jeyne gave a small laugh and his anger surged forth. "I AM TRYING, SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, JEYNE!" Jeyne put her head down again but said, "Damon, look what you did!"

Damon stared at the palm tree he apparently created. "Oh." 


	85. Roose Bolton's Three Days of Questioning (Day Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ROOSEY GOOSEY LOOSEY! YOU FEELING PRETTY LOOSE TODAY? YOU SHOULD BE AFTER LAST NIGHT. I HEARD THAT SOMEONE LEFT A FEW CELL DOORS OPEN AGAIN. HOW THE FUCK THEY MIXED THAT UP I DON'T KNOW. ANYWAY, IF YOU FEEL TOO VIOLATED AND SMALL TODAY, I CAN TELL THEM YOU DON'T FEEL UP TO IT. OF COURSE YOU ARE GETTING UP, OF COURSE, MY FINE FUCKED UP LITTLE QUACKY QUACK! LET'S GO THEN, MAKE YOU LOOK AS PRETTY AS WE CAN. I THINK MOST OF THIS CAN BE HIDDEN. WE CAN SHOVE A TAMPON OR TWO UP YOUR ASS TO STAUNCH THAT BLEEDING TOO!"

No one seemed very surprised in court to see Roose Bolton bruised and with stitches. Most had trouble not showing their glee over it. Roose did not care what these monkeys thought of him but he did want them to understand. They needed to see how far he had gotten, what he had managed to accomplish. They can despise him, but they should respect the enormity of his talents as well.

Fine, he will rot in prison or follow his creations to the grave. He can accept that but to never have anyone see what he worked so hard to do all these years? To not have college professors teaching his books with a mix of dread and reverence, that was asking too much.

"You all keep concentrating on the wrong things. Let me explain about how far this went. We did use torture both physical and mental, we brainwashed them. We did more than we intended though. We taught them a skill, one that just didn't seem possible. But I discounted how clever certain children were. Sansa and Jeyne were the only two that Petyr and Jaqen took personal interest in. Therefore, their minds were scrambled like eggs. They were legally insane. They should never be walking about you normal humans, they were sociopaths by the time we finished with them. But they were very clever girls too. They figured out how we controlled them and turned it against us. They learned how to somehow share each landscape and nightmare implanted into their minds. These worlds became theirs not our and it was harder and harder to enter their minds anymore. Damon loved Jeyne, he kept her from using her talent to defy us, he was a loyal boy. But Sansa taught it to my son and his pet. Suddenly the three who couldn't be in the same room without bloodshed became closer then ever."

Roose paused to sip at his water and wait until he was sure every eye was on him. He ignored the small tentacle that waved at him from behind Davos.

"We would find Sansa, Ramsay and Theon just laying or sitting somewhere in a jumble of limbs. Eyes blank, mouths slack and yet in their minds, well, I can just imagine the activities. Sansa taught them how to manipulate their own minds and connect into each others. I do not know how they managed it and I desperately wanted to study it then. But Petyr had insisted that however they managed it, they were a trio now. And we had work for them to do. So I never got my chance to discover their secret. All the children that had that talent are dead now. A true pity. Had I not been imprisoned,  I was going to try to find that right balance again. Study the teenagers, children, until I find the right mix to try it. I want to know how they did it. That is something I deeply regret not ever knowing the answer to."

Now Roose saw that Dany's dress seemed to be melting away but she never noticed. Roose was determined to continue. "But I digress. So with their problems sorted, the children began to work again. It was amazing to see. Ramsay, Sansa and Theon worked together in a stunning savage manner that excited and chilled me. Add on Damon and Jeyne with Skinner as support and they were small demi gods."

"I knew that my son had mixed feelings concerning me. I knew Sansa hated me with a passion as did Jeyne. Damon kept Jeyne from betraying us, perhaps from even outright killing us. But Sansa, Ramsay and Theon had plans. I wasn't stupid, I saw it coming but I expected the rebellion. I expected the challenging and I dealt with it. I expected revenge but I never knew how far that ginger haired cunt would go. She stole my son from me! She stole my research and Petyr defended her every action, even hid it when he could. All the way until the police took him away in cuffs. And here we are, all of them dead all that work for nothing? To know there is something out there they can do and I can never achieve it myself? Yet you all say I am the cruel one? HA!"

Roose suddenly felt his mouth dry out terribly. Why did he just yell "ha" at them all? He felt his heart racing and his eyes felt like they were bulging. An unwilling grimace that was masquerading as a gruesome smile covered his face. All train of thought was racing like small rabbits and he watched them race each other. Voices called him away from the rabbits and he looked out at the lawyers, the crowd. They all seemed to flinch at that terrible smile on his face.

"I AM IMPORTANT! MY WORK IS IMPORTANT! THIS IS PETYR'S FAULT! IT IS JAQEN'S FAULT! WHY ARE THEY NOT UP HERE WITH ME? THE MAN WITH NO FACE AND HIS FUCKING LOVERBOY! GUESS WHAT, JAQEN? FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, I STILL WIN! JEYNE IS DEAD! PETYR, SANSA IS DEAD! WHAT DID YOU WIN? REALLY, WHAT DID YOU FUCKING WIN? ASSHOLES! AND SANSA STOLE IT ALL FROM US, JEYNE WAS NEVER STABLE ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU WANTED AND DON'T TOUCH TOUCH ME DO NOT TOUCH ME DO NOT I AM SPEAKING DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE? HOW DARE YOU, DON'T DON'T DON'T-"

Later that evening as Roose lay in his restraints in the cell, Karl entered. He looked down at the pale, confused man and smiled. "Poor Roosey Goosey. So sorry Dr. Quack Quack, I heard that your trail didn't go very well for you today. You were only given three days to speak and you blew it, dude. So sorry, no extra chances. That sucks for you, Roosey, it means this trail is going to be over soon and you'll head to visit your little fucked up cult family in hell. But before you get there, you'll have me. And I have you and that, that my love, well, it just warms me to the cockles of my heart. Know why, sweet Dr. Quack Quack? Because I am on a very special project of my own. Kind of like you used to do, right? So you are sort of my lab rat, sweet Goosey. Today I accidentally on purpose gave you the wrong medication before sending you off to your little show. Whoops. Sorry it freaked you out, man. I mean I totally harsh-ed your mellow there, didn't I?" Karl looked utterly delighted when Roose managed to croak out, "Why?"

With a tiny leap into the air, Karl spread out his arms and then said, "That is just it! To think of it, a fucking gutter rat from the streets just got one over on the rich, crazy fucked up Doctor Madman! Oh, how good is that! Not many folks could get one over on you, could they? Well, Ginger Thundercunt, Icy Eyed FlayFucker and Rabid Fucktoy got one over on you. But not just them, me..can you believe it? I can't wait to spread this new one around..."

Karl chuckled then he pulled a chair over and sat down to stare at Roose with eyes that were full of humor and hatred all at once. "I had a foster brother when I was little. We knocked everyone down, I was the only one he would follow, listen to. We worked together, stole and killed together to survive. One time when we were young teens, we robbed a store and he got caught for it. He never told anyone anything and he was placed in a juvie center. But they had trouble with him, they brought a doctor to see him. For anger management. So he went to see this doctor that was great with violent children. His bad behavior stopped and he came back to the foster home. When I saw my friend he was different. Like no one was home inside of him. He was all hollowed out. Over time I saw him become a lunatic that couldn't stop himself anymore. He went to you, Roose and he died because of you. His death was ruled as a suicide, but I was the one to find his body, Roose. I read his note about him remembering what you had done to him. So this is for Rast, my boy that you destroyed. You are a madman, a raving lunatic and your books are discounted as either horror or dark comedy depending on how you look at it. You are a fucking joke, Roosey Moosey Goosey and many of us are dedicated to making sure of it. Even online I have buddies that are turning you into a harmless, hopeless funny meme. Sweet doctor Dolittle, you are truly finished. But I want to make damned sure of it. So this is gonna hurt, but it really is something you deserve." 

Roose struggled in his restraints but they were tight and he felt so weak and ill from the damned drug. Easily, Karl gagged Roose, shoving, ramming socks halfway down the man's throat. He pinched the man's narrow nose shut for a moment, long enough for him to go purple then released him. Roose flared his nostrils like a wild bull trying to gain air.

Laughing, Karl said, "I could kill you so quickly like that. But no, I want you to feel the needles, the victims families deserve to see your death. So I am not going to kill you, no, just discredit you permanently. Now I am not very good with this mumbo jumbo big word book stuff but we are going to make do. See this picture I am taping to the wall next to you? Now you might have seen this or something like it before. THANKS FOR NODDING, ROOSE, I NEED YOUR INPUT! This is a lovely rendition of our brain, the same exact head map that was used for those lobotomies. So Roose, I am going to give this a try and I am going to try very hard to hit the right spots only. If you want to nod or shake at certain parts of the brain, you do so. I will let your worldly advice help me out. Stop trying to scream, idiot. Who can hear you and who would care if they did hear you? No one really. You know that. Ah, so here we go, this is what I am using. This will go against you in certain spots on your temple or head, then I will use this for that TAP! Whipping your head around will just give you a sore neck, Goosey. Let's restrain that noggin of yours, yep, yes I know how upset you are, Roosey. Bear with me, I am going to make you proud of my skills! Now where should I start?"

There was pain, there were strange smells and visions. Roose pissed himself all the time and had to wear diapers. He drooled and spoke so slow that he forgot what he was saying halfway through. Sometimes Roose started to eat his own feces and he was declared legally criminally insane and put into the institution that Damon had escaped from. Not that Roose remembered who Damon was. Most days he wondered who he was and why he held a book in his hand while sobbing like a baby. "I could have I would have been.." It was vague, they told him over and over but it never seemed real. Unless he was holding a book and crying, then sometimes he would remember bits and pieces. They were terrifying and scared him into asking for a nightlight.


	86. The Bolton Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were Gods here. They were all things, all power, they created and they killed.  
> Here it was finally, a chance for true freedom, true expression and mostly for Sansa...it was a way to FEEL.

_They ran, faster, faster, panting tongues lolling, snarling showing sharp white teeth. Sleek, hot with blood full of energy, full of hunger and the sheer love of the hunt. She ran from them on slim legs, her large eye reflecting her terror. Too young, too small to be away from her mother and she had gotten separated. They chased her down and ripped through her flesh. Hot blood, hot meat and she screamed. They fed and when the graceful doe died, they fucked. The large brown wolf took the red one down, he did it with savage teeth and force. And she howled, yipped and would make a sound like dying when she reached an orgasm. A thin small grey wolf was writhing on the grass next to them. They would lay entwined and the grey wolf would groom them. But as soon as the grey wolf felt they were clean enough from the kill, both would then clean the wolf. Tongues lapped him and the large wolf would mount him. They would sleep safe, curled together, grey, red and brown fur making a lovely sort of patchwork._

In their learning of melding minds and imaginations, a discovery was made. And this solidified the Bolton Trio. It also was the beginning of a death sentence. Sansa learned that everything she sought to feel in reality, she could feel in her head and apparently in the boys' heads. They did not question this, they did not care how they could do this, how this was possible. All that mattered was the pleasure and power that could be derived here. And the only question on their minds was how to use this weapon in reality.

In reality, it was already very apparent to everyone that the three of them had changed. They walked together, Ramsay usually holding Reek's neck or shoulder. Sansa was on Ramsay's left, not touching but close enough to. They moved in sync, their eyes were always hunting, searching, they had become their own pack. And it did not include anyone else. Damon and Jeyne were partners, Skinner was the lone hunter. It actually worked better for their work. Suddenly, it seemed there was no job they couldn't do, they were causing great damage through out the city and nearby township. Never caught, no failures, all orders executed perfectly. And their handlers worried.

Petyr, Roose, even Jaqen had tried to go into their minds at different times. Roose was completely blocked, Petyr and Jaqen could only get in if given permission. Once inside, it was clear that the victim was now the controller of the world, not the handler. Even Theon was startling in his defiance. Normally, a very meek polite boy, now he was cold, arrogant usually dressed in armor with a kraken on the breast plate. He would stand tall as if pretending to be a hero of some sort. "I do not know how we do it. We just can. I do not like you coming into my head anymore. You can give me any orders needed in reality. Get out and do not come back. This is MY world now, not yours."

Roose could see the hatred shining in their eyes, Petyr saw defiance and Jaqen decided to allow it to run its course. He never liked Sansa, hated her in fact. Petyr was his until that red haired sweet broken thing came along. Why did I ever allow myself to fall to her charms, a little schemer from the start. Varys started to bitterly hate Sansa when Petyr began to go into her head and he knew. He knew was Petyr was doing inside the girl's head. That time the little girl stayed with them, while Cat dealt with an issue. Petyr had went to tuck Sansa into the guest bed, instead he had gone into the girl's head. They were laying there, Varys watched as Petyr's pelvis pumped into the air, the girl was making tiny sounds of passion and twitching. Cheater. Molester. Was making her enjoy it better or worse? Varys didn't know but he sure knew what to do about it. Oh yes. 

That is when Varys decided to get into that little head and remove all emotion. All feeling, sexual, love, it was all taken away so that it could never go to Petyr. He still hoped to salvage his relationship with his man, but Jaqen knew the truth. It was over and due to their revenge schemes, they couldn't leave each other. That is when Varys went away for good and only Jaqen remained. That way it would be easier for him to pretend any love for Petyr. So Jaqen lied to Roose and Petyr, calmed their fears about the trio. He counseled to pateince, to waiting. When the teams worked better than ever, he used it as confirmation of the safety of it. He had hoped the three would tear Roose and Petyr apart. To his utter delight they had done so much worse.

 


	87. Three Against Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a fierce nightmare, she was energy, she was fury and death. She was a Goddess, a hunter, a wolf, she was the Grim Reaper, she was hell on wheels.  
> Sansa was fire and she was leaving only bone and ash as her clues. She was stone that was cracked and pouring forth molten lava to consume all in her path.

The warehouse was littered with bodies and Skinner sighed along with Jeyne. "I fucking hate being clean up crew." The tall man muttered and Jeyne nodded. Sansa and the others were already at the house of the owners of the factory. After they blazed through, killing and collecting cash and files that Petyr wanted. Taking the materials needed to the upstairs office, Jeyne stared at the screen of the computer as well as the open safe. Letting Skinner set up the bomb, she began to tilt her head, reading the ledger on the screen.

Then she sat in the chair and went through other files. It was not unusual that the computer was left on or left at all. Once they retrieved the files needed, they would usually wipe the computer clean then let it get consumed by the bomb. That was the only time they would leave a computer, is if a bomb were being detonated. What the unusual thing was..Sansa left evidence for Jeyne and Skinner to see that she has stolen from Roose and Petyr yet again. Sansa keeps stealing a little more every project and never before has she made it this apparent.

Jeyne felt Skinner leaning over her. "She is rubbing it in our faces now! Why don't we tell on the little smug bitch? What do you think Roose and Petyr would do to her for it?" Shrugging, Jeyne began to wipe the computer of everything. "What do you think Sansa, Ramsay and Reek would do to us for telling? It's not worth it. Eventually they will make a mistake big enough and the handlers will see it on their own. Then we can safely enjoy their pain."  Skinner puffed air angrily as he slammed around things, packing up anything they had brought it with them. "Maybe we should steal too. If they are getting away with it, why not? A little for our troubles. I mean this is what..the millionth time I have been stuck on clean up and this is your hundredth time at least."

Skinner set the timer and they went downstairs. They gave a last scan through the building to make sure that nothing was left behind that wouldn't be consumed by the explosion. Recently, the trio have been slipping on certain protocols when prowling on jobs. They have been refusing to wear the booties and the hairnets. They still wear the gloves and dark clothing needed but each day they got more lax on procedures and more stingy with each job. Sansa made sure to give the best work to herself and her two boys. Skinner,Damon and Jeyne are used as their talents are needed otherwise it's clean up crew.

It no longer felt like a family or a pack. It felt like the Bolton Trio and the lackeys. The trio might be getting the jobs done but mistakes are being made. It didn't matter how many times that Skinner, Jeyne and Damon warned the other three..the trio thought they were invincible. If they are ever caught it would be the clean up crew's fault, not theirs. In spite of their lack of caution, it never occurs to the trio that they could be taken down. Skinner and Jeyne headed towards the house now, running low through tall grass in great need of mowing. Suddenly, Damon came bursting out of the house pale and sick looking. Without a sound, he flung Jeyne over his shoulder and grabbed Skinner's arm. He began to walk them fast across the fields, away from both house and factory. 

Jeyne and Skinner knew enough to not ask and just allow Damon to lead them away. The trio must have really gone overboard this time, Jeyne had though, hanging on to Damon's shoulder. As they got further away, now into a line of trees, Jeyne saw the glorious explosion of the factory. Damon took them through the woods and down to their usual hideaway the very long way around. Only after they all were inside securely, did he speak. 

"They are losing it and we aren't going to go down with them. They just fucking slaughtered the Karstarks. Like fucking animals, I can't even describe it.." Seeing a hardened killer like Damon shudder was enough to convince Jeyne and Skinner that it was truly dreadful. They were only supposed to kill the head of the family as a warning to the others. Then steal the jewelry, cash and records. They took half for them and half for Roose and Petyr. And tore the entire family, including the two kids and a baby to shreds like they thought they were real fucking wolves or some shit. It was like they are half here and half living in their head fantasies now."

Damon rubbed his face and Jeyne slid over to lean against him. "They took too much this time and Petyr will notice the missing cash and gems. He might notice their paperwork is a bit thin too. I don't want any of us getting in trouble for it. You two only worked the factory and I only grabbed what I intend to give Roose and Petyr. As soon as I saw them start to kill everyone, I left." Skinner began to pace about, wringing his hands. "We should get back then. What if they blame us for what they did? They can probably just go into Petyr's fucking head and convince him of it!"

Jeyne snorted. "They don't know how to do that. Even Sansa is not strong enough to make Petyr believe something or trigger him in anyway to do something he doesn't want to." Damon muttered, "It is only a matter of time before they learn to though." Jeyne shook her head and grinned from under her hair. "No, they won't. I have tried to teach them how to do it, but they couldn't learn it. Not even Sansa and she tried very hard. She can get into another person's head and she can change herself and the landscape she can fight them, but she cannot take over, she cannot order another within their head. I can do it but not very well yet. I am not strong enough mentally yet to try compelling. But I can do more than Sansa can. I can make the subject do some things. Mild things only so far."

With a growl, Damon grabbed Jeyne and squeezed her hard enough to hurt. "And that is all you will do. I don't like this stuff and I don't want you helping the trio anymore. I don't want you to help Sansa or teach her anything to do with mind talents anymore. Do you hear me?" Jeyne managed to squeak out from her constricted lungs, "Yes Master." As soon as Damon released his punishing grip and made it an embrace she spoke again. "Sansa asked me so many times to use my head talents on our work, on her projects, to help them fuck Roose and Petyr over. I always said no, that you and Jaqen wouldn't approve."

Skinner flung the trapdoor open and said, "I am heading home. I am sick of hiding out while we wait for the Trio to rise or fall every fucking job we do. Or if they will blame us for their shit! I can't live like this. I am going to talk to Petyr and Roose tonight. Fuck this shit." Sighing, Damon and Jeyne followed, not sure if they will support Skinner or not. But they knew Skinner was right about one thing, they were sick of always waiting on, cleaning up for and taking the blame for the trio. 


	88. Goodbye David Bowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Jeyne have a last few chores to do before facing Petyr. Now that Damon understands how to defend his own mind against Petyr, he is feeling vulnerable against Jeyne.

"Sing Labyrinth for me?"

Damon's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he growled. "Fuck no. I already can't fucking tell what is real and what isn't, that is the last thing I need. And why would I sing for you? I'm beyond pissed at you, Jeyne. When this is over...if we both survive this...I swear you might just need to fucking run. NO! Forget I said that! DO NOT RUN FROM ME EVER! What I fucking mean is I am going to make sure that you NEVER pull this shit on me again. You will not manipulate me in our relationship, Jeyne! Go back to just crazy after this, I mean it! I hate seeing you channel Sansa! I know, I know you need to do it for now till this is over but...the SECOND it's over..."

"This is all real now. You are driving and couldn't make a palm tree if you tried. I know you are mad and I won't run when you punish me if we both survive. But in case we don't survive....sing Labyrinth for me?" He looked over at his little lunatic, well, little by his standards. Folks won't ever think this girl is creepy or dangerous. Not until it's too late for it to matter anymore. Her crazy might make things difficult for them but Damon was willing to take that risk. Only those closest to her will ever know the truth and Damon will spend his life trying to protect her from herself and the world. He loves her and that is the only reason that he can see for what they are about to do.

"Why don't you get the girls and let me deal with the Tyrells." Damon suggested as they pulled over near the house. Shrugging, Jeyne lazily spun around and then asked, "Damon? If we ever get married, can we do like they did? They used her last name instead, I like that." Snorting, he grabbed her shoulders and gave a quick shake. "We don't have last names, idiot. Hey, focus on me. I want your attention now. Are you ready to work? Huh?" He grabbed her chin hard and yanked upwards so he could look in the new eyes with an old shifty look. "AH, there is my crazy girl. Much better than that other one. Good girl, Jeyne, let's get this done with. Next to last stop before home." Jeyne focused on Damon and responded. "Next to last stop before home. I love you, Damon."

Then she giggled, bit his chin and flitted off into the shadows. Sighing, Damon went a different direction and when he got to the door, Jeyne already was opening it. He watched her run up the stairs silently as he entered and locked the door. Heading up the stairs he entered the master bedroom to see Jeyne standing over the sleeping forms on the bed. Baring his teeth at her, he jerked his head towards the hallway. He had told her to get the children! Throwing her hands up, Jeyne then gestured to the bed. Where two girls were curled up between their parents. Well, fuck. The last thing they had wanted was for the girls to see anything. But now there might be no other way. Before Damon could ponder his options, Jeyne acted.

Her blade was fast and deep, cutting through Margeary's throat. Jeyne's body was across her to prevent death throes from the girls. Her other hand already had the syringe full of sedative in the closest girl's neck and she never woke. Damon reacted instantly with snapping the man's neck. The other girl had roused a bit but he put one hand on her face to prevent her from seeing anything. "The needle, Jeyne! Hurry!" He hissed and Jeyne hurried to sedate the crying girl. Scooping both girls into his arms, Damon snarled out, "You can take the clean up. I am really sick of you not listening to me tonight." "Sorry, Master." He didn't think she sounded sorry at all and Damon put the girls in the trunk while Jeyne started a fire.

Tyrion and Podrick had been packed and leaving when the demons came. "You connected the dots but you didn't leave in time." Jeyne singsonged, leaning in the hallway. The men both stopped dead, terrified at first, but they had no idea who this person was. It could be some crazy whore and in that case, they needed to get out of town before the real killers started coming. "Let me introduce myself. Well, my former self. I was once Jeyne Poole. And before you think to try and pull out the gun, Podrick..the large man coming up behind you was once Damon." Twenty minutes later Damon and Jeyne were heading back to face Petyr. Just in case they both didn't survive, Damon sang Labyrinth while Jeyne cuddled against him.


	89. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund had taken pictures during spring vacation, on Sansa's birthday to put in their main lobby to impress the rare visitor.  
> It was a sunny day at Dreadfort. The lovely teenager did not look like anything but a young lady getting ready for her seventeenth birthday. Her red hair was long and flowing like a bloody flag in the gentle breeze. Her lips were curved into a small smile full of mystery and her eyes glowed with hope of her future.  
> By the end of the night, Sansa would no longer resemble that girl. The one security camera they missed showed a different picture. It was a feral monster, hair and body so matted and drenched in blood and gore. The monster was crouched down and grinning, giggling, snarling and drooling over...something that most of the media tried to blur out. But the picture cleared was easily found..but most regretted it when they were informed in the text that the girl ate chunks out of it.

Damon tried his damnedest to find the calmest drugs he could for Sansa's party. Jeyne and Skinner were nervous as fuck and it didn't help. Skinner had gone to Petyr and Roose when he returned from that horrible Karstarks job. They thanked him and when the trio walked in they were ambushed. Tormund had used a tranquilizer gun on them the second they came home.

Damon, Skinner and Jeyne were only told that the three would need to be punished. No questions would be answered. The next morning while the three were having breakfast, they saw their friends stagger in. They sat and ate their food in a silence that was chilling and their eyes were empty.

It took a bit before Jeyne could figure out what was bugging her about Ramsay's features then she noticed he was missing his earlobe. His earring is gone for good. Reek was shaking so hard that Ramsay had to carefully feed him. His eyes were empty burnt holes that could only focus on Ramsay. Sansa had a twitch and was grinding her teeth. Her eyes were red and swollen. No dared to ask a thing.

The next week Skinner was walking up a pathway on the grounds, heading for his kickboxing session with Tormund when he was jumped. It was the most terrifying thing in his entire life. A bag was over his head, his hands were tied behind his back and he was being dragged deeper into the woods. When he was dumped and the bag torn off, he looked up and screamed.

He was found an hour and a half later by Tormund who carried him running to the infirmary. They transferred him to a city hospital nearby where his spleen was removed. He also suffered a broken clavicle, his jaw was fractured and needed a colostomy bag temporarily so that could recover from extreme sexual assault. The doctors said for the type of damage they found was from an instrument.

Police came to the hospital and Skinner told them how he was jumped by these two homeless pedophiles. It was reasonable, as there was an area a few miles away where sex offenders that cannot find a place to live, camp out. The descriptions were given, two men that fit it reasonably well were charged with the crime. No DNA evidence was found on Skinner and they couldn't hold the men without a reason to believe they were guilty besides Skinner's say so. Both were released and the case went cold.

When Skinner came home he was different. He kept his head and eyes low around the trio. He slunk around them like a submissive wolf. Damon and Jeyne watched as Skinner knelt before Sansa and Ramsay to apologize and beg forgiveness. Sansa nodded slowly and her voice was stone hard and cold as the winter snow. 

"You will never betray us again. You will be loyal to your pack. To the Alphas, you will show obedience and loyalty. If it ever happens again, we will kill you. Do you understand?" Skinner wept and nodded. "Yes, please...never again. I am loyal and I'll do what you tell me, please?"

Damon let Jeyne hide her face in his chest, wishing he could hide his face too. Ramsay gave a sadistic smile and rubbed Skinner's head. "Good boy. You understand and you took your punishment for forgetting your place very well. You are a loyal bitch, aren't you?" Ramsay cooed, really rubbing it in. Skinner cried harder and nodded, broken down, humiliated before Damon and Jeyne, his only equals now.

Since then Sansa, Ramsay and Reek have been worse than ever. The discipline had backfired and only made them more determined to seek revenge. Finally, Sansa saw that glowing opportunity. Something that would destroy Roose and Ramsay quickly agreed. Reek whined but he nodded and pressed his head into his Master's leg. "It will be my birthday present for me...and you, Ramsay!"

Damon, Jeyne and Skinner had sat there on rocks in the woods, less a celebratory place and more a sanctuary these days. "I won't do it and Jeyne, you aren't going either. Skinner I can't tell you what to do." His big rumble voice reverberated among the rocks and trees. Ramsay and Sansa gave him eyes of ice. Thin ice. "You don't want to celebrate my birthday with me?" Sansa asked in a very sweet calm voice.

"Sure, I'd love to. We will drink, dance and have cake. Then when you leave to..hunt, Jeyne and I will go to bed. I am sorry..I am NOT trying to challenge you in anyway! But...I won't subject my girl to that kind of fucking trauma, or myself!" Regardless of bullying and threats, Damon stayed firm and he kept his hand on Jeyne's mouth and neck the whole time he spoke, just in case.

So now they sit here and there is music, liquor and drugs as usual. But it is not normal at all, not this time, maybe not ever again. Because they might all be stoned, all fucked up, only three are dancing this time. The other three sat and watched the division grow larger. Then they were offered a last chance. "If you do not, then perhaps you do not really want to be a part of our pack any longer." Sansa spoke calmly, but Damon stood fast and came forward like a tidal wave. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, bitch? How FUCKING dare you! I was Ramsay's second ever since I got here. When he chose YOU to take that place, did I challenge you? Did I act like an asshole? No, I was loyal enough, I LOVED my best friend enough, to step the fuck aside. How you EVER DARE to accuse ME of NOT WANTING TO BE PART OF THIS PACK? EVEN WHEN YOU DROVE ME DOWN THE FUCKING SHIT DETAILS, I OBEYED, DIDN'T I? DON'T EVER ACCUSE ME OR JEYNE OF SUCH A THING!"

Ramsay came forward to block Damon then said, "I do not accuse you of disloyalty, Damon. Calm the fuck down. I am accusing you of not caring enough about your fucking best friend over something so personal." Damon stared at Ramsay then laughed. "Are you really going with that as your reason? You aren't close to your father, you hate him. You aren't hurt that he is marrying that fat bitch. You just don't want to share your inheritance with some little baby and what better revenge? Since she was so filthy fucking rich, Roose will lose all of it. I have done everything you've ever asked of me. But if this fucks up and it will, big time...Petyr, Roose and Jaqen won't save us this time. Killing her the way you plan and her family like that...it's too much to ask. I won't put Jeyne or myself in prison or death row for your own petty revenge prank."

Sansa walked past Ramsay and Damon to look at Skinner. He cringed low and she walked very close, smiling kindly. "It's okay. You were just nervous, I understand that. I will even forgive and forget it. Would you like that?" Skinner started breathing faster and he nodded quickly. "Good boy. Go stand near Reek." She turned to walk over to Jeyne and found the girl was already in front of her. Sansa regained her control instantly and said, "See? This talent of yours, why are you wasting this chance to use it for real tonight. You know you want to, I can feel the need for a kill in your body. Damon doesn't own you...unless you really want him to."

Jeyne leaned in close, her hair parting just enough for glittery black eyes to peer into stone cold ones. The voice was a whisper, a poisonous caress of her lips against Sansa's. "Because one of us must always remain alive to protect and avenge the babies. And tonight could be your last night free or alive. If I ever chose to take on such a dangerous thing, I would expect you to stay behind and obey our oath. Or have you forgotten the babies in your race for vengeance?" She shoved away and went to stand next to Damon.

Breathing fast, Sansa turned and headed out, the others following her. "This might be the end of the pack. This might be unforgivable this time."

Funny thing was Damon and Jeyne were thinking the same thing as they walked the opposite direction.


	90. The Frey Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon held Jeyne that night, he was pissed and that had to be why he was crying. She had done it, gone in her mind to tether into Sansa. She screamed,"It was only for a second, but Damon Oh GOD, the fucking BABIES and Walda's-" That was when he held his hand tightly over her mouth and nose, on that edge, it was SO FUCKING CLOSE because he could feel it through her and it was KILLING HIM-she thrashed, unable to breathe and he growled so deep it hurt. "Shut the fuck up or I will KILL you, do you hear me, no more not a fucking word!"  
> She went limp and he rocked her as they both sobbed. The pack was broken, it was fucked to all hell and what were they now? Fugitives, accomplices? Will it matter once Jaqen and the other two hear of it? They are fucked.

Reek didn't know until it was too late, Skinner had no clue until it was too late. Until their deaths, both had continual nightmares of what Ramsay and Sansa turned into. If they had just gone out of control, it if was the crazed slaughter that the media has portrayed it as, they would  have slept a bit better. Out of control they can empathize with. But it wasn't, every second of the gruesome violence was done with ice cold precision.  It wasn't the act of two beasts, it was the act of two utterly delusional, revenge driven, full of avarice, full of lust, greed and the need to try something that pushed yet another limit.

Two cold hearted abused beyond comprehension sick monsters that felt OWED and were going to get their money's worth. And they exacted a terrible price from their victims. Reek and Skinner were in charge of getting Walda, her father Walder and his other daughter Rosalynn. Reek and Skinner would never have questioned why they were all in the same house. They did not know it was a traditional day, Walda's birthday as well as Sansa's. And how the fuck would they have known she requests all the nieces and nephews to come for a grand fucking sleep over? It wasn't until Ramsay and Sansa brought all those kids, into the living room where they brought the adults.

Sansa had each adult tied and gagged, all in a row on their knees. She started to slowly walk past of each of them. "Walda isn't the only one who has wronged us. Ramsay has gone through hell and back with his father and you think to just throw your fat fucking heifer at Roose to steal Ramsay's fucking legacy? What he is owed? You weasel!" Ramsay kicked the elderly Walder in the face. "And what kind of sick daddy sends their daughter knowing what Roose is? You don't deserve to breathe the same fucking air as my pet!"

Walda screamed then made an oomh sound as Sansa's boot went hard into her large stomach. "And YOU! You would just give give your babies over to that sick demented man! Do you even know or understand what that would be like? You do, I see it in your piggy sick little eyes. Well, I am no Roose and no Petyr, but here is what the result of their good works with children. Right in front of your eyes, and we are giving you a very good reason to be glad that Roose never will raise that baby."

Skinner and Reek held back the three adults, forcing them to watch but trying to avert their own eyes. Some of the children ran and some tried to fight back. Ramsay stabbed, he sliced and on one particular slender boy who fight so hard for the age of eight, he lay on top of him and shuddered to an orgasm as the boy thrashed, dying under him. That is when Reek threw up and almost lost hold of the frantic, agonized mother of the children.  Skinner was openly sobbing as he watched Sansa slowly walk after a toddler running for her mother. The cold eyes and the twist in her tiny smile was scarred deep into his mind forever. 

She picked up the screaming child and started to rock it humming. "If you were my baby, I would have wanted to protect you...but I couldn't protect them. They are so fragile and it is so easy to lose your grip." As if she lost interest, Sansa let the girl drop the floor headfirst and all heard the crack. The worst part was the child was still alive, twitching making terrible sounds out of her nostrils. "Oh god, please, end it Sansa! Kill her, please, please? Mistress, Alpha, please?" Reek sounded like a wounded creature howling as he begged. He couldn't take it, it was too much for his heart.

Sansa took out a large dagger, leaned down and plunged it deep into the toddler's eye. "There Reek, is that better? If you need to, go on cry and howl for them. As long as you behave and obey your orders." Her voice was so cold, so indifferent, and yet so menacing, that Reek nearly ran to her feet. "Sorry, please. Thank you, I am grateful. Good boy, good Reek. Please?" Ramsay came into the room dragging a young preteen girl that was clutching a bundle in her arms. "Found a little hidden fox! And a little cub was with her. Clever girl!" He kissed the sobbing girl fondly on the head as  he brought her forward. The mother made a hideous keening sound that made Reek moan in misery as he held her upright.   

"Oh, lady, you were really blessed weren't you? Greedy bitch, how dare you breed like a fucking animal when some of us can barely keep one? It is like you want to flaunt your one fucking talent! You deserve this, to watch this! Reek, be a very good boy and keep her chin up. Perfect."

Sansa took the tiny feet into her pretty, delicate hands and with a tiny moue of her bee-stung lips, she swung with all her strength at the stone wall. Several things happened then. Walder had a heart attack that had him clawing and gasping, slowly turning blue. Walda and Skinner both began to vomit and Rosalynn fainted. The remaining children, two twins no more than four years of age and the thirteen year old girl, screamed. The girl tried to run forward to attack Sansa and Ramsay pounced on her.

When Reek managed to weakly get Rosalynn to rouse, it was to see her daughter being savagely raped and skinned alive by Ramsay. Her screams were guttural as he has removed her tongue. Sansa dragged the twins closer to their mother. "Which one would you pick for me to kill first? And what way? I could burn one alive? Or slit their throats? Drown them? Snap their necks? Chew through their little tender throats or stab heir little hearts? Why are you shaking your head like that when I am offering mercy? Do you know that I am a mother too? Well, I am trying to be a mother right now and offer mercy? That baby didn't suffer, not like any of us have, not that you would even fucking comprehend that! SO fuck you, shake your head all you want. I will choose for you."

It was with great relief that Skinner slit Walder's throat as the man was fading anyway. He let him drop and concentrated on keeping Walda upright. Sansa drowned one of the twins in the large fish tank that decorated half of Walder's living room. She left the child to float there. Ramsay was covered in blood, giggling because the other frantic child kept nearly slipping away from his hold. Ramsay just couldn't help himself and kept biting chunks out of the boy. Giggling again, he bit and tore delicately and chewed the meat. Swallowing it and sighing, he dove for a little more.     

Sansa gasped and seemed to glide forward to watch. "You are eating him? Is it..does it.." When she leaned forward to tear into the delicate pale throat of the thrashing child, Skinner and Reek both looked away. After the last one was laying in carnage, Sansa finally allowed Reek to strangle the woman to death. Only Walda remained and Sansa was caressing the woman's belly then took out a large blade. "You don't deserve this baby. You don't deserve to steal from Ramsay or me. Your baby doesn't deserve the mercy of death. But even I wouldn't subject a child to Roose and Petyr. You don't even understand that in my revenge, in my justice, there is mercy. You will never have to know, to see what Roose would have made him into....what he would have turned you into."

The knife began to carefully carve away the skin, the muscles and finally, pulled out this pink squirming thing that Reek burst into tears at the sight of. Later the medical examiner would announce the baby was actually nine months and one day, Walda was about a day away from delivering. Sansa lifted the squirming thing towards her mouth, in front of Walda's barely aware eyes and that is when Reek passed out. Skinner was curled in the corner, covered in vomit and trying to hold onto to his sweet sanity.

A fire was set but Sansa was too prideful, she wanted to make sure Roose saw some of what they did, if not all. So did Ramsay, so the house didn't completely burn, but it did bring the fire department quickly. Which brought the police and the media. And the detectives were full of joyful rage when they found one camera hidden in a teddy bear laying under an ottoman. Another one on the mantel in stuffed rag doll. It seems they were not all Rosalynn's children after all. Only the thirteen year old, the twins and the baby were hers. The three boys that Ramsay killed were Martha Frey's. She suspected her father of sexually abusing her children during visitations, so she left their teddy bear cam there. The stuffed rag doll and the little girl that Ramsay murdered after raping, as well as the toddler Sansa killed, were visiting, their last name was Lannister.


	91. Burning That Last Bridge Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a few detectives this time it was dead silence which was worse. Roose, Petyr had gotten affairs in order, they had called their lawyers. The Lannisters. Jaqen had given orders to Jeyne and Damon, then he melted away.   
> Ramsay, Sansa and Reek were not punished, they were not kicked out, nothing. Icy cold stares said it all and they stopped bothering to show to meetings or classes. Skinner was being well supplied by Roose, many sedatives. He had been the only one to be interrogated. Since then Skinner had been kept separate from the others. Damon and Jeyne had both offered to go under hypnotism to prove they had not gone on this trip. Satisfied, they were were released to take classes that meant nothing anymore. And they all knew it was coming...no one knew it would be a fucking SWAT team.

_Roose had only seconds of luck that day, it was the barest of chance. To have a flat tire on the way to the school. Just as he saw them going by, just beyond the hill. He fixed his tire quickly and flew the opposite direction. Roose called his lawyer and Tyrion met him at his house. It was an insult that they sent the dwarf but he understood Tywin's position._

_Regular students were not at the school because since that stupid girl Dany started poking her legal nose into things a year or so ago, some procedures have changed. They took small vacations at home or wherever the parents chose to send them twice a year. That went for all the extra simpleton other aides and "real" teachers they had been forced to employ._

_It was only the core staff left and they were all not speaking, already tense, waiting. For a knock on the door but it wasn't a knock. It was an explosion and an invasion. This was a well trained SWAT team that had seen or heard of the horrific things done not just at the Freys. No they have now heard there were other tragedies, so many caused from this place, this school. Anyone, everyone here was a violent offender, a criminal, part of all this horror, one way or another._

_They were taking no chances, they didn't shoot to kill but to wound. But they wanted, if they could they would have. If a single female had been among that SWAT team, things might have been much worse. The staff gave no resistance beyond their voices asking for lawyers. Skinner burst into to tears then slowly turned to laugh No one knew what made him change into his descent into madness. When they had found Damon, he was also laughing and sobbing. Bemoaning the girl he confessed that he loved and killed._

_It was assumed after a search that Jeyne was dead. Either Skinner or Damon murdered her, after all both claimed to have done it. Ramsay, Sansa and Theon were deep in the woods by then. It took the lives of three men before they were taken down. Jeyne had done her job, she had whispered in Skinner's ear, she had whispered in Damon's, but it was so hard. Then she fled into the secret tunnel in the labs where Jon had once lived. Jeyne cried in Jaqen's arms later, in between hitting him and cursing him._

 

Now Damon and Jeyne stood together in front of the house. They held hands tightly and their new bodies and faces were bracing to erase the past. "I should have killed you. I should have let Jaqen keep you at home, away from all of us. I should never have stayed this long with you." Jeyne nodded in agreement to all of it. "But you did. You love me. I love you. And it's too late to back down now."

A figure had stood up and seen them from the picture window. There was no going back now. Even if Damon wanted to, the children were gone, how would they explain that? And Jeyne and Petyr can no longer exist in the same world any longer. "I love you, you fucking crazy lady. My lady, my pet, all mine even if we both die. We have left each other before and found each other. We will always find each other again. So shut up and let's get this insane shit over with."

Jaqen watched them crossing the lawn and turned to smirk at Petyr. "The children are home." 

Petyr stood up as the door opened and Damon entered with Jeyne behind him. The door shut and but did not lock behind them. Petyr raised an eyebrow and Jaqen took a deep breath. "Father, I have no urge to hurt you, to challenge you. I am going to ask you to leave for a little while, please. This really isn't about you." It was creepy and alarming how fast she could move, even in her new form, it was terrifying. She stood, nearly swaying like a snake in front of Jaqen. "Please, father...will you go?"

"Where are the children, Jeyne? Answer that for me and I will leave." Jaqen replied smoothly as Petyr stared in growing rage and fear. "They are gone. No longer within your reach or Petyr's. Gone where you cannot find them. Last chance, Jaqen." He looked up at the giant thundering words on him and Jaqen nodded. "Fine, we can discuss that later. I am going to wait at the bar downtown. You have an hour and then I am returning for explanations."

"You fucking traitor! You would just let them kill me?" Petyr hissed and the gun he had concealed was pointing to fire at Jaqen's head. Jeyne broke his arm and the bullet went wild. With a wide grin, Damon joyfully tossed Jaqen out the door and locked it. Peytr screamed and when he tried to fight Jeyne, Damon was there. He broke Petyr's other arm then threw him onto the couch. Looming over the man, he growled out, "I wish she would just let me rip you the fuck apart. But Jeyne is trying to be a little fair. So here is your chance, Petyr. Agree to it or I get to finish you. I really really hope you choose me."

Jeyne tilted her head and caressed Petyr's face. "You defeated Ramsay and Sansa when they launched an attack in your head. Think you can do the same with me? Because I don't want to just break your body, I want to break your mind. Like you broke our minds. I want to make sure you understand that this is personal. This is for Sansa, for me, for all of us. For our children. Let me in, Petyr or let Damon rip your limbs off and disembowel you." His voice was strained with pain and outrage. "And if I win? Do I get to live?" Damon grinned down, "Sure. If you can get past both me and then Jaqen outside. Because the only way to win is to kill or drive Jeyne utterly insane. And how do you think I will react to that? How Jaqen will feel about it?"

"It is not fair, I don't win anything? I just have to play your deranged game and die or die anyway?" Jeyne laughed and said, "Yeah, now you see what our world is like. Me or Damon, your choice, maybe you and I can go down together or maybe you'll at least die knowing you drove me nuts. Come on, you like chances, don't you? Don't you love your challenges?" Petyr nodded slightly and locked eyes with Jeyne. "I will take you down screaming in terror for the rest of your catatonic, drooling days." She stared at him and snapped out, "Prove it." They both spoke a word at the same time and were gone.

Damon stared at the two figures that both seemed to freeze then glaze over. He stood over them and he prayed for calmness. He waited to hear Jeyne's voice in his head to pull him in. After a moment each of the bodies seemed to twitch and moan in pain. "Fuck!" Damon started to pace then stared into his own reflection from the dark window. For a second he swore he saw the old Jeyne, hair in front of her face, long dress standing just behind him. Jumping, he spun but no one was behind him. He turned again and now the image was in front of his reflection, reaching out. He wanted to screech like a little girl and run, instead he reached out his own hand. He was pulled in.

Jaqen sat on the hood of Damon's car and watched with his binoculars. There wasn't much to really see now. Jeyne and Petyr were frozen on the couch. Damon was slumped against the wall, his eyes glazed over. Every now and then someone twitched. "Oh daughter, why this way? I know it's time to end things with Petyr. But you could have let me handle it, or even Damon. Now we have to find new children, start over. I hope to hell you can win this, sweet girl."


	92. Down In The Gutter

The Princess Warrior was launching the greatest battle her fantasy world has ever seen and the losses were catastrophic. Her dark knight was huge and gruesome, killing with a gleeful roar. She ran across the battlements, giving orders and then when the wizard finally drove them back, it was her that stood forth to fight him. Her knight tried to run to defend his Princess but was no match for the wizard.

Damon had only a night, less than a full one to work with his mind powers. He staggered backwards, muttering, "No...I won't kill her...I remember. But I can't challenge you..." Damon backed off and Petyr turned to face Jeyne.  "Hmm...blazing fire for eyes, nice touch, dear. However, I tire of this wizard look. So let's go somewhere else." Jeyne tried to resist it but when she heard Damon cry out she lost focus and flipped along with them.

They landed in a horrific red landscape that had large scuttling black crested bugs with so many legs that Damon couldn't count them. And the smallest of them were the size of his fist. He wasn't comforted when he looked the other direction and saw what looked like gigantic shrimp, a sicking sort of greenish yellow color scuttling busily by.

"Where the fuck is this?" Damon asked but the other two were at a distance. He could just see them. A rumbling sound came from the red sand and he watched with dreadful fascination as a large, too large burst out of the sand. It wore the face of the little brother he had that died when they were little kids. Damon screamed and ran.

 _You want horror, oh I can do horror_ , thought Jeyne as she stood up and steadied herself. She heard Damon scream but ignored it, it might kill her to become distracted now. In fact, it will kill her, she will become catatonic at the least. At worst Petyr can make her actually kill herself.

So Jeyne cannot lose focus not for a single second as she faced off against the snake. And that he was, a black coiling, glistening snake hissing at her. His eyes as red as the landscape around them.

He struck out and she dodged, he struck again and almost sunk a tooth into her leg. Jeyne shut her eyes tightly and tried to change, to flip them, anything. With large fangs dripping with poison, Petyr aimed and gloried in hearing Damon's scream of horror and guilt because he cannot save her.

He drove down and then stopped just before the pink flesh. Not the pale flesh of Jeyne, no, this was pink, young, perfect flesh that was only enhanced by the lovely red hair fanning about her.

Sansa looked up at him and Petyr shrunk into himself, his form. She was only eight, his favorite age with her. So desperate for someone to help her, to love her. He got tears in his eyes and his cock grew hard.

"That isn't fair. Pick another form and we can fight anew." His voice was strangled and Sansa sat up hugging herself. Wearing that dress that was just a bit too small for her, the one Ned had ripped and Petyr saw her in it. Oh, he fucked a little girl to that for hours afterwards. In fact, the father of the girl made him pay extra for damages. 

"Please don't kill me. Please? I'm yours, aren't I? I know now, I can't beat you, okay? Petyr? I know I can't beat you. I can stay in this form and let you...do what you want. And I will do it anytime you want, just please...let Damon live, let him leave here alive and functioning, aware."

Petyr smirked in triumph at the cringing Sansa with Jeyne's voice. "I am not convinced of your sincerity, Jeyne. I want you to show me, in front of Damon that you will be and do anything I wish. Prove that to me and I will let Damon go. I will keep you here, in this state forever and you will accept it."

Sansa nodded as fat tears slowly dripped down her face and her voice was defeated. "Yes, Petyr. Just let Damon go after I prove my sincerity. What do you want me to do?" Petyr had her slowly lift up her dress so he could see the tiny swollen pussy, not underwear because Sansa never was given back her underwear. She never knew why her father wanted them either. They would simply show up in the laundry if they hadn't been too ripped or bloody.

Petyr sucked in his breath. Jeyne must have heard Sansa's stories in the girl group therapies a thousand times because this was perfect, to exact detail. He always had asked Sansa if he could see the damage from her father, that way if she needed stitches or a doctor he could provide one.

But that was never the whole reason, no, Petyr enjoyed, loved seeing that swollen, well used, well trained little pink flesh, even blood and come streaked it was lovely to him. He used to kiss it soothingly when she was young, very young and tell her it was to make her feel better. Now here it was again and too good to resist.

He had her lay down on a duvet that suddenly appeared, like the one a three year old Sansa had been on in his home that day of the prettiest most ruined dress. He did as he did then and gently kissed and licked that swollen, only tinged a bit with blood, pink, raw flesh. She whimpered and twitched as she did then.

Reaching up, Petyr rubbed her nipples as if to soothe them from the bloody teeth marks of her father. Sansa squirmed and cried as Petyr kissed his way up her little body and then shoved his hard cock into her ruined body.

The more Sansa made sharp little cries and gave him her hurt yet trusting look, the harder Petyr thrust.

"Good girl, Sansa. It's alright, sweetheart. I am not your daddy, I would never scar or injure your pretty body, honey. But now...now I can let you remember all of it. I don't have to keep erasing your mind after it. Every time, Sansa, every time he raped you, you came to me and you would tell me...then I would rape you, just like this and then I would make you forget."

Little Sansa sobbed harder and her cries got more agonized as he thrust harder with his words and his cock.

"Mine, you should have always been mine. I would have taken care of you and taught you to love fucking. I would share you with those I liked and then I would fuck you after, fuck you inside their come and your blood. And I would have made it good for you, would have mind-fucked you so that you loved it. So that the more blood, the more degrading it was, the harder you would orgasm. That is what you would have felt...though I must admit, I love your cries of pain...so pain is something that I would want to make you come so hard...uhh....fuck!"

He thrust forward hard and strained over her, gritting his teeth. Petyr came so hard, he has never felt anything so good and that is when the sharp teeth and nails of a dragon ripped through his throat from underneath him. His blood poured down onto the dragon and it swallowed it down like refreshing water. Petyr died in horrible, wonderful orgasmic death.


	93. It Changes Nothing And Everything

The young velvet draped man stared up at the giant, open mouthed. He was finally leaving his little chapel, had been a flood of weddings today. He wants to go get a cheeseburger and some sleep but this behemoth is standing in his way.

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir. It's after hours and I actually closed up about an hour ago. I am hoping to head home, haven't eaten or sat down all day. If you come back tomorrow at-"

A large hand around his throat choked off his words. Leaning down menacingly, the blandly handsome man came nose to nose with Reverend Love Biscuits.

"Look here, I am dressed up and I look like a fucking waiter in this get up. It isn't comfortable and that annoys me. My girl is all gussied up and if she doesn't get what she wants, that will annoy her, which will annoy me. You telling me you won't perform my five minute wedding annoys me. Unlock the damned door and get set up."

 

"How do I look, father?"

Jaqen smiled and kissed Jeyne on the forehead. She spun and the long white silk dress billowed about her.

"You really do look like a princess, sweetie. Damon will love it. Remember what I said though. Today is it, you'll bury this marriage certificate deep away and I don't want to hear those names after this. Understand?"

Jeyne nodded.

 

Damon stood near the nervous reverend and he shoved a sweaty, stained piece of paper at him.

"These are the vows we wrote. I want you to only read what is on the paper, don't bother adding any poetry or bible shit. Read it and marry us. Fast and easy."

The reverend looked over the paper and squinted.

"Uh...I don't see your last names on here. I usually announce Mr. and Mrs. whomever at the end then say you may kiss the bride."

"Not this time. Just read what is there and look, I wrote in where you say kiss the bride at the end."

While the reverend stared, Jaqen poked his head in the door.

"We are ready when you are. Jeyne says don't forget the music."

Rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath, Damon set out his cell phone. He tapped a few buttons and the soundtrack from the movie Labyrinth played.

The reverend took his place and Damon stood with his hands clenched behind his back. He looked as if he were facing a firing squad.

Then a tall figure in a white flowing dress entered the room on the arm of an older man. Damon's eyes lost their burning irritation as he looked at Jeyne.

She smiled and slowly came forward until Jaq handed to her Damon. Jaq then stood to the side to watch.

It all was normal and yet the reverend was scared beyond all measure by them. Something in their eyes, in their mannerisms made him feel like they were playacting more than really having a real life moment.

He cleared his throat when the large man glared at him and he began reading from the paper.

"We gather here to unite Damon and Jeyne in marriage. Damon, do you swear to always love, honor, cherish and protect Jeyne?"

The reverend winced at the words and continued after Damon glared down at Jeyne and grumbled out an I do.

"Do you, Jeyne, promise to always love, honor, cherish and obey Damon?"

"I do, but I reserve the right not to obey when I really think I have to."

The reverend stared at her until Damon gave him an unfriendly pinch.

"Stop ogling my fucking fiance and turn her into my wife so I can get out of this fucking suit."

Coughing to cover his pain and embarrassment, the man continued in a rush.

"Do you have your rings? Please, place the rings on each others finger."

The plain gold bands were exchanged and Jeyne giggled, elated.

"By the power invested in me by the Free Cities, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jeye whooped and leaped at Damon. He caught her and kissed her deeply and roughly. The reverend hurried to sign the certificate which had no last names upon it. Jaq took it from the man then smiled.

"Thank you, Sir for taking the extra time to do this wedding. My daughter really wanted this so badly and well, denying her things is hard for me. So I want you to know that this isn't personal."

"Wh...what isn't personal?"

Jaq pulled out a gun and the man began to back away and cry.

"No..no! Please! Who..which one put a hit out on me? Whoever it was, I can pay them back, I swear it!"

Smiling gently, Jaq shook his head.

"If I am here, then you already know its too late for that. But I appreciate you marrying my daughter first. For that I am giving you a gift. The Braavos casino wanted me to torture you first, but since you made my daughter happy, I'm going to make it fast and painless."

He shot the man in the head while he was still speaking. Stepping over the body he tapped Damon on the shoulder.

"We need to get moving and collect our money. Stop kissing her and save that for the bedroom. Not in front of me, thank you very much. Besides, I have to show you two my wedding gift."

Damon said nothing but he carried his giggling girl out to the large new trailer.

 

Jaqen drove and Jeyne cuddled in Damon's lap the whole time. They got their money and then Jaqen drove further out towards the hot sands. Eventually, they stopped near a ranch.

"You got us a ranch?" Jeyne asked, confused as Jaqen led them out into the now chilly air. Chuckling softly, Jaqen shook his head.

"No, silly girl. I want you both to be silent and just follow me, okay?"

They nodded and followed. Both paled when Jaqen crept up to a sliding glass door and pointed inside.

Jeyne's stomach dropped when she peered in and saw the family in a living room. Tyrion was half asleep with two little girls on the couch. Robin was at a small table with Podrick who seemed to be helping him with homework.

Jaqen spoke in a whisper.

"This is where they decided to hide out, I guess. I know you gave them the children and the means to run from me. I should make you both watch me kill them all. Better yet, I should make you two go in there and kill the men then bring me the children. But this is your wedding present from me. Their lives, their normal lives. I will allow this one defiance to slip away."

They left as silently as they came.

 

That night Damon carried his new wife into the back bedroom. While they proclaimed their love for one another with pain and pleasure, Jaqen drove. And headed towards the route to the waters to get to the Iron Islands.  

There was a new detention center for troubled children there that will have a new owner and two ready made teachers. He started to dream of his killer army as he drove into the rising sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who care to know..and this is a bit of a clue as well. Music inspires me for my writing. Certain main characters each have their own song....  
> Roose Bolton: Helter Skelter, Motely Crue version  
> Petyr Baelish: Sympathy For The Devil, Rolling Stones  
> Ramsay Bolton: Bad Intentions, Digital Daggers  
> Theon Greyjoy: Happiness In Slavery, Nine Inch Nails  
> Sansa Stark: Only Women Bleed, Alice Cooper  
> Jeyne Poole and Damon: Underground, David Bowie (actually the whole Labyrinth soundtrack)  
> Jaqen: Triggerman, Alice Cooper  
> The Students: Welcome To The Jungle, Guns N' Roses


End file.
